Oni Tales
by Luffy15
Summary: Kyuubi se rehuso a tener a otro patetico humano como contenedor por tercera vez, y sus acciones el dia que fue sellada dentro de Naruto provocarian el regreso de un ser mucho mas temido que ninguno de los Bijuu.
1. El Cuento de Hadas de un Oni Errante

**Oni Tales**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_

**A/N: **Bueno llevo ya un rato con esta historia en la mente y esta vez la culpa es mi nueva obsesión con el Anime de Fairy Tails y mi aun mas grande obsesión por dos de los personajes de Touhou Project, como mi otra historia de Naruto, esta también tendrá a un Naruto muy poderoso, se los digo desde este momento para que no se quejen después. Naruto será amoral, es decir tendrá una falta enorme de lo que es considerado moral por la sociedad, a que nivel pienso llevar esta actitud todavía no estoy seguro. La pareja principal de esta historia es una competencia entre Naruto/Erza S. o Naruto/Erza K. (AKA Edo Erza) o un pseudo-Harem como en "Reflexiones Malditas".

Capitulo 1:

"El Cuento de Hadas de un Oni Errante"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Cuando Minato Namikaze por primera vez escucho que seria padre, nunca imagino que se encontraría en esta situación, ¿Quién diría que convertirse en padre seria tan difícil?

La noche de 10 de octubre, en la aldea de Konoha marco el día más feliz y más triste para el joven Hokage, siendo el día en que su hijo nació, pero también el día en el que su hijo quedaría solo en el mundo.

La enorme figura de noveno Bijuu, el Kyuubi no Kitsune, se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha, en el lugar donde Minato lo había teletransportado, usando la segunda etapa de su famosa técnica, Hiraishin.

La enorme bestia cubierta en cadenas que impedían todo movimiento, con excepción de una de sus patas, la cual estaba siendo usada para atravesar a Kushina Uzumaki, su antiguo contenedor y esposa del cuarto Hokage, y al mismo Minato, pero la bestia no estaba contenta, ya que su verdadero objetivo era el pequeño objeto que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Estremeciéndose de dolor y cansancio, tanto físico como mental, Minato se concentro en mantener su técnica, Shiki Fuuin, y darle tiempo a Kushina de terminar de dar sus últimas palabras a Naruto, el pequeño objeto que los dos protegían con su vida.

Notando que Kushina parecía haber terminado, Minato se dispuso a terminar con el horror de esa noche, y comandando a la enorme figura del Shinigami, el cual había sido invocado por su técnica, comenzó a sellar al Bijuu en su hijo.

Kyuubi notando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y con el conocimiento de que le seria imposible escapar de su destino, entro en pánico.

-**¡No, no!-** grito la bestia, su voz resonando por todo el bosque de Konoha **-¡No seré sellado dentro de otro débil humano por tercera vez!-** dicho esto Kyuubi comenzó a moverse violentamente, tanto como las cadenas lo permitían, hasta que por fin, después de unos momentos, una de sus colas se soltó de las cadenas.

Minato noto la cola suelta y redoblo la intensidad de la técnica tratando de terminar el encarcelamiento de la bestia antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, pero todo fue en vano, y el Hokage miro con horror como la cola del Bijuu se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Naruto, ninguno de sus padres teniendo la posibilidad de hacer algo para evitarlo.

_**-Es cierto que no puedo matarte, pequeño humano-**_ pensó Kyuubi, mientras miraba como la punta de su cola perforaba el pecho del infante, sin embargo el pequeño no dejo salir ningún sonido que indicara que estaba en dolor y su pecho no presentaba ninguna mancha de sangre, como si el ataque fuera una simple ilusión.

_**-El poder del Shinigami me impide matar a mi contenedor, mientras el este aquí, sin importar lo que trate de hacerte, el dios de la muerto no te dejara morir, pero esa no es mi intención-**_ termino sus pensamientos la bestia, y si un zorro pudiera sonreír, una sonrisa maligna se encontraría en su hocico.

_**-No volveré a estar sellado en un ser tan débil como lo son los humanos, incluso el demonio de rango mas débil esta por encima del poder de estas débiles creaturas, así que dime Ningen, ¿Crees en la Suerte?-**_

Durante su pequeño monologo mental, Kyuubi había estado observando fijamente la pequeña figura de Naruto, la cual había logrado permanecer dormido durante todo este tiempo, Kyuubi supuso que era debido a alguna técnica usada por alguno de los otros humanos para mantener calmado al infante, pero en el momento que termino de hacer su pequeña pregunta, los ojos de pequeño Naruto se abrieron y miraron directamente a Kyuubi, con una intensidad que estaba fuera de lugar en unos ojos tan jóvenes.

**-Kitsune no Majutsu: Akuma rūretto no mangekyō(1)-** la voz de Kyuubi bajo muy notable de volumen, sin embargo eso no cambio la intensidad de sus palabras, si no todo lo contrario, ahora la voz de Kyuubi estaba llena de poder.

Su trabajo terminado, Kyuubi dejo de resistir la técnica y se dejo sellar dentro de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño bebe que era Naruto pasaba por algo que pocas personas experimentan en toda su vida, esto era que cada célula, cada tejido, cada órgano de su cuerpo era totalmente sobrecargado de energía demoniaca, a un punto muy por encima de lo que incluso el sello de Minato podía regular.

La técnica que uso Kyuubi es una técnica que fue prohibida por decisión unánime por los demonios desde hace mucho tiempo, y con el paso de los años fue dejada en el olvido por todos los que la conocían, con excepción de un solo demonio, Kyuubi, el cual sintió que el conocimiento de esa técnica podría servirle en algún momento, lo que probo cierto este día.

Lo que hace esta técnica es borrar la construcción molecular, física y espiritual de algún ser, para después formar una conexión con la fuente de energía demoniaca mas cerca, en este caso el mismo Bijuu, y por el hecho de estar sellado dentro del infante la conexión podía obtener la energía de una manera mas fácil, completamente ignorando el sello en el cuerpo del niño.

Después de formar la conexión, una raza sobre natural es elegida al azar para reformar al objetivo de la técnica, y esta parte es a la que refiera el nombre, debido a que nadie, ni siquiera el que activa la técnica, puede saber en que tipo de ser se convertirá la persona afectada, es como una ruleta que contiene todas las opciones en las que se puede convertir el ser afectado y en lo que se detenga la ruleta se transformara el afectado.

Y la ultima parte de la técnica es el caleidoscopio, este refiere a las habilidades que serán concedidas, debido a que todo ser sobre natural es diferente en algún sentido y sus habilidades varían entre si, con solo algunos rasgos comunes de especie en especie.

Sin embargo, el caleidoscopio de habilidades es diferente a la ruleta, con la ruleta, la raza en la que te transformas es absoluta, mientras que el caleidoscopio tiene la libertad de combinar habilidades diferentes, crear habilidades nuevas, o incluso decidir no dar ninguna habilidad en lo absoluto, haciendo referencia a las miles de figuras que se pueden observar dentro de un caleidoscopio… oportunidades infinitas.

Así que, mientras Minato y Kushina vivían sus últimos momentos, Naruto pasaba por una transición muy dolorosa, pero por suerte para el niño no duro más de unos pocos segundos.

La ultima cosa que los padres del niño vieron antes de sucumbir a sus muertes, fueron los dos grandes cuernos que crecieron en cada lado de la cabeza de Naruto, es niño desmayándose poco después de eso.

Y mientras esto ocurría, en la orilla de la barrera que cubría el lugar donde Minato peleaba con el Bijuu, se encontraba Hiruzen Sarutobi, al pasado poseedor del titulo de Hokage, esperando por el momento en que la barrera cediera y pudiera entrar a revisar la situación.

Y unos momentos mas tarde la barrera por fin cayo, dejando el paso libre a Sarutobi para apresurarse a toda velocidad al ultimo punto donde vio la enorme figura del zorro de nueve colas, dejando atrás a los otros ninja que venían con el, su única preocupación, la joven pareja que arriesgo sus vidas para detener al monstruo.

Pero para cuando llego al lugar lo único que encontró fue los cadáveres de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, y un poco detrás de ellos, la inconsciente figura del hijo de estos, Naruto Uzumaki.

Acercándose al niño, lo primero que noto es que seguía con vida, notorio por el movimiento de su pecho que hacia al respirar, después noto el complicado sello tatuado en su estomago, instantáneamente entendiendo que el joven Naruto ahora era el contenedor del Bijuu.

Y lo ultimo en notar, fueron los dos grandes cuerdos, uno en cada lado de su cabeza, midiendo aproximadamente en longitud lo que median los brazos del infante y alrededor del mismo ancho de sus brazos.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Sarutobi con un tono solemne, observando fijamente los aditamentos a la cabeza del bebe –Si alguien ve esto inmediatamente saltara a conclusiones… conclusiones que aun no se si son correctas o no- continuo Sarutobi, intentando tomar una decisión, y tratando de no saltar a las mismas conclusiones que alguien mas haría.

Mirando de nuevo a la cara del chico, Sarutobi tomo una decisión rápida, y formando un clon de sombras, le ordeno a este tomar al niño y ocultarlo en su hogar, sin dejar que nadie los encontrara.

El clon asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en menos de un segundo, el infante seguro en sus brazos, aun durmiendo, mientras que Sarutobi se quedaba atrás, esperando por el resto de los ninja que el sabia que llegarían en cuestión de momentos y encargarse de dar las ordenes correctas, tenían un par de cuerpos que cremar, y un par de nombres que agregar al monumento de los héroes.

Unas horas más tarde

Esa noche fue agotadora para Sarutobi, después de tomar la decisión de cremar los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina, sobre la protesta de varios de sus subordinados, y ordenar que alguien escribiera los nombres en el monumento de los héroes, lo que siguió fue explicar a la fuerza militar los hechos ocurridos esa noche.

Pero decidiendo en contra de revelar la existencia de Naruto, debido a que solo 5 personas conocían de su existencia, dos que ya estaban muertos, siendo los padres, y la esposa de Hiruzen, Biwako, Hiruzen mismo y su viejo alumno Jiraya, el cual había sido nombrado el padrino de Naruto.

Así que tomando otra decisión rápida, oculto la existencia de Naruto de todos los habitantes de Konoha, incluyendo a sus viejos compañeros de equipo, los cuales servían como sus consejeros personales en materias que afectaban a la aldea.

Después de dar explicaciones y su teoría de cómo Minato se sacrifico para sellar dentro del estomago des shinigami tanto su alma como al Kyuubi, que de alguna manera todos creyeron, con la excepción de su viejo rival Himura Danzo, el cual, Hiruzen noto, lo miro intensamente durante la explicación, como si lo estuviera estudiando, Hiruzen estaba seguro que el viejo perro de guerra tenia sus sospechas, pero decidió no decir nada.

Así que por fin después de pasar por todo esto, y de haber mandado a uno de sus ninja a localizar a Jiraya, el cual no debería estar lejos dado que estaba ayudando con la pelea en contra del demonio; Hiruzen por fin pudo dirigirse a su hogar, para poder encontrar al joven Naruto, lo cual no fue difícil ya que al momento de entrar a su hogar, su clon se materializo enseguida de el, con Naruto todavía dormido en sus brazos, así que tomando al infante de los brazos de su clon, el cual desapareció poco después, se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de su casa para esperar por Jiraya.

No mucho después de que Sarutobi llego, alrededor de media hora a un poco menos de la hora completa, Jiraya apareció frente a su viejo mentor, con una mirada algo depresiva en su rostro, la cual cambio a una de shock al notar la pequeña figura dormida en el regazo del viejo Hokage.

-Sensei… ¿es él…Naruto?- pregunto Jiraya, su voz quebrándose un poco.

-En realidad- comenzó Hiruzen –Eso es lo que quiero que revises, quiero que me digas si este niño es en realidad Naruto o si el sello fue un fracaso- continuo Hiruzen señalando los accesorios en la cabeza de Naruto para que Jiraya los notara.

Sorprendiéndose por un momento, no le tomo mucho a Jiraya tomar al infante y colocarlo sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el cuarto, y de manera meticulosa procedió a examinar el sello en el estomago del niño.

Muchos minutos mas tarde, Jiraya no pudo encontrar un solo error con el sello, así que no tuvo mas remedio que concluir que el sello no era el problema, pero lo que si encontró fueron rastros fuertes de chakra demoniaco por todo el cuerpo del chico y no solo en su, aun en desarrollo, sistema circulatorio de chakra.

-Lo único en que puedo pensar- comenzó Jiraya, después de meditar en busca de una respuesta –Es que la larga exposición que Naruto tuvo con el Kyuubi, los nueve meses dentro del vientre de Kushina, donde pudo ocurrir contacto desde la concepción de Naruto, y todo el tiempo que estuvo cerca de Kyuubi una vez que nació y luego teniendo a Kyuubi sellado dentro de el, todo esto sumado podría ser la causa de este cambio en su cuerpo-

El único problema con la teoría de Jiraya, era que existían pruebas de otros Jinchuurikis dando a luz y luego teniendo a los demonios sellados dentro de los nuevos infantes, y ninguno de estos casos mostraba algo como esto, y ambos lo sabían, pero era la mejor explicación a la que podían llegar y decidieron dejarla de ese modo por el momento.

-¿Qué harás ahora Sensei?- pregunto Jiraya después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Necesito que continúes con tu red de espías Jiraya- notando que su ex alumno estaba a punto de negarse, y adivinando la razón, Hiruzen continuo antes de que Jiraya hablara –Tu mantén Konoha segura desde fuera Jiraya, que yo me encargare de cuidar a Naruto-

-¡Pero sensei, yo soy el padrino!- exclamo Jiraya algo molesto -¡Es mi deber cuidar a mi ahijado!-

-La identidad y existencia de Naruto será desde este momento considerada como un secreto clase S de la aldea, y revelar cualquier detalle de esto a cualquier persona será considerado traición y castigado con pena capital- dijo Sarutobi seriamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su viejo pupilo, para darle a entender la seriedad del asunto.

-Si he de mantener a Naruto un secreto, entonces nadie debe saber donde esta o sospechar que ocultamos algo- continuo explicando, pero pudo ver que Jiraya comenzaba a entender.

-Debes entender Jiraya, lo que la gente de Konoha le haría a Naruto si ven su forma, con su parecido a Minato despertaría muchas preguntas que no necesitamos y con los cuernos, mucha gente tendría sospechas y eso es lo que menos ocupamos en este momento- continuo Sarutobi con su voz tan seria como al principio, pero su mirada fija en la figura de Naruto.

Dejando salir un suspiro y mirando una vez mas a su ahijado, Jiraya por fin cedió, asintiendo con la cabeza su aceptación al plan de Sarutobi.

-Espero que sea lo correcto Sensei-

-Yo también, Jiraya- el tono de Sarutobi mostraba que la conversación había terminado, así que con una última mirada a Naruto, Jiraya desapareció de la habitación, dejando a su ahijado en las manos de Sarutobi.

5 años más tarde.

Cinco años pasaron desde la decisión de ocultar a Naruto, y fueron de los años más desquiciados para el viejo Hokage.

Para ocultar a Naruto, el Hokage utilizo a su esposa, Biwako, la cual accedió a cuidar del pequeño niño en secreto, dentro de su casa, pero para esto Sarutobi tomo muchas precauciones.

El cuarto donde Naruto se quedaría fue llenado de tantos sellos de seguridad como los que pude pensar Jiraya, Las paredes silenciadas con sellos, las ventanas hechas para imposibilitar a cualquiera de ver hacia dentro pero permitían ver hacia afuera y fortalecidas con sellos para evitar que pudieran ser rotas, paredes y puertas reforzadas de la misma manera, la puerta con sellos de sangre para evitar que alguien no autorizado pudiera entrar, y finalmente un ultimo sello, este colocado en la lengua de Biwako, para evitar que pudiera hablar sobre Naruto, no es que Sarutobi no confiara en ella, si no que Sarutobi no confiaba en Danzo, el cual Sarutobi sabia, tenia sus sospechas.

Sin embargo, la locación de Naruto tuvo que ser cambiada al segundo año de su vida, ya que el joven Naruto aprendió a caminar y para la sorpresa de todos, se volvió algo violento, no con Sarutobi ni Biwako, si no con todas las cosas a su alrededor.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa llego cuando, estando en la sala, Biwako y Sarutobi escucharon un gran estruendo proveniente de la habitación de Naruto y al llegar ahí a revisar, notaron que la pared había sido derrumbada, y parado en los escombros de la pared se encontraba Naruto, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y luego procedió a golpear otra pared, derribándola también, y sacando a los dos viejos de su shock, con Biwako tomando a Naruto para calmarlo un poco, y Sarutobi pensando en las opciones que tenia.

Por suerte lograron ocultar todo el incidente, pero eso los dejaba con un problema, ¿Qué hacer con Naruto?

Fue Sarutobi al que se le ocurrió usar una de las viejas bases abandonadas de Orochimaru, al principio Biwako estaba en contra, pero cedió después de que Sarutobi limpiara el lugar y lo arreglara para poder mantener a Naruto en ese lugar, donde podría destruir todo lo que quisiera.

Por los siguientes dos años Biwako cuido al pequeño Naruto, pero al cuarto año de Naruto, Biwako enfermo y poco tiempo después falleció mientras dormía, dejando a Sarutobi como la única persona que podía cuidar a Naruto.

Para su suerte Naruto era muy diferente a otros niños y para la edad de cuatro años ya era capas de hablar de manera coherente, bueno coherente considerando su corta edad, era capaz también de cuidarse solo por lapsos de tiempo, aunque aun necesitaba ayuda para hacer comida y cambiarse, así que Sarutobi se vio muy presionado ese año, jugando malabares con sus responsabilidades como Hokage, los cuidados del Joven Naruto y tratando de evitar la sospecha de cualquier persona.

Ya acercándose el quinto cumpleaños de Naruto todo se facilito, cuando Sarutobi por fin pudo enseñar a usar un microondas a Naruto, y le pudo dejar comida precocinada para que nomas la calentara, dejando instrucciones sobre el tiempo de cada comida, y dando gracias al espíritu de su difunta esposa por enseñar a Naruto las bases de la lectura y los números a Naruto.

Pero algo le preocupaba a Sarutobi, ya que en los últimos meses, Naruto se había mostrado mas inquieto de lo habitual y parecía estar ansioso por estar fuera de la base donde vivía, lo que era una preocupación mayor para el viejo líder ya que estaba seguro que si Naruto decidiera salirse podría hacerlo, considerando sus habilidades.

Y hablando de estas, Sarutobi descubrió poco después de mover a Naruto a la base oculta, que la fuerza sobre humana del muchacho, la cual era capaz de romper atreves de paredes reforzadas con chakra, Naruto presentaba mas habilidades además de esta.

Después de moverlo a la base cuando Naruto tenía dos años, el chico creció su cabello de la noche a la mañana, cuando volvieron a ver como estaba, Naruto tenia el cabello hasta la cintura, un contraste muy grande a antes, ya que antes solo le llegaba hasta poco arriba del cuello.

Después de eso unos días mas tarde, cuando volvieron con Naruto, descubrieron que tenia un grillete amarrando la punta de su cabello con una cadena que terminaba con un cubo de color azul, lo que los dejo confundidos sobre el como llego eso a las manos de Naruto, aunque obtuvieron su respuesta muy pronto, debido a que Naruto, sin darle importancia a su presencia, estiro una mano contra el suelo, y como si una energía invisible surgiera de esa mano, pequeñas partículas de tierra comenzaron a elevarse y comenzaron a formar la figura de un grillete en la muñeca derecha del muchacho.

No fue mucho después que se formo una cadena del grillete y finalmente al final de la cadena se formo una pirámide roja.

Después de esto el proceso se repitió una vez mas y otro grillete con cadena se formo en su muñeca izquierda, esta terminando con una esfera de color amarilla.

Cuando le preguntaron a Naruto, este se negó a decir que eran los grilletes o como los hizo.

Tiempo después comenzaron a descubrir mas cosas, como Naruto siendo capaz de incrementar el tamaño de su cuerpo, no selectivamente como los Akimichi, pero en manera general, podía incrementar el tamaño de su cuerpo, aunque lo mas grande que Sarutobi lo vio crecer fue a una altura increíble de 5 metros, con todo su cuerpo bien proporcionado para esa altura.

Y aunque estas fueron las únicas habilidades que Sarutobi y Biwako descubrieron sobre el, Sarutobi estaba totalmente seguro de que eso era solo la punta del Iceberg.

Casa de Naruto, Base abandonada.

Hoy era el día 10 de octubre, el día que Naruto entendía como su cumpleaños, o por lo menos eso era lo que Jiji, como Naruto llamaba a Sarutobi, le había dicho, aunque en verdad el chico no comprendía que era lo que se significaba, el muchacho no podía entender el concepto de un festejo, siendo que nunca había visto uno, su cumpleaños siempre había sido celebrado entre tres personas, dos de las cuales eran muy viejas y no podían jugar mucho con Naruto.

En la base donde el pequeño niño vive, se encontraba Naruto, considerando las palabras de Sarutobi, el cual ya había hecho su ronda para darle comida a Naruto, un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, y la orden de no intentar salir, como lo había estado haciendo ya por más de 4 meses.

Pero francamente, Naruto estaba ansioso de salir, y era solo la gratitud que sentía por el viejo Hokage que lo mantenía de ir en contra de su voluntad y escaparse, de lo que estaba comenzando a considerar como una prisión.

_-Pero hasta la gratitud tiene limites-_ pensó Naruto mientras estaba sentado, mirando fijamente la puerta, y considerando seriamente escapar para poder ver mas que solo su "hogar".

Durante los cinco años que estuvo al cuidado de los Sarutobi, Naruto pensó entender que la razón por la que no lo dejaban salir era por que pensaban que estaría en peligro, el joven los había escuchado muchas veces hablando de cosas peligrosas que había afuera de su cuarto, a si que Naruto se decidió a mostrarles que no era débil, dejándolos ver su habilidad de "Armonía" o "Colección", que le permitía colectar cualquier cosa, como lo demostró cuando creo sus grilletes, usando "Armonía" para recolectar metal que estaba enterrado en el suelo para crearlas.

Naruto ya sabia que Sarutobi sabia de su fuerza sobre humana, o por lo menos así era como Biwako la había llamado, pero después de que mostrarles su Técnica de "Discordia" o "Difusión" para dispersar las moléculas de su cuerpo y luego usando "Armonía" para recolectar sus moléculas en una forma mas grande, y aun así, midiendo 5 metros, con fuerza inhumana y "Armonía" y "Discordia" y aun así no lo dejaron salir ni un momento a ver el mundo exterior, Naruto decidió que la gratitud no lo mantendría atado ni un segundo mas.

-Difusión- hablo levemente Naruto, poniéndose de pie y mostrando su impresionante altura de 125 cm, una estatura por encima del promedio de su grupo de edad. Naruto estaba vestido en una camisa blanca, con las mangas arrancadas a los hombros, un pantalón de color azul grisáceo con el borde de las piernas pintado de blanco en forma de flamas, sin ningún tipo de calzado, dejando sus pies tocar la tierra directamente, en sus muñecas los mismos grilletes que hizo hace un tiempo, al igual que en su cabello, el cual seguía estando a la altura de su cintura, las tres figuras que colgaban de las cadenas de sus grilletes tocando la tierra debido a la larga cadena que usa.

Después de unos segundos de haber hablado, el cuerpo de Naruto comienza a estar rodeado de neblina, hasta el punto en que su forma ya no es visible, pero tan rápido como vino, la neblina se disipa, saliendo por la puerta, la única diferencia es que Naruto ya no esta en la habitación.

Aldea de Konoha

Siendo que es la fecha del 10 de octubre, el día que la aldea de Konoha en su totalidad celebran la victoria de su querido Yondaime Hokage sobre el más poderoso de los Bijuu, las calles estaban siendo arregladas para que estuvieran listas para la celebración.

Puestos de comida abriendo por todas partes de la ciudad, haciendo sus preparativos para atender a la gran multitud que seguro llegara, fuegos artificiales siendo preparados para el gran festejo en la noche, bares abiertos desde la mañana vendiendo alcohol y otras bebidas a todos sus clientes, familias preparándose para llevar a sus niños a ver la gran celebración, parejas acordando verse a ciertas horas para una cita romántica y de diversión.

Esta es la escena que le esperaba a Naruto, el cual había convertido su cuerpo en neblina para poder circular por toda la ciudad sin ser detectado, después de todo, Octubre era el mes de la lluvia en Konoha y no es extraño que es esta temporada hubiera neblina de vez en cuando, aunque Naruto no sabia esto, y solo fue un golpe de suerte que todo saliera tan bien.

Esparciendo su cuerpo para cubrir toda la aldea, y en efecto haciendo que su conciencia fuera omnipresente en Konoha, Naruto pasó el resto del día observando a todas las personas de la aldea, tomando en cuenta como todos exhibían actitudes positivas, todos sonriendo, riendo y divirtiéndose incluso mientras trabajaban.

Y Naruto sonrió, hasta donde su incorporeidad se lo permitía, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto, se sentía feliz y aun más importante, se sentía libre.

Durante el resto del día, la conciencia de Naruto observo las acciones de todos los habitantes de Konoha, tratando de comprender que era lo que estaban haciendo, tratando de darle un nombre a las acciones de los aldeanos, pero su falta de experiencia social se lo impedía.

Fue por fin, cuando la noche llego, que encontró varias palabras que describían lo que estaba viendo.

Celebración, festejo, fiesta, festival.

Lo que estaba presenciando era conocido en la aldea como el ¨Festival del Cuarto¨ y los aldeanos lo celebraban cada año en la misma fecha para celebrar la Victoria del Cuarto Hokage sobre el más poderoso de los Bijuu.

Finalmente, después de muchas horas de observación, Naruto noto que el festejo comenzaba a calmarse, con muchas de las personas volviendo a sus casas para dormir, y muchas otras que habían regresado ya hace horas para dormir, y aunque Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado de que ya no hubiera ruidos fuertes y gente celebrando por las calles, decidió que el también debería regresar a su ¨casa¨.

11 de octubre, Casa de Naruto

Al día siguiente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad para Naruto, con el chico contemplando lo que había experimentado ayer, y deseando fervientemente que pudiera verlo de nuevo, para el, alguien que había tenido tan poco contacto con otras personas, la idea de la celebración que vio ayer era bastante emocionante.

Así que Naruto comenzó a planear una manera de hacer que las personas volvieran a hacer lo mismo, una forma de darles una razón para festejar, pero no pudo pensar en nada que haría que toda la aldea festejase.

-Esa sensación de estar rodeado de energía positiva y alegre- dijo Naruto para si mismo, recordando lo que pudo sentir mientras su cuerpo era niebla –Deseo sentirla de nuevo… deseo que todos se sientan así de nuevo-

Y fue entonces que Naruto tuvo una idea, algo que pensó que podría hacer dadas sus habilidades, así que sin pensarlo salto a sus pies y disipo su cuerpo en neblina, cubriendo toda la aldea en cuestión de minutos, dejando la base que había servido como su hogar por el ultimo par de años vacía de nuevo.

Al llegar a la aldea, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a un pequeño grupo de personas, después de todo esto apenas era un pequeño experimento y solo si funcionaba lo aplicaría a toda la aldea.

No le tomo mucho encontrar un pequeño grupo de civiles dentro de uno de los mercados de Konoha, y notando que solo había poco más de una docena de personas, decidió que eran suficientes para su pequeño experimento.

_-Oni no Mahō: Chōwa shūshū no kankaku(2)-_ dado que sin cuerpo no tenia boca para hablar, su técnica tuvo que ser recitada mentalmente, el nombre de la técnica apareciendo repentinamente en su mente y por alguna razón, Naruto estaba totalmente seguro que funcionaria.

El cambio fue instantáneo, enfocándose en los sentimientos que quería colectar en las personas del mercado, de un momento a otro todas las personas que se encontraban comprando dejaron sus cosas y comenzaron a exclamar felicitaciones, a bailar de formas extravagantes, a comer y beber sin control, en otras palabras, todos comenzaron un pequeño festejo.

Emocionado, Naruto comenzó a repetir su técnica, pero en una escala mayor, provocando que toda la aldea comenzara a festejar, y pronto las calles de Konoha fueron llenadas una vez mas con el sonido de la música y de personas cantando y bailando.

1 Semana más tarde

Tragedia, esa es la única manera en que se le pueda llamar a lo ocurrido en la aldea de Konoha.

Pero para Naruto, quien por fin había decidido soltar su control sobre los habitantes de Konoha, lo ocurrido era lo más divertido que había hecho en su vida.

Por una semana entera, 7 días y 7 noches, todo habitante de Konohagakure, hombre, mujer, niño, adulto y anciano, estuvo forzado a festejar. Una fiesta sin fin, un baile sin fin, un festín sin fin.

Pero esto no fue sin repercusiones. Clientes que llegaban a la aldea eran atrapados en el control de Naruto y forzados a festejar, lo que provoco que misiones fallaran por que se agotaba el tiempo en el que debían ser realizadas.

Los mercados ahora estaban vacios, habido siendo saqueados para poder continuar comiendo y bebiendo. Bares habían sido totalmente destruidos por agresivos ebrios que descubrían que el alcohol se había acabado. En resumen, la economía de Konoha había recibido un golpe, aunque en realidad no era tan grave, y eran solo los propietarios que sufrieron mas por esto, Konoha en su totalidad solo había recibido un pequeño retraso.

Pero no eran las perdidas económicas lo que constituía la tragedia de Konoha, sino las personas que habían muerto. Una semana entera sin descanso, sin dormir, mucha de la población cayo desmayada por cansancio el momento en que Naruto los libero de su control.

Y era muy probable que muchas personas no volverían a despertar, especialmente con las personas ancianas, los niños más pequeños y los enfermos, estos tenían las más altas probabilidades de muerte.

Pero sin darle importancia a nada de esto, Naruto solo reía, feliz de sus acciones, feliz de haber provocado un festejo de tal magnitud.

3 Días más tarde

3 días después de la ¨Locura Masiva¨ como había sido llamada por los aldeanos de Konoha, aunque los Ninja de Konohagakure sospechaban de una ilusión de alto rango que los forzó a comportarse de esa manera y que de hecho estaban en ese momento tratando de encontrar alguna pista que validara las sospechas, Naruto decidió que no podía contenerse mas, ya no podía esperar ni un minuto mas a que Sarutobi viniera a visitarlo para contarle lo que hizo.

Así que, ansioso por contarle a su pseudo abuelo sobre su descubrimiento, el cuerpo de Naruto una vez mas se disipo en neblina, pero en lugar de extenderse por toda la aldea como en ocasiones anteriores, la neblina se mantuvo relativamente unida, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la torre del Hokage, donde Naruto sabia que el Hokage, AKA Sarutobi, se encontraría.

Solo le tomo a Naruto unos minutos llegar a su destino, y su pequeña nube de neblina fue confundida por una nube de verdad por lo que ninguna persona sospecho sobre la pequeña nube que se movía a alta velocidad por encima de la aldea.

Una vez que Naruto llego a la ventana donde se encontraba el Hokage, noto que la ventana estaba cerrada, pero sin darle importancia simplemente pasó por las bisagras de la ventana, su cuerpo intangible permitiéndole pasar por los pequeños orificios.

Una vez adentro noto que el Hokage se encontraba hablando con varias personas que portaban lo que parecían mascaras de porcelana adornadas como distintos animales, los cuales inmediatamente notaron la presencia de la extraña neblina que comenzaba a llenar el cuarto.

Sarutobi, notando la neblina en el mismo momento que sus operativos ANBU, se puso en alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, pero no estaba preparado para ver como la neblina se condensaba y formaba una figura muy familiar para el anciano Líder pero totalmente desconocida para sus subordinados.

-¡Jiji!- exclamo Naruto felizmente una vez que su cuerpo había terminado de reformarse, sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El viejo Hokage no tardo en actuar, un segundo Naruto apareció distrayendo a los ANBU en la habitación y al siguiente todos estaban en el suelo, desmayados, con el Hokage parado frente a Naruto dándole una mirada llena de decepción.

-Naruto, te he dicho que no salgas de tu hogar- hablo Sarutobi, su mirada fija en el niño frente a el.

-¡Pero Jiji!- se quejo Naruto, con esa voz chillona que poseen todos los niños cuando hacen un berrinche, frunciendo los labios y abriendo ampliamente los ojos en esa mirada que solo los pequeños niños pueden usar contra sus padres, provocando que Sarutobi dejara salir un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Qué es lo que es tan importante que tuviste que buscarme, Naruto?- mientras decía esto, la mente del Hokage no estaba realmente en la conversación, sus pensamientos estaban mas dirigidos al problema que se presentaría por los ANBU que vieron al chico, algo se tendría que hacer para que olviden haber visto al muchacho.

Sin embargo, su mente no estaba tan distraída como para perder lo que Naruto le acababa de decir, y volviendo a la realidad y enfocándose rápidamente en el muchacho, con mas intensidad que antes, le pidió al muchacho que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, esperando con todo su ser que hubiera escuchado mal.

-¡Ese festejo Jiji!- exclamo Naruto de nuevo –¡Quería tanto que volvieran a festejar que use mis habilidades para que todos estuvieran felices!- continuo explicando, perdiendo la mirada perturbadora del Hokage.

-Muéstrame- respondió el tercer líder de la aldea, y Naruto accedió.

Un tiempo después, Sarutobi dejo a Naruto en su casa, y luego se dirigió a su oficina, su mente atrapada en un conflicto mental.

Después de que Naruto le mostrara su habilidad, haciendo que unos cuantos de los ninja de la torre comenzaran a actuar como si estuvieran en una fiesta, Sarutobi comprendió que la ¨Locura Masiva¨, había sido el resultado de la inexperiencia del joven Naruto cuando de interacción social se trataba y el gran poder que parecía poseer.

Y ahora Sarutobi estaba atrapado en una decisión muy importante, por un lado podría simplemente dejar que las cosas continuaran como iban, con Naruto viviendo insolado del resto de la población, pero por lo que ocurrió, lo mas probable es que algo como eso ocurriera de nuevo si se dejaba solo a Naruto, y por otro lado, Naruto era un peligro para la aldea con las cosas como estaban, por lo que lo mas prudente seria desterrar al chico de la aldea.

Pero incluso con las grandes habilidades del chico, Sarutobi no se sentía cómodo dejando a alguien tan joven salir al mundo solo, el chico era demasiado ingenuo y tenia poca experiencia en el mundo y no tomaría mucho manipularlo y si llegara a caer en manos enemigas podría causar gran daño a Konoha, Sarutobi no quería ni imaginar lo que Orochimaru, su antiguo alumno convertido en traidor, haría con alguien con las capacidades de Naruto.

Pero fueron pensamientos de Orochimaru los que le trajeron una respuesta, Jiraya.

_-Si, eso seria la mejor solución-_ reflexiono Sarutobi mientras descansaba en su silla y prendía su pipa _–Jiraya podría ayudarlo a controlar su poder, y le haría bien al muchacho aprender sobre el mundo con alguien como Jiraya-_

Tomando una decisión, Sarutobi convoco a uno de sus ANBU, pero después de que no aparecieron por varios segundos, Sarutobi recordó que los había dejado inconscientes y que el resto estaba ocupado con reparaciones en la aldea y ayudando a los civiles.

Resignándose a esperar a que uno despertara y viniera a buscarlo, su último pensamiento sobre el tema fue:

_-Espero que la perversión de Jiraya no se le pegue a Naruto-_

Días más tarde

Por los siguientes días Sarutobi se dedico a mantener observado a Naruto, utilizando para esto a uno de los ANBU que había visto al chico, después de explicarles a todos estos que la simple mención del muchacho seria considerado como traición y que serian ejecutados en el instante.

Sarutobi no estaba muy preocupado por que sabia que pronto podría seguir con su plan original y dejar que Jiraya sacara al chico fuera de la aldea, donde el chico estaría fuera de peligro de los habitantes, y los habitantes estarían fuera de peligro del chico.

Tomo alrededor de dos semanas enteras poder localizar a Jiraya, pero cuando por fin Sarutobi pudo entrar en contacto con el, su antiguo alumno no tardo en volver a la aldea.

Y una vez que su antiguo alumno llego a Konoha el Hokage no tardo en explicarle la situación, la cual Jiraya pudo comprender rápidamente, pero aun así estaba algo sorprendido, debido a que Sarutobi nunca le había comentado nada sobre las habilidades que el pequeño Naruto presento desde temprana edad.

Jiraya y Sarutobi no tardaron en llegar a la misma conclusión de que seria mejor para la aldea si Naruto viajara con Jiraya desde ese momento, y que Jiraya tratara de ayudarlo a controlar mejor sus poderes, ambos adultos creyendo que el incidente en Konoha fue causado por una perdida de control del niño.

Pocos días después, después de que Jiraya preparara todo lo necesario para viajar con un niño tan pequeño y después de explicarle a Naruto lo que iba a suceder y presentarle a Jiraya, el dúo no tardo en partir de Konoha, usando el velo que la noche proporcionaba para salir de Konoha sin que nadie notara al peculiar niño con cuernos en su cabeza.

6 años después

Seis años pasaron desde el día en que Naruto salió de la aldea oculta en las hojas, y muchos eventos ocurrieron que le mostraron al muchacho la forma en la que era el mundo en el que vivía.

Durante los primeros meses en los que Jiraya y Naruto estuvieron fuera de Konoha, Jiraya se dedico exclusivamente a observar los limites de las habilidades de Naruto, todo esto con el motivo de ver la extensión de estas y de mantener a Naruto vigilado en todo momento, durante este tiempo Jiraya solo entro a aldeas para conseguir provisiones y se mantuvo dentro del territorio del país del fuego, donde había pocas probabilidades de encontrar enemigos que pudieran poner en peligro a Naruto.

Durante este tiempo Jiraya noto que la fuerza física de Naruto era algo que estaba fuera de la comprensión humana, Jiraya simplemente no podía comprender como un niño tan pequeño poseía una fuerza física que, según las estimaciones de Jiraya, estaba casi al nivel de su antigua compañera de equipo, Tsunade Senju, la cual tenia la fuerza suficiente para causar pequeños sismos y derribar edificios enteros con un solo golpe.

Después de observar a Naruto un poco mas, Jiraya comprendería que la fuerza física de Naruto seguía en desarrollo y que con el paso de los años conforme se desarrollara el cuerpo del chico, su fuerza llegaría a superar por mucho a la de Tsunade, y lo mas asombroso, para lo que Jiraya podía ver, era que los músculos de Naruto se compactaban naturalmente evitando así que sus músculos incrementaran mucho en volumen permitiendo a Naruto tener un físico preparado para gran velocidad, debido a su pequeña figura, y habilitándolo a utilizar su inmensa fuerza.

Durante la observación del chico Jiraya también fue capaz de presenciar varias instancias en las que el chico utilizaba, lo que Naruto luego explico, su habilidad de ¨Armonía¨ y ¨Discordia¨, y durante esos momentos Jiraya noto con asombro que las estas dos habilidades parecían presentar pocas limitaciones y después de unas cuantas pruebas que realizo el Sannin, variando desde la aplicación de su técnica a distancias muy grandes y sobre algunos cuantos seres vivientes, como animales y algunos cuantos bandidos que se encontraron, Jiraya noto que la habilidad de Naruto en verdad carecía de Limitaciones.

Después de los primeros meses de estudio de las habilidades y limitaciones de Naruto, Jiraya decidió que era momento de intentar acostumbrar a Naruto a estar rodeado de personas e intentar enseñarle como comportarse con otras personas.

Para hacer esto Jiraya llevo a Naruto a una aldea un poco aislada del país del fuego, una aldea con pocos habitantes, cosa que Jiraya pensó seria mas benéfico que simplemente llevar a Naruto a una aldea como Tanzaku, la cual tenía una población muy grande y podría causar pánico al chico.

La aldea a la que Jiraya llevo a Naruto, llamada Saicho, tenía una pequeña población de apenas 300 personas, y se mantenía alejada de las grandes aldeas como la capital o Konoha, su economía era basada principalmente en la agricultura, aunque lo que se cosechaba era principalmente para alimentar a los habitantes de la aldea, además era una población muy humilde, con pocas cosas a su nombre por lo que pocos o ningún bandido se molestaba con atacar el lugar, y para Jiraya esta era la aldea perfecta para introducir a Naruto a la sociedad.

Al poco tiempo de llegar, Jiraya primero se dedico a presentar a Naruto a algunas personas del pueblo, los habitantes teniendo conocimiento de quien era Jiraya, y confiando en el, le dieron poca importancia al niño con cuernos que estaba con el, recibiendo al dúo con hospitalidad.

Jiraya y Naruto se quedaron en esa aldea por unas semanas, lo suficiente para que Naruto se acostumbrara a interactuar con personas normales, con Jiraya observando todo momento para asegurarse de que Naruto no perdiera el control de su fuerza y no lastimara a alguno de los otros niños o adultos.

Por fin cuando Jiraya estaba convencido de que Naruto tenia un entendimiento solido de cómo actuar con otras personas, y de que un incidente como el que ocurrió en Konoha no se repetiría, decidió que era momento de continuar con su camino, y esta vez decidió que seria bueno para el chico ir a una ciudad con una mayor población, y notando que se acercaba una fecha de festival al pueblo de Tanzaku Gai, decidió que seria una buena oportunidad para descansar y ver mujeres hermo… ver como interactuaba Naruto en un festival.

No les tomo mucho al dúo llegar a Tanzaku, apenas una semana de haber dejado Saicho, Jiraya y Naruto llegaron a Tanzaku Gai, justo a tiempo para el festival, justo como Jiraya lo planeo.

Una vez en el pueblo, lo primero que hizo Jiraya fue rentar cuartos en uno de los hoteles, teniendo que pagar mas de lo usual debido al festival, pero Jiraya no se quejo, era muy buena suerte haber podido encontrar una habitación tomando en cuenta que un festival como este atraía mucho turismo.

Después de eso Jiraya decidió dejar que el chico se divirtiera, mientras el aprovechaba su primera oportunidad que tenia desde que había recogido a Naruto para poder ir a un bar, dándole algo de dinero a Naruto y diciéndole que se divirtiera y que volviera al cuarto de hotel antes del anochecer.

Pensando atrás a este momento, Jiraya luego reflexionaría que no fue uno de sus momentos más brillantes.

En el festival, sin la supervisión de Jiraya, Naruto fue tomado de nuevo por todas las emociones positivas que emanaban de todas las personas que lo rodeaban, las luces de colores y adornos diferentes que alegraban la aldea, las risas de niños y adultos, todo esto resulto en lo que Jiraya estaba seguro que no pasaría.

La tragedia de Konoha, ¨Locura Masiva¨, volvió a atacar, esta vez en la ciudad de Tanzaku Gai, por suerte esta vez solo tuvo una duración de tres días en lugar de la fiesta de una semana que tuvo lugar en Konoha, pero aun así muchas personas sucumbieron al cansancio, y en medio de todo el caos, la risa de un niño se podía escuchar, el sonido haciéndose mas lejano mientras que la neblina que había envuelto a la aldea se despejaba.

Mas tarde ese día, Jiraya pudo encontrar a Naruto en su cuarto de hotel, aun riendo felizmente.

Después de ese incidente, Jiraya tomo mas en serio las habilidades de Naruto, esta vez con el conocimiento de que Naruto podía controlar a la perfección sus habilidades, Jiraya decidió que el mejor curso de acción seria enseñar a Naruto a controlar sus emociones.

Jiraya intento enseñar a Naruto a tener auto control cuando se encontrara en situaciones festivas y en otros tipos de situaciones, manteniéndose alejado de todo tipo de aldea mientras viajaba, no confiando en lo que Naruto podría hacer debido a que incluso el era susceptible a las habilidades de Naruto, pero para el final de su primer año juntos Jiraya estaba casi totalmente convencido de que era imposible enseñar auto control a Naruto, siendo que este, después de meses de entrenamiento, seguía haciendo cualquier cosa que quisiera, usando sus habilidades sin restricción.

Fue durante el segundo año de su viaje, que Jiraya decidió que seria bueno salir del país del Fuego, sin embargo, de camino al país del viento, aliados del país del fuego y un lugar que Jiraya considero que seria relativamente seguro para Naruto, se toparon con problemas, en la forma de un grupo extraño de Ninjas renegados que se encargaban de raptar personas con limites sanguíneos avanzados y venderlos al mejor postor.

En condiciones normales, Jiraya no hubiera tenido ningún problema encargándose del grupo entero, incluso mientras protegía a Naruto, sin embargo el grupo probo ser mejor de lo que estimo Jiraya y en lugar de confrontarlo directamente utilizaron la ingenuidad de Naruto en su contra, atrayendo al chico con una ilusión y capturándolo en segundos, antes de que Jiraya pudiera encargarse de las personas que lo estaban distrayendo mientras que tomaban a Naruto.

Serian unos cuantos días antes de que Jiraya pudiera encontrar al grupo y recuperar a Naruto.

Con Naruto, después de que la ilusión perdió su fuerza y Naruto pudo volver a la realidad, noto que estaba en una especie de prisión, lo que no era una gran dificultad para el ya que podría simplemente romperlas o pasar atreves de ellas transformándose en neblina y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Fue entonces que conoció a Suika, una pequeña niña, de solo 4 años de edad, de cabello castaño claro, que caía hasta su cintura, con dos colas a cada lado de su cara, una cara algo redonda como era de esperarse de alguien tan pequeño, media poco menos del metro lo que la ponía una cabeza debajo de Naruto, vestida en un simple vestido blanco y estaba descalza.

La pequeña niña estaba muy asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo y por alguna razón Naruto decidió que quería consolar a Suika por lo que decidió quedarse con ella.

Durante la semana que Naruto estuvo encerrado con Suika, Naruto aprendió de los planes que el grupo tenía para ambos, los querían usar como mercancía, vendiéndolos a coleccionistas o a otras aldeas, el que pagara más.

Naruto también descubrió que Suika poseía el limite sanguíneo ¨Shakuton(3)¨, como lo llamaba el líder del grupo que lo tenia prisionero, pero Naruto no tenia la menor idea de que era lo que hacia ya que Suika al parecer no sabia como utilizarlo.

Durante el tiempo en el que Naruto y Suika estuvieron juntos, Naruto se encariño mucho con la niña, al punto de que Naruto considero que lo que sentía por la niña era amor, incluso si era muy joven e inexperto en esas situaciones, Naruto estaba totalmente seguro de que, por lo menos, Naruto deseaba conservar a Suika a su lado.

Naruto no tenía forma de saber que al conocer a esta pequeña humana que llamaba su atención se había despertado uno de sus instintos de Oni, el cual lo impulsaba a ¨raptar¨ humanos que se le interesaban y convertirlos en su ¨propiedad¨.

Fue al final de la semana que el grupo encontró un comprador para Suika, pero cuando intentaron llevársela se llevaron una muy mala sorpresa cuando Naruto se interpuso en su camino, usando su enorme fuerza para quebrar el brazo del que intento tomarla.

Lo que siguió fue una pequeña guerra entre Naruto y los 15 integrantes del grupo de renegados, con Naruto haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a Suika, la cual estaba oculta tras Naruto.

Sin embargo, mientras que las habilidades de Naruto eran abrumadoras, carecía de algo muy importante, experiencia.

Los Ninja renegados no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que Naruto protegía a la niña a toda costa, lo que indicaba a una probable conexión sentimental entre ellos, y decidiendo que podrían ganar mucho mas por la venta de alguien con las habilidades de Naruto, decidieron matar a la niña, con la intención de causar angustia al chico y así poderlo someter.

Este seria el último error que cometerían.

Uno de los ataques logro golpear a Suika, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo sin conciencia, Naruto, notando que habían atacado a su amiga mientras estaba distraído con otro ataque, rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos, poniéndola en su regazo mientras trataba de despertarla e ignoro a los otros ninja que se estaban moviendo para neutralizarlo.

El tiempo se detuvo para Naruto mientras sostenía a Suika, mirando su rostro trajo una sensación de tristeza, esta era su primer amiga, su primer amiga yacía inconsciente en su regazo, probablemente muerta.

Tomando una decisión rápida, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Suika, uso Armonía para crear la imagen de una sandia en el centro del pecho de Suika, justo debajo del cuello, la figura de la medida de la palma de Naruto y dentro de la Sandia la frase ¨西瓜の鬼(4)¨, Naruto acababa de marcar a su primer humano, usando la imagen de la sandia y el nombre ¨Oni de las Sandias¨ en honor al nombre de su amiga.

Con eso listo, Naruto volteo a vera a los Ninja, una mirada mortal en sus ojos.

-Armonía Absoluta-

A lo lejos, Jiraya, quien por fin había descubierto la locación de la base de los Ninja que raptaron a Naruto, noto como en segundos, la base que estaba a punto de infiltrar para rescatar a su ahijado, era totalmente destruida por un vórtice, y en el epicentro de la destrucción, una pequeña esfera negra que parecía absorber absolutamente todo, incluso la luz, y parado enseguida de la esfera, se encontraba Naruto, en sus brazos una pequeña niña.

Después de esos eventos, Naruto y Jiraya llevaron a Suika, como aprendió Jiraya que se llamaba la niña, a un hospital, donde los doctores hicieron lo posible por salvar a la pequeña, pero las heridas fueron demasiado para ella y sucumbió a su muerte.

Después de eso Naruto entro en una especie de coma, que ni Jiraya ni los doctores podían explicar, y la mejor teoría a la que pudieron llegar era que la impresión de ver a su pequeña amiga morir frente a el hizo que su mente, en un intento de protegerlo, se apagara, por así decirlo.

No podrían estar más lejos de la verdad.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto, la bestia que había estado dormida desde el momento en el que fue sellada dentro del infante había sido despertada por las cantidades enormes de emociones negativas que había sentido su contenedor y decidió que era el momento de conocer de frente a su carcelero y ver cuales habían sido los efectos de su técnica.

Lo que encontró lo dejo en estado de shock.

Flash Back

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto Naruto a nadie en particular, notando el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, que parecían como los pasajes de una cloaca.

Notando que nadie parecía responder a su pregunta, Naruto decidió comenzar a caminar, y mirando el suelo por fin noto que el piso parecía estar cubierto de agua que llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos, lo extraño de esto era que no podía sentir sus pies mojados, incluso caminando descalzo.

Ignorando esto, Naruto simplemente continuo caminando por, lo que pareció, horas y al final después de mucho tiempo termino llegando a una gran cámara, donde grandes rejas se encontraban al fondo de dicha cámara, cada una por lo menos de 100 metros de altura y 3 metros de ancho, y en el centro de las rejas, manteniéndolas cerradas una pequeña tira de papel con la palabra ¨Sello¨ escrita.

Acercándose sin miedo a, lo que Naruto suponía, la jaula, poniendo toda su atención en el trozo de papel, Naruto no noto los dos grandes ojos de color rojo que aparecieron sobre el, mirándolo atentamente.

Ya una vez frente a las rejas, un ruido alerto a Naruto, el sonido de algo que cortaba el viento a gran velocidad y volteando hacia arriba vio una garra de cuatro veces su tamaño dirigiéndose hacia el.

Naruto no lo pensó, activando una de sus habilidades, su cuerpo creció a un tamaño de 20 metros, su mano izquierda interceptando la garra que trataba de matarlo, manteniéndola en su lugar, sorprendiendo al atacante.

Naruto miro directamente a los ojos al ser que trato de atacarlo, su mirada sin ninguna señal de miedo.

La luz de la cámara se volvió un poco más brillante, permitiendo que la enorme figura del Kyuubi no Kitsune apareciera tras las rejas, aun así Naruto no mostro ninguna reacción.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto, tanto su voz como sus ojos solo reflejando curiosidad, la gran bestia solo retracto su garra, Naruto permitiendo que dejara su agarre.

**-Kyuubi no Kitsune-** contesto el demonio frente a Naruto, su mirada mostrando nada de la confusión que sentía.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- continuo preguntando Naruto, después de unos instantes.

-**Esta es tu mente-** respondió Kyuubi, su mente corriendo a una velocidad impresionante tratando de descifrar en que tipo de demonio se había transformado su contenedor, pero alegre de que al parecer sea uno de rango alto. _**–Su fuerza es sorprendente, use un poco mas de la mitad de mi fuerza bruta en ese golpe y logro detenerlo con una sola mano-**_

Finalmente Kyuubi noto los dos atributos mas prominentes de Naruto, estos siendo los cuernos de su cabeza, su cerebro por fin logrando hacer la conexión.

_**-Así que se convirtió en un Oni-**_ pensó Kyuubi _**–pensar que tendrías tanta suerte como para convertirte en un demonio de tan alto rango, la fuerza física de los Oni es legendaria entre los demonios, pero aun así no deberías de ser capas de detener ni la mitad de mi fuerza física…-**_

De pronto los ojos de Kyuubi se abrieron ampliamente, mirando intensamente al Oni y sin pensarlo soltó otro zarpazo con sus garras, esta vez usando toda su fuerza física, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Naruto fue capaz de detener el golpe con solo su mano izquierda, su rostro mostraba que no requería esfuerzo real de su parte, y sus ojos mostraban solo curiosidad.

_**-Es solo una suposición, pero si estoy en lo correcto… si estoy en lo correcto este pequeño Oni es de nivel Deva-**_ mientras pensaba esto, Kyuubi seguía lanzando ataques hacia Naruto, el cual por alguna razón no se había movido de su lugar y seguía lo suficientemente cerca para que las garras de Kyuubi lo alcanzaran.

_**-Un Oni de nivel Deva, demonios de ese nivel se extinguieron hace muchos siglos, si no que hace milenios, eran los Oni que gobernaban a su raza, la diferencia entre un Deva y un Oni normal era como compararme a mi con un humano recién nacido-**_

Por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos, Kyuubi decidió dejar de atacar, teniendo toda la información que ocupaba y mejor decidió comenzar a conversar con el chico.

Kyuubi y Naruto pasaron los siguientes días hablando entre ellos, con Kyuubi explicando los sucesos que llevaron a Kyuubi a estar sellado dentro de Naruto y la técnica que uso para transformarlo en demonio.

Kyuubi explico a Naruto que su tipo de Demonio era un Oni, y continúo su explicación explicándole las características de los Oni, como el ritual de ¨Rapto¨, como descubrió Naruto que se llamaba lo que le había hecho a Suika cuando la había marcado, Suika se había convertido en parte de su propiedad.

Explico también que los Oni son identificados por los grandes cuernos que aparecen en sus cabezas y que tienden a amar las fiestas, y se sienten atraídos a estas, lo que explico la fascinación y lo sucedido durante las locuras de Konoha y Tanzaku, cosas que Naruto le platico a Kyuubi, quien tuvo una buena carcajada a costa de los ¨débiles humanos¨ que habían salido heridos o muertos por esto, pero Kyuubi también tenia curiosidad por saber como había logrado controlar a las personas de ese modo.

Esto llevo a la explicación de Naruto sobre sus habilidades, explicándole sobre ¨Armonía¨ y ¨Discordia¨ y sus diferentes funciones, lo que dejo en Shock a Kyuubi, las posibilidades de habilidades como esas eran prácticamente infinitas.

Después de eso Kyuubi le pidió permiso a Naruto para revisar su código de ADN para estudiar mas de cerca sus habilidades, Kyuubi pensó que Naruto sospecharía un poco sobre sus intenciones y se preparo para dar una explicación sobre como no podía afectarlo por que el sello actuaba para frenar su influencia interna, pero Naruto solo le dijo que si, lo que provoco a Kyuubi un tic nervioso, tendría que quitarle a su contenedor esa ingenuidad, así que sin mas Kyuubi uso su youki para estudiar el cuerpo de Naruto, nunca Notando la mirada intensa que Naruto le estaba dando, poco después la mirada desapareció y su mirada usual regreso.

Fin Flash Back

Después de esto Naruto despertó, pero no dijo nada a Jiraya sobre su encuentro con la bestia, feliz de permitir a Jiraya pensar que su coma había sido provocado por la muerte de Suika.

Naruto descubrió que su ¨coma¨ solo duro un día, así que ese mismo día que despertó hizo una tumba para Suika, construida a mano, y después creo un ataúd, a mano también, utilizando un árbol que consiguió usando armonía.

Lo que no podía saber, es que en el país del fuego, un gennin que estaba a punto de intentar la técnica de caminar en superficies, se llevo el susto de su vida cuando el árbol que estaba a punto de usar fue arrancado de raíz y salió disparado en dirección al país del viento, este gennin fue inmediatamente con su superior para anunciar este extraño acontecimiento, y como era de esperarse, nadie le creyó, el pobre gennin paso el resto de su vida siendo considerado como un loco.

Después de la aventura en el país del viento, Jiraya decidió continuar con su viaje, continuando con su camino hacia la aldea oculta en la arena, Sunagakure no sato.

Durante el camino Jiraya pregunto a Naruto sobre la extraña esfera que destruyo el lugar donde estaba cautivo, y Naruto le explico que era la cúspide de su habilidad armonía, un punto en el espacio donde existía ¨Armonía Absoluta¨, todo lo que estuviera dentro del rango de la técnica seria absorbido y desintegrado instantáneamente, en si era un agujero negro y nada estaba a salvo de esta técnica con excepción de Naruto y lo que el no quisiera que fuera afectado, aunque para esto necesitaba usar Discordia para contrarrestar los efectos de Armonía sobre el y otros.

Meses mas tarde después de conocer a Kyuubi, y la bestia descubrió algo muy inusual en el ADN de Naruto, una habilidad oculta que todavía no se le presentaba a Naruto, y con toda la curiosidad que le proveía la especie de los Kitsune, Kyuubi uso un poco de su energía, no lo suficiente para alertar al sello pero lo suficiente para activar su habilidad.

Los resultados fueron asombrosos, la habilidad nueva, al igual que sus otras habilidades le daba a Naruto una comprensión intuitiva sobre su uso y aplicación, y en poco tiempo Naruto fue capaz de dominar su nuevo poder, la habilidad de controlar las fronteras y limites que existen entre todas las cosas.

Esta habilidad dejo completamente asombrada a Kyuubi, las habilidades del chico de Armonía y Discordia ya eran lo bastante fuertes, pero su nueva habilidad era algo que traspasaba en los dominios de las deidades.

Esta habilidad le permitía ¨quebrar¨ cualquier limite establecido en el mundo, sin importar de que tipo, lo que demostró cuando quebró el limite que existía entre Naruto y Kyuubi, el cual había sido establecido por los poderes del dios de la muerte, liberando así a Kyuubi del sello, pero al mismo tiempo esta habilidad le permitía restablecer limites, lo que comprobó cuando poco después de liberar a Kyuubi, el Bijuu se vio encerrado dentro del sello nuevamente, el sello completamente intacto.

También le permitía quebrar barreras de distancia, permitiéndole aparecer en cualquier parte del mundo en instantes, e incluso podía irrumpir limites metafísicos como los que existen entre este mundo y el siguiente, lo que comprobó cuando hizo un viaje al mundo de los muertos para despedirse de Suika, la cual se alegro de verlo nuevamente.

Parecía que el único limite que no podía romper era el que existía entre la vida y la muerte, ya que le era imposible hacer que un animal muerto volviera a la vida, pero cualquier otro limite era posible, por ejemplo podía romper la barrera entre Sano y enfermo y curar a alguien de alguna enfermedad, o la barrera entre herida y saludable, permitiéndole acelerar la recuperación física de una herida.

Kyuubi estaba asombrada por el poder que parecía poseer el pequeño Oni.

Pasaron los años, y las habilidades de Naruto se incrementaron, con Jiraya entrenándolo físicamente para darle habilidades de pelea y que lo que paso en el país del viento no pasara nunca mas, Naruto además de poseer sus abrumadoras habilidades Demoniacas ahora también poseía habilidades de combate, incorporando sus otras habilidades para crear a un peleador realmente temible, uno que ni Jiraya estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

Sin embargo, Naruto, ahora de doce años de edad, 6 años después de que comenzó su viaje con Jiraya, había sido dejado solo, Jiraya por fin confiando lo suficiente en el como para que no causara otro desastre, dejo a Naruto solo para que vagara por su cuenta, teniendo conocimiento de las habilidades de estar en cualquier lugar en instantes, Jiraya no estaba preocupado por que Naruto se perdiera, después de todo el chico simplemente podría aparecer de regreso en Konoha o incluso aparecer a un lado de Jiraya.

Usando este tiempo sabiamente, Naruto visito los países que no había visitado con Jiraya.

Su primera parada fue en el país del Agua, y la aldea oculta en la neblina, Kirigakure no Sato, donde al poco tiempo de llegar descubrió que se había soltado una guerra civil, cuando unos de los Jounin de la aldea lo atacaron por poseer un limite sanguíneo avanzado, aunque a Naruto no le importo y simplemente los destrozo dejándolos vivíos, pero nunca mas podrían ser Shinobi, sus cuerpos, incluso si fueran curados por los mejores doctores, no podrían resistir mucha presión.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente, de un poseedor de habilidades inusuales que paseaba por Kiri, eliminando a tanto Ninja como se le pusiera enfrente, no fue mucho después que la resistencia lo contacto, usando a uno de sus espías en Kiri, la líder Mei Terumi, fue capaz de mandar un mensaje a Naruto pidiéndole que se encontraran en un lugar secreto.

Con nada más que hacer, y algo emocionado por las peleas, ya que había ganado gran amor al combate durante su tiempo con Jiraya, Naruto acepto y al poco tiempo se encontró frente a frente con la líder de la resistencia de Kiri, Mei Terumi.

La líder era una mujer hermosa, Naruto estimaba que tenía alrededor de 20 y 25 años, con largo cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y ojos de color verde claro, vestida en un vestido de color azul que cubría hasta debajo de sus rodillas pero estaba abierto en el costado de su pierna derecha.

Durante esa reunión Naruto también conoció a otro Shinobi parte de la rebelión de nombre Ao, el cual mantenía una postura incrédula sobre las habilidades de Naruto y trato de enfrentarlo sobre eso para lograr que demostrara sus habilidades, pero Naruto no le dio importancia a sus palabras y procedió a ignorarlo durante el resto de la reunión, hecho que entretuvo mucho a Mei, incluso si no lo mostraba.

Durante el siguiente mes Naruto paso su tiempo trabajando junto a la rebelión de Kiri, asombrando a todos los miembros de la rebelión con sus habilidades, y poco a poco aniquilando a las fuerzas del Mizukage.

Durante ese mes Naruto paso mucho de su tiempo libre al lado de Mei, el único humano de la rebelión que lo interesaba, y al final del mes reto a Mei Terumi a cualquier juego que ella quisiera, el juego término siendo una competencia de bebidas.

Mei Terumi había racionalizado que incluso con su mayor experiencia en combate tener cualquier tipo de competencias físicas contra Naruto seria suicidio, así que notando su corta edad y deduciendo que nunca había tomado en su vida, decidió retarlo a ver quien podía beber más sake antes de que el otro se desmayara.

Y mientras la lógica de Mei era correcta, no podía haber predicho lo que pasaría una vez que Naruto probara el licor de arroz.

El primer sorbo de sake y Naruto quedo adicto, las cantidades de sake que Naruto consumió ese día eran el equivalente para toda la rebelión, el resultado del desafío fue la derrota de Mei Terumi, la cual se desmayo mucho antes de que Naruto terminara de tomar.

Pero fue lo que paso después de que Naruto se terminara el sake de la rebelión que dejo en shock a la resistencia de Kiri.

Cuando Naruto noto que ya no había sake se puso violento y ataco a algunos de los miembros de la resistencia demandando que le dieran más sake pero cuando trataron de explicar que ya no tenían solo hicieron enojar más al Oni.

Ao, quien era el que estaba al mando cuando Mei Terumi estuviera indispuesta, por cualquier motivo, tomo una decisión rápida y le dio a Naruto las direcciones para llegar a Kiri, esperando que en el camino se calmara y entrara en razón, pero lo que no espero fue que Naruto creciera a una altura de 100 metros, por poco destruyendo la base rebelde.

Ese día fue el fin de la guerra civil de Kiri, ya que Naruto en su busca de sake marcho, en su forma gigante, directamente hacia la aldea oculta en la neblina, destruyendo todo a su paso.

El cuarto Mizukage, Yagura, y contenedor de Sanbi, trato de enfrentar a Naruto tomando la forma de su Bijuu, una tortuga gigante de tres colas, y los miembros de la rebelión miraron con asombro como Naruto destruyo por completo al Bijuu, y en su estado de locura temporal, también termino matando al Mizukage.

Fue hasta el día siguiente que la rebelión logro calmar a Naruto, al ofrecerle grandes cantidades de sake para calmarlo.

Una semana mas tarde, Mei logro controlar la adicción de bebida de Naruto, lo suficiente para que Naruto comprendiera que era mala idea estar en un estado de tanta ebriedad por que en ese estado podría dañar su "propiedad", y debido a que Mei ahora portaba la marca de Naruto, el joven decidió controlarse para evitar destruir lo que era importante para el.

Pero esto no significo que Naruto dejo de tomar, por el contrario, Naruto consiguió un Hyoutan(5), hecha de metal y pintada de color azul y combinando todas sus habilidades logro crear una fuente infinita de sake dentro del Hyoutan, para poder beber cuanto quisiera sin que se agotaran sus reservas de sake, y para evitar perder el control nuevamente siempre tenia discordia activamente disipando los efectos del alcohol.

Poco después de eso Naruto dejo el país del Agua, dejando atrás a Mei, a petición de esta, para que pudiera ayudar en la reconstrucción de Kiri, pero prometiendo que la próxima vez que se encontraran se iría con él.

Por los siguientes dos meses Naruto se dedico a vagar por los diversos países, buscando cosas que lo pudieran entretener y explorando todo lo que el mundo tenía que ofrecer, a veces ayudando a los países y a veces destruyendo partes de estos.

Muy pronto su nombre y apariencia fue conocida por los grandes países, debido a que historias de sus apariciones, y la destrucción que le seguía a estas, comenzaron a esparcirse de boca en boca.

Tres meses más tarde, seis meses después de separarse de Jiraya, Naruto fue contactado por Jiraya, quien le pidió ayuda para detener la invasión que iba a suceder en los próximos días en Konoha y sin nada más que hacer decidió aceptar.

Decidiendo viajar vía los poderes de Naruto, el y Jiraya aparecieron en las afueras de la aldea de Konoha en instantes, y poco después de eso el dúo estaba parado frente al Hokage, quien estuvo feliz de encontrarse con Naruto una vez mas.

Pocos días después dio comienzo en Konoha la tercera fase de los exámenes Chounin y poco después de eso la invasión comenzó, con Ninja de la nueva aldea del Sonido, lideradas por Orochimaru, antiguo estudiante del tercer Hokage y uno de los criminales mas buscados de Konoha, y Ninja de la aldea oculta en la Arena, supuestos aliados de Konoha, invadiendo la aldea oculta en las Hojas.

Pero para la sorpresa de los invasores se toparon con algo que no hubieran esperado nunca.

Corriendo por la aldea de Konoha, cientos de pequeñas copias de Naruto, todas del tamaño de un cachorro, se podían ver atacando a cualquier Ninja que no se identificara como Ninja de Konoha, y para la sorpresa de muchos, aliados y enemigos por igual, cada una de las pequeñas copias tenia la fuerza inhumana por la que era conocido el original.

Mientras que sus clones se encargaban de derrotar al enemigo invasor, Naruto se encontraba en su modo gigante, en las afueras de Konoha, en combate con el contenedor del Ichibi no Tanuki, Sabaku no Gaara, su pelea se podía ver desde la aldea debido al hecho de que ambos estaban por la altura del bosque donde estaban peleando, dejando en asombro a los ninja de Konoha y en shock a los de Suna y Oto.

No le tomo mucho a Naruto derrotar a Gaara, su pelea solo duro unos cuantos minutos y una vez que acabo, Naruto se dirigió a la muralla de Konoha a ayudar a Jiraya a derrotar a las invocaciones de Orochimaru, las cuales estaban tratando de derribar las paredes de Konoha.

Con las invocaciones destruidas, Naruto comenzó su ultima parte en la invasión, ayudar a Sarutobi en su pelea contra Orochimaru, sin embargo cuando llego a la zona de pelea, noto que dentro de la barrera, creada por los subordinados de Orochimaru para mantener aislados en su pelea al tercer Hokage y a Orochimaru, noto que Sarutobi tenia una espada clavada en la espalda, con un gran mono tratando de detener la dicha espada, Naruto no sabia sobre la invocación Enma de Sarutobi, y que el viejo líder estaba tratando de sacar algo del cuerpo de Orochimaru, pero parecía estar fallando.

Sin perder un momento mas, Naruto abrió un camino directamente al lado de Sarutobi, su poder manifestándose en una especie de ovalo que se abría en el espacio frente a el, como un zíper con moños rojos en las puntas y en el interior se podían observar cientos, sino miles, de ojos.

Apareciendo al lado de Sarutobi, y sorprendiendo así a todos, menos a dicho Hokage, el cual ya sabia de sus poderes, Naruto activo ¨Armonía¨ para ayudar a Sarutobi a sacar el alma de Orochimaru, una vez que Sarutobi le explico lo que hacia su técnica, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la espada que estaba intentando atravesar al Hokage, deteniendo su avance y sacándola de la espalda del viejo.

Con la ayuda de Naruto, Sarutobi fue capaz de terminar su técnica, sellando el alma completa de Orochimaru dentro de su cuerpo y luego siendo devorado por el Shinigami que había invocado.

Pero antes de morir, Sarutobi tuvo la fuerza suficiente para decirle a Naruto lo orgulloso que estaba de el y que siempre lo consideraría su pequeño nieto, sus ultimas palabras siendo –Cuídate, Naruto… no quiero verte en el otro mundo por muchos, muchos años-

Sarutobi murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, contento con el conocimiento de que su querida aldea estaba a salvo.

Después de la invasión y el funeral de Sarutobi, Naruto se despidió de Jiraya nuevamente, decidiendo volver a vagar por los países elementales, mientras que Jiraya se quedo en Konoha para ayudar con la reconstrucción.

Por el siguiente mes Naruto continúo con su exploración, llegando a más ciudades y causando grandes pánicos en algunas de ellas, pero poco a poco Naruto sentía que se comenzaba a aburrir de las cosas que estaban en ese mundo.

Mientras que Naruto todavía amaba los festivales, y forzar a la gente a celebrar por días enteros, lo que molestaba al pequeño Oni era la falta de personas interesantes, y por lo tanto las pocas personas que portaban su marca, la lista de estas personas solo conteniendo a Mei Terumi.

Pero fue por esta situación que Kyuubi decidió hacer un trato con su carcelero, y llamándolo al sello para hacer su ofrecimiento frente a frente, Kyuubi le explico sobre las diferentes dimensiones que existían.

Estas dimensiones generalmente estaban cerradas las unas de las otras, con pocos conociendo de su existencia, y Kyuubi solo conocía de ellas gracias a que antes formaba parte de un ser, el Juubi, que tenia la capacidad de percibir la existencia de estas.

Gracias a esto, Kyuubi podría proporcionar a Naruto una ¨Mapa¨ de las dimensiones, para que con su habilidad de control de límites y barreras pudiera dar un salto dimensional y explorar aun más lugares.

A cambio de esta información, el bijuu pidió ser libre del sello y del cuerpo de Naruto, cosa que el Oni acepto rápidamente, ya que liberar a Kyuubi era un trabajo sencillo para alguien como el.

Sin embargo una vez que Kyuubi deja la información de las dimensiones que conocía en la mente de Naruto, y de que este la liberara, Naruto inmediatamente la reto a una competencia, iniciando su ritual de ¨Rapto¨, lo que sorprendió a Kyuubi, pero aun así esta acepto el reto, pidiendo una pelea.

Esta pelea fue notada por todas las personas de los países elementales.

Grandes movimientos sísmicos, destructivas corrientes de viento, todas provenientes del epicentro de la pelea de esos dos titanes, con Kyuubi en su forma original de nuevo, un enorme zorro de nueve colas, fácilmente mas grande que la montaña de los Hokage de Konoha, y con Naruto en su forma gigante, atacando unos a otros, su pelea dejando grandes cicatrices en la tierra que con el paso de los años se convertirían en valles.

La pelea duro todo un día, y aunque Kyuubi por su edad tenia mucha mas experiencia que Naruto, las habilidades del Oni Deva fueron demasiado abrumadoras y al final el gran bijuu sucumbió ante Naruto, siendo marcado poco después.

Sin embargo, andar con un enorme zorro siguiéndolo por todas partes seria problemático, así que para solucionar esto Naruto puso barreras en el poder de Kyuubi, transformándolo en un pequeño zorro, apenas del tamaño de un cachorro.

Al final de la pelea, la cual fue presenciada por los Kage de los cinco países, los cuales se apresuraron a llegar para investigar que era lo que sucedía, entre estos Mei, la cual había sido coronada como la quinta Mizukage, Naruto fue colocado en los libros Bingo de todas las aldeas ninja, describiendo su apariencia y ordenando no enfrentar bajo ninguna circunstancia, con excepción de Kirigakure, la aldea oculta en la neblina, la cual especifico que Naruto estaba clasificado en Kiri como uno de sus aliados y que deberían de ser lo mas respetuosos posible, y ofrecer todo el sake posible, el cual ahora era requerimiento del equipamiento esencial de todo Kiri Nin.

Unos días después de esa pelea, Naruto apareció en Kiri, se había tomado unos días para decidir a que dimensión ir primero, y una vez que se decidió fue a hablar con Mei.

Como Mei había sido establecida como la nueva Mizukage, Naruto opto en contra de llevarla consigo, y decidiendo que tampoco llevaría a Kyuubi, creo un vínculo entre Mei y Kyuubi, permitiéndole a la Mizukage liberar y sellar los poderes del Bijuu para que este pudiera defender Kiri, y por defecto a Mei.

Al día siguiente Naruto abrió la barrera entre dimensiones y dejo atrás los países elementales, su nuevo destino, un mundo conocido como EarthLand.

**A/N: **Bien, aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, y coincidentemente la razón por la que mis otras historia se detuvieran por un tiempo, no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza, por lo que no podía pensar en como continuar el plot de las demás, y con demás quiero decir ¨Reflexiones Malditas¨.

En fin, ahora que ya tengo esto fuera de mi sistema por un tiempo, no mucho ya que ya tengo planeado todo por los siguientes 3 capitulos, puedo regresar a escribir el siguiente capitulo de ¨Reflexiones Malditas¨ asi que nos vemos a la próxima.

(1) **Kitsune no Majutsu: Akuma ruretto no mangekyou**: Magia de Zorro: Caleidoscopio de la ruleta demoniaca

(2) **Oni no Maho: Chowa shushu no kankaku:** Magia de Demonio: Armonía de la Recolección de Sentimientos

(3) **Shakuton: **Scorch Element (en español no estoy seguro como lo tradujeron oficialmente pero es ¨Quemadura¨ o ¨Quemar¨)

(4)**西瓜の鬼** - demonio de la sandia – Suika no Oni (es el sello de Naruto, estas palabras están escritas dentro de la figura de una sandia, no mas grande que la palma de la mano)

(5)Hyoutan – calabaza para beber

Y como se me esta haciendo costumbre, aquí esta el perfil de Naruto.

**Nombre**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Apodo**: ~

**Edad**: 5 años, 13 años,

**Tipo de Sangre**: A+

**Estatura**: 1.25 mts (5 años), 1.62 mts (13 años)

**Peso**: 25 kg (5 años) 40 kg (13 años)

**Color de Ojos**: Azul

**Cabello**: Amarillo

**Raza**: Oni

**Cita**: ~hic!

**Profesión**: Oni errante

**Rasgos Especiales:**

-En la muñeca izquierda tiene un grillete conectado a una cadena que termina con una esfera amarilla (Simboliza nada/difusión)

-En la muñeca derecha tiene un grillete conectado a una cadena que termina en una pirámide/triangulo rojo (Simboliza armonía/colección)

-Tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura y en la punta esta a marrada una cadena que termina en un cubo azul agua (Simboliza la permanencia de uno mismo)

-Tiene dos cuernos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza

-su cabello llega hasta su cintura y la punta esta amarrada con un grillete

**Limite Sanguíneo: ~**

**Vestimenta**: usa una camisa blanca con las mangas arrancadas hasta los hombros, con un pantalón azul grisáceo con flamas blancas en las piernas, no usa calzado de ningún tipo, tiene grilletes con cadenas en las muñecas, en la mano derecha la cadena termina en una pirámide roja, en la izquierda termina con una esfera amarilla y en el cabello tiene otro grillete con cadena que termina en una cadena con un cubo azul agua

**Habilidades especiales:**

-Fuerza sobrehumana, al llegar a la madurez seria capaz de destruir una montaña por si mismo

-Longevidad

-Armonía o Colección, la habilidad de reunir cualquier cosa, sea física o intangible o incluso metafísica, incluso le permite reunir o colectar energía de cualquier tipo

-Discordia o Difusión, la habilidad de disipar cualquier cosa, sea física, intangible o metafísica, incluso le permite disipar energía de cualquier tipo

-Frontera, la habilidad de crear barreras sobre cualquier tipo de cosa

-Comienzo, la habilidad de romper barreras sobre cualquier cosa

-Manipulación de fronteras, las habilidades frontera y comienzo se unen para crear la manipulación total de las barreras que existen en cualquier cosa (ejemplo: aquí/allá, enfermedad/salud, lejos/cerca)

-NOTA: La habilidad de manipulación de fronteras es una habilidad que traspasa en la omnipresencia de los dioses debido a su capacidad de derribar o borrar cualquier limite que existe para el usuario, sin importar cual sea

-NOTA 2: Las habilidades de armonía y discordia se pueden considerar como habilidades omnipresentes debido a sus capacidades infinitas.

**Técnicas Especiales:**

-Oni no Maho: Armonía de la Recolección de Sentimientos: le permite a Naruto recolectar los sentimientos dentro de las personas para manipularlos a su gusto (ejemplo: puede acumular sentimientos positivos en las personas para hacerlos sentir la inexplicable necesidad de festejar hasta la muerte... literalmente)

-Armonía Absoluta: crea un punto en el espacio que absorbe absolutamente todo lo que esta a su alrededor, una especie de agujero negro, pero dejando intacto a Naruto el cual no es afectado gracias a discordia

-Armonía de la creación de copias: técnica que le permite a Naruto crear clones de el mismo usando su cabello, son mas pequeños que el pero tienen su misma fuerza física, no poseen ninguna otra habilidad.

**Relación con otros personajes:**

-Sarutobi Hiruzen: Abuelo Adoptivo

-Sarutobi Biwako: Abuela Adoptiva

-Minato Namikaze: Padre (Difunto)

-Kushina Uzumaki: Madre (Difunta)

-Jiraya: Padrino

-Suika: Propiedad/Amiga (Difunta)

-Mei Terumi: Propiedad/Amiga

-Kyuubi: Propiedad/Amiga

NOTA 3: Mientras que uso el termino ¨Propiedad¨ para referirme a aquellos que son marcados por Naruto, no lo uso en el sentido de decir que Naruto los considera como solo objetos con los que puede hacer lo que quiera, dejando a un lado de que si puede, el termino de Propiedad lo usa Naruto para significar a aquellas personas en las que tiene un interés, como por ejemplo la pequeña Suika, a quien describí como el primer ¨amor¨ de Naruto.


	2. Oni VS Oni

**Oni Tales**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_

**A/N: **Bueno llevo ya un rato con esta historia en la mente y esta vez la culpa es mi nueva obsesión con el Anime de Fairy Tails y mi aun mas grande obsesión por dos de los personajes de Touhou Project, como mi otra historia de Naruto, esta también tendrá a un Naruto muy poderoso, se los digo desde este momento para que no se quejen después. Naruto será amoral, es decir tendrá una falta enorme de lo que es considerado moral por la sociedad, aunque esto se resolverá conforme avance la historia. La pareja principal de esta historia es una competencia entre Naruto/Erza S. o Naruto/Erza K. (AKA Edo Erza) o un pseudo-Harem como en "Reflexiones Malditas".

Capitulo 2:

"Oni VS Oni"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Earth Land, lugar desconocido

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Naruto había entrado a esta nueva dimensión, y el Oni podía afirmar que era un lugar muy distinto a los países elementales.

Durante su corto tiempo en este nuevo mundo, Naruto pudo descubrir algunas cosas sobre como funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar, y el sistema era algo fácil de comprender.

En este mundo los Ninja eran reemplazados por Magos, personas que poseían habilidades sobrehumanas al igual que los ninja, pero en una variedad mucho mayor, estos Magos se reunían en gremios y luego se dedicaban a hacer trabajos para los clientes, muy parecido a como Jiraya explico a Naruto que funcionaban las aldeas ninja.

Estos gremios de magos se encontraban bajo la supervisión del consejo de magia, el cual se encargaba de mantener bajo control las acciones de los gremios.

En contraste con los gremios aprobados por el consejo, se encontraban lo que eran los gremios oscuros, grupos de magos que cometían crímenes y por lo tanto se les ordenaba disolver el gremio, pero ignorando la orden continuaban operando ilegalmente.

Naruto encontró curioso que todas las aldeas ninja serian consideradas gremios oscuros si existieran bajo las reglas de este mundo.

Además de esto Naruto descubrió que algunos de los magos de Earthland eran capaces de resistir el control que Naruto podía ejercer sobre sus emociones, algunos a mayor efecto que otros, pero todos los magos parecían poseer cierto nivel de resistencia.

Otra habilidad que se vio afectada, fue la de crear y romper barreras y limites, ya que mientras que Naruto aun podía crear y romper barreras y limites en el mundo, le era imposible crear un limite o romper una barrera en una persona sin su consentimiento, o por lo menos un deseo subconsciente de tener o perder un limite, pero como su habilidad no parecía tener otras restricciones y su habilidad de viajar largas distancias parecía no tener ningún cambio, Naruto decidió no darle importancia.

Así que Naruto continuo con su exploración por unas semanas mas, pasando por los Reinos de Bosco y Joya, tratando de asimilar tanto como le fuera posible del nuevo mundo.

Sin embargo en los últimos días, Naruto comenzó a sentir que algo lo llamaba, por lo que comenzó a viajar sin sentido, dejando que la extraña sensación lo guiara, y es por eso que Naruto ahora se encuentra en este lugar, vagando en medio de un gran desierto.

Este desierto, que se encuentra ubicado al sureste del reino de Bosco, era el lugar donde Naruto podía sentir el llamado más fuerte, pero en ese momento, días después de haber llegado al desierto, Naruto sentía que no estaba ni lo más cerca en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Fueron semanas mas tarde, tiempo en el cual Naruto exploro cada centímetro del desierto, cuando Naruto por fin encontró algo distinto en el desierto.

Cerca del pequeño cuerpo de agua que se encontraba al norte del desierto, Naruto se topo con una mujer, y Naruto no le hubiera dado la menor importancia de no ser por una cosa, esta mujer tenía un gran cuerno saliendo de la frente, midiendo unos 30 o 40 centímetros.

Y en el momento que Naruto se paro enfrente de esta mujer, la cual lo miro con algo de interés, el la mano derecha de Naruto apareció un gran circulo mágico, fácilmente del tamaño de su cuerpo entero, lo mismo pasando en la mano derecha de la mujer.

El símbolo que apareció en Naruto tenía una apariencia de una especie de estrella redonda en el centro, rodeada por cuatro corazones, con las puntas de estos apuntando hacia afuera del circulo, acomodados en las posiciones de los puntos cardinales, alrededor de esto, ocho especies de escaleras en forma de remolinos, y en la orilla del circulo mágico, otras cuatro figuras de corazón, en los puntos cardinales y con las puntas apuntando hacia adentro del circulo.

El símbolo mágico de la mujer frente a Naruto tomaba la forma de una especie de planta trepadora bizarra que formaba figuras que Naruto no podía nombrar.

Paso un tiempo en el que la mujer frente al Oni simplemente lo observaba, estudiando su círculo mágico y a Naruto, pero después de unos minutos de silencio, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de hablar y preguntar quien era ella, la mujer hablo.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo Deva del Corazón- dijo la mujer, su tono mostrando interés en el chico, pero esta nueva información confundió a Naruto, el cual claramente recordaba a Kyuubi mencionando que los Deva habían desaparecido miles de años atrás y que Naruto era el primero en milenios.

-¡Oh vaya!- exclamo la mujer –Pareces confundido, ¿Qué acaso no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?- pregunto la mujer, su voz haciendo totalmente obvio que esta situación la divertía mucho.

-Deja te lo explico de manera mas simple- continuo después de unos instantes –Mi nombre es Yuugi Hoshiguma, Deva de la energía y el mundo espiritual- sus palabras sorprendieron mucho a Naruto, el rostro del cual claramente mostraba su sorpresa.

Yuugi Hoshiguma, Naruto por fin noto toda su apariencia y no solo el gran cuerno de su frente, era una mujer alta, de unos 185 centímetros de altura con una figura voluptuosa, vestida con una camisa de manga corta blanca con bordes rojos, usa una falda de olor azul oscuro, semitransparente adornada con líneas rojas y figuras de hojas de arce que permitía ver la figura de sus piernas pero ocultaba todo detalle, sus muñecas y tobillos portan grilletes con cadenas rotas y calzando un par de Geta, en su mano un gran plato rojo, con lo que Naruto suponía era sake dado el olor que provenía de el, y en su cuerno pintado con pintura amarilla se encontraba una estrella.

-Parece que en verdad no sabes nada- continuo Yuugi algo molesta, después de que Naruto mantuviera la misma expresión de sorpresa – ¿Cuantos años tienes?-

Saliendo de su estado de conmoción, Naruto decidió regresar la introducción, hablando por primera vez desde que conoció a Yuugi.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 14 años de edad- sin embargo la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba, al escuchar su edad Yuugi comenzó a reír fuertemente, su risa la de una persona que acaba de escuchar el mejor chiste del mundo y Naruto pensó detectar algo de burla también.

Después de que la risa de Yuugi no se detuviera por unos minutos, con Yuugi actuando peor cada momento, tirándose al suelo y golpeando el suelo, mientras sostenía sus costados, Naruto decidió buscar algunas respuestas y con algo de suerte distraer a Yuugi lo suficiente para que su risa se agotara.

-Me llamaste Deva del corazón, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto Naruto, su rostro, por una de las pocas veces en su vida mostrando su seriedad, aunque fallando un poco al ver que Yuugi se levantaba aun riendo, plato de sake en mano, y para la sorpresa de Naruto ni una gota de la bebida se había derramado mientras Yuugi reía _– ¿Como logro eso? ¡Estaba rodando por el suelo!-_

Dejando salir una última carcajada, Yuugi miro directamente a los ojos de Naruto, el chico notando que la otra Oni tenía ojos Rojos en contraste con sus ojos azules.

-¿Así que quieres información?- su tono expresando que no lo daría fácilmente –De acuerdo, pequeño Oni, Juguemos un pequeño juego, tendremos una pelea, y durante esta deberás demostrarme que tan fuerte eres-

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en la cara de Naruto, emocionado nuevamente por el prospecto de una batalla contra otro Oni y acepto rápidamente, Yuugi notando lo emocionado que se puso en pequeño Oni, sonrió cruelmente.

-Te derrotare sin tirar ni una gota de mi bebida-

Y con esto la pelea comenzó.

Naruto se lanzo inmediatamente sobre Yuugi, utilizando nada más que su fuerza física para lanzar un golpe con el poder de matar al ichibi no tanuki, y para la sorpresa de Naruto, Yuugi lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, su mano derecha sosteniendo su plato a sus labios tomando un trago de sake, viendo esto Naruto se emociono mas y decidió usar todo su poder para derrotar al otro Oni.

Dejando el intento de golpear físicamente, Naruto activo Armonía, colectando una gran cantidad de arena y fusionándola en una roca la cual lanzo a Yuugi, la cual solo la bateo a un lado con un movimiento perezoso de su mano izquierda.

Pero mientras Yuugi detuvo el ataque de Naruto, hubo un segundo en el que perdió de vista a Naruto, y el chico que fue entrenado por Jiraya, uno de los mejores ninja, no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y se movió rápido, apareciendo en segundos detrás de Yuugi, usando Armonía para reunir y consensar una esfera de calor en su puño, esto siendo mas efectivo por el calor del desierto donde se encontraban, liberando su ataque el cual vino a la vida con una gran explosión formando una esfera de calor que podría derretir el acero.

Pero antes de que tocara a Yuugi, la esfera de calor fue detenida por una esfera de liquido, Naruto suponía que era agua al principio, pero al notar que a diferencia de agua normal, la cual se hubiera evaporado al estar cerca de su ataque, este liquido pudo detener por completo su ataque, dejando a Yuugi intacta, en el mismo lugar que antes, y aun bebiendo de su plato.

.

Para ser sinceros Naruto comenzaba a molestarse.

Intentando otro enfoque, Naruto arranco varios cabellos de su cabeza, los cuales se transformaron en pequeños clones de el al ser aventados, lanzándose al ataque al momento de su creación.

Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió mas de unos segundos, murieron sin siquiera llegar a tocar a Yuugi, la cual uso de nuevo su mano izquierda para aplastarlos, y de nuevo usando su ataque fallido como distracción, Naruto reunió una gran cantidad de arena, manipulándola con alta presión y calor para crear vidrio en forma de estacas, y lanzándolas tratando de empalar a Yuugi.

Pero de nuevo su ataque fue detenido, esta vez por una corriente muy potente de aire que paso en ese justo momento, su fuerza tal que los picos de vidrio fueron lanzados de regreso a Naruto, el cual disipo su cuerpo en neblina para esquivar el ataque, rearmando su cuerpo momentos después.

-Tu habilidad es muy interesante, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Yuugi, tomando un sorbo de Sake al final.

-Armonía y discordia, la habilidad de recolectar y disipar cualquier cosa- contesto Naruto, de forma breve, no dando mas de lo que Yuugi ya había visto, mientras trataba de ganar tiempo para crear una estrategia, obviamente su nuevo oponente era tan fuerte como el.

-Esa es una habilidad muy útil- comento Yuugi –Sin embargo el usuario es demasiado estúpido como para sacarle todo el provecho necesario-

Este ultimo comentario molesto a Naruto, el cual tomaba gran orgullo en su control sobre sus habilidades, así que el chico se lanzo al ataque nuevamente.

Horas pasaron, con Naruto haciendo todo su esfuerzo por derrotar a Yuugi con la Oni usando el mínimo esfuerzo para detener todos los ataques del Oni más joven, Naruto lo intento todo, usando todas las formas en las que sabia aplicar Armonía y Discordia como ataque, incluso tomando su forma gigante para intentar derrotarla con pura fuerza física, solo para descubrir que aun con mayor tamaño Yuugi era más fuerte que el.

Con respiración laboriosa, Naruto se encontraba observando a Yuugi, la cual no se había movido desde el comienzo de la pelea y continuaba bebiendo de su plato, mostrando que al igual que el hyoutan de Naruto, el plato de Yuugi podía producir una cantidad infinita de bebida.

Sudor cubría por completo al pequeño Oni, el cual nunca se había esforzado tanto en una pelea, incluso cuando peleo contra Kyuubi, la pelea duro tanto solo por el hecho de que Naruto se estaba divirtiendo y no quería acabar con la pelea lo mas pronto posible, y Naruto tenía la sensación de que la situación en la que se encontraba era similar a la de él y Kyuubi, solo que en esta pelea la que se divertía con su oponente era Yuugi mientras que Naruto daba todo de si.

-Esta es mi última oportunidad- dijo Naruto para sí mismo, mirando atentamente a Yuugi la cual se mostraba relajada, así que juntando todo su control activo su técnica mas fuerte.

-¡Armonía Absoluta!- sin aviso una pequeña esfera negra apareció frente a Yuugi, la cual se sorprendió por un segundo antes de relajarse nuevamente.

-Ya veo… esta es ciertamente una técnica muy interesante- comento Yuugi mientras que el poder de atracción del hoyo negro comenzaba a afectarla, arrastrándola lentamente al epicentro del ataque, curiosamente ninguna gota del plato era arrastrada hacia la anomalía gravitacional.

-Es mi técnica de último recurso o la que uso cuando quiero destruirlo todo, no existe algo que escape de un agujero negro- dijo Naruto con orgullo, mirando confiado como su técnica tomaba efecto, e ignorando las advertencias de sus instintos.

-Si, es una técnica de temer… o lo seria de no ser que es usada por alguien tan débil- dijo Yuugi calmadamente, acercando su plato a sus labios y dando un pequeño sorbo.

-Marca de Oni: Irrupción de los Espíritus- Yuugi extendió su mano izquierda, apuntando directamente a la esfera negra que trataba de destruirlo todo a su alrededor y que ya había logrado destruir gran parte del lugar donde se encontraban, de su palma varias esferas de diferente color fueron lanzadas, las cuales fueron absorbidas rápidamente.

-Parece que tu técnica fallo- comento Naruto confiado, después de todo nada había sido capaz de detener su técnica, Yuugi solo sonrió y momentos después la técnica de Naruto se desvaneció en el aire.

-¿¡Q… Que!- exclamó Naruto, su voz más horror que sorpresa, su ataque mas poderoso detenido en segundos.

-Buenas noches… pequeño Oni- fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Naruto, susurradas en su oído por Yuugi quien apareció en un momento detrás del chico, después todo se volvió negro.

Yuugi miro al chico en sus brazos, su ceño fruncido en pensamiento, el chico había mostrado gran poder para alguien tan joven, pero su poder no era nada comparado con el de ella, francamente Yuugi pudo haber terminado la pelea momentos después de que comenzara pero tenia curiosidad sobre las habilidades del Tercer Oni.

-Con tu nivel de poder… eres Oficialmente el mas débil de la Trinidad de Onis- comento Yuugi para si misma, mientras movía a Naruto a su espalda, era momento de salir del desierto.

En una ciudad desconocida, Reino de Joya, al este del lugar donde pelearon Naruto y Yuugi.

A la Oni no le tomo mucho llegar a una ciudad a la orilla del desierto, donde pudo conseguir un cuarto en un hotel con mínimos problemas, y cuando la gente preguntaba decía que el pequeño en su espalda era su hijo, los cuernos y el cabello rubio hacia que pudieran pasar como madre e hijo fácilmente, y Yuugi quería pasar desapercibida.

Naruto no despertó hasta el día siguiente, por lo que en ese tiempo Yuugi pensó en que exactamente le diría a Naruto, para la chica Oni era totalmente obvio que Naruto no comprendía el significado de ser un Oni Deva, pero tomando en cuenta por su edad Yuugi no lo encontraba muy sorprendente, los Deva eran muy reservados y tendían a mantenerse ocultos de los otros Deva para evitar confrontaciones que pudieran traer como consecuencia la destrucción total de donde sea el lugar en el que se encuentren.

Yuugi decidió después de mucha deliberación, explicar solo un poco en ese momento, por lo menos hasta que Naruto comprendiera el significado que el tenia al ser el Deva del Corazón, el material y Humano.

Que significaba esto específicamente Yuugi no sabía, debido a que ella era el Deva de la energía y el mundo espiritual, los dos Oni eran prácticamente opuestos, teniendo mayor inferencia en dos mundos totalmente separados.

Al día siguiente por la tarde cuando Naruto por fin despertó, y después de que los dos comieran algo, Yuugi decidió explicar a Naruto lo necesario y retirarse, dejando al Oni hacer lo que quisiera con la información.

-¿Me explicaras que quieres decir con Deva del Corazón?- fue la primera pregunta que hizo Naruto al ver que Yuugi estaba dispuesta dar respuestas.

-Para que lo entiendas, primero debes saber algo de la historia de los Oni- comenzó explicando Yuugi.

-Los Oni eran la raza primordial del Infierno, hace cientos de miles de años- comenzó explicando, ganando la atención total de Naruto –Sin embargo los Oni eran muy diferentes a como los humanos muestran a los demonios en sus historias.-

-Los Oni amaban divertirse, beber alcohol y jugar con los humanos, constantemente retándolos a competencias estúpidas, los Oni recorrían el mundo humano trayendo consigo emociones positivas a todos los lugares a los que iban y se llevaban muy bien con los humanos-

-Pero esto fue cambiando con el tiempo- la voz de Yuugi se torno algo mas fría en este momento, marcando la seriedad del momento –Los humanos comenzaron a cambiar, en lugar de los retos simplistas de los Oni comenzaron a usar engaños y tretas para matar a la raza Oni-

Los Oni Deva de ese tiempo, eran cuatro Oni especiales que tenían un nivel de poder superior al de cualquier otro demonio, y residían en una montaña que fue destruida por los humanos de esa época, llamada Ibuki Yama (1), tomaron la decisión de olvidar a los humanos y regresaron a todos los Oni al reino del infierno, sin embargo los Oni pelearon contra esta decisión y se rebelaron, provocando que los Deva los abandonaran en el mundo Humano donde poco después fueron totalmente aniquilados-

-¿Pero por que defendieron a los que los mataban?- interrumpió Naruto, el cual no podía comprender por qué los Oni defenderían a sus asesinos.

-Por que los Oni amaban a los Humanos- respondió Yuugi, su voz suave –Los Oni amaban tanto a los humanos que preferían morir a ser separados de ellos, solo los Deva, que por sus responsabilidades en el reino del infierno no tenían tiempo de convivir con humanos y eran neutrales hacia ellos decidieron renunciar a ellos.-

-Todos menos Uno de los Deva- la voz de Yuugi volvió a tomar su tono serio, provocando que Naruto prestara más atención, completamente atrapado por la historia.

-Los Devas tenían varias funciones en su capacidad para supervisar a los demonios, Uno de ellos era el Deva de la Energía y del Mundo de los Espíritus, y se encargaba de vigilar la transacción del plano material al espiritual de todos los muertos.-

-Otro era el Deva del Mundo Material y Humano, este Deva se encargaba de que no existieran anomalías causadas por demonios en el mundo Humano y de que espíritus no se aferraran al mundo material-

-El tercero era el Deva de los Instintos y del Mundo Animal, el se encargaba de evitar que creaturas mágicas o demoniacas causaran demasiados daños en los reinos humanos y demoniacos-

-Y el ultimo Deva, el que se volvió traidor a los ojos de los Deva, era el Deva del Corazón, el que se encargaba de ver por el bienestar de todos los Oni, quien al ver como sufrirían los Oni de ser separados de los humanos decidió pelear contra sus hermanos por el bien de su especie-

-Ahora una cosa que debes de entender de los Deva de esa época es que ellos habían vivido por cientos de miles de años, prácticamente existían desde los comienzos del Infierno, su fuerza era algo que no puedo ni llegar a imaginar, solo imagina acumular conocimiento, experiencia, poder y control por un lapso de tiempo tan grande- Dijo Yuugi con un tono de reverencia, sin duda tratando de imaginar algo como eso.

-Otra cosa importante sobre los Deva es que en todo momento, solo podían existir cuatro Devas, ningún otro Oni nacía como Deva si estos cuatro existían-

-¨No podían existir¨, ¿quieres decir que esto cambio?- pregunto Naruto rápidamente, notando el termino usado en pasado por Yuugi, quien dejo salir un suspiro.

-Así es, algo cambio, los tres Deva restantes idearon un ritual para destruir al Deva del Corazón, lo que tenían planeado era cambiar las reglas de su existencia para que solo fuera posible la existencia de tres Deva, creando una imposibilidad que destruiría al Deva mas débil-

-¿El mas débil, eso quiere decir que el Deva del Corazón era débil comparado con los otros?- pregunto Naruto algo decepcionado.

-No- respondió Yuugi bruscamente –Los otros tres Deva estaban furiosos con el y en su furia perdieron la habilidad de razonar objetivamente, los tres Devas eran iguales en poder pero ellos optaron por olvidar esto y comenzaron su ritual.- aquí Yuugi se detuvo un poco y justo cuando Naruto iba a preguntar que fue lo que paso, Yuugi continuo.

-El ritual del Eclipse del Deva- dijo Yuugi en una voz grave –Este ritual obligo a los Cuatro Devas a entrar en combate a muerte, donde se decidiría que Deva perdería su dominio y dejaría de existir-

-El Deva del Corazón, que era un Oni capaz de gran Amor también era alguien capaz de gran Odio, y debido a esto Mato al Deva del Mundo Material y Humano, absorbiendo su dominio, pero los otros dos Deva al ver que el Deva del Corazón había salido triunfador lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, en la batalla de los últimos tres Deva el Deva del Corazón logro matar al Deva de la Energía y el Mundo Espiritual, antes de que el Deva de los Instintos y el Mundo Animal lo matara.-

Para este entonces los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos ampliamente, en sorpresa, la historia de los Oni era tan interesante que estaba totalmente sumergido en la Narración de Yuugi.

-Y esto me lleva al final de la historia, usando sus ultimas Fuerzas, el Deva del Corazón, el Mundo Material y Humano puso una maldición sobre los Deva… ¨Del odio entre hermanos nació la guerra, de esta guerra surgió nuestra destrucción y de nuestra destrucción apareció la ruina de los Deva, Malditos a seguir atados en conflicto eterno, la Trinidad de los Deva continúan en eclipse eterno¨ esas fueron las ultimas palabras del Deva del Corazón-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Naruto confuso –Apenas si pude entender una pequeña parte-

Dejando salir otro pequeño suspiro, Yuugi decidió explicar esto e irse.

-Quiere decir que los Deva están malditos a pelear eternamente, es un evento que sucede cada vez que la Trinidad de los Deva se encuentra, es decir los tres Devas restantes-

-Y contigo en esta dimensión- continuo Yuugi – Los tres Deva están reunidos en un solo mundo- su voz intentando proyectar lo serio del asunto.

-… ¿eso quiere decir que…?-

-Si Naruto, El Eclipse de los Deva esta cerca, pronto los tres Deva se juntaran y serán forzados a pelear, y no solo eso, ¿Confió en que conozcas el ritual de Oni Yuukai (2)?- pregunto Yuugi lanzando una mirada inquisitiva al Oni más joven y recibiendo una confirmación.

-Ese ritual se usa para marcar a las personas que nos acompañaran a la guerra…- dicho esto Yuugi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto de hotel donde estaban platicando ya por unas cuantas horas, dejando a Naruto en shock.

-Mi propiedad es muy fuerte, al igual que la propiedad de la Otra Deva, así que te recomiendo que elijas bien tus cosas, todavía tenemos unos cuantos años antes de que el eclipse comience así que te recomiendo entrenar a tu propiedad y a ti mismo ya que a tu nivel actual tu eres el mas débil de la Trinidad- dicho esto Yuugi comenzó a salir del cuarto, pero Naruto la detuvo con una ultima pregunta.

-¡Espera Yuugi!- exclamó Naruto, Rápidamente saliendo de su Shock al ver que la otra Oni se iba – ¿Que fue ese círculo mágico que apareció cuando nos vimos por primera vez?-

-Ese es tu símbolo, te marca como a uno de los Deva, tu mano derecha reacciona a la presencia de otros Deva y tu mano izquierda reacciona a la propiedad marcada de otros Deva- dicho esto Yuugi rápidamente salió del cuarto para evitar que Naruto preguntara algo mas, ya había dicho mas de lo que tenia planeado.

-Espero que pueda descubrir el verdadero poder del Deva del Corazón, sus habilidades con el reino material y humano son excepcionales pero le falta la emoción correcta… tal vez tu puedas poner fin a lo que mi Padre inicio.- dijo Yuugi para sí misma mientras se abría camino entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en el lobby del hotel.

Semanas más tarde, Reino de Caelum, costa.

Dos semanas después de su plática con Yuugi, Naruto llego a la costa norte del Reino de Caelum, un Pis isla al este del desierto donde conoció a Yuugi.

Naruto se encontraba en ese lugar por ningún motivo en especial solo quería investigar unos cuantos rumores; las últimas semanas pasaron rápidamente para Naruto, con el chico contemplando las palabras de Yuugi.

Si Naruto era sincero consigo mismo, ser llamado débil era muy doloroso, para alguien como el que había tenido poder toda su vida, de pronto descubrir lo débil que era comparado con otros de su especie… era un gran shock para el pequeño Oni.

Pero Naruto juro que esto no lo detendría, la pelea contra Yuugi le había abierto los ojos a su debilidad y la consiguiente historia le había hecho entender que todavía no alcanzaba el verdadero potencial que un Oni Deva poseía, haciendo que Naruto se jurara a si mismo progresar mas es su poder.

Sin embargo esto era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, entrenando en el camino a Caelum, Naruto noto que estaba estancado en su fuerza física, la cual solo se desarrollaría por completo cuando su cuerpo obtuviera su madurez a los 21 años de edad, su velocidad al igual solo crecería con lo que su cuerpo pudiera manejar, esto indicaba que todos sus atributos físicos estarían ligados al desarrollo gradual de su cuerpo y no a un entrenamiento que Naruto pudiera usar.

Armonía y discordia eran otro tema en sí, Naruto regreso al Desierto después de la pelea contra Yuugi para practicar ¨Armonía Absoluta¨, tratando de averiguar como Yuugi detuvo su técnica tan fácilmente, intentando recordar la sensación de la técnica de Yuugi.

Sin embargo no tuvo ningún éxito y después de unos días decidió dejarlo por un tiempo, pero jurando volver y perfeccionar su técnica hasta el punto en el que hasta Yuugi seria afectada… o por lo menos su Sake.

Hablando de sake, ese era otro gran golpe a su pobre ego, ya que Naruto descubrió después de que Yuugi se fuera que su Hyoutan ya no estaba, Naruto juro cruel venganza contra la otra Oni… en cuanto Naruto descubriera como lastimarla claro.

Semanas de duro entrenamiento resultaron en solo nuevas tácticas de combate para el Oni, el cual comenzó a aplicar sus portales para defender de ataques, después de considerar que tal vez hubiera sido posible cancelar la técnica de Yuugi de esa manera.

Pero una vez que había llegado a Caleum, comenzó a escuchar rumores sobre una gran torre en una de las islas a poca distancia de la costa norte, y curioso y sin nada que hacer por el momento, Naruto se decidió a investigar.

Una vez llegado a la costa norte del reino, Naruto se disolvió en neblina viajando rápido por encima del mar, y no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la torre y en su forma de neblina le fue aun mas fácil escabullirse en la torre, donde hizo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en gran cantidad de neblina para que cubriera toda la isla y no levantar sospechas, después de todo ¿Quién sospecharía de neblina en el mar?

Expandiendo su conciencia para ver todo lo que tocara su neblina, Naruto observo cómo, lo que Naruto solo podía describir como un culto dada su vestimenta, forzaban a un gran grupo de personas a trabajar en condiciones horribles.

Niños, adultos, ancianos, mujeres, había de todo en el grupo, que Naruto solo podía describir como esclavos, todos y cada uno de ellos con claras indicaciones de hambruna y heridas de todos tipos.

Pero Naruto ignoro todo esto a favor de una pequeña niña de cabello rojo.

La niña lucia de unos 8 o 10 años de edad, Naruto no podía estar seguro que siendo esclava era una gran posibilidad que el desarrollo de du cuerpo estuviera frenado en su mayoría por falta de alimentos y un buen ambiente, con cabello rojo y usando un simple vestido blanco que Naruto había visto usar a las otras esclavas, y descalza.

Al momento de poner sus ojos sobre esa pequeña niña el pecho de Naruto comenzó a doler y por un segundo pensó ver a Suika en el lugar de la pelirroja, trayendo recuerdos de su primera amiga, y entristeciendo a Naruto por motivos que no podía ni comprender, y esta sensación creció hasta el punto que Naruto tomo la decisión de proteger a esta niña como una vez protegió a Suika, pero esta vez seria distinto esta vez no dejaría que terminara como la ultima vez.

Regresando su cuerpo a estado corporal, pero sin los grilletes y cadenas que adornaban su cabello y muñecas, Naruto espero a ser descubierto y capturado, lo que dejo que pasara sin ofrecer resistencia, después de todo primero es mejor recolectar información, algunas de las enseñanzas de Jiraya viniendo a la mente de Naruto.

-_Jiraya dijo que no importaba que tan fuerte fuera, o si pudiera acabar con mis enemigos en un golpe, en una misión de rescate es mejor hacerlo con calma y pensar en todas las variaciones, no es mi seguridad en juego es la de la persona que quiero rescatar.-_ Naruto no lo sabía pero Jiraya había estado tratando lentamente de lograr que Naruto se interesara por proteger a otras personas con sus lecciones, haciendo pensar al Oni que eran lecciones sobre estrategia u otras cosas de Ninja, pero con lecciones sutiles para que Naruto las entendiera algún día y no en el momento.

No fue mucho tiempo después que Naruto fue llevado a las celdas de los esclavos donde fue encerrado, y para su suerte noto que la niña que llamo su atención se encontraba en la misma celda, lo que haría su trabajo mucho más fácil.

Fue en ese momento que noto que las personas de la celda lo miraban con desconfianza y miedo, sus ojos fijos en los cuernos sobre su cabeza, y cuando trato de acercarse a alguien todos se movían con el manteniéndolo alejado.

-_Genial-_ pensó Naruto con sarcasmo _–Ni siquiera puedo usar recolección de sentimientos para calmarlos-_ pensó con resignación _–Ahora tendré que encontrar una manera de protegerla de lejos y crear una oportunidad para que salga sin mi-_

Mientras Naruto estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, la pequeña niña pelirroja se acerco a el, en contra de lo que todos en la celda del decían, la niña no quería ver a alguien siendo ignorado de esa manera.

Aun sumergido en sus pensamientos Naruto pudo notar el ligero cambio en sentimientos a su alrededor, notando un sentimiento positivo acercándose volteo para ver a la pelirroja detrás de el, la mirada en su rostro un espejo exacto de la primera vez que conoció a Suika.

Flash Back

Naruto acababa de ser capturado por traficantes de humanos y había sido encerrado en la celda donde tenían a su única otra mercancía, el pequeño Oni aun estaba dormido gracias a la ilusión de sus secuestradores.

Una vez que despertó, noto que estaba en una celda y justo cuando estaba a punto de disipar su cuerpo en neblina y escapar, un ruido detrás de el le llamo la atención.

Volteando, Naruto noto a una pequeña niña, mas o menos de su edad, con hermoso cabello castaño y ojos cafés, aun así Naruto estaba a punto de ignorarla e irse cuando su habilidad de empatía, una habilidad que Jiraya había descubierto en el chico cuando noto que podía adivinar todas las emociones a su alrededor correctamente, aunque Jiraya noto que Naruto no era afectado por las emociones y sentimientos de otros, la habilidad de Naruto le dejo ver el gran temor que sentía la pequeña niña.

Pero mas que eso, por primera vez en la vida de Naruto las emociones de alguien mas tuvieron efecto sobre el, el sentir el miedo de la pequeña niña frente a el lo hizo sentir que debía protegerla, que quería protegerla, esto solo se acentuó mas cuando la niña le hablo por primera vez, su voz suave y frágil, su mirada dirigida al suelo, sus manos frente a ella en forma de defensa.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto decidió proteger a Suika con todo su ser.

Fin Flash Back

Al igual que Suika, Naruto pudo notar las mismas emociones en sus ojos cafés, la misma tonalidad que los ojos de Suika, miedo por su situación, silenciosa resignación a su vida actual, y después de unos momentos la pelirroja frente a el adopto la misma pose de Suika hace ya varios años, su mirada hacia el suelo, sus manos frente a ella en modo de defensa.

-Y... yo soy… Erza Scarlet- la voz de Erza sonaba un poco áspera, por falta de agua suponía Naruto, pero al igual que Suika hace años su tono era suave y algo frágil.

Pero lo mas importante era lo que pasaba a nivel subconsciente para Erza, y conscientemente para Naruto, el Oni podía sentir como las emociones de Erza lo comenzaban a afectar.

Mirando detrás de Erza rápidamente, Naruto vio la figura traslucida de Suika, mirándolo con una sonrisa, fue en ese momento que Naruto supo que Erza Scarlet seria tras importante para el como lo fue, y lo sigue siendo Suika.

Meses pasaron y Naruto seguía en lo que ahora conocía como la torre del cielo, esto debido a que Erza deseaba liberar a todos los esclavos y se rehusaba a irse sola, por lo que Naruto estaba ocupado tratando de idear un plan para sacar a todos los esclavos con vida, pero el sabia que si simplemente los liberaba y el iba a detener a los miembros del culto, existían una muy real posibilidad de que alguien mandara ejecutar a los esclavos, y Naruto no quería eso, el problema era que nunca fue su fuerte el planear grandes cosas como estas.

La relación entre Naruto y los demás prisioneros mejoro cuando al pasar los días notaron que Erza y Naruto pasaban tiempo juntos con los otros niños de la celda.

Naruto había revelado su capacidad de convertirse en neblina y escapar de la celda pero a baja escala, para evitar que los otros piensen que podía simplemente irse de la isla Naruto dijo que solo podía ir cortas distancias, esto lo hizo para poder salir de la isla conseguir algo de comida y traerla de regreso.

Y aunque esto mejoro la relación de todos con el Oni, Naruto se mostraba indiferente a todos menos Erza, la cual pasaba mucho tiempo al lado del Oni, y por ende los otros niños eran forzados a interactuar con Naruto, no que al Oni le importara mucho, aunque la niña llamada Millianna se le hacía interesante, debido a sus expresiones felinas.

Pero uno de los niños no mejoro su relación con Naruto, Jellal Fernandes, un chico de cabello azul y marcas rojas en el lado derecho de su rostro, el pequeño de cabello azul simplemente no podía comenzar a explicar su odio hacia el rubio.

No era su apariencia, aunque al principio si desconfió de el como todos los demás, Erza confiaba en el y por lo tanto Jellal también, tampoco era por que estuviera celoso del tiempo que Erza pasaba con Naruto, la pelirroja pasaba tanto tiempo con Naruto como con el grupo, la mayoría del tiempo arrastrando a Naruto a estar con el grupo de niños.

Tampoco eran las desapariciones continuas del rubio, si algo, Jellal estaba agradecido con Naruto por mantener mejor alimentados a los otros esclavos y mantenerlo oculto de los esclavistas.

Pero aun así algo en Jellal le provocaba desconfiar del Oni. Lo que Jellal no podía saber era que cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca su símbolo mágico aparecía por unos instantes en su mano izquierda, pero Naruto pudo notar que el símbolo mágico aparecía distorsionado, dejando a Naruto confundido sobre su significado.

Fue tres meses después del encarcelamiento de Naruto, que durante una de sus salidas habituales para recolectar comida, Jellal convenció a los demás de tratar de escapar, y aunque Erza se rehusó al principio, Jellal la convenció de que Naruto estaría a salvo y podría salir más fácil que ellos sin ningún daño.

Horas más tarde cuando Naruto regreso noto a dos esclavistas arrastrando a Erza de regreso a la celda, con mas miembros del culto detrás de ellos arrastrando a Millianna, Shou, Simon y Wally, todos con varias heridas, pero la peor fue la herida de Erza la cual tenia un parche en el ojo, lo que en la mente de Naruto solo podía indicar que había fallado de nuevo en su misión de proteger a alguien.

-¡Ahhhh!- dejando salir un grito de furia, Naruto embistió al esclavista sosteniendo a Erza, tomando a la niña de los brazos de este, el cual callo desmayado al suelo, tendría suerte de volver a despertar después de recibir un golpe de Naruto, el cual había notado que la mayoría de los del culto eran magos con bajos niveles físicos.

Teniendo el conocimiento de que cualquier oportunidad de un plan de escape sin sangre había sido destruido por su acción, Naruto lanzo esferas de calor a los otros esclavistas, teniendo cuidado de no herir a los otros niños, matándolos por quemaduras severas.

-¡Esto se acabo!- Exclamo Naruto, mientras que las barras de todas las celdas se disolvían y volvían a formarse en la forma de las decoraciones favoritas de Naruto, sus grilletes con cadenas y sus tres figuras materializándose en sus respectivos lugares, en el proceso asombrando a todos los esclavos.

-¡Hoy salimos de aquí!- poniendo a Erza de pie y asegurándose de que estuviera estable, _-Los bastardos obviamente no querían matarla, solo hacerla sufrir-_ pensó Naruto al ver el buen trabajo que hicieron sanando la herida.

Dirigiendo a los esclavos al piso superior, ya que los calabozos estaban bajo tierra y la salida en el primer piso, la batalla comenzó, con Naruto destruyendo a la mayor parte de la opresión mientras que la mayoría de los esclavos se quedaban atrás viendo a Naruto pelear.

-¡Levántense y peleen por su libertad!- exclamo repentinamente Erza, y Naruto noto que había tomado una espada del suelo y estaba peleando contra los esclavistas -¡Si hemos de morir Moriremos peleando por nuestra libertad!- con estas palabras los esclavos ganaron valor en si mismos y tomando todo lo que pudieron encontrar comenzaron a pelear.

Naruto era mucho más fuerte que los miembros del culto a los cuales enfrentaba pero el problema era que sus habilidades eran mejor situadas para pelear en espacios abiertos y por su cuenta, ya que sus habilidades también afectarían a sus aliados, lo que restringía a Naruto a solo usar fuerza física y a solo derrotar a unos cuantos en lugar de acabar con todos de un golpe.

Durante la pelea Naruto mantuvo a Erza en su rango de visión en todo momento, intentando protegerla de todo lo que la amenazara y fue por esto que vio como uno de los magos enemigos lanzo una gran bola de fuego a Erza, la cual se quedo paralizada al ver el gran ataque acercársele.

En instantes, Naruto abrió un portal y apareció de nuevo frente a Erza, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Marca del Comienzo: Apertura dimensional- dicho esto un portal de color blanco se abrió frente a Naruto, absorbiendo todo el ataque del mago cerrándose poco después.

-Marca de la Frontera: Retorno- en el mismo lugar que el portal blanco estaba, se abrió otro portal, este de color negro, pero a diferencia del normal este no tenia los cientos de ojos que Naruto relacionaba a su técnica de transporte.

Pero todo lo que salió de este nuevo portal fue un poco de humo y luego colapso, cerrándose rápidamente.

-Ahh… hehehe, creo que todavía ocupa unos ajustes esta técnica- dijo Naruto ganando reacciones humorísticas de todos los que lo presenciaron, ignorando la seriedad de la batalla, hasta los enemigos se habían quedado viendo.

Estas dos técnicas en la que Naruto había estado practicando los pasados meses, estaba dispuesta como una defensa y contraataque de técnicas de energía, sin embargo, sin nadie con quien practicar, la técnica era puramente teórica, así que Naruto estaba feliz con el poco avance que había aparecido, después de todo lo que ocupaba era defenderse de la técnica de Yuugi, regresarle su propio ataque seria solo una ventaja extra, sin mencionar lo bien que se sentiría golpear el ego de la Oni.

Volviendo a entrar en ambiente la batalla continúo por una hora más, Naruto en verdad no tenía ni idead de que hubiera tantos esclavistas en la torre, esos raros trajes que ocultan la identidad hacían muy bien su trabajo en ocultar sus números.

Cuando la batalla comenzó a calmarse y la victoria era segura para los esclavos, Erza convenció a Naruto de ir a buscar a Jellal, el cual había sido llevado al piso superior para ser torturado.

No les tomo mucho llegar al piso superior y encontrar el cuarto donde Jellal había sido llevado, pero una vez dentro, Naruto tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar cuando el sello de su mano derecha se activo y Yuugi apareció, embistiendo a Naruto contra la pared de la torre, ambos Oni salieron disparados cayendo en el agua a unos kilómetros de la torre, dejando a Erza y Jellal solos con uno de los esclavistas.

En medio del mar, entre la isla de la torre del cielo, y el reino de Fiore

-Buahh- exclamo Naruto, sacando su cabeza del agua y tomando un gran respiro, ese golpe lo había dejado sin aire.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- comento Yuugi cordialmente, como si no acabara de embestirlo por más o menos dos kilómetros por el aire, y para la ira de Naruto, en la mano derecha de Yuugi se encontraba su Hyoutan, del cual tomo un trago, Naruto lanzándole Dagas con la mirada por cada trago que tomaba.

-¿Un trago?- esa frase rompió la habilidad de razonar de Naruto, y este se lanzo a la pelea, la segunda ronda estaba comenzando.

En la torre del cielo con Jellal y Erza

-¡Jellal, vamos!- Exclamo Erza, el chico de cabello azul se acababa de liberar de sus ataduras con ayuda de Erza y luego de ser amenazado con el esclavista, Jellal lo había matado usando una especie de habilidad mágica que Erza no sabia que el tenia.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- aunque Erza estaba algo preocupada por Naruto, la chica Sabia que Naruto era fuerte y tenia confianza en que estaría bien.

-¿Salir?- pregunto Jellal, un tono extraño en su voz que Erza no reconoció y decidió ignorar -¿Por qué querría salir de aquí?- su pregunta sorprendió y horrorizo mucho a Erza, la cual abrió sus ojos ampliamente en sorpresa, abriendo su boca para contestar pero no podía decir nada.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Jellal!- exclamo Erza después de unos segundos -¡Por fin podemos ser libres!-

-Mi libertad esta aquí- dicho esto Jellal ataco a Erza, lanzándola fuera de la habitación de tortura.

Con Naruto y Yuugi

La pelea de los dos Oni se desarrollaba mucho como la anterior batalla, la única diferencia era el escenario, pero Naruto nunca admitiría eso, desde el comienzo de la batalla, ambos Oni habían mostrado su habilidad de moverse sobre el agua, con Naruto juntando las moléculas de la superficie del agua lo suficiente para que formaran una plataforma y Yuugi usando alguna habilidad que Naruto todavía no descifraba.

De ese punto en adelante la pelea fue una repetición de la primera, con la excepción de que Yuugi estaba contraatacando cada movimiento de Naruto, por lo que el Oni más joven estaba lleno de heridas y moretones.

-No, No- dijo Yuugi, en tono de regaño, una sonrisa burlona en su cara, con una mano en la cadera, inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente y su otra mano frente a ella, el dedo índice levantado y moviéndose de un lado a otro en la seña para ¨no¨.

-Parece que no has aprendido nada- dijo Yuugi en un tono de regaño, tomando en mano el Hyoutan de Naruto, el cual estaba amarrado a su cintura de lado izquierdo, y tomando su plato de sake en la mano derecha, aunque Naruto no tenía la menor idea de donde lo había sacado, y sirviendo sake en el plato.

-Te lo dije, técnicas poderosas en las manos de un idiota como tú, no servirán de nada- tomando un trago de su plato, Yuugi continuo lanzando una mirada llena de burla a Naruto –Te derrotare sin tirar ni una gota de mi bebida-

Pero en lugar de atacar de nuevo, como Yuugi esperaba, Naruto se detuvo un momento, por primera vez durante la pelea pensando en una estrategia.

_-Ella es demasiado fuerte para derrotarla con fuerza bruta, pero no necesito derrotarla ahora, solo ocupo distraerla y escapar-_ fue en ese momento que sintió un fuerte tirón en su pecho, en la dirección de la Torre del Cielo _– ¡Erza!-_

Pasando inadvertido para Naruto, pero no para Yuugi, el símbolo Deva de Naruto apareció detrás de él, brillando con intensidad.

Con erza y Jellal

Después de que Jellal comenzara a atacar a Erza la chica huyo hacia el primer piso donde descubrieron que solo se encontraba el viejo Rob, el cual le informo a Erza que todos los esclavos se habían ido y que solo quedaban ellos cuatro, contando a Naruto.

Esto enfureció a Jellal el cual comenzó a atacar a Erza y a Rob, quien siendo un mago retirado, aun conservaba un poco de sus habilidades mágicas pero no fue mucho después que Jellal pudo atacar a Erza la cual no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar, y Rob que la pequeña niña que amaba como a su propia nieta estaba a punto de morir, salto frente al ataque de Jellal, salvando la vida de Erza pero muriendo en el proceso.

-¡Jichan, No!- grito Erza, mirando con horror como lo mas cercano que tenia a una familia recibía el ataque, en la espalda de Rob, mostrándose orgullosamente, el logo del gremio de magos Fairy Tails.

-Vive y encuentra tu felicidad, Erza- fueron las ultimas palabras del mago Rob, su tono de voz calmado, incluso ante esta situación, el sabia que iba a morir, pero moriría por algo importante, proteger a la siguiente generación, y aun mas importante, proteger a su familia.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito Erza en una mescla de dolor, angustia y horror, y debajo de ella un enorme circulo mágico se manifestó, alrededor de ella todas las espadas, palas, picos, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ser usada como arma comenzó a levitar, todas apuntando a Jellal, el cual miraba con algo de preocupación.

-¡Jellal!- y con este grito todas las armas fueron lanzadas, Jellal abriendo sus ojos ampliamente en sorpresa.

Con Naruto y Yuugi

Mientras Erza y Rob peleaban contra Jellal, Naruto comenzaba su plan para deshacerse de Yuugi por el momento.

Arrancando grandes cantidades de cabello Naruto lanzo lo que deberían de ser tres docenas de mini clones, al mismo tiempo que recolectaba y condensaba una gran esfera de agua y la usaba como proyectil.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Yuugi, mientras mataba los clones, fuego apareciendo del mismo aire para bloquear el proyectil de agua condensado. –Esto ya lo habías usado, se un poco mas original quieres-

-Caíste- dijo Naruto directamente detrás de ella, susurrándole en el oído, provocando que los ojos de Yuugi se abrieran ampliamente en sorpresa, pero Naruto no perdió tiempo y activo su plan.

-¡Marca del Oni: Oni Yuukai!- exclamo Naruto, en una pose como listo para dar un abrazo de oso, detrás de el se abrió un portal, cientos de ojos apareciendo dentro de el señalando su habilidad de transporte, al mismo tiempo que una esfera negra aparecía cubriendo a Naruto, la misma fuerza gravitacional de su técnica de Armonía Absoluta tomando efecto con el doble de fuerza de la original.

Debido a la corta distancia entre Naruto y Yuugi la Oni no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue atrapada por la técnica, en cuanto fue tomada, Naruto la tomo con un solo brazo salto al aire, su potente gravedad impidiendo que Yuugi se soltara, y comenzó a darle vueltas ganando fuerza centrifuga.

-¡Ahora viene lo difícil!- grito Naruto para que Yuugi lo pudiera escuchar, extrañamente Naruto pudo notar que Yuugi aun no tiraba ni una gota de Sake –_Mi pobre ego-_ en alguna parte del subconsciente de Naruto, la representación imaginaria de Ego Naruto se sentaba en una esquina a llorar deprimido.

-¡Marca de Recolección: Lanzamiento de la Montaña Ibuki!- grandes pedazos de roca submarina comenzaron a levantarse a gran velocidad y a pegarse a Yuugi, pero Naruto continuo girando a la otra Oni, sin disminuir por un segundo la velocidad de las vueltas o la atracción gravitacional a su alrededor, hacer cualquiera de esas dos seria estúpido.

Con la técnica terminada, en el lugar de Yuugi se encontraba una enorme piedra, de tres veces la altura de Yuugi de diámetro, y sin pensarlo mas Naruto Lanzo la piedra hacia el portal que había abierto al principio, el portal estirándose para acomodar la gran roca y mientras pasaba atreves del portal Naruto pudo observar que manos espectrales atravesaban la roca, probablemente atacando a Yuugi.

-Así que mi portal ataca si entran sin mi- se dijo Naruto a sí mismo –Ahora me alegro de no haber usado mis portales para sacar a todos los esclavos hubiera tomado demasiado tiempo-

Con Yuugi

El final del portal de Naruto se abrió en el desierto donde ambos se conocieron por primera vez, soltando una gran roca que choco contra la arena con un gran estruendo y levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

Una vez que se disipo, Yuugi se encontraba parada en el centro de un cráter, con los restos de la roca a su alrededor, su ropa un poco sucia y algo arrugada, pero físicamente se encontraba en perfecto estado, su cabello lacio sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar, y a sus pies una pequeña marca, como de una gota de agua.

-¡Hahahahaha!- rio en voz alta Yuugi Hoshiguma – ¡Lograste hacer que tirara una gota pequeño idiota!- el tono de su voz no indicaba en ninguna forma que estuviera molesta por eso.

Levantando el plato a sus labios, Yuugi se acabo el sake restante en el plato de un sorbo, y luego alcanzo para tomar el Hyoutan que estaba en su cintura de lado izquierdo, solo para descubrir que no había nada ahí.

-¿Pero que…?- volteando la mirada Yuugi noto que en efecto el Hyoutan no estaba pero además de eso en su falda, más específicamente a la altura de su trasero, la tela había sido manipulada para mostrar la imagen de una mano, y dentro de esta un mensaje.

-Gracias por cuidar mi Hyoutan por mí, por cierto, ¿bonito trasero…?- leyó Yuugi para sí misma, terminando de leer con un tono de pregunta, hasta que entendió el significado de estas palabras.

-¡Hahahaha!- rio Yuugi aun con más fuerza que la ultima vez -¡Bien Jugado, Naruto!- calmándose un poco, y por fin notando donde se encontraba, Yuugi suspiro, -Sera un largo Camino de vuelta a casa-

-Nos veremos luego, Oni Pervertido- al parecer ni siquiera Naruto fue inmune a la constante presencia de Jiraya.

Con Naruto, en el mar que rodea la Torre del cielo.

-¿Me pregunto si ya vio mi mensaje?- se pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba un trago de su querida Hyoutan –Se que voy a pagar por ese pequeño acto de acoso sexual… y te culpo por completo Jiraya- dijo Naruto por lo bajo, y en algún lugar de los países Elementales nuestro querido pervertido supremo se soltó en llantos de alegría.

-Mejor me apresuro a volver con Erza, espero que ella y Jellal pudieran encargarse del esclavista con el que estaban.

Apresurando un poco mas su pasa, y en el camino convirtiendo su cuerpo en neblina para viajar más rápido, no le tomo mucho a Naruto llegar a la torre del cielo, notando inmediatamente que los barcos que se encontraban en el muelle habían desaparecido, _-Lo más probable es que los usuraran como medios de escape-_

Apresurándose un poco más para asegurarse de que Erza y Jellal estuviesen bien, Naruto entro a la torre justo en el momento para ver a Erza desmayada en el suelo, y Jellal parado sobre ella, y Naruto podía sentir la energía condensándose en el chico, Jellal obviamente planeaba dar el último golpe, y si el cuerpo inerte de Rob, el cual se encontraba a unos metros de los otros dos chicos, era una indicación Jellal no planeaba solo incapacitar a Erza.

Actuando rápidamente Naruto abrió un portal debajo de Erza, sorprendiendo a Jellal lo suficiente para que cancelara su ataque, permitiendo a Naruto tomar a Erza, y decidiendo que era más importante cerciorarse de la salud de la chica lo más pronto posible, Naruto se abstuvo de atacar a Jellal –_Además… por más que odie admitirlo, si ataco a la propiedad de otro Deva, no tengo forma de defenderme de su venganza-_ pensó Naruto morbosamente.

Cuatro meses después, Reino de Fiore, Ciudad Magnolia

Después del escape de la Torre del Cielo, Naruto llevo a Erza a un pequeño pueblo en el medio del reino de Caelum, un pueblo con pocos habitantes y absolutamente nada de alguna importancia, en otras palabras el lugar perfecto para dos ex esclavos, y aunque Naruto no quería admitirlo, el mejor lugar para pasar inadvertido cuando estás intentando huir de una Oni probablemente en estado de furia, Naruto aun no sabía cómo había reaccionado Yuugi a su acto pervertido, pero si las reacciones de las mujeres víctimas de Jiraya eran una indicación… Naruto se prometió a si mismo volver a los países elementales y patear a Jiraya donde más le duela.

En alguna parte de dicha dimensión, Jiraya sintió la repentina necesidad de comenzar a usar concha protectora (3).

Naruto y Erza permanecieron en ese pequeño pueblo por una semana, tiempo suficiente para que Erza recobrara sus fuerza.

Durante este tiempo Erza explico a Naruto como Jellal pareció perder la cabeza después de que lo liberara, usando una extraña habilidad mágica para matar a su torturador y luego mas tarde para atacar a Erza y matar a Rob.

La pelirroja le explico a Naruto como la muerte de Rob le dio el incentivo adecuado para despertar su potencial mágico, explicando que creía que era algo parecido a la telequinesis, dado que levito cientos de armas para atacar a Jellal.

Después de esto, y con solo un momento de duda, Naruto le dio una muy breve explicación sobre los tres Deva, explicando a Erza que él era uno de ellos, omitiendo el hecho de que era el más débil según las palabras de Yuugi, y que la batalla entre los Deva se avecinaba, por lo que los Deva habían comenzado a "Raptar" humanos poderosos para formar su ejército.

Después de explicar a Erza lo que significaba el ritual de "Oni Yuukai", la pelirroja acepto tomar parte como parte de la propiedad de Naruto, si tan solo para tener una oportunidad de enfrentar a Jellal de nuevo.

Naruto accedió Colocando su marca en la espalda de Erza, después de un reto de "Jan-Ken-Po (4)", el cual Naruto logro ganar, aunque suponía que Erza lo había puesto fácil para que el Oni ganara, y con Erza en estado frágil por su pelea contra Jellal y los esclavistas, retos físicos estaban fuera de las posibilidades.

Una vez que Erza había recuperado su energía, y su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al uso de su magia, Naruto decidió que ayudaría un poco con el entrenamiento de Erza, aunque, sin poderes mágicos de la misma categoría de Erza lo único en lo que la podía ayudar era en su condición física.

Para tal efecto, Naruto explico su habilidad de "Frontera" y "Comienzo" a Erza, detallando la necesidad de la voluntad de la persona para crear o romper barreras en otros, y explicando que planeaba romper la barrera del límite de cansancio que el cuerpo de la Chica podía acumular antes de colapsar, por lo tanto ayudándole a entrenar mas en menos tiempo.

Naruto trato de explicar con la mayor seriedad posible que ese era un método muy arriesgado de entrenamiento y que esto pondría una cantidad increíble de estrés en su cuerpo, y que al momento de restablecer los límites del cuerpo de Erza a su estado Natural, lo más probable era que Erza estuviera totalmente debilitada por varias semanas.

Erza, después de ver que incluso con su nuevo poder mágico no fue rival para Jellal, no dudo en aceptar el método de entrenamiento extremo de Naruto, hecho del que se arrepintió más tarde, después de que Naruto estableciera un régimen de entrenamiento que Erza solo podía llamar Sádico, y era solo el hecho que Naruto hizo todos los ejercicios junto con ella, que mantuvo a Erza fuera de sus pensamientos de rebelión.

Durante los siguientes tres meses, Naruto continuo entrenando a Erza de las formas más crueles, o por lo menos Erza pensaba que eran crueles, que pudo idear.

Para aumentar la fuerza física y velocidad de la chica, Naruto utilizo armonía para condensar el aire alrededor del cuerpo de Erza, lo suficiente para crear una presión constante, parecido a caminar atreves de un rio en contra de la corriente, y para mejorar el entrenamiento Naruto coloco piedras en el cuerpo de Erza, agregando aun mas a la presión y al peso de la chica.

Para mejorar la coordinación mano ojo de Erza, punto que Naruto considero muy importante, dado que la chica había perdido un ojo en su sesión de tortura en la torre, Naruto decidió entrenar el ojo restante de Erza hasta el punto que pudiera ver movimientos a alta velocidad fácilmente, para esto, Naruto comenzó a lanzar piedras, no más grandes que una pequeña moneda, a velocidades variables hacia Erza, la cual había sido equipada con una espada y se le había instruido que tratase de bloquear y esquivar lo mejor que pudiese.

Esto también sirvió para comenzar a Erza en su camino para ser una maestra espadachín.

Además, durante todo el entrenamiento Naruto Mantuvo un flujo constante de Armonía en los músculos de Erza, evitando así que estos crecieran descontrolados, y ganaran en lugar de músculos enormes, músculos compactados como los de Naruto.

Y para evitar dañar el proceso de crecimiento de Erza, Naruto también mantuvo un flujo constante de Discordia en los huesos de Erza, pero el flujo solo era al nivel en el que los huesos de la chica percibieran solo la presión normal del ambiente y no la presión aumentada que ejercía Naruto sobre la pelirroja.

Al final de los tres meses de entrenamiento, Erza podía decir que su avance era asombroso, el método de entrenamiento de Naruto había aplicado tal estrés en su cuerpo que la chica calculaba que habían hecho el equivalente a un año continuo de entrenamiento.

Durante estos tres meses, Erza además de entrenar con los métodos de Naruto, en los pocos momentos de descanso que tenia practico con su magia, tratando de ganar un mayor control sobre el flujo de su energía, y lográndolo después de un tiempo, permitiéndole a Erza levitar su espada a voluntad y usarla para defenderse durante el entrenamiento.

Fue al final de los tres meses que Erza por fin entendió las verdaderas repercusiones del entrenamiento de Naruto, ya que justo en el momento que restableció los limites naturales de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Erza entro en una especie de cómo curativa, de la cual no despertó por las siguientes tres semanas.

Ya iniciando el cuarto mes desde su escape, Erza se sintió confiada de que podría enfrentarse sola al mundo, así que convenció a Naruto de que la llevara a Fiore, y más específicamente, a la Ciudad Magnolia, hogar del gremio de Fairy Tails, gremio al que pertenecía Rob, y el gremio al que soñaba unirse.

Y aquí es donde los encontramos, caminando por las calles de Magnolia, con Naruto luciendo su atuendo habitual, sin ningún cambio, lo único diferente era que ahora era un poco más alto, pero no por mucho, solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Erza por otro lado había cambiado su atuendo totalmente, en lugar del vestido blanco que usaban los esclavos, ahora usaba otro vestido blanco de manga larga pero de mucha mejor calidad, sobre su pecho una especie de placa estilo de caballero, pero sin muñequeras, la falda del vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, y debajo de este se podía notar que usaba un pantalón azul marino y calzando unas botas de piel, en su cuello un moño rojo y amarrada a su cintura con una correa se encontraba una espada.

Después de caminar por unas horas sin rumbo por la ciudad, el dúo logro encontrar el edificio del Gremio de Fairy Tails, y sin esperar más entraron, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban dentro del bar del gremio al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, estamos buscando al Maestro del gremio- dijo Erza firmemente, los sucesos de la torre del cielo y el entrenamiento de Naruto, la habían cambiado un poco, dejando de ser la tímida Erza y abriendo paso a la nueva y Decidida Erza, era un cambio que Naruto pensaba solo podía traer cosas buenas.

No tardaron mucho en ser atendidos por un pequeño hombre, apenas de unos 50 centímetros de altura y para colmo vestido como duende de navidad, el cual se presento como Makarov, maestro de Fairy Tails.

Después de explicarle la situación Erza fue rápidamente aceptada como parte del gremio, Naruto incluso recibió una invitación de formar parte de Fairy Tails por parte de Makarov, pero este se rehusó sin un momento de duda, y poco después, Naruto y Erza se encontraban frente al edificio de Fairy Tails, despidiéndose por el futuro inmediato.

-Erza, vuélvete lo más fuerte posible- dijo Naruto seriamente, mientras que se encontraba parado frente a Erza, la cual tenía su espalda hacia las puertas del gremio.

-El símbolo en tu espalda actúa como una advertencia, te puede decir que yo estoy cerca o que uno de los otros Deva esta cerca, pase lo que pase, si se activa tu sello, quiero que huyas- Naruto expreso esto mirando fijamente al ojo de Erza, su ojo derecho cubierto por gaza medica, el ojo que perdió en la Torre.

-Tratare de no darte muchos problemas, Naruto- contesto Erza, igualmente fijando su único ojo café en los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Volveré en unos cuantos años, para revisar tu progreso, pero si me llegaras a necesitar sabes que me puedes alcanzar atreves de mi círculo mágico- asintiendo que en efecto si sabia eso, Erza miro como Naruto se daba la vuelta y comenzaba su camino, pero justo cuando se dio vuelta, Naruto noto que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Un joven de altura promedio, cabello rubio, aunque más opaco que el de Naruto, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su ojo derecho, con un par de audífonos con picos en su cabeza.

-Laxus, llegas temprano- Naruto escucho la voz de Makarov detrás de él.

-Abuelo…- el resto de la conversación fue ignorado por Naruto, ya que al momento de que Laxus pasara a un lado de Naruto, el Oni noto que su círculo mágico apareció brevemente en su mano izquierda, indicando que un seguidor de uno de los Deva estaba cerca, y al ver la espalda de Laxus noto por un momento la aparición de un círculo mágico diferente al de Yuugi o al suyo.

Este círculo mágico tomaba la forma de una rosa con un dragón, un águila y un hurón alrededor de la flor, y estos tres animales rodeados por ramas espinosas.

Reponiéndose rápidamente de la sorpresa, Naruto lanzo un último adiós a Erza y continuo con su camino.

_-Así que ese es el símbolo del tercer Deva-_ pensó Naruto mientras caminaba a la salida de Fiore, utilizando el tiempo que le tomaba llegar a la salida, para pensar en ese último desarrollo de eventos y lo que esto se significaría para Erza.

_-Los dos son portadores de distintos símbolos Deva, si Jellal es alguna indicación esto quiere decir que Erza tendrá un fuerte rival y enemigo en el futuro-_

_-El eclipse de los Deva… Tengo que encontrar la manera alcanzar el nivel de Yuugi si deseo tener esperanzas de sobrevivir esa pelea… la pregunta es… ¿Cómo?-_

Dejando Magnolia, Naruto continuo con su camino, su mente y corazón llenos de dudas, pero una cosa estaba plantada firmemente en su mente.

-No seré derrotado nunca más por ti, Yuugi Hoshiguma-

**A/N:** Si tienen duda sobre la apariencia de los círculos mágicos, es estos días pondré las imágenes en mi perfil.

**A/N: **Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo dos de esta historia, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en describir el mundo que planeo crear usando estas tres series.

Me quiero tomar un momento para agradecer al Autor **Gabe Logan** porque sin sus comentarios esta historia hubiera tomado otro rumbo completamente y estoy seguro que hubiera sido horrible para todos los involucrados, ficticios y reales.

Así que Gabe Logan espero que el rumbo que tomo la historia sea mas de tu agrado, porque lo es del mío XD.

(1) Ibuki Yama: Montaña Ibuki

(2) Rapto de Oni

(3) De las que se usan en deportes

(4) Piedra, Papel y Tijeras

Ahora, quiero hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes…

**OMAKE:**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea oculta en las Hojas, y por eso el Gran Jiraya estaba agradecido.

Habían pasado ya hace unos meses desde que Naruto había dejado la dimensión Ninja, como Jiraya decidió llamar a esta dimensión después de que le explicaran sobre las diferentes dimensiones, y en este momento Jiraya se encontraba practicando su hobby favorito… ¡Espiar mujeres en los baños termales!

…para motivación artística por supuesto!

Fue en ese momento que Jiraya noto que Tsunade Senju, actual Quinto Hokage, y antigua compañera de equipo de Jiraya, sin mencionar poseedora de los pechos más hermosos que el Sannin ha visto en su vida, entro a los baños, cubierta en una toalla que poco hacia para cubrir su voluptuosa figura.

Jiraya casi rompe en llantos de alegría en ese momento _–No creo que nada me pudiera alegrar mas este momento-_ pensó Jiraya lleno de alegría.

Pero fue en ese momento que lo sintió, su instinto pervertido avisándole fuerte y claro que su más reciente aprendiz, Naruto, acababa de cometer un acto de perversión sexual.

Jiraya salto de júbilo, olvidando donde estaba y quien se encontraba del otro lado de la cerca que separaba los baños, gritando emocionado con todas sus fuerzas, su voz escuchándose en todo Konoha.

-¡Por Fin!- exclamo el Sannin -¡Por fin pude corromper a uno de mis estudiantes!-

-¡¿Qué te pareció Kushina?- grito Jiraya, sus ojos gritando su éxito al cielo -¡No pude corromper a tu esposo pero tu hijo es de los míos ahora!- y dicho esto Jiraya se soltó a reír a carcajadas, ignorando por completo el peligro en el que estaba, ya que detrás de él se encontraba una multitud enardecida de mujeres furiosas, y dirigiéndolas nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade.

La golpiza que siguió fue tan brutal que sería mejor llamarla masacre, y sin embargo, al terminar, las mujeres miraron como Jiraya se levantaba, ignorando todas las heridas que adornaban su cuerpo, aun riendo, aunque su tono más bajo, sus pulmones habían recibido mucho daño desde luego.

Unos horas más tarde, Tsunade encontró a Jiraya en una esquina de los baños termales, en posición fetal, murmurando temerosamente que necesitaba comprar grandes cantidades de conchas protectoras, dejando a Tsunade preocupada por la salud mental de su viejo amigo.

**OMAKE FIN**

En fin díganme que les pareció el Omake y como no puedo hacer un capitulo sin dejar perfiles de los personajes, aquí tienen el perfil de:

**Nombre**: Yuugi Hoshiguma

**Apodo**: Deva de la Energía y del Mundo espiritual

**Edad**: Desconocida

**Tipo de Sangre: **Desconocida

**Estatura**: 1.85 mts

**Peso**: 63 kg

**Color de Ojos: **Rojos

**Cabello**: Rubio

**Raza**: Oni

**Cita**: ¨Te derrotare sin tirar una gota de mi bebida¨

**Profesión**: Trinidad de los Deva

**Rasgos Especiales:**

-Tiene un solo cuerno que sale de su frente de color rojo con una estrella amarilla dibujada en el.

-Cabello lacio rubio que llega hasta la espalda media

-Porta consigo un enorme plato para beber sake del cual siempre esta bebiendo

**Limite Sanguíneo: ~**

**Vestimenta**: Camisa de manga corta blanca con bordes rojos, usa una falda de color azul oscuro, semitransparente adornada con líneas rojas y figuras de hojas de arce, sus muñecas y tobillos portan grilletes con cadenas rotas y calza un par de Geta.

**Habilidades especiales:**

-Fuerza sobrehumana, es desconocido el límite que su fuerza física posee, siendo un Oni Deva que alcanzo su madurez

-Longevidad

-Habilidad de controlar lo sobrenatural

-Habilidad de controlar los espíritus

**Técnicas Especiales:**

-Marca Oni: Irrupción de los Espíritus: esta técnica le permite a Yuugi quebrar las técnicas de sus enemigos usando espíritus para desequilibrar la técnica provocando que colapse

**Relación con otros personajes:**

-Naruto Uzumaki: Compañero Deva/Posible Enemigo/Posible aliada

-Primer Deva del Corazón: Padre (difunto)

-Jellal Fernandes: propiedad


	3. Inteligencia del Oni

**Oni Tales**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_

**A/N: **Bueno llevo ya un rato con esta historia en la mente y esta vez la culpa es mi nueva obsesión con el Anime de Fairy Tails y mi aun mas grande obsesión por dos de los personajes de Touhou Project, como mi otra historia de Naruto, esta también tendrá a un Naruto muy poderoso, se los digo desde este momento para que no se quejen después. Naruto será amoral, es decir tendrá una falta enorme de lo que es considerado moral por la sociedad, aunque esto se resolverá conforme avance la historia. La pareja principal de esta historia es una competencia entre Naruto/Erza S. o Naruto/Erza K. (AKA Edo Erza) o un pseudo-Harem como en "Reflexiones Malditas".

Capitulo 3:

"Inteligencia del Oni"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos meses después, Desierto al este del reino de Joya

Después de dejar a Erza en el cuidado del gremio de Fairy Tails, Naruto comenzó a vagar por los reinos, tratando de encontrar la manera de aumentar su poder, entrenando cada oportunidad que tenia, e investigando cada lugar que parecía poseer algo interesante, sin embargo Naruto aun sentía que estaba muy por debajo de Yuugi, tanto en experiencia como en poder.

Así que después de vagar sin sentido por todo un mes, Naruto regreso al primer lugar donde conoció a Yuugi Hoshiguma, el vasto desierto que existía al este del reino conocido como Joya, en ese lugar, Naruto se dispuso a entrenar sin descanso, hasta poder dominar su habilidad al punto máximo.

El desierto se probó como el lugar ideal de entrenamiento, ya que no contenía ninguna persona ni civilización en el, dejando a Naruto con un enorme campo de entrenamiento donde no sería molestado.

Así que por el siguiente mes, Naruto se dedico a tratar de encontrar nuevas y mejores formas de aplicar sus habilidades, en especial la de Frontera y Origen, las cuales eran pocas las veces que las usaba fuera de su manera de viaje.

Sin embargo, siendo que la mayoría de las formas de aplicación que Naruto podía encontrar eran para re direccionar ataques, y dada la falta de contrincante, Naruto no podía entrenar tanto como lo quisiera.

Fue la primera vez que Naruto extraño a Yuugi Hoshiguma, aunque el pequeño Oni nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera bajo la pena de perder su querido Hyoutan… bueno tal vez si lo admitiría si su Hyoutan estuviera en peligro.

Pero esto no significa que Naruto no aprendió nuevas formas de aplicar su habilidad, incluso con falta de oponente, Naruto fue capaz de utilizar sus pequeños clones como conejillos de india para sus nuevos ataques, pero Naruto sabía que los debería probar con un oponente más poderoso para saber si funcionarían bien.

Fue ya acabando el segundo mes de su confinamiento al desierto, que Naruto pudo sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, y dejándose llevar por la sensación, Naruto siguió la anomalía hasta un pequeño torbellino de energía, muy dentro de un bosque en el país de Joya.

El pequeño torbellino en si no se veía como algo grandioso o imponente, sin embargo Naruto podía sentir como el pequeño vórtice comenzaba a devorar toda la energía ambiental de su alrededor.

Usando su habilidad de Frontera, Naruto pudo sentir como este pequeño remolino rompía la barrera entre la dimensión de Earthland y otra dimensión que Naruto no conocía, y esto lo intrigaba bastante.

Así que utilizando origen y el vórtice como base, Naruto abrió un portal directamente al punto de origen de la extraña técnica, y paso atreves, en segundos apareciendo a las afueras de una enorme ciudad.

Naruto apareció en un pequeño monte a las afueras de una ciudad, la altura del monte era la ideal para que Naruto pudiera ver que tan grande era la población.

Pero una vez que Naruto dejo de observar la ciudad y se concentro un poco, sintiendo todo a su alrededor, interactuando con los limites y fronteras que existían naturalmente en esta dimensión.

Durante su entrenamiento, Naruto comenzó a comprender más su habilidad de Frontera y Origen, y pronto descubrió que si se concentraba podía comenzar a entender las limitaciones naturales del mundo.

Lo que descubrió fue sorprendente. Este mundo, que se encontraba tan cercano a Earthland, poseía una limitación natural a la cantidad de energía que podía mantener, y sumado a esto existía una limitación sobre la regeneración de la energía del mundo, la regeneración de energía era tan lenta que tomaría millones de años regenerar la energía a su punto máximo.

Esto era muy diferente a Earthland, donde no existía una limitación sobre la energía que se podía mantener en el mundo, y la regeneración de energía era casi instantánea, evitando que el mundo perdiera su energía.

Además de esto, después de concentrarse un poco más, Naruto noto que existía una limitación, o mejor dicho, una barrera entre los habitantes de este mundo y la energía natural, o magia, como era llamada en Earthland.

Esto intereso a Naruto, ya que en Earthland, e incluso en su propia dimensión de origen, todos los habitantes poseían acceso a la energía del mundo.

En su dimensión era conocida como Chakra, y era la energía de la vida, todos los seres que tuvieran vida la producían, plantas, animales, humanos, incluso demonios, todos lo producían, incluso el planeta mismo producía chakra.

En Earthland era algo parecido, las personas nacían con cierta cantidad de magia, pero a diferencia de la Dimensión de Naruto, donde cualquiera podía aprender a acceder a su energía, en Earthland solo una decima parte de la población tenía la capacidad de aprender a utilizar su magia.

Pero en esta dimensión, la limitación de las personas hacia la magia no era solo el impedimento de utilizar y manipular energía, los cuerpos de estas personas carecían de energía, ya sea mágica o chakra.

Saliendo del trance en el que parecía haber entrado, Naruto volteo su mirada a la ciudad frente a él, una mirada de curiosidad intensa en sus ojos, las limitaciones y reglas naturales que existían en este mundo hacían casi imposible la existencia de algo sobrenatural, como él, sin embargo el pequeño portal que lo condujo hasta este lugar lo interesaba demasiado.

-Si pudiera estudiar ese portal…- dijo Naruto en voz baja, hablando para sí mismo –Podría darme un entendimiento superior sobre Yuugi-

Era cierto, el portal que lo trajo aquí parecía ser una especie de hibrido entre las habilidades de Naruto y Yuugi, la habilidad de abrir brechas entre dimensiones de Naruto, y la habilidad de controlar energía de Yuugi.

-Poder en las manos de un idiota es inservible- Naruto repitió uno de los consejos de Yuugi, pensando en las posibilidades.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Naruto con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro –Vamos a ¨Recolectar¨ inteligencia- dicho esto, Naruto se disolvió en neblina, en pocos segundos apareciendo a la entrada de la ciudad.

Una semana después

Una semana a partir de su llegada, y Naruto había descubierto varias cosas interesantes acerca de la ciudad donde se encontraba, y más importante, el mundo al que llego.

La ciudad en si era llamada Louen, y Naruto se dio cuenta al poco tiempo de llegar, que esta ciudad no era uno de los mejores lugares, robos, peleas, mercado negro, casinos ilegales, la ciudad era un centro de crimen, y nadie estaba a salvo, en el poco tiempo que Naruto paso en esa ciudad, cuatro personas intentaron asaltarlo, ninguno fue exitoso desde luego.

Sin embargo, en el séptimo día desde su llegada, paso lo más interesante, una pequeña niña, de no más de 10 años, intento atacarlo, normalmente esto no hubiera sido problema para el joven Oni, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que la persona que lo estaba atacando, era Erza.

Vestida en con una camisa blanca, rasgada en varias partes, un pantalón corto negro, con el mismo estilo de cabello, mismo todo de piel, mismo color de ojos, misma altura.

Las pocas diferencias que Naruto pudo notar, fueron la forma en la que se comportaba esta Erza, la forma en la que hablaba, la mirada en sus ojos, y desde luego, que esta niña a diferencia de su Erza aun tenía sus dos ojos.

O si, y su sello de Deva no se había activado al estar en la presencia de la pelirroja, eso también fue una buena pista de que esta no era la misma Erza.

Erza llego por sorpresa, intentando golpearlo en la cabeza con un tubo de fierro, sin embargo en ese momento Naruto decidió voltear, lo que causo que él tuvo se impactara con su cuerno derecho, el cual rompió el tubo en dos, sorprendiendo a la muchacha y dándole suficiente tiempo a Naruto para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Naruto alegremente, como si el ataque nunca hubiera pasado, sin embargo, en lugar de responder, la mirada de la chica se volvió hostil, y llena de ira, y con un grito se lanzo sobre el rubio, el cual solo disolvió su cuerpo y dejo que el ataque lo atravesara sin causar daño, materializando su cuerpo en cuanto Erza lo atravesara y sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-Vamos, no seas así, solo dime tu nombre- continuo Naruto con su tono alegre, enfureciendo mas a la chica, la cual decidió seguir atacando, y continuo fallando ya que Naruto seguía disolviendo su cuerpo para cada ataque.

Esta rutina continúo por unos minutos más, con la chica enfureciéndose por cada ataque fallido, y durante este tiempo Naruto se mantuvo observándola detenidamente, analizando a la pelirroja.

Después de unos momentos más para pensar, Naruto decidió que era suficiente y decidió, detener la pelea antes de que la chica se lastimara a sí misma, así que con un movimiento rápido, y cuidando no usar mucha fuerza, el rubio noqueo a la pelirroja.

Ahora Naruto tenía a una pequeña niña inconsciente frente a él, y sabiendo que no la podía dejar abandonada, dado lo peligrosa que era la ciudad en la que se encontraban, Naruto decidió llevarla con él, además, el parecido con Erza era demasiado como para ser una coincidencia y Naruto quería llegar al fondo del misterio.

Dos meses después

Dos meses después del encuentro con la pequeña pelirroja que se parecía a Erza, Naruto había viajado a la locación del origen de los portales artificiales que lo guiaron a este mundo.

Para este momento Naruto ya había deducido que este era un mundo paralelo al de Earth Land, y que cada habitante del otro mundo tenía una contra parte en esta nueva dimensión, esta teoría había originado principalmente cuando Naruto se había topado con un gremio ilegal de magos llamado Fairy Tail, con el cual Naruto decidió no interferir o conocer, pero fue capaz de reconocer varios miembros de la última vez que vio el gremio en Earth Land.

Además de esto, la pelirroja que había recogido en la ciudad de Louen, la cual había despertado de mal humor y había intentado atacarlo nuevamente, le había revelado que su nombre era Erza, lo que sementó aun más la teoría de Naruto.

Erza había tratado de abandonarlo en varias ocasiones, pero el Oni sentía la necesidad de mantenerla cerca a él, como una manera de tener a su Erza cerca, incluso si sabía que esto no era justo para la Erza del mundo paralelo, el cual había descubierto se llamaba Edolas.

Sin embargo, después de la primera semana de pasar tiempo con él, la nueva Erza se había acostumbrado a su presencia y continuo viajando con el voluntariamente, incluso si aun no era la confianza que Naruto quería.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Naruto continuo investigando la locación del origen de los portales artificiales que lo habían conducido al mundo de Edolas, y por fin después de dos meses de viaje, había llegado a una ciudad que se veía por mucho más avanzada que las otras ciudades que había visitado.

Erza le informo que esta era conocida como la ciudad Real, la capital del mundo de Edolas y el lugar donde se encontraba el castillo, donde vivía el Rey Faust.

La ciudad Real era totalmente diferente al resto de Edolas, llena de vida, seguridad, comercio, y lo más importante para Naruto, el ambiente estaba saturado de magia, a diferencia del resto del mundo, por lo que Naruto estaba seguro que aquí encontraría respuestas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto comenzó a dirigirse al gran castillo que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad, con Erza siguiéndolo de cerca, aunque la pelirroja no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, ya que en el tiempo que llevaban juntos Naruto nunca le había revelado lo que buscaba o ninguna otra cosa sobre él, lo que frustraba a la niña ya que quería saber qué tipo de artefacto le permitía usar su magia.

No les tomo más de una hora llegar a la entrada del castillo, habían tardado tanto debido a la cantidad de gente que había en la ciudad y a que Naruto tendía a distraerse seguido, y para este tiempo, Erza había entendido lo que el Oni tenía en mente y había estado tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Naruto, esto no es bueno, nadie puede entrar al castillo!- exclamo la pelirroja, tratando de hacer al rubio ver algo de razón, sin embargo Naruto solo continuo ignorándola, solo deteniéndose una vez que los guardias le bloquearon la entrada al castillo.

-¡Alto!- exclamo uno de los dos guardias, mientras que ambos levantaban sus espadas para apuntarlas a los intrusos.

-Por órdenes del Rey Faust, nadie tiene permitida la entrada al castillo- continuo el otro guardia en un tono más calmado.

Naruto solo sonrió, y en un segundo había terminado, Erza solo había parpadeado, un segundo los dos guardias bloquean su ingreso al castillo y al siguiente los dos guardias están inconscientes en el suelo, sus espadas rotas, y probablemente con heridas graves dada la condición de sus cuerpos.

Naruto continuo caminando, dejando atrás a Erza, la cual estaba asombrada por el poder del Rubio, alguien que no se veía mucho mayor a ella, aunque el chico le había revelado que tenía ya trece años, tres años mayor a ella.

Saliendo de su estado de asombro, Erza noto que Naruto la estaba dejando atrás, y no queriendo estar sola en el caso de que los guardias despertaran, corrió para alcanzarlo, "accidentalmente" pasando por encima de las caras de los guardias.

Dentro del castillo, encontraron un corredor vacio que los condujo a un gran patio, y sin pensarlo Naruto camino hacia el centro del amplio espacio, con Erza solo unos pasos detrás de él.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto noto que le habían tendido una trampa en el patio, ya que el segundo piso de los pasillos que daban al patio estaban repletos de soldados, todos equipados con armas de largo alcance, y por lo que Naruto podía percibir de ellos muchas de esas armas tenían habilidades mágicas.

-¡Muchas gracias por haber venido!- resonó una voz por todo el patio, y Naruto noto que soldados comenzaban a aparecer en el patio por otra de las entradas, frente a ellos, dirigiéndolos un pequeño viejo.

-Así que tú eres la persona tan idiota como para intentar entrar al castillo por la fuerza- el viejo hablo una vez más cuando noto que tenía la atención de Naruto. -¿Dime, que es lo que quieres aquí?- la voz del viejo sonaba tan engreída que Naruto comenzaba a enojarse.

Lo que paso después todavía esta borroso para Erza, al parecer Naruto no quería perder el tiempo, así que en lugar de esperar a que el viejo hablara comenzó a atacar, en segundos destruyendo los pasillos del segundo piso con esferas de fuego, y probablemente matando a los soldados que se encontraban ahí, Erza sonrió por eso.

Los soldados que se encontraban con el viejo, al ver a sus camaradas caer tan fácilmente, atacaron ciegamente, llenos de ira, con espadas de fuego, de viento y de muchos otros elementos, tratando de abrumar a Naruto con números.

Naruto los destrozo a todos solo usando sus manos y cadenas. Para la pequeña Erza, quien apreciaba el sufrimiento de otros fue una escena hermosa, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Todo termino en minutos, todos los soldados que habían tratado de derrotar al Oni yacían en el suelo, completamente derrotados, muchos de ellos sobrevivirían, después de todo a Naruto no estaba buscando matarlos a todos o simplemente hubiera usado armonía perfecta, pero muchos de ellos necesitarían meses para recuperarse.

Lo que continuo fue difícil de comprender para Erza. Naruto había caminado hacia el viejo, el cual luego descubrió, se llamaba Byro, y procedió a interrogarlo, usando técnicas de tortura para conseguir toda la información.

Lo que Naruto descubrió usando las técnicas que Jiraiya le había enseñado, era que el rey de Edolas tenía un proyecto secreto llamado Anima, que tenía la capacidad de absorber el poder mágico de su dimensión gemela y trasportarlo en forma de lacrima a Edolas, lo que explicaba los portales artificiales.

Después de esto Naruto exigió una audiencia con el rey, y obligo a Byro a llevarlo a la habitación del trono para que pudiera hablar con él.

Erza no pudo entrar a esa reunión ya que Naruto la obligo a permanecer fuera de la habitación mientras que en Oni tenía una conferencia con Faust.

Después de una larga platica, Naruto logro convencer al Rey de que le permitiera ayudarlo en el proyecto Anima, después de que le comprobara a Faust que el tenia una fuente de energía interna como la de los habitantes de la otra dimensión.

Faust se mostro desconfiado de las intenciones del Rubio, viéndolo como un habitante de Earth land no podía entender porque querría ayudar en algo como esto, pero siendo que el Oni era capaz de destruir por completo a la mayoría de sus soldados, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Un año después, año X776

Un año después de la llegada de Naruto a Edolas, el Oni había logrado ganarse la confianza del Rey y de los otros comandantes del ejército, con la excepción de Byro, el cual lo seguía resintiendo por su derrota inicial y en vista de que no podía hacer nada contra Naruto, trataba de desquitarse con Erza, quien casi siempre estaba en la presencia del rubio, y todos sabían que atacarla era buscar problemas con Naruto.

La relación de Erza y Naruto había cambiado en ese año, para la pequeña pelirroja, Naruto ya no era nada mas un sujeto que la obligaba a viajar con él, había pasado de ser su casi secuestrador a su defensor y maestro, ya que la protegía de cualquier persona que intentara ofenderla o atacarla dentro del castillo, generalmente soldados enviados por Byro o incluso el mismo Byro en ocasiones.

Además de esto, Naruto la había comenzado a entrenar en diversas formas de combate para que la niña supiera cómo defenderse en el debido caso de que Naruto no estuviera presente.

Pero Naruto podía notar la diferencia en personalidad que tenia la pelirroja, ya que solía disolverse en neblina y cubrir el castillo por lo menos un par de veces a la semana, Naruto pudo ver como la personalidad que la pelirroja le mostraba cambiaba por completo cuando estaba en presencia de otras personas.

Con Naruto, la pelirroja se comportaba algo tímida, tierna, amable, siempre feliz de estar a su lado, pero cuando no estaba cerca del Oni la pelirroja se comportaba totalmente diferente, Naruto asumía que esta era su verdadera personalidad, eso o la niña sufría de personalidad múltiple.

Fuera de la vista de Naruto, Erza era una persona sádica, que disfrutaba de causarle dolor a otras personas, pero por su edad y falta de entrenamiento no podía hacer mucho más que ver los entrenamientos de los soldados para ver como se lastimaban o usar palabras para herir a alguien, la única razón por la que los soldados del castillo no habían hecho nada al respecto era porque todos tenían miedo de lo que Naruto les pudiera hacer.

Naruto recordaba lo que había provocado el cambio en la chica, fue alrededor del sexto mes de la llegada de Naruto a Edolas.

Flash Back, 6 meses atrás, Ciudad Real, Castillo

Seis meses después de la llegada de Naruto y Erza al castillo, el Rey por fin había aceptado la presencia del Oni y su envolvimiento en el proyecto Anima, en el cual el Oni apenas había comenzado a integrarse debido a que antes de poder interferir en el proyecto, tuvo que tomar lecciones de varios de los científicos para poder entender las bases del proyecto.

La relación entre el Naruto y Erza se había tranquilizado un poco más, Erza parecía confiar cada vez más en el Oni y Naruto comenzaba a entender que incluso teniendo la cara de su Erza esta Erza era una persona totalmente diferente y la estaba comenzando a tratar como tal, una nueva persona que le interesaba, a decir verdad el Oni ya comenzaba a contemplar marcar a la pelirroja como su propiedad.

Sin embargo Naruto aun podía sentir cierta duda en Erza cuando trataba de hablar con ella, como si esperara que Naruto la fuera a atacar, y no solo el Oni, observando a la niña interactuar con cualquier otra persona, el Oni notaba que la niña parecía contenerse, parecía tratar de evitar atraer la atención de todos a su alrededor, lo que era algo difícil, ya que nunca se separaba del lado de Naruto y el Oni era el tema de conversación de toda la ciudad.

Pero este día era diferente ya que hoy era el día en el que Naruto se integraba por completo al proyecto Anima, y debido a su naturaleza secreta, la pequeña Erza no podía estar presente en el proyecto, evitando así que la niña acompañara a Naruto.

En lugar de esto, Erza decidió vagar por el castillo tratando de entretenerse mientras Naruto regresaba.

La pelirroja estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando cómo había cambiado su vida desde que había sido secuestrada por el rubio llamado Naruto.

Al principio lo único que Erza quería era alejarse del raro muchacho de cuernos, sin embargo el rubio probo ser muy testarudo al evitarle una y otra vez dejar su compañía, enfureciendo a la pelirroja.

Pero después de unas semanas de viajar con el rubio Erza se había acostumbrado a estar con él, además, Naruto la trataba muy bien, tenia comida cuando quería, podía dormir en camas cómodas, nunca tenía que preocuparse por ser atacada ya que Naruto destruía a cualquiera que tratara de atacarlos, y lo mas importante en la mente de la pelirroja, ya no estaba sola.

Erza todavía no podía creer lo mucho que una sola persona había cambiado su vida. Antes de que Naruto la encontrara, Erza era una huérfana de las calles de Louen, una de las peores ciudades en Edolas, una ciudad infestada con crimen, pobreza y enfermedad.

Erza había quedado huérfana cuando había nacido, lo único que le permitió sobrevivir fue el estar al cuidado de uno de los pocos orfanatos de la ciudad, sin embargo el orfanato no era un buen lugar.

El orfanato era solo una fachada para un círculo de esclavos, tomaban niños de la calle de todas edades y los usaban para trabajo barato, después de todo, todo lo que les tenían que dar era suficiente comida para sobrevivir y la mayoría de los niños de ese lugar no se quejaban.

Erza había sido criada por una de las esclavas mayores del lugar, pero la mujer era demasiado sínica, había visto demasiado de la crueldad de la ciudad y nunca le intereso el estado de Erza, con que estuviera con vida bastaba.

Para la edad de 5 años Erza ya había entendido su destino, pero no lo había aceptado, así que después de matar a uno de los encargados del orfanato, logro escapar de ese lugar y comenzó a vivir en la calle por su cuenta.

Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles para Erza, ahora sin la protección del orfanato, fue la victima de muchos ataques, aunque sin nada que robar pronto dejaron de atacar a la pelirroja, la cual se dio cuenta que para sobrevivir en la calle tendría que ser como todos los demás y comenzar a robar.

Fueron esos duros años de vivir en la calle los que la formaron en la fría y sádica persona que era hoy en día, sin embargo también era muy inteligente y sabía cómo y cuándo atacar para derrotar incluso a enemigos más grandes y fuertes que ella.

Fue esto lo que la llevo a atacar a Naruto, cuando vio a un niño, no mucho mayor a ella, con adornos extraños en la cabeza en forma de cuernos, Erza pensó que los podría vender por algo de dinero para comer ese día, en lugar de eso fue derrotada por Naruto y comenzó a viajar con él.

Por las siguientes semanas Naruto la proveyó con lo que necesitara, no paso un día hambrienta y todas las noches tenía un lugar donde dormir, gracias a que Naruto usaba sus habilidades para recolectar comida y crear un techo para que ella descansara, por lo general simplemente allanando un hogar y robando todo lo necesario para una buena noche de descanso.

Y después de unas semanas de conocerlo, llegaron al castillo, Erza no podía olvidar lo incrédula que se sentía cuando por fin vio que el destino de Naruto era el castillo, o lo furiosa que estaba con Naruto cuando la ignoro al tratar de explicarle lo estúpido que era tratar de entrar al castillo, pero aun mas, Erza nunca podría olvidar lo que paso ese día, la fuerza que Naruto había demostrado, acabando con los guardias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y después con la emboscada en el patio.

Erza no podía olvidar lo mucho que le gusto ver a Naruto pelear, era como un monstruo, una fuerza imparable que acabaría con todos en el castillo, recordar ese día todavía asombraba a la pelirroja.

Durante los siguientes meses que permanecieron en el castillo, Erza pudo sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse con Naruto, sin embargo siempre estuvo una voz en su subconsciente que le decía que desconfiara, que Naruto solo la quería utilizar, pero con cada día que pasaba con Naruto se hacía mas y mas fácil ignorar a la voz de su pasado.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus recuerdos que Erza no pudo ver que estaba a punto de chocar contra el Rey Faust, en cual estaba platicando con Byro, quien si noto a la pelirroja acercarse pero decidió no decir nada, con la esperanza de que la niña fuera castigada y de este modo tomar un poco de venganza contra Naruto.

-¡Omph!- exclamaron el Rey y la pelirroja al chocar el uno contra el otro, con ambos cayendo al suelo.

Todo estuvo silencioso por un momento, Erza tenía una cara de horror, ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sin Naruto aquí el Rey no se detendría a pensar y lo más probable es que la ejecuten, una plebeya provocando la caída del Rey, era un error imperdonable.

El Rey mientras tanto cambio su mirada de sorpresa, la cual había puesto al principio, y poco a poco fue cambiando a una de furia al ver quien era la responsable, su ceño frunciéndose, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente, su boca mostrando los dientes, como si fuera un animal gruñendo y su cara tomando un color rojo.

Byro, el que continúo como espectador, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siempre había sido un fan del sufrimiento de otros y tomaba mucho mas placer en el sufrimiento de esta niña siendo que era la única con la que podía desquitar el odio que sentía por Naruto.

Erza se levanto, una vez que salió de su estado horrorizado, rápidamente haciendo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento y tratando de disculparse, pero su voz parecía no querer funcionar debido a su miedo.

Faust se levanto poco después de que la chica comenzara a pedir disculpas, el rey levantándose más lento que la pelirroja, su mirada furiosa fija en Erza, la cual no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para ver al Rey, eso solo empeoraría la situación.

Faust levanto la mano, preparándose para golpear a la plebeya que se atrevió a hacerlo caer, Byro miro emocionado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y Erza tembló un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que cree, que está a punto de hacer?- una voz fría resonó detrás del Rey, el tono era medido y calmado, pero ninguno podía ignorar la promesa oculta de violencia en la voz.

Faust se detuvo en seco, con la mano aun en el aire, la sonrisa de Byro se borro en un instante y Erza sintió como un peso enorme se levantaba de sus hombros, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada un poco, la chica noto que Naruto estaba parado detrás del Rey, pero a diferencia de su forma normal, una gran sonrisa, rubor en sus mejillas por el alcohol y su cuerpo tambaleándose un poco por su estado de ebriedad ligera, como Erza se había acostumbrado a verlo durante su estancia en el castillo.

Naruto esta vez estaba parado de forma rígida, todos sus músculos estaban tensos, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, ninguna seña de alcohol se podía encontrar en su postura, Erza no podía entender como Naruto podía lucir tan agresivo sin mostrar ninguna seña de ira.

Se mantuvo un silencio muy tenso por unos segundos después de la llegada de Naruto, Byro comenzó a sudar frio, recordando lo que Naruto había hecho en su llegada, y el Rey trato de mantenerse calmado, pero no era fácil con alguien como Naruto amenazándote, Faust había sido testigo de varias sesiones de entrenamiento del Oni y tenia respeto por la fuerza del Oni.

Finalmente, después de casi un minuto de silencio, Faust bajo su brazo a su costado, decidiendo que era en su mejor interés no provocar al Rubio, y con una pequeña señal hacia Byro, continuo caminando con el viejo Byro siguiéndolo de cerca agradecido de poder alejarse del Oni.

-Faust- la voz de Naruto detuvo al Rey, pero este no volteo a verlo –Nunca vuelvas a intentar golpear a Erza, porque el día que la toques será el día que te mate- después de escuchar las palabras de Naruto, Faust y Byro se retiraron, caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Erza solo vio a Naruto con una mirada incrédula, su mente sin poder entender que alguien tendría el valor de amenazar al Rey, y aun mas, que alguien pudiera amenazar al rey y que este no hiciera nada al respecto, después de todo el Rey Faust no era conocido como un rey piadoso.

-¿Estas bien Erza?- la voz de Naruto, mucho más cerca y cálida que antes, trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la pelirroja, la cual por fin enfoco su mirada en Naruto, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y parecía estar buscando por alguna herida en la chica.

La chica se sonrojo un poco, parte por vergüenza de tener a Naruto tan cerca, y parte porque le gustaba que Naruto mostrara tanta preocupación por ella. Erza nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado que alguien amenazaría al Rey por su bienestar, pero había sucedido, Naruto amenazo la vida del rey porque este intento golpearla, era una sensación que le gustaba.

Por fin notando que Naruto se estaba preocupando con su falta de respuesta, Erza se apresuro a decir que estaba bien y a agradecerle por lo que había hecho, Naruto solo le sonrió.

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso Erza comenzó a comportarse distinta con Naruto, siempre actuando de una manera tierna, para intentar que Naruto mostrara su preocupación por ella, a Naruto no le molestaba, el Oni pensaba que esto la hacía verse linda, además le recordaba de alguna manera a la primera vez que había conocido a la Erza de EarthLand, la cual al principio actuaba de la manera que esta Erza actúa con el ahora.

La amenaza de Naruto al Rey se mantuvo un secreto entre las cuatro personas que estuvieron presentes para escucharla, así que ninguno de los demás soldados o comandantes del castillo sabían algo al respecto, sin embargo el Rey se aseguro de ordenar a todos los soldados que por ningún motivo fueran a lastimar a Erza, lo que provoco que se esparcieran rumores en el castillo, pero con nadie diciendo nada todo se olvido pronto.

Durante el año que paso en el castillo, Naruto había entrado de lleno al proyecto Anima, colaborando junto con los científicos de Faust para entender cómo funcionaba la maquina que podía distorsionar las barreras entre dimensiones y absorber la energía de otro mundo.

Ya con un entendimiento básico de cómo funcionaba la maquina, Naruto fue capaz de observarla mas detenidamente. Lo primero que noto fue que la maquina podía abrir un túnel entre las dos dimensiones, sin embargo la maquina no tenía la capacidad de mantenerse estable por mucho tiempo y los científicos carecían del conocimiento necesario de las barreras dimensionales para poder arreglar este problema.

Naruto, quien tenía una habilidad que le permitía tener un entendimiento instintivo sobre cualquier tipo de barrera, se dio a la tarea de arreglar este problema, el cual le llevo seis meses solucionar, debido a la complejidad que era traducir una habilidad instintiva a una maquina que la pudiera imitar.

El resultado fueron portales mucho más estables, pero aun así no eran permanentes, parecía que la tecnología simplemente carecía de la capacidad de lograr algo así, o tal vez era simplemente que no había manera de darle suficiente energía a la máquina para que creara un túnel más duradero, por lo menos no sin quemar la maquina por sobrecarga.

Pero Naruto había sacado mucho provecho del año de investigación, ya que tuvo que utilizar su habilidad de comienzo y frontera constantemente, aprendió mucho sobre las aplicaciones que podían tener, separadas y en conjunto, tanto que Naruto ya había comenzado a desarrollar un estilo de pelea basado únicamente en estas dos habilidades, aunque este estilo aun se encontraba en sus etapas iniciales.

Durante ese año, Naruto también le dedico mucho de su tiempo a entrenamiento físico, entrenando su coordinación, agilidad, elasticidad, equilibrio, y cualquier otra cosa que lo pudiera ayudar a ser un mejor peleador, por obvias razones Naruto se enfoco a la movilidad y adaptabilidad de su cuerpo, siendo que sería inútil entrenar en fuerza física, ya que eso estaba ligado a su desarrollo natural como Oni.

Otro evento importante en el año fue el comienzo del entrenamiento de Erza, la cual al principio solía siempre observarlo mientras entrenaba, y cuando Naruto estaba ocupado observaba como los soldados entrenaban, y dado su pasado no tardo mucho en pedir a Naruto que la entrenara.

Pocos días después del incidente con el Rey, Erza se había acercado a él, explicándole su pasado y pidiéndole que la convirtiera en una persona fuerte, como él, Naruto no tuvo ningún problema en complacer su petición.

Así que por seis mese Naruto había estado entrenando a Erza en cada momento libre que tenia, usando un método muy parecido al que uso con Scarlet, pero por periodos mucho más largos.

Al tener tanto tiempo para entrenar a Erza, mucho más del que tuvo para entrenar a Erza Scarlet, Naruto, después de solo 6 meses de entrenamiento, podía asegurar que las dos Erzas estarían en un nivel de pelea similar.

Pero en todo este tiempo Naruto nunca le revelo la existencia de la Erza de Earth Land a la de Edolas, no porque no quisiera inquietar o molestar a la Erza de Edolas sino porque simplemente nunca se le había pasado por la mente que sería algo importante.

Después de acabar con la primera mitad del proyecto Anima, los científicos, de los cuales Naruto aun no se había molestado en aprenderse el nombre y solo los llamaba por su profesión, habían comenzado a hacer exámenes en la habilidad de recolección de Naruto, para intentar entender las diferencias entre la recolección de la Anima y la de Naruto, pero hasta la fecha no habían podido encontrar ninguna respuesta concisa.

6 Meses más tarde

Un año después de que Naruto comenzó a entrenar a Erza, el Oni había decidido que sería el momento oportuno para iniciar el Oni Yuukai con Erza, pero para esto, Naruto primero decidió explicar por completo la situación a Erza, incluyendo a la otra Erza que ya era parte de su propiedad.

Por el momento, Naruto se encontraba dentro de la habitación del Anima, en el momento envuelto en una prueba de activación de la nueva y mejorada Anima.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos de intentar descifrar la diferencia entre la recolección de Naruto y la de Anima, había sido Naruto quien había encontrado la solución, después de estudiar un pedazo de lacrima generado por Anima.

Naruto había llegado a una teoría después de estudiar el pequeño cristal mágico, y después de mucho pensarlo y discutirlo con los demás involucrados en el proyecto, decidieron probar la teoría del Oni, con una prueba práctica.

Al activar Anima y utilizarlo para absorber magia de Earth Land, Naruto se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran correctas, el Anima, absorbía la energía de la forma correcta, pero al ser energía, algo intangible, al pasar por el túnel, mucha de la energía era desperdiciada, provocando que solo poco más de la mitad de la energía absorbida llegara a Edolas.

La idea de esto le vino a Naruto después de relacionar la forma de absorción de Anima, con la técnica de defensa y contraataque de sus portales, los cuales absorbían una técnica por completo, pero solo regresaban el ataque a la mitad de poder, marcando una fuga considerable de poder.

Sin embargo la solución a este nuevo problema era algo que aun estaba fuera del alcance de Naruto y los demás científicos.

Viendo que la prueba ya había terminado, un fracaso nuevamente, Naruto salió de la habitación en silencio, dejando atrás a los científicos, los cuales, si Naruto los conocía bien, acabarían discutiendo por muchas horas más.

Una vez en los pasillos del castillo, Naruto se decidió a buscar a Erza para poder comenzarle a explicar todo lo que debía saber. Al Oni no le tomo mucho encontrar a Erza, conociéndola tan bien como él la entiende, la chica solo estaría en un lugar, los campos de entrenamiento, probablemente disfrutando humillar a los soldados del Rey.

Después de unos minutos, Naruto encontró a Erza en el lugar que pensó haciendo exactamente lo que imagino, lo que provoco que una pequeña risa se escapara, llamando la atención de Erza y el pobre soldado que era su víctima del día.

La expresión de Erza cambio en un segundo, de total seriedad, y un brillo sádico en sus ojos, a una gran sonrisa, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y una mirada feliz, era un verdadero espectáculo ver lo rápido que las emociones de la niña cambiaban.

-¡Naruto~sama!- exclamo Erza, usando el sufijo de respeto con el que lo había empezado a llamar desde que empezó a recibir su entrenamiento, y corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca.

Naruto solo le sonrió, haciendo una pequeña nota mental de cómo estaba vestida. En el tiempo que llevan viviendo en el castillo, Erza había cambiado su vestimenta varias veces, hasta que, cuando empezó a entrenar con Naruto, comenzó a usar un traje parecido al de los soldados.

La pelirroja llevaba puesto un traje de una sola pieza, como de licra, pero a diferencia del azul y negro de los normales, el traje de Erza era de color gris claro, con una línea azul marino en el centro, además de esto llevaba puestas hombreras de metal para protección, y cargaba con una lanza hecha a la medida.

Porque decidió usar algo tan poco llamativo, Naruto nunca sabría, pero por lo menos el traje era muy resistente, soportando mucho castigo antes de romperse y tener que ser reemplazado.

Después del saludo de rutina, Naruto regreso a su habitación, con Erza aferrada a su brazo, cosa que a Naruto no le molestaba, en el tiempo que tenia con la pelirroja su cariño por la niña había crecido mucho, al punto que ya veía a las dos Erzas como dos personas completamente diferentes, pero igual de importantes para él.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Naruto llegar a su habitación, y una vez dentro le pidió a Erza que se sentara, lo que hizo tomando posesión de la cama de Naruto, después de esto, Naruto comenzó a contarlo sobre lo que era, un Oni que pronto estaría involucrado en una pelea de vida o muerte, sobre el ritual de Oni Yuukai, y más importante sobre las personas que formaban parte de su propiedad.

Al contarle sobre la otra Erza, la expresión de Erza había cambiado, y Naruto podía notar algo de ira y resentimiento en sus ojos, pero decidió terminar de contarle todo antes de lidiar con lo que estuviera molestando a la chica.

Finalizo Naruto diciéndole que quería iniciar el "Rapto" con ella para que ella también formara parte de su propiedad. Pero Erza permaneció callada, y después de unos minutos de silencio Naruto decidió ver que le ocurría a Erza.

-¿Para qué me quieres a mi?- pregunto Erza en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible, sin ninguna emoción que Naruto pudiera discernir, su mirada baja, evitando así ver a Naruto a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Naruto algo confundido -¿Por qué no te querría? Eres alguien muy importante para mí- termino diciendo Naruto, tratando de que su voz conllevara todo lo que sentía por ella.

-¡Ya tienes a la otra Erza!- el grito de Erza le hizo dar un paso atrás, Naruto podía sentir mucho dolor en la voz de Erza.

-¡Para que me necesitas si ya la tienes a ella!- continuo gritando y esta vez Naruto pudo notar que Erza estaba llorando.

Actuando rápidamente, Naruto tomo a la pequeña pelirroja en brazos, tratando de calmarla, pero Erza estaba en un estado muy emocional y peleo para evitar que la tocara, sin embargo la fuerza de Naruto gano y este logro abrazarla, dejando que Erza se desahogara en el.

Después de unos minutos de esto, Erza se había calmado lo suficiente para volver a hablar, pero Naruto se negó a soltarla, en lugar de esto tomando asiento en la cama donde Erza estaba sentada originalmente y sosteniéndola en su regazo.

-Dime… aquel día ¿Por qué me llevaste contigo?- pregunto Erza en casi un susurro, y con esto Naruto comprendió porque Erza estaba en este estado, la persona en la que mas confiaba y probablemente ella solo era un reemplazo de otra persona para él, la segunda opción, un repuesto.

-No te voy a mentir- comenzó Naruto, su tono bajo también, tratando de continuar con el ambiente intimo de la conversación. –La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras Erza Scarlet, es por eso que te lleve conmigo-

Erza cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de impedir que otra lagrima saliera, sentía como si la hubieran apuñalado en el corazón.

-Y es por eso que te obligue a seguir conmigo al principio, me recordabas bastante a la otra Erza-

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Naruto parecía hacer el dolor peor, Erza solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla, donde solo era un reemplazo para Naruto.

-Pero eso cambio- susurro Naruto en el oído de la chica, provocando que la atención de Erza se volviera a enfocar solamente en el –Con cada día que pase a tu lado, fui entendiendo que tu eres tu propia persona, alguien completamente diferente a Erza Scarlet, pero igual de importante para mí-

-¿Lo dices… en verdad?-

-Es una promesa, te veo como una persona totalmente distinta a la otra Erza, pero aun así eres tan importante para mí como ella-

Erza volteo su mirada hacia arriba, haciendo contacto visual con Naruto, y mirando la sinceridad que portaban, y poco a poco una sonrisa regreso a su rostro, la cual cambio a una expresión de sorpresa cuando, Naruto, al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, descendió los centímetros restantes y la beso.

Después de que recobrara la conciencia, hecho que avergonzó a Erza, desmayarse por un simple beso, Naruto le explico que como muestra de lo mucho que le importaba decidió que ella sería su primer beso, Erza solo se sonrojo, pero en el interior estaba feliz.

Ya fuera de su depresión, Erza acepto el reto de Naruto, decidiendo en una guerra de miradas como competencia, la cual duro cinco horas, después de las cuales ambos tuvieron que procurar gotas humectantes para los ojos debido a la irritación severa que se provocaron, aunque aun así Naruto estaba feliz de haber ganado y marco a Erza con su sello, el cual coloco en el centro de su pecho, a diferencia del de Erza Scarlet el cual se encontraba en el centro de su espalda.

Pero el hecho más importante entre Naruto y Erza ocurrió después de que el Oni marcara a la chica. Una vez que Erza portara orgullosamente el sello de Naruto en su pecho, Naruto decidió darle otra cosa más a la pelirroja.

Erza Scarlet una vez le conto que su apellido provenía de Jellal, el cual había decidido darle el apellido Scarlet por el color de su cabello, y debido a que Erza carecía de un apellido, Naruto decidió darle uno, y la termino nombrando Erza Knightwalker, el cual Erza acepto con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que Erza nunca supo era que Naruto la había nombrado así por el primer día que llegaron al castillo, ya que al entrar Erza se aseguro de caminar por encima de los soldados de la entrada antes de seguir a Naruto, dejando grandes marcas de huellas sobre los rostros de los soldados.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que la nueva nombrada Erza Knightwalker había jurado a sí misma un día derrotar a Erza Scarlet y mostrarle a Naruto que no necesitaba de una Erza débil.

6 meses después, Año X777

Dos años después de su llegada a Edolas y Naruto podía afirmar que hizo la elección correcta al venir a la dimensión gemela de Earth Land.

Los últimos seis meses Naruto los utilizo para terminar el proyecto Anima, haciendo estudios extensos sobre la manipulación de la energía, ambos con la maquina Anima y con su habilidad de armonía y discordia y gracias a esto ahora tenía un mucho mayor entendimiento de cómo funcionaba la energía mágica de Earth Land y de cómo manipular aun mejor sus propias habilidades.

Al final Naruto y los científicos lograron crear un Anima perfecto, el túnel dimensional draba lo suficiente para absorber una gran cantidad de energía y el problema con la fuga de energía al hacer la transferencia fue resuelta con la idea de hacer que la Anima primero transformara la energía en lacrima y después la transfiriera, evitando así que la energía se escapara, y sin querer formando un túnel por el cual podrían entrar personas intactas y cruzar hacia Edolas.

Naruto también aprovecho este tiempo para pasar todo el tiempo posible con Erza, ya que el Oni no quería que la pelirroja de Edolas volviera a pensar que solo era un reemplazo para la otra Erza.

El entrenamiento de Erza continuo por este tiempo, con Naruto ahora entrenándola más arduamente que antes ya que ahora cabía la posibilidad de que fuera jalada al combate de los Deva, y Naruto no quería que no estuviera lista para las peleas que se acercaban, además de esto, Naruto quería que Erza Knightwalker y Erza Scarlet pudieran combatir al mismo nivel.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo mucho que Naruto disfrutara estar con Erza, con el Anima terminado, y ya habiendo sacado todo el provecho posible a la investigación del proyecto, Naruto sabía que era momento de volver a Earth Land, y revisar el progreso de Erza Scarlet, la cual sin duda debería estar molesta de su larga ausencia.

La estancia en Edolas había sido un éxito mayor al que Naruto había esperado. Cuando siguió el Anima inestable y llego a Edolas por primera vez, Naruto solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría encontrar en ese lugar, pero su participación en el proyecto Anima lo llevo a un entendimiento mucho mayor de la manipulación de energía, lo que Naruto esperaba que le diera un mejor entendimiento cuando volviera a combatir contra Yuugi.

Así que después de decidir que había llegado el momento de regresar a EarthLand, Naruto busco a Erza para explicarlo lo que pasaría. El Oni encontró a Erza en el campo de entrenamiento de los soldados, y Naruto tuvo que contener su risa al notar que la pequeña pelirroja estaba torturando a los soldados del castillo, era una imagen graciosa, una pequeña niña de 12 años derrotando a hombres del doble de su tamaño y edad.

Contarle a Erza que iba a regresar a la otra dimensión no fue fácil, la pelirroja lo tomo peor de lo que el Oni esperaba, gritando y llorando por Naruto para que no la abandonara, al parecer Erza tenía un temor por ser abandonada más grande de lo que Naruto pensó, y la idea de que Naruto no estuviera todos los días a su lado no sentaba bien con la chica en lo absoluto.

Le tomo a Naruto la mayor parte del día convencer a Erza que no la estaba abandonando, y que no se olvidaría de ella, y al final Naruto tuvo que prometer que un día volvería por ella y que no se volverían a separar, Naruto no tuvo problemas en hacer esta promesa ya que su plan siempre fue volver por ella.

Después de encargarse de Erza, Naruto hablo con el rey Faust, para informarle que se marchaba y que no volvería en un tiempo, con el Anima terminado, Faust no le dio importancia a la partida del Oni, y a petición de este Faust le aseguro a Naruto que Erza tendría un lugar en su ejército, ya que el Rey Faust sabía que la pequeña niña ya era más fuerte que los soldados comunes gracias al entrenamiento de Naruto.

Antes de irse, Naruto fue con Erza, para decirle que se quedaría en el castillo como parte del ejercito, y que esperaba grandes cosas de ella, Erza acepto esto con una sonrisa, jurando a Naruto en convertirse en la más fuerte guerrera de Edolas.

El día de su partida llego y Naruto se fue de Edolas silenciosamente, con solo Erza viendo como el portal de Naruto se abría, mostrando la extraña imagen de cientos de ojos observándolos, y Erza recordó a Naruto explicándole que cada ojo representaba un lugar o dimensión que Naruto conocía y a el que podía viajar.

Antes de su partida, Naruto dejo a Erza un último regalo, arrancando 10 de sus largos cabellos, Naruto creó uno de sus pequeños clones, pero mucho más resistente y con mucha más energía, ya que Naruto creó un vinculo entre él y el clon que lo mantendría con suficiente energía para sobrevivir hasta que Naruto volviera por Erza.

Pero mientras Naruto dejaba atrás Edolas por sus propios medios, no estuvo presente para ver como un niño de cabello azul muy familiar se escabullía a la habitación de Anima, lo activaba y lo usaba para viajar a Earth Land.

Naruto apareció en el, ahora, familiar desierto donde llevaba a cabo su entrenamiento, era el lugar más familiar para Naruto por lo que era su punto de aparición en la dimensión de Earth Land.

Una vez de regreso, Naruto comenzó su viaje a Fiore, decidiendo que no tenía prisa y tomándose su tiempo para viajar a pie, en lugar de simplemente aparecer en magnolia o viajar como neblina.

El viaje a la ciudad de Magnolia en el reino de Fiore no le tomo mucho al Oni, ya en unas dos semanas ya había llegado a la ciudad donde se encontraba Erza. Recordando el camino al gremio de Fairy Tails, Naruto en pocos momentos estaba parado frente a la entrada del gremio.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba cerca del gremio Naruto noto que no podía sentir la presencia de Erza en la cercanía, y sin tener deseos de lidiar con los miembros de Fairy Tails, Naruto se dedico a esperar, pero después de que anocheciera sin señales de Erza, el Oni decidió que Erza debería de estar fuera en algún tipo de misión, así que sin nada que hacer, Naruto se decidió a encontrar un lugar para dormir.

Al día siguiente Naruto continuo esperando cerca del edificio de Fairy Tail por Erza, pero para el medio día el Oni estaba aburrido de solo esperar y decidió hacer un viejo favorito.

La población de Magnolia se sorprendió cuando una inesperada neblina cubrió toda la ciudad, los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail poniéndose sobre alerta debido a que podían sentir una presencia en la neblina pero no podían sentir su locación exacta.

Poco después de que la neblina cubriera la ciudad, los habitantes comenzaron un festejo masivo, que abarco todas las calles, con gente bailando y cantando, comiendo y bebiendo, y los magos de Fairy Tail no lo pensaron antes de unirse.

La fiesta duro todo un día, y al día siguiente los habitantes de Magnolia se despertaron sin saber por qué hicieron lo que hicieron pero sintiéndose algo relajado, aunque aún estaban confundidos por la neblina que cubría la ciudad.

Makarov, maestro de Fairy Tails, decidió mandar a uno de sus magos a investigar la neblina, pensando que era algo extraño pero no necesariamente maligno, mando a Macao Conbolt.

Después de una hora de la partida de Macao, la neblina desapareció, dejándole saber a Makarov que Macao había encontrado el origen de la neblina, pero justo cuando todo volvía a la normalidad, la neblina cubrió la ciudad de nuevo, preocupando a Makarov.

El día paso, y Macao no regreso al gremio lo que comenzó a preocupar a Makarov, además de esto la neblina se había condensado mas, haciendo que las personas solo pudieran ver un par de metros al frente.

Finalmente, Macao regreso al gremio, pero con la apariencia de haber estado en una pelea con una manada de Vulcan, su ropa rasgada, varios moretones en las partes visibles de su cuerpo, y un ojo morado, y justo cuando entro al edificio del gremio el mago se desmayo, impidiendo que Makarov le preguntara que había pasado.

Por el siguiente día los magos de Fairy Tail se mantuvieron en alerta y en grupos, ahora con la idea de que era un enemigo el que mantenía la ciudad cubierta en neblina, Makarov, sin deseos de enviar a otro de sus magos a investigar un enemigo desconocido, comenzó a examinar la neblina el mismo para intentar identificar la locación del enemigo, pero la presencia estaba en toda la neblina lo que lo hacía imposible, así que su única manera de descubrir a la persona era esperar a que Macao despertara y les contara lo que le había ocurrido.

Por los siguientes tres días la ciudad de Magnolia continuo cubierta en Neblina, pero ningún otro incidente como el del primer día, con la fiesta inexplicable, o el segundo con Macao ocurrió, la neblina parecía simplemente estar ahí, sin hacer nada, como si estuviera estancada, aun así los magos de Fairy Tail se mantuvieron en alerta, pero con cada día de espera sin respuesta se ponían mas y mas nerviosos, por lo que en el quinto día de la llegada de la neblina, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe, los magos dentro del bar saltaron de susto y voltearon a ver a la persona que había entrado al edificio, algunos de los magos tan nerviosos que activaron su magia, como Gray Fullbuster, quien tenía sus manos en la pose para activar su magia de hielo, o Natsu Dragneel, una de las nuevas adiciones al gremio, quien parecía preparado para escupir fuego hacia la puerta, aunque ambos jóvenes se pusieron pálidos y salieron corriendo cuando notaron que la persona que había entrado al gremio era Erza Scarlet quien había regresado de su última misión.

Erza observo a los miembros de Fairy Tail con una mirada aguda, tratando de descubrir por qué habían reaccionado de manera tan paranoica a su llegada, pero sin poder descubrir mucho decidió mejor preguntarle a Makarov, el cual le conto lo que había ocurrido con la llegada de la neblina y las heridas de Macao.

Una vez que escucho esto Erza sabia quien era el responsable, conociendo muy bien de la habilidad de su amo de dispersar su cuerpo en neblina, y recordando que a diferencia de ella, el resto de los miembros de Fairy Tail, no sabían de su amo y sus habilidades, con excepción de Makarov, el cual sabia de Naruto pero no de sus poderes.

Decidiendo poner un fin al desorden que su amo había causado, y ansiosa por ver a Naruto después de tanto tiempo, Erza abrió las puertas del gremio y exclamo el nombre de su Amo, llamando la atención del resto de los magos que se encontraban en el bar.

Para el asombro de muchos, la neblina que cubría la ciudad se comenzó a reunir, concentrándose en un solo punto frente a Erza, la cual no parecía sorprendida, y no fue mucho después que la figura de Naruto se materializo por completo, dejando ver a Erza a su amo después de dos años de ausencia.

Para los magos de Fairy Tail los cuales nunca habían visto a Naruto antes, fue una gran sorpresa ver a un joven, un poco mayor de Erza, aparecer de la neblina, y aun más rara era su apariencia, con los grilletes y cadenas y los cuernos, la figura de Naruto era extraña para la mayoría de Fairy Tails.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Erza Scarlet- comenzó Naruto una vez que estaba parado frente a Erza, la cual le sonrió en respuesta.

Naruto se tomo un momento para ver los cambios en la Erza de Earth Land, notando que sus músculos tenían un poco mas de definición, mostrando que Erza había continuado entrenando arduamente durante su tiempo de separación, y que sus ojos mostraban mucha más confianza que la Erza de hace dos años, por la apariencia física no se preocupo mucho, notando que seguía vistiéndose de la misma manera que se había acostumbrado a verla y que el único cambio había sido la altura.

-Amo Naruto, es bueno verlo de nuevo- Erza hablo en un tono suave, pero Naruto podía sentir que la chica estaba alegre de verlo, mientras que el resto de Fairy Tail estaba en shock de que la Erza que ellos conocían, una chica algo distante y triste, se mostrara tan relajada y contenta por ver a esta nueva persona, en especial Gray, quien había tratado de entablar una amistad con la chica al verla llorar a la orilla del rio y sintiéndose mal por ella.

Después saludarse, Erza y Naruto tomaron una de las mesas del bar y comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en el tiempo en el que habían estado separados, con Erza contándole sobre las varias misiones que había hecho y el tipo de entrenamiento que estaba realizando y Naruto contándoles solo sobre sus estudios para entender mas sus habilidades, absteniéndose de contarle algo sobre la otra dimensión o de Erza Knightwalker.

Después de unas horas de estar platicando, Makarov los interrumpió, pidiendo hablar con Naruto el cual acepto, incluso si Erza se mostraba algo molesto con el maestro de Fairy Tail por interrumpir su tiempo con Naruto.

Makarov le pregunto que si él era el origen de la neblina, lo cual Naruto admitió fácilmente, por lo que Makarov le exigió que le explicara lo que le había hecho a Macao, pero al notar la confusión de Naruto, Makarov le describió a su mago, hasta que vio que Naruto lo había reconocido.

Makarov acabo con una mirada incrédula cuando Naruto le explico que Macao había vagado en su investigación hasta una pequeña pendiente, y que por la poca visibilidad en la neblina se había tropezado pendiente abajo, recibiendo varias heridas por rodar y golpear el rio el cual lo arrastro por un buen tramo hasta que Naruto decidió ayudarlo, que fue cuando la neblina desapareció, pero por accidente, cuando lo saco del rio, lo golpeo contra un puente cercano, lo que resulto en su estado de inconsciencia hasta ese día, una contusión muy fuerte.

Después de esta discusión Naruto le informo a Erza y Makarov que se llevaría a la pelirroja con él para un poco de entrenamiento, a lo que accedió Makarov sin problema al ver la mirada alegre en los ojos de Erza, la cual estaba feliz de pasar un tiempo con Naruto y poder recibir su entrenamiento nuevamente.

Naruto y Erza se retiraron del gremio por medio de un portal de Naruto, sorprendiendo a los que lo vieron, y apareciendo en el desierto que se había vuelto el capo de entrenamiento del Oni.

Ya una vez en ese lugar Naruto hizo a Erza pelear contra él, para que le mostrara su avance. Erza demostró que tenia las marcas de una buena espadachina, por lo menos hasta donde Naruto sabia, dado que el no usaba un arma no podía juzgar esto muy bien, pero aun así noto que el estilo de Erza era primariamente físico lo que la hacía perfecta para el estilo de entrenamiento de Naruto, y ahora con su nuevo entendimiento de cómo funcionaba la magia Naruto también sería capaz de ayudarla a controlar su magia de una manera más eficiente.

Así que una vez que Erza se recupero de la pelea inicial, Naruto comenzó con su entrenamiento, muy parecido al del primer entrenamiento que le dio cuando la rescato de la torre del cielo, pero más brutal y esta vez diseñado para entrenar su poder mágico por igual que su cuerpo.

Y mientras que Erza hacia entrenamiento físico, con restricciones de movilidad, gravedad, magia y presión ambiental, Naruto uso su tiempo para recolectar minerales del desierto y purificándolos, tratando de conseguir el mayor acero refinado que le fuera posible para comenzar con un proyecto que tenía en mente.

Con el sonido de Erza lanzándole insultos por torturarla, Naruto comenzó a manipular los metales que conseguía, reforzándolos y refinándolos de impurezas, para crear acero tan fuerte como las cadenas y grilletes que decoraban su cuerpo.

A Naruto le tomo toda una semana crear su primer prototipo de una espada, la cual tenía planeado darle al Erza, su primer intento en crear una espada resulto en una espada ancha, con la hoja de la espada midiendo 1.3 metros de alto y 15 cm de ancho, el mango agregando otros 30 cm a la altura de la espada. Ni la hoja ni el mango de la espada tenían algún decorativo especial, era una simple espada, muy liviana, y cuando Naruto la probo y se rompió al primer golpe, y Naruto entendió que no había condensado los materiales lo suficiente para darle la dureza perfecta.

Su segundo intento resulto en una espada similar a la primera, sin embargo esta era mucho más pesada, pero Naruto siendo un Oni no podía sentir esto, así que al probarla y ver que destruyo por completo la roca que golpeo, corrió con Erza para que la chica la probara, lo que resulto inútil ya que la pelirroja era incapaz de levantar el arma, esta vez Naruto había condensado tanto los materiales que el peso de la espada era inhumano.

Naruto y Erza pasaron su tiempo entrenando y forjando, en el caso del Oni, durante los siguientes dos meses, con Naruto siendo incapaz de encontrar el balance perfecto para la espada de Erza, hasta que por fin al final del segundo mes, lo que marcaba el final del entrenamiento de Erza, Naruto lo logro.

La espada que Naruto creó era una espada ancha, las dimensiones muy parecidas a las de la primera espada que creo, sin embargo, en la hoja de la espada se podían ver las palabras Origen Escarlata, las orillas de la hoja eran color escarlata, como el cabello de Erza, el centro de la hoja era de color acero, como cualquier espada, y las palabras estaban escritas en negro, el mango de la espada solo tenía un diseño especial, y eso era que en el centro de la defensa se encontraba el sello de Naruto.

Naruto le dio esta espada, Origen Escarlata, a Erza, lo que alegro mucho a la chica de tener un regalo de su amo, y uno que podría utilizar mucho.

La espada, Erza noto, se sentía ligera en sus manos, pero tenía mucha fuerza y tenía un filo espectacular, dado que las rocas en la que había probado la espada habían sido cortadas con facilidad, al final Erza estaba feliz con su espada y con los resultados de su entrenamiento.

Después de esto, Naruto regreso a Erza a Magnolia para que se pudiera regresar a Fairy Tail una vez más, y una vez que la dejo, y después de prometerle visitar pronto y no esperar dos años, Naruto salió de Magnolia, sin ninguna dirección en especifico, solo decidiendo vagar un poco.

Pero justo antes de dejar las premisas de la ciudad, un pensamiento cruzo la mente del Oni.

-¿Dónde estará Yuugi?-

Lugar desconocido.

En lo profundo de un bosque, donde los arboles parecían tocar el cielo, cubriendo la vista del sol, Yuugi se encontraba caminando, cada paso lleno de determinación, entre los arboles Yuugi podía ver varias creaturas, desde creaturas mundanas hasta mitológicas, pero no le ponía atención a ninguna de ellas.

Finalmente después de una larga caminata, Yuugi se detuvo, en su mano derecha apareciendo su sello instantáneamente, alertándola de la presencia de otro Deva, al igual, frente a ella, cubierto por las sombras de bosque otro sello apareció, al igual marcando la locación del otro Deva.

El brillo de los sellos suficiente para revelar dos ojos rojos que observaban a Yuugi fríamente, la cual regresaba la mirada con una de seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Yuugi Hoshiguma?-

-¿Es así como saludas a un viejo conocido, Kasen Ibara?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Bien, se que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última actualización, pero era algo necesario para esta historia ya que necesitaba terminar de planear el trama completo, lo que ya casi logro, de hecho ya tengo muy buena parte de la historia planeada por completo hasta el punto donde va el manga, pero no diré mas de eso.

Algo que debo agregar es que si sienten que la historia está algo apresurada y parece más como un resumen de los actos más que una historia, es porque lo es, la historia en si comenzara cuando comienza el canon de Fairy Tail, que será cuando ya comenzare con mis sagas.

Para terminar, les dejo la línea de tiempo de esta historia, de los dos mundos, el de Naruto y el de Fairy Tail.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X763:

Nace Naruto Uzumaki

Kyuubi usa Kitsune no Majutsu: Akuma ruretto no mangekyo, y Naruto es transformado en un Oni

Muere Minato Namikaze

Muere Kushina Uzumaki

La existencia de Naruto es ocultada

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X765:

Naruto Uzumaki es confinado al Área 44

Nace Erza Scarlet

Naruto Uzumaki tiene 4 años

Muere Biwako Sarutobi de forma natural

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X768:

Naruto Uzumaki tiene 5 años

11/Octubre Naruto Uzumaki usa Oni no Maho: Chowa shushu no kankaku causando la Locura Masiva

Naruto Uzumaki es exiliado de Konohagakure no Sato

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X769:

Naruto Uzumaki es secuestrado por un grupo de esclavistas

Naruto Uzumaki conoce y forma una amistad con Suika

Suika es asesinada por los esclavistas

Naruto Uzumaki y Kyuubi no Yoko entran en contacto consiente por primera vez

Naruto Uzumaki tiene 7 años

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X774:

Naruto Uzumaki se separa de Jiraiya y vaga por los países elementales solo

Naruto Uzumaki llega a Mizu no Kuni y se entera de la guerra civil

Naruto Uzumaki y Mei Terumi se conocen

Naruto Uzumaki se une a la guerra civil de Kirigakure no Sato

Naruto Uzumaki marca a Mei Terumi como su posesión después de una competencia de bebidas

Naruto Uzumaki se vuelve adicto al Sake

Termina la guerra civil de Kirigakure

Yagura, el cuarto Mizukage, es asesinado por Naruto Uzumaki

Se instituye una nueva ley para los shinobi de Kiri, haciendo el sake parte obligatoria de su equipamiento

Otogakure y Sunagakure crean una alianza secreta

Otogakure y Sunagakure invaden Konohagakure

Orochimaru es asesinado por el Tercer Hokage, usando el Shiki Fuuin

Sarutobi Hiruzen muere a causa del Shiki Fuuin

Kyuubi no Yoko es liberado de su sello

Kyuubi no Yoko es marcada como posesión de Naruto después de una pelea

Kyuubi no Yoko es sellada de nuevo, ahora bajo el control de Mei Terumi

Naruto Uzumaki es marcado como un Ninja de clase S en el libro BINGO

Naruto Uzumaki deja los países elementales y viaja al mundo de EarthLand

Gray Fullbuster se une a Fairy Tail

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X775:

Erza Scarlet escapa de la Torre del Cielo con la ayuda de Naruto

Erza Scarlet se convierte en la propiedad de Naruto después de un juego de piedra, papel o tijera

Erza Scarlet se une al gremio de Fairy tail

Erza Scarlet tiene 10 años de edad

Naruto Uzumaki tiene 13 años de edad

Naruto Uzumaki viaja a Edolas siguiendo la apertura de un Anima experimental

Naruto Uzumaki y Edo Erza se conocen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X776:

Edo Erza es marcada por Naruto como su propiedad después de una guerra de miradas

Edo Erza recibe el nombre Erza Knightwalker de Naruto Uzumaki

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X777:

El proyecto Anima es perfeccionado

Naruto Uzumaki regresa a Earth Land

Erza Knightwalker se une al ejercito de Edolas

7/Julio los dragones desaparecen

7/Julio Natsu Dragneel es encontrado por Makarov y se une a Fairy Tail

7/Julio Mystogan viaja atreves de un portal Anima a Earth Land

Yuugi Hoshiguma se encuentra con el tercer Deva


	4. Oni vs Oni vs Oni?

**Oni Tales**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_

**A/N: **Bueno llevo ya un rato con esta historia en la mente y esta vez la culpa es mi nueva obsesión con el Anime de Fairy Tails y mi aun mas grande obsesión por dos de los personajes de Touhou Project, como mi otra historia de Naruto, esta también tendrá a un Naruto muy poderoso, se los digo desde este momento para que no se quejen después. Naruto será amoral, es decir tendrá una falta enorme de lo que es considerado moral por la sociedad, aunque esto se resolverá conforme avance la historia. La pareja principal de esta historia es una competencia entre Naruto/Erza S. o Naruto/Erza K. (AKA Edo Erza) o un pseudo-Harem como en "Reflexiones Malditas".

Capitulo 4:

"Oni vs Oni vs Oni?"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dentro de un bosque olvidado por el mundo, lleno de las creaturas que solo habilitan en la imaginación de la humanidad, dos de los seres mas poderos del mundo se encontraban en medio de una guerra de voluntad.

Yuugi Hoshiguma, Deva de la Energía y del Mundo de los Espíritus, se encontraba frente a frente con Kasen Ibara, Deva de los Instintos y del Mundo Animal. Ambos Oni con la mirada fija en los ojos de la otra, ninguna dispuesta a romper el impasse en el que se encontraban.

Las reuniones de estas dos Deva siempre habían sido de esta manera, Yuugi pensó mientras observaba detenidamente a la Deva frente a ella. Kasen no era un Oni muy sociable, y si Yuugi lo pensaba, podría decirse que Kasen Ibara era lo mas distinto a cualquier Oni que ella conociera, por lo menos era totalmente distinta a ella y Naruto.

Mientras que Yuugi y Naruto se comportaban como la mayoría de los Oni, con una amor a las fiestas y el alcohol, Kasen, hasta donde Yuugi sabia, odiaba beber, odiaba los grandes conjuntos de gente por lo que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en este bosque, rodeada de los animales que eran su responsabilidad, en si, Kasen Ibara era una ermitaña, prefiriendo la soledad a cualquier otra cosa.

Debido a esto Yuugi detestaba visitar a la otra Deva, ya que cada visita se llevaba a cabo en un ambiente tenso y casi insoportable, y no seria la primera vez que las Oni llegaran a golpes debido a la tensión.

Sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias, Yuugi se vio forzada a buscar a la otra Deva.

-A que has venido, Hoshiguma- la voz de Kasen no tenia ninguna emoción aparente, su tono normal, sin seriedad o impaciencia, su voz era como la de una grabación, y Yuugi no pudo evitar irritarse un poco solo con oír esa voz, tan distinta a la voz de la raza de los Oni, no que importara mucho ya que hasta donde Yuugi sabia, solo los Deva permanecían de la raza de los Oni.

Tomando un gran respiro, tanto para calmarse un poco y no antagonizar a Kasen, como para prepararse para decir lo que necesita, Yuugi se tomo un segundo para pensar si en verdad era una buena idea acudir a Kasen para resolver el problema.

_-Si me quedo muy callada y me alejo lentamente… tal vez piense que soy un fragmento de su imaginación y olvide que estuve aquí-_ pensó Yuugi con mucha seriedad, con muchas ganas de simplemente alejarse de ese lugar para no tener que lidiar con la Deva apática.

Suspirando una vez mas en exasperación, Yuugi se armo de valor para decir lo que había venido a decir, ya que no tenia sentido sufrir la presencia de Kasen simplemente para retractarse y no hacer nada, incluso si solo había estado en su presencia por unos minutos, esto era mas de lo que la Oni estaba dispuesta a aceptar, Yuugi en realidad odiaba a Kasen.

-He venido a hablar contigo- comenzó a hablar Yuugi, sin admitir que estaba algo contenta de que Kasen hubiera permanecido callada durante sus momentos de consideración y mientras explicaba –Para discutir el momento en el que se llevara a cabo el Eclipse de los Deva-

País de Fiore, Magnolia, Gremio de Fairy Tail

Había sido un mes muy agitado, incluso para el estándar de Fairy Tail. Después del regreso de Erza al gremio, una vez terminada su sesión de entrenamiento con la extraña figura que era Naruto, el dicho Oni se había retirado de la ciudad, llevando a pensar a los miembros de Fairy Tails que se podían tranquilizar, después de todo sin Naruto en la ciudad no habría la extraña neblina que ponía a todos nerviosos.

Sin embargo para la sorpresa de todos, y mas aun de Erza, al día siguiente los magos de Fairy tail se despertaron para encontrar su ciudad sumergida en una densa neblina. Erza fue la mas sorprendida de todas ya que la ultima vez que su amo se había marchado habían pasado poco menos de dos años antes de que Naruto volviera a buscarla y ahora el Deva había vuelto al día siguiente.

Después de que todo el gremio se juntara Erza llamo a su amo, y como la vez anterior, la neblina se condenso frente a la chica, en poco tiempo formando la figura de Naruto, el cual parecía estar en un estado de somnolencia, con los ojos medio cerrados, la cabeza algo agachada, con los brazos colgando a su costado y lo que parecía ser una línea de saliva seca bajando por la orilla de su boca hacia su barbilla, la apariencia de su amo provocando unas pequeñas risas de Erza y algunos mas de los miembros, los que encontraban su apariencia algo graciosa.

Intentar hablar con Naruto en su estado probó totalmente ineficiente ya que el Deva no parecía reaccionar a ninguna estimulación externa, lo que llevo a la conclusión de que solo había respondido al llamado de Erza por coincidencia y no porque la estuviera esperando.

Los magos de Fairy tail intentaron varias formas de hacer reaccionar al rubio, algunos de los magos tratando de despertarlo con ruidos fuertes directamente en su oído, otros arrojando agua a su rostro pero ninguno de estos funciono.

Natsu Dragneel, uno de los miembros mas recientes, apenas teniendo poco mas de un mes de haberse unido, siendo uno de los miembros mas impacientes del gremio, y teniendo deseos de pelear contra la persona que entrenaba a la pelirroja del infierno, la mayoría del tiempo conocida como Erza, decidió que ya había esperado demasiado y decidió atacarlo, lanzándose al Deva con intención de dar un puñetazo al rostro del otro chico, lo que provoco una mala idea ya que Naruto reaccionó de manera instintiva… dejándose caer al suelo para seguir durmiendo y provocando que Natsu golpeara a la persona que estaba parada al lado de Naruto, quien resulto ser Erza Scarlet.

La consiguiente pelea, la cual comenzó solo con Erza dándole una lección a Natsu y a Gray Fullbuster, el cual fue un inocente que estaba en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto y termino pagando por la ofensa de Natsu, creció hasta abarcar a todos los miembros del gremio.

Y durante toda la pelea Naruto durmió pacíficamente, sin la menor idea de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor y por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los cuerpos arrojados, ni sillas, ni mesas, ni personas ni ataques, tocaron al joven Deva.

Después de calmarse, Erza procedió a tratar de despertar a su amo, tocando su hombro y sacudiéndolo, repitiendo su nombre para tratar de traer una reacción, lo que funciono, solo que no en la manera en la que Erza esperaba, ya que en lugar de despertarse, Naruto se movió con velocidad, atrapando a la pelirroja antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar y abrazándola como un oso de peluche.

Después de esto, nadie pudo hacer nada para despertar al rubio o liberar a Erza, ya que Naruto parecía rehusarse a separarse de la chica, la cual parecía que había sufrido un colapso mental por el aspecto que tenia, con una mirada abstente y colgando de los brazos del chico como una muñeca de trapo.

No fue hasta una hora después que Erza pareció reaccionar, y las personas que estaban cerca de ella dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás, cautelosos de la forma en la que la feroz chica fuera a reaccionar.

Para su alivio, Erza no reacciono con violencia, en lugar de esto solo tomo en mano el contenedor en forma de calabaza que Naruto cargaba en la cintura y lo coloco en los labios del chico, el cual comenzó a beber del Hyoutan mientras aun dormía.

La reacción fue inmediata, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sin aviso, de manera casi violenta, soltando un brazo del abrazo en el que sujetaba a Erza, para poder sujetar el Hyoutan y beber de manera mas profunda, aunque varias personas notaron que Naruto no soltó por completo a Erza y que la pelirroja parecía ya no estar incomoda.

Por fin con Naruto despierto, Erza fue capaz de preguntar que hacia el Oni de regreso tan pronto, lo que el Oni respondió explicando que no tenia la menor idea de a donde ir y decidió que solo un mes con Erza después de dos años de separación no eran lo suficiente y por lo tanto decidió que pasaría un tiempo al lado de Erza, acompañándola en sus misiones para pasar un tiempo con ella, hecho que alegro a la chica, pero debido a su personalidad seria de la chica era muy difícil de notar, aunque Naruto, quien estaba mas afín de las emociones que lo rodeaban lo pudo notar con facilidad.

Por el siguiente mes, Naruto se integro a la vida diaria de Fairy Tail, participando en muchas de sus actividades, pero rehusándose con firmeza a unirse al gremio para la mortificación de Makarov, quien podía ver que Naruto sería una gran adición a la familia, y de Erza quien quería que su amo se uniera que para pasar aun mas tiempo con el.

Naruto acompaña a Erza en varias de las misiones que la chica hacia, pero sin participar en ninguna, debido a que no era parte real del gremio, además de que su único objetivo para estar en Fairy Tail por el momento era pasar tiempo con Erza.

Ya un mes después de la llegada de Naruto, Deva y Maga se encontraban dentro del bar del gremio, Naruto bebiendo de su Hyoutan en una competencia de bebida contra unos de los magos mayores del gremio, y Erza disfrutando de un pastel de fresa que había comprado.

Los dos magos con los que Naruto estaba compartiendo tragos, y compitiendo, eran Macao Conbolt y Wakaba Mine. Los tres continuaban bebiendo mientras contaban historias de sus misiones y viajes, con Erza escuchando cerca de ellos disfrutando su pastel.

-¡…Así que me dijo "¿Qué esto no es un pez?"!- exclamó Macao alegremente compartiendo una carcajada con su viejo y nuevo amigo, mientras que Erza se quedaba perpleja, parando de comer el pastel para contemplar lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-¿Quién confunde un pez con un perro en medio de una ciudad sin ríos ni lagos cercanos?-_

-¡Si, si!- continuo Naruto -¡Me a ocurrido eso, esos perros son unos amos del disfraz, podría jurar que son casi como maestros espía!- los tres nuevos amigos se soltaron a reír de nuevo, dejando a Erza preguntándose por la salud mental de su amo y los dos magos del gremio.

-¿Oh, están hablando de la siniestra habilidad de los perros espía?- Erza debió de haber esperado eso, en retrospectiva, si mientras más poderoso eres menos cordura retienes, entonces no era difícil imaginar que el maestro Makarov se creyera la historia de perros trabajando en una especie de red de espionaje.

El día continuo con normalidad, y Erza creció mas y mas incrédula de las locas historia de perros espías que contaban las cuatro personas que se sentaban a su lado, la simple idea de culpar a un inocente perro por habar fallado una misión sonaba totalmente ridícula para la chica.

Finalmente el día acabo y el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse en el horizonte, así que Erza decidió que era momento de volver a casa, ese día lo habían pasado tranquilos en el gremio, ya que decidieron tomar un descanso de las misiones continuas.

Erza salió del gremio, con Naruto siguiéndola un poco después con pasos vacilantes, debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Por lo normal ninguna cantidad de alcohol seria capaz de embriagar al joven Oni, pero debido a que estaba disfrutando de compartir tragos con alguien mas decidió bajar la cantidad de alcohol que sus poderes disipaban para poder sentir los efectos un poco, no lo suficiente para entrar en un estado de locura violente como la primera vez en ese estado pero lo suficiente para disfrutar con sus nuevos amigos.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron sin problemas a la casa de Erza, Fairy Hills, donde Naruto se despidió de Erza, debido a que era un dormitorio femenino y no admitían hombres en los dormitorios.

Deseándole buenas noches a Erza, Naruto disipo su cuerpo en neblina, cubriendo solo una pequeña parte del patio frente a Fairy Hills, Erza había sido muy insistente en que no cubriera todo el dormitorio debido a la habilidad de Naruto de ver todo lo que este dentro de su neblina. Naruto había olvidado convenientemente mencionar que ya había cubierto la ciudad varias veces en su neblina y que esto incluía Fairy Hills, mientras menos supiera la pelirroja, mejor para Naruto.

En algún lugar del mundo ninja Jiraiya exclamo de felicidad, sus sentidos de perversión informándole de otro de sus alumnos que habían entrado al lado perverso, tristemente, en su felicidad Jiraiya había olvidado a quien estaba espiando y se vio forzado a correr mientras que Tsunade Senju, la única mujer a la que temía, lo perseguía con intenciones de acabar con su vida como hombre.

El día siguiente vio un cambio en la dinámica de Erza y Naruto. En lugar de esperar por ella en la entrada de Fairy Hills, al salir de su hogar, Erza noto la singular falta de neblina, indicando la presencia de Naruto, sin pensar mas en ello, la chica se dirigió al gremio, pensando que Naruto se pudo haber adelantado.

Pero una vez que se acerco al edificio Erza pudo escuchar los ruidos de violencia que provenían del interior. Sin darle importancia, la pelirroja continúo su camino, pensando que la pelea diaria había comenzado más temprano de lo usual.

La visión que la recibió fue algo inesperado. Entrando al bar de Fairy tail, lo primero que noto fue el desorden, mesas, sellas, botellas, platos, y por alguna razón hasta una estufa con lo que parecía ser Natsu dentro del horno, se encontraban regados por el suelo.

Segundo, nadie del gremio estaba peleando, los que ya se encontraban dentro del bar solo estaban parados a los costados observando los sucesos algo incrédulos.

Y tercero, Naruto estaba arrojando todo lo que no estuviera clavado al suelo… -_y ahí va el mostrados-_ Naruto parecía fuera de control, arrojando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino de un lado a otro _–ahí va Natsu de nuevo-_ pensó la chica con morbosidad al ver que Naruto sacaba al peli rosa de la estufa y lo arrojaba de nuevo. Erza tenia la sensación de que Naruto había hecho lo último más por diversión que por cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- por fin entrando en razón, la chica pregunto a su amo que estaba haciendo, lo que llamo la atención inmediata de Naruto.

-¡Erza!- exclamo Naruto casi histérico, y Erza noto que el chico tenia lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, poniendo a la chica nerviosa. Naruto se lanzo contra Erza, abrazándola fuertemente y llorando como un recién nacido, tratando de explicar algo pero sonando demasiado incoherente para que la chica entendiera.

Tomo un tiempo calmar a Naruto, en el cual, Erza noto, Naruto había encontrado la manera de tomar a Natsu del cuello nuevamente, como había logrado esto sin moverse de lugar siendo que Natsu estaba al otro lado de la habitación escondiéndose del Oni, a Erza no le importaba averiguar.

-¡Erza, mi Hyoutan no está!- exclamo Naruto una vez que se calmo, sacudiendo a Natsu con su mano, el cual ya tenía remolinos en los ojos por los movimientos bruscos.

Dejando salir un suspiro por la estupidez de su amo, Erza controlo los deseos de golpear al rubio, por un lado la haría sentir mejor, pero por el otro, golpear a Naruto era como golpear una roca solida, el cuerpo del Oni era exageradamente denso, capaz de resistir mas daño que cualquier otra cosa que Erza conociera.

-¿Por qué no lo convocas con tus poderes?- pregunto Erza exasperada. La pelirroja no comprendía por completo los poderes de Naruto, pero por las explicaciones de Naruto había comprendido que el Oni era capaz de recolectar cualquier cosa, lo que le permitiría atraer su Hyoutan desde cualquier lado en el que estuviera.

-¡No, eso seria imposible!- exclamo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Erza, la cual nunca había escuchado a Naruto decir que algo fuera imposible -¡Ese Hyoutan es mi obra maestra y esta protegido contra absolutamente todo lo que pude pensar!- explico Naruto, su tono llenándose de orgullo.

-Es invulnerable al fuego, al oxido, al hielo, a altas presiones, al paso del tiempo…- esto continuo por un tiempo, con cada cosa que Naruto decía siendo mas y mas improbable y disparatada.

-…es aprueba de ataques zombi y puede usarse como repelente de aliens, y también lo puedes usar como…-

-¡Ya entendemos Naruto!- interrumpió Erza una vez que perdió la paciencia -¡Es a prueba de absolutamente todo, no ocupas explicar mas!- termino exasperada.

-No- dijo Naruto con seriedad –Hay algo contra lo que no lo pude proteger- el tono siniestro de Naruto volvió a capturar la atención del gremio, el cual había dejado de poner atención cuando Naruto había mencionado que el Hyoutan era inmune al calentamiento global y había comenzado a poner apuestas sobre si Natsu iba a ser capaz de escapar el agarre de Naruto, el cual aun no lo había soltado y lo seguía sacudiendo cada par de minutos.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Erza intrigada, acercándose un poco para poder escuchar mejor.

-¡Perros espía!-

Un estruendo ruido resonó por el gremio, este siendo el sonido que hizo el impacto de los rostros de la mayoría de los magos de Fairy tail contra el suelo, provocado por la estupidez del comentario.

-Si claro, es muy difícil protegerse de ellos-

Apenas cuando se comenzaban a levantar, los rostros de los magos volvieron a besar el suelo, esta vez por ver que el Maestro Makarov concordaba con el extraño chico.

Ya al borde de su paciencia, Erza se levanto, dispuesta a ignorar a Naruto por el resto del día si así es como se iba a comportar, la pelirroja se sentía un poco mal de dejar a Natsu en las manos de Naruto pero sabia que el Oni no lo lastimaría seriamente _-…espero-_

-¡Maestro Makarov!- la exclamación tomo a muchos por sorpresa, dado que Naruto nunca había llamado a Makarov por su titulo –Quiero poner una orden de trabajo para Fairy Tail- continuó en un tono mas normal una vez que vio que tenia la atención de Makarov y que el viejo líder del gremio estaba parado cerca de el, quitando la necesidad de gritar.

-¿Oh?- pregunto Makarov con interés, Naruto podría no ser un miembro oficial de Fairy Tail, pero Makarov tenia la sensación de que el Oni se uniría uno de estos días y seria uno de los miembros mas prominentes, además el Deva ya había sido prácticamente adoptado por el gremio, en especial por Macao y Wakaba quienes habían tomado la costumbre de compartir tragos e historias con el Oni, con Makarov uniéndose de vez en cuando.

-Búsqueda y recuperación- dijo Naruto sin preámbulos –Encuentren y recuperen mi Hyoutan y devuélvanmelo, pagare 200,000 jewel y si lo desean un mes de mi entrenamiento especial- termino Naruto con una sonrisa.

Esto ultimo llamo la atención de los magos, en especial de la generación mas joven, incluso la de Natsu, el cual por algún motivo seguía en el agarre de Naruto y todos mas o menos se habían olvidado de el.

Todos los magos de Fairy tail sabían lo fuerte que era Erza, siendo una de las magas mas prometedoras de su generación, y todos en el gremio estaban consientes de que en solo un par de años mas Erza se convertiría en una maga de clase S.

Esto era muy motivador para la nueva generación de Fairy Tail, los cuales vieron esto como una oportunidad de crecer mucho mas fuerte, y en el caso de Natsu y Gray, una forma de alcanzar el nivel de Erza y de este modo evitar que les de una "lección".

-Interesante- respondió Makarov después de contemplarlo por unos momentos –Muy bien aceptare tu trabajo Naruto- volteando a ver a sus magos -¿Quién desea aceptar esta misión?-

-¡Esta misión es mía!-

-¡No saliva de fuego, yo tomare esta misión!-

-Yo acepto la misión, Maestro Makarov-

-Parece que tenemos tres candidatos Naruto- comento Makarov entusiasmado, sonriendo mientras miraba a Natsu, Gray y Erza lanzarse miradas desafiantes, parecía que la emoción de la misión había sobrepasado el temor de los dos chicos por Erza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal una competencia, Makarov?- comento Naruto con una brillo travieso en sus ojos que nadie mas que Makarov noto, y después de esto sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de Naruto.

-Bien- dijo Makarov aceptando la idea de Naruto –Naruto explicara la misión a ustedes tres, después de esto será una carrera para ver quien puede encontrar el Hyoutan de Naruto y entregárselo primero, Naruto te dejo las reglas de esta competencia a ti- con su parte terminada, Makarov comenzó a dirigir al resto de los magos para reparar el bar, pero una duda estaba en la parte trasera de su mente.

_-¿Cuándo se soltó Natsu, me pregunto quién gano la apuesta?-_

Sin que nadie lo notara, Macao paso cerca de Naruto, poniendo la mitad de las ganancias de la apuesta en las manos de Naruto, el cual no reacciono en lo absoluto _–Es bueno hacer tratos contigo, Naruto-_

-¡Muy bien!- exclamo Naruto, su tristeza de esa mañana totalmente olvidada –Olvide mi Hyoutan en el bar la noche pasada, fuera de eso no se que le paso así que la investigación estará totalmente de su cuenta.-

-Las reglas son sencillas, el primero que me entregué mi Hyoutan será considerado el ganador y mas importante, esta permitido quitarle el Hyoutan a su rival, así que si alguien mas les gana a encontrarlo, recuerden, esto no acaba hasta que me entreguen el Hyoutan en las manos.-

Esperando un momento para ver si tenían alguna pregunta, y viendo que entendían, Naruto asintió y los dejo comenzar.

-¡Ha, les ganare a todos, mi sentido del olfato es mucho mas fuerte que el de ustedes así que podre rastrear el Hyoutan mucho mas fácil que ustedes!- exclamó Natsu con un tono petulante, sin notar que sus dos rivales lo veían de manera intensas, haciendo planes para dejarlo rastrear el Hyoutan y luego robarlo.

-El Hyoutan es a prueba de rastreo por olfato-

Y así como así el aire de engreído de Natsu se esfumo, con el chico apareciendo en una esquina del bar, un aura depresiva a su alrededor, lo que provoco que los otros dos le dejaran de poner atención, así que solo Naruto vio como el chico parecía sorprenderse y salir corriendo del gremio.

Naruto observo como los otros dos trataban de buscar pistas, con Gray tratando de encontrar algo en los alrededores del ultimo lugar donde se le vio con su Hyoutan, y con Erza tratando de forzar respuestas de Macao y Wakaba, solo para golpearlos en la cara cuando no podían responder las preguntas de la pelirroja.

-Hoy va a ser un día interesante.

Sin que nadie lo notara, en la puerta del bar se encontraba sentado un perro inocente y tierno, un cachorrito blanco en verdad, su ternura haría que cualquier persona, mujer, hombre niño o niña sucumbiera ante el y lo acariciara.

Este pequeño cachorro al ver que Gray y Erza salían del gremio, se levanto, ladro una vez y salió corriendo a una dirección aparentemente al azar.

Con Natsu

Después de su episodio de depresión, el cual paso muy rápido después de notar algo en el suelo, Natsu salió corriendo a un lugar al que no se atrevía a entrar, pero que ahora era necesario entrar, Fairy Hills.

Cuando se había hincado en el suelo, el joven dragon slayer, había encontrado un cabello de Cana Alberona y recordó algo muy importante, la magia de Cana podría ayudar a encontrar el lugar donde estaba el Hyoutan o por lo menos una pista, así que siguiendo el olor de la chica para encontrarla, Natsu no tardo en llegar a Fairy Hills.

-Esto no va a acabar bien…- dijo Natsu algo temeroso de entrar a los dormitorios femeninos, pero sin otra opción, y pasando saliva para armarse de valor, Natsu continuo su camino en busca de Cana.

Sin embargo una vez dentro del edificio, había tantos olores mesclados de todos los habitantes que perdió el rastro de olor de Cana, dejándolo para buscar de la forma antigua.

Con Erza

Sin obtener resultado debido a su método delicado de interrogación, Erza decidió primero volver a Fairy Hills por algo mas de equipo, y por lo menos un cambio de armadura para que hiciera juego con el tema de la misión, pero una vez que llego, fue a tiempo para ver a Natsu correr dentro del edificio.

Enojada de que Natsu se metiera a los dormitorios femeninos, Erza corrió para alcanzarlo, sin notar que Gray la estaba siguiendo de cerca.

Con Natsu, dentro de los dormitorios Femeninos

Natsu procedió con cautela una vez dentro, incluso a su joven edad sabia que un error dentro de ese lugar podría ser la muerte, Natsu nunca había entendido lo que su padre Igneel se refería cuando decía que debía tener miedo de la furia de las mujeres, por lo menos hasta el día que conoció a Erza y conoció lo que eran los demonios.

Moviéndose con tanto sigilo como le era posible, Natsu checo cuarto por cuarto, aliviado de que no pareciera encontrarse nadie dentro del los cuartos, lo que hacia su búsqueda menos estresante.

-¡Natsu!- hasta que, desde luego, Erza apareciera detrás de el, con un aura de muerte a su alrededor. Instintos de supervivencia mas antiguos que la humanidad actuaron en menos de un segundo y Natsu salió disparado, corriendo con toda la velocidad que su joven cuerpo le podía brindar y aun mas de la que el joven pensaba que tenia, pero aun así, Natsu podía sentir la presencia de Erza pisándole los talones.

-¡No mires hacia tras, No mires hacia tras…!- exclamaba Natsu con terror, su imaginación en sobre marcha, imaginando todas las distintas formas en las que Erza lo podría torturar.

Yendo en contra de todos sus instintos, Natsu se atrevió a voltear, solo para ver la cara de Erza acercándose cada vez mas, el miedo, la adrenalina, y el descuido de no ver por donde corría provoco que Natsu se tropezara con algo, lo que provoco que Erza, la que no se pudo detener a tiempo, que rodara junto con el debido a la cercanía.

Ambos rodaron directamente a una de las puertas, la cual no soporto el golpe y fue derrumbada.

Recuperándose de la caída mas rápido que Erza debido a toda la adrenalina que se encontraba en su sistema, Natsu se levanto y miro rápido a su alrededor para ver donde habían acabado, notando que para su suerte, en la cama frente a el, se encontraba Cana Alberona, roncando, pero mas importante, en su mano izquierda se encontraba sujetado el Hyoutan de Naruto.

Sin perder tiempo, Natsu se apresuro y tomo el contenedor, justo al momento que Erza reacciono y vio lo que Natsu había conseguido.

Nerviosamente, Natsu lanzo una mirada a Erza, notando que lo estaba mirando con una mirada realmente espeluznante, y temblando un poco en su lugar, Natsu hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lanzarse por la ventana.

Erza no iba a aceptar esto sin una pelea así que la chica hizo lo mismo justo detrás de Natsu, y Gray unos segundos mas tarde, ya que vio lo que Natsu tenia en la mano.

Los tres magos de Fairy Tail aterrizaron en el patio de Fairy Hills, observándose el uno al otro detenidamente, para tratar de determinar quien haría el primer movimiento.

-¡Guau!- el ladrido los tomo por sorpresa lo suficiente para que Natsu soltara el Hyoutan, y vieron incrédulos como un cachorro blanco tomaba el Hyoutan y salía corriendo.

-¡Perros Espía!- exclamó Natsu en sorpresa, lo que saco a los otros dos de su estado conmocionado.

-¡Tras el!- grito Erza, corriendo tras el perro que tenia su objetivo.

El perro probó ser un enemigo mas rápido y ágil de lo esperado ya que para el momento que lo pudieron alcanzar, ya se encontraban en un claro del bosque a las afueras de Magnolia.

-Muy bien koinu(1)- dijo Erza lentamente, tratando de no asustar al cachorro –Solo dame el Hyoutan-

-Eso no será posible- un brillo de luz que cegó a los tres miembros de Fairy Tail y parados frente a ellos estaba una joven, de edad aproximada a la de Erza.

La chica tenía cabello blanco que llegaba hasta los hombros, sobre su cabeza dos grandes orejas blancas, coma las de un perro, y de adorno un pequeño tokin(2) rojo, con grandes ojos amarillos y la pupila algo puntiaguda.

La chica estaba vestida en una especie de camisa blanca con las mangas separadas de los hombros, dejando ver que debajo de la camisa portaba una cota de malla, en la camisa, tres pompones actuaban como botones, el resto del atuendo era completado por una falda negra de la mitad a la cintura y roja de las rodillas hasta los tobillos, calzando un par de geta(3) modificados, en lugar de tener dos soportes de madera este tenia uno solo en el centro del zapato, además de esto, detrás de ella se podía notar una larga cola que provenía del final de su columna, como la cola de un perro.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!- demando Erza una vez que termino de examinar a su oponente, notando aparte que la chica tenia el Hyoutan en su mano.

-Mi nombre es Momiji Inubashiri (4)- respondió con calma la chica, a la que ahora conocían como Momiji.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?!- exclamo Natsu con algo de ira, fuego saliendo de su boca.

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto Momiji –Quiero el dinero de la recompensa por este artefacto- dijo agitando el Hyoutan.

-¿Por qué necesitas dinero tan desesperadamente que decides interferir en una misión de un gremio mágico?- pregunto Gray más calmado, siendo por lo general el más lógico de su generación.

-Lo necesito para fundar a mi grupo de perros espi… ¡¿Por qué te estas desnudando?!- la chica interrumpió su propia explicación para gritarle al nudista frente a ella, su cara roja de mortificación.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Gray conmocionado, sin el recuerdo de haberse quitado la ropa.

-No dejare que te entrometas en mi misión- dijo Erza, su mirada llena de determinación, esto ya lo había registrado como una prueba de Naruto, tenia que probar que podía ser de utilidad en el gran combate que se acercaba.

En un brillo rápido, Origen Escarlata estaba en manos de Erza, la cual tuvo que sujetarla con dos manos, siendo que la espada todavía era muy grande para ella lo que daba mal equilibrio para ella, pero el peso no era problema gracias al entrenamiento de Naruto.

En un brillo idéntico al de Erza, Momiji se encontraba con una espada del mismo lago del de Erza, pero con la figura del sable más parecido al de un machete, sin defensa y por mango un simple tubo de madera de unos 20 cm.

Solo un pensamiento paso por la mente de Natsu y Gray en ese momento que vieron a Momiji y Erza mirándose fijamente, el ambiente pesado con su sed de pelea.

_-Por dios ahora son dos-_

Y con una conversación mental rápida, Gray y Natsu se alejaron de la zona de combate, sin deseos de mezclarse en una pelea de Erza con otra persona que usaba su mismo estilo, pero solo se alejarían lo suficiente para no estar en el camino, si su amiga los llegara a necesitar estarían listos para hacerlo.

Sin decir nada, ambas chicas se lanzaron al ataque, sin notar que parado sobre uno de los arboles al borde del claro se encontraba Naruto y Makarov, observando fijamente cada movimiento de la pelea.

Erza y Momiji se encontraron en el centro del claro, espadas chocando con intensidad, ninguna de ellas dispuestas a ceder ni un solo centímetro. Su estilo de combate muy similar, por el motivo del parecido de sus armas ambas sabían muy bien como defenderse de los ataques de la otra, notando la similitud en el estilo.

A un lado, Gray y Natsu miraban con asombro, ninguno de los dos había visto a Erza pelear realmente, y ahora que veían su increíble estilo, destreza y la ferocidad con la que combatía, tenían un nuevo respeto por las habilidades de la chica.

Pero al mismo tiempo podían notar que su oponente, Momiji, tenia un nivel muy similar al de Erza, cada golpe, sablazo y estocada de la espada de Erza eran encontrados con una defensa perfecta, Momiji se movía rápidamente, desviando los ataques de Erza, bloqueando y contraatacando con la misma ferocidad de la pelirroja.

Después de poco tiempo de estar en un impasse de bloqueo y ataque, ambas chicas dieron un salto hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellas.

Erza observo a su oponente, la chica tenía su mismo nivel de combate, siendo capaz de igualarla golpe por golpe, y hasta este momento ninguna había podido acertar el primer golpe del combate.

En el otro extremo del claro, Momiji esperaba pacientemente por su enemigo, la chica tenia un aire de despreocupación que comenzaba a molestar a Erza, la chica parecía no estarla tomando enserio, y para Erza, la cual estaba peleando con todos sus fuerzas esto era algo inaceptable.

Saltando de regreso al combate, Erza empezó con una estocada directa al pecho de la chica, la cual reacciono como esperado y uso su gran espada para cambiar la dirección del ataque, Erza había notado que la chica parecía preferir desviar golpes a bloquear o esquivar.

Esto era precisamente lo que Erza quería, y antes de que Momiji pudiera reaccionar y levantar su espada, Erza uso su Magia Requip, para tomar otra espada en su mano izquierda, la cual había soltado el mango de su espada para esto.

El rostro de Momiji presento sorpresa al ver el segundo ataque a punto de conectar con su costado, y Erza tuvo un momento para sentirse mal por lastimar tan seriamente a alguien, pero este momento no duro, ya que frente al camino de la espada de Erza, apareció un escudo circular, suspendido en el aire por lo que Erza asumía era la magia de Momiji, bloqueando la espada, y dándole suficiente tiempo a Momiji para dar un fuerte golpe a Erza con el costado de su espada, la cual ya había terminado de defender el primer golpe de Erza y estaba libre para contraatacar.

Alejándose de la chica de cabello blanco, Erza desvaneció su segunda espada, para tener una mano libre y revisar el daño en su armadura, donde una hendidura se había abierto por el corte de Momiji, pero no había logrado llegar hasta la piel, solo rompiendo la armadura que portaba en el pecho.

Regresando su atención a Momiji, la cual no se había movido de lugar, Erza vio como su escudo, el cual media unos 50 centímetros de diámetro, con las orillas de color metal, pero el centro pintado de negro y con un logo de una hoja de arce roja, el escudo se encontraba flotando independientemente del cuerpo de Momiji, girando a su alrededor, protegiéndola.

-Tinbe-rochin(5)- mirando la confusión de la chica a sus palabras, Momiji decidió explicar –Mi estilo de combate, Tinbe-rochin, utiliza un escudo y una lanza corta o un machete, y ahora que me has hecho tomarme esto en serio, espero que estés preparada-

Sin mas aviso, Momiji se lanzo contra Erza, esta vez tomando la iniciativa y Erza apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para esquivar el primer ataque, saltando a un lado para ganar espacio.

Entrando de nuevo en combate, Erza uso su espada para dar un golpe amplio horizontal, solo notando su error una vez que el escudo apareciera al costado de Momiji para bloquear, y solo fue su entrenamiento con Naruto lo que le permitió salir del camino de la estocada de Momiji, la cual sin duda la hubiera atravesado por completo.

Pensando rápido, Erza convoco otra espada, esta mucho mas corta que una espada normal, apenas del largo del antebrazo de Erza, y la tomo de forma invertida para usarla como defensa.

La pelea continúo por unos minutos más, y era obvio para todos los presentes que Momiji tenía la ventaja en todos los sentidos. La chica de cabello blanco parecía tener mas experiencia de combate, mas habilidad con la espada, y parecía estar totalmente cómoda con su estilo de combate, tal que Makarov podía ver que la chica había estado en muchas batallas en su vida, para poder estar tan segura de su habilidad.

En contraste, Erza nunca se había topado con un oponente que la presionara tanto, el entrenamiento de Naruto asegurándose que la chica estuviera por encima de oponentes comunes, por lo que nunca había encontrado sus limites dentro de una situación de combate, las misiones en las que había participado nunca habían requerido combate contra un oponente de un verdadero nivel de dificultad, y las peleas dentro del gremio no ofrecían real peligro, por lo que esta pelea era muy difícil para Erza.

Esquivando otra estocada de Momiji, utilizando su espada corta para desviar el golpe, Erza intento lanzar su propia estocada, pero sin efecto, ya que el escudo de Momiji apareció para bloquear.

Con su atención en su propio ataque, Erza no noto que Momiji desvanecía su espada, y movía su mano de posición, preparándose para otro ataque, y convocando su espada de nuevo, dando una estocada que rompía el costado de la armadura de Erza y la cortaba por el lado del abdomen.

-¡Ahhhh!- con un grito de dolor, Erza cayo de rodillas, Origen Escarlata y la otra espada cayendo al suelo, mientras Erza se sujetaba su nueva herida, mientras que Momiji se preparaba para dar el último golpe, tomando su espada como un bate y utilizando el costado para evitar matar a la pelirroja, su único objetivo siendo noquearla inconsciente.

Notando el predicamento de su amiga, Gray formo lanzas de hielo y las lanzo hacia la chica, la cual se vio forzada a esquivar al ver que eran demasiadas para que su escudo cubriera, pero apenas había esquivado las lanzas cuando un fuerte golpe la noqueo al otro lado del claro.

Levantándose de donde había caído, Momiji noto que su mejilla parecía estar humeando y que Natsu, la persona que la había golpeado tenía fuego en sus puños.

Lanzando una mirada amenazadora a los dos chicos, los cuales sudaron un poco al ver la mirada familiar, parecida a la mirada de Erza, siendo usada contra ellos por alguien que derroto a Erza, Natsu y Gray tomaron una mirada de la figura caída de Erza, quien trataba de levantarse para continuar peleando, y se armaron de valor, en ese momento Erza los necesitaba.

-Ya es suficiente, Momiji- la voz de Naruto fue escuchada por todos en el claro, y poco después Naruto apareció en el claro, saliendo de uno de los arboles junto con Makarov.

Momiji reacciono de inmediato, arrodillándose frente a Naruto en una rodilla, su espada y escudo desapareciendo, su pose similar a la de un caballero frente a su rey.

Pasando a un lado de Momiji, Naruto se tomo el tiempo de acariciar su cabeza, poniendo especial atención en las orejas de la chica, la cual solo se sonrojo y su cola se empezó a mover rápidamente de un lado a otro, como la reacción de un perro feliz.

-Buen trabajo, Momiji-

Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto continuo caminando hacia Erza, la cual había visto toda la interacción entre su amo y Momiji con una mirada llena de confusión, las preguntas obvias en su rostro.

-¿Lo entiendes Erza?- pregunto Naruto pero al no ver nada de comprensión en los ojos de la chica, decidió elaborar mas.

-Esto fue una lección- continuo explicando Naruto –Durante el mes pasado te he estado observando y he analizado todas y cada una de tus acciones y reacciones y llegue a la conclusión de que estabas cayendo en el mismo error que yo cometí-

Naruto espero unos segundos para ver si Erza llegaba a una conclusión propia, sin embargo la chica solo tenia la mirada baja, mirando el suelo, su brazo derecho sujetando su costado, el cual aun estaba sangrando lentamente y Naruto tendría que solucionar eso en unos minutos mas o se volvería un problema.

-Estaban empezando a confiarte demasiado de tu fuerza, pensando que nadie te podría derrotar, justo como yo lo pensé y fui derrotado por otro del los Deva, debido a mi idiotez-

La cabeza de Erza se levanto rápidamente en sorpresa, Erza sabia de la existencia de los otros Deva, Naruto le había explicado sobre la pelea que se avecinaba, pero nunca había escuchado que Naruto había sido derrotado por otro Deva.

Los otros ocupantes del claro estaban escuchando calmadamente las palabras de Naruto, o en el caso de Natsu con mucha confusión.

Makarov miraba mientras Naruto trataba de enseñar una valiosa lección a una de sus hijas y podía ver que si Erza entendía esta lección, la chica crecería mucho mas, no solo como persona sino como maga, y Makarov tenía fe en que Erza tomaría esta lección de corazón y seria mas fuerte por ella.

-Lo entiendes ahora, Erza Scarlet- el uso completo de su nombre llamo la atención de la chica, la cual regreso su atención a Naruto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Hay muchas personas en este mundo que son mucho mas fuertes que tu Erza, yo soy una de estas personas, Makarov es otra, los otros dos Deva son indudablemente mucho mas poderos que tu y que yo-

-Por eso necesitaba que vieras tus limites, que estuvieras totalmente consiente del limite que tu poder te permite alcanzar, y ahora que lo has encontrado, tengo una sola tarea para ti-

Naruto espero unos momentos mas, elevando la tensión de la situación, sus ojos serios mirando profundamente a los de Erza, antes que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, rompiendo la seriedad del momento.

-Rompe tus límites con tu propio esfuerzo-

A Erza le tomo unos segundos reaccionar a las palabras de Naruto, pero una vez que lo hizo, sonrió ampliamente, por fin comprendiendo que todo lo que su amo hacia era por su propio bien, y asintiendo con su cabeza su aceptación de las palabras de Naruto, justo antes de desmayarse.

Lugar desconocido

Yuugi Hoshiguma se encontraba dentro de su propio territorio, recuperándose de las muchas heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Las platicas con Kasen habían ido mejor de lo que la Deva rubia pudo haber esperado, sin embargo, parecía ser imposible no llegar a golpes con la Deva de pelo rosa, y en efecto, apenas comenzaron a hablar y no tardaron mas de tres minutos en comenzar una pelea de puños.

La pelea se había extendido por todo el bosque que abarcaba el territorio de Kasen, y los animales habían huido al principio para no ser atrapados en la pelea de las dos Deva, y Yuugi tenia que admitir que fue inteligente de su parte, ya que cuando por fin se calmaron un tercio del bosque de Kasen había desaparecido, siendo completamente destruido por la pelea.

Pero Yuugi había logrado su cometido, había logrado posponer el eclipse de los Deva por unos años mas, y ahora solo le faltaba recuperarse de sus heridas y luego ir a buscar a Naruto.

Siendo sincera, Yuugi sabia que sentía algo por el joven Deva, algo parecido al amor de una hermana, y Yuugi lo atribuía a su padre, el cual fue el Deva del Corazón original y el que comenzó con la maldición de los Deva.

Debido a estos sentimientos, Yuugi sentía la necesidad de proteger a Naruto, de enseñarle y de verlo crecer, así que con este motivo Yuugi había ido a ver a Kasen, para convencerla de posponer el eclipse de los Deva por lo menos para darle tiempo a Naruto crecer y desarrollarse como un Oni completo y un Deva.

Ahora solo quedaba recuperarse y después ir a buscar a Naruto.

Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Un mes después

El mes siguiente después de la pelea contra Momiji, Erza mostro un verdadero crecimiento, tomando aun mas en serio las misiones en las que iba y los oponentes que encontraba. Naruto había dejado de ir con ella en todas sus misiones, prefiriendo pasar tiempo en el bar del gremio bebiendo, aunque de vez en cuando todavía acompañaba a la pelirroja.

Algo negativo que resulto de la prueba de Naruto, fue la adicción al alcohol que desarrollo Cana Alberona, la cual había encontrado el Hyoutan olvidado de Naruto y lo había utilizado para tener su primera noche de bebidas, e incluso la resaca que sufrió el día siguiente no la detuvo de querer mas del delicioso liquido, cosa que Naruto aprobaba y le daba sake cada vez que la chica pedía, para la molestia de Makarov, quien no creía que una chica tan joven debería de beber.

En ese momento en el gremio, Erza se encontraba regañando a Naruto y a Cana por beber en exceso de nuevo, aunque Naruto solo la ignoraba y Cana estaba demasiado embriagada como para importarle.

Fue a esta escena a la que llego Yuugi Hoshiguma, la cual había usado el mes para recuperarse y rastrear la locación de Naruto, finalmente encontrándolo en Magnolia, donde Yuugi sabía que residía Erza Scarlet, una de las propiedades de Naruto.

El primer aviso de Naruto fue cuando su sello derecho se activo, advirtiéndole de la presencia de un Deva, y poco después el sello de Erza que se activo en la misma manera, reaccionando a la cercanía del otro Deva.

Ambos voltearon a la entrada, solo para ver a Yuugi observándolos detenidamente, y Naruto no tardo en actuar, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y apareciendo frente a Yuugi tratando de dar el primer golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por el brazo de Yuugi.

Sin darle importancia, Naruto continuo lanzando ataque tras ataque, los cuales eran bloqueados por Yuugi, la que no parecía tener ningún problema al hacerlo, pero sin que Yuugi se diera cuenta, Naruto abrió un portal pequeño bajo el pie de Yuugi, solo lo suficiente para atrapar el pie de la Deva, lo que la hizo tropezar, dándole a Naruto la oportunidad de dar el primer golpe, el cual mando a volar a Yuugi, noqueándola contra la pared del fondo del bar.

Yuugi se recupero de inmediato, sus ojos llenos de ira, ese era el primer golpe eficaz que Naruto le había podido dar desde que se conocieron, y mientras que Yuugi estaba feliz del crecimiento de Naruto, no podía perdonar que el joven Deva la hubiera golpeado en la cara.

Con un grito de furia, Yuugi se lanzo contra Naruto, el cual tenía la expresión de un cachorrito a punto de ser pateado.

La pelea que se llevo a cabo dentro del gremio fue tan feroz y destructiva que acabo con Makarov interviniendo como la voz de la razón, después de que fallara su intento de detenerlos con su magia de titán, la cual resulto sr totalmente ineficiente contra los Oni.

Al final se necesito todo el licor del bar, y que Erza y Makarov los calmaran con palabras, antes de que los Deva continuaran destruyendo el bar, aun así Makarov lloro inconsolable al ver el estado del edificio.

Una vez calmados, Yuugi le pidió a Naruto que la acompañara aun lugar, pero Naruto parecía no querer aceptar, así que le comento que era relativo al Eclipse de los Deva, después de esto Naruto acepto, y salió del gremio junto con Yuugi, después de prometerle a Erza que volvería lo más pronto posible.

Ambos Oni usaron uno de los portales de Naruto para aparecer en el mismo desierto donde se conocieron hace un par de años, este siendo el lugar que Yuugi eligió para platicar.

-Y bien ¿Qué es tan importante?- pregunto Naruto, siendo lo más directo posible, al momento en el que llegaron.

Tomando unos segundos para contestar, Yuugi suspiro, preparándose para la conversación que seguiría.

-Visite al otro Deva- comento Yuugi sin revelar nada del tercer Deva, ella quería que Naruto la conociera por su cuenta, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa, pero no interrumpió, interesado en lo que Yuugi tenía que decir.

-Logre convencer al ultimo Deva de posponer el Eclipse de los Deva- Yuugi noto la sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto y decidió continuar antes de que el pequeño Oni la interrumpiera.

-Solo será por un par de años, o podría ser el siguiente año, o incluso podría ignorar el acuerdo al que llegamos y comenzar el Eclipse en este momento, así que no te confíes, Naruto- el que Yuugi lo llamara por su nombre, hizo comprender al Oni la seriedad con la que se tenía que tomar esto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto y sabia que Yuugi entendía lo que estaba preguntando, debido a que su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto, la mujer sabía que Naruto preguntaría esto.

-Quiero que tengas una oportunidad en esta pelea- respondió Yuugi honestamente, sorprendiendo a Naruto –Así que hizo lo posible para que tuvieras tiempo de crecer y fortalecerte-

-Ya veo… ¡Muchas gracias, Yuugi!- exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, y Yuugi se sonrojo de pena al ver la sinceridad de la sonrisa.

-Pero si ahora tengo algo de tiempo gracias a ti- continuo Naruto después de un segundo, pero su actitud feliz permaneció, incluso si su voz ya había regresado a un tono calmado, estaba feliz de que Yuugi se preocupara por el.

-¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?- pregunto Naruto esperanzado, si podía conseguir que Yuugi se convirtiera en su compañera de entrenamiento, podría hacerse fuerte muy rápido.

-No- la respuesta de Yuugi fue seca y algo fría, y llego de forma inmediata, matando cruelmente las esperanzas de Naruto.

-¿Qué… pero…? No te entiendo, Yuugi- la voz de Naruto estaba llena de confusión, sin tener la habilidad de comprender la forma de pensar de Yuugi, para Naruto, Yuugi actuaba en contradicciones, ayudándolo y luego antagonizándolo.

-Es simple Naruto, sin importar que, tú y yo seremos enemigos en el futuro, así que no puede existir una amistad entre nosotros- el tono de Yuugi había perdido su alegría habitual, dejando detrás un tono neutral, Naruto odiaba esa voz, no le quedaba a Yuugi.

Notando que Naruto quería decir algo, Yuugi se apresuro a continuar hablando.

-La fría verdad, Naruto, es que con tu nivel actual, serias destrozado en una pelea entre Devas- el tono de Yuugi conllevaba la total convicción en estas palabras –En una pelea real no durarías mas de unos segundos contra mi-

Naruto solo se mantuvo callado, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Yuugi, aunque aun estaba tratando de evitar pensar en lo doloroso que fueron las palabras de Yuugi, por alguna razón, el escuchar que la otra Deva no lo consideraba un amigo era desconcertante y doloroso, ya que Naruto la consideraba como su rival y como su amiga.

-Si tienes intención de sobrevivir- continúo Yuugi ignorando el conflicto interno de Naruto –Te aconsejo que aprendas el Kigen no shinzou(6) lo más pronto que puedas-

-¿…Origen del corazón?-

-…Es una técnica única del Deva del Corazón- explico Yuugi después de pensarlo un poco, buscando la mejor forma de explicar algo que era confuso incluso para ella –No es algo que te pueda explicar, nunca lo he presenciado y solo lo conozco por leyendas-

-Supuestamente es la cúspide del poder del Deva del Corazón, la técnica suprema que le permite al Deva del Corazón derrotar cualquier obstáculo, es una técnica única que solo el primer Deva del corazón ha podido utilizar, pero según las leyendas de los Deva, es la razón por la que el Deva del Corazón fue capaz de luchar contra tres Devas sin que los otros tres Deva lograran derrotarlo sin gran costo para ellos-

Yuugi miro al cielo, perdiendo la mirada contemplativa de Naruto, recordando viejas historias de su padre, historias de combate en la que su padre luchaba tres contra uno y lograba mantenerse nivelado con los otros tres Deva.

La historia de esa pelea, cuando inicio el primer Eclipse, era una leyenda perdida de de los Oni, la historia contaba como el Deva del corazón uso su técnica suprema para combatir a los otros tres Deva a un empate, la pelea terminando con la muerte del Deva del mundo material y humano, quien fue absorbido por el Deva del corazón y después sacrifico su vida para maldecir a la trinidad restante a un conflicto eterno.

Sin embargo, esta era la primera mención histórica del Kigen no shinzou, y los dos Deva sobrevivientes del conflicto nuca dijeron nada al respecto, llevándose el secreto de esa técnica a la tumba, Yuugi solo esperaba que Naruto fuera capaz de encontrar la respuesta, y tal vez, acabar con la maldición de los Deva.

Ambos Oni se mantuvieron en silencio, contemplando lo que habían conversado, aunque Naruto tenía algo más en la mente.

Tal vez Naruto no tenia la menor idea de cómo lograr usar el Kigen no shinzou o si quiera lo que era, pero había algo que podía solucionar en ese mismo momento, así que con esto decidido Naruto suspiro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Yuugi.

-Incluso si dices que no somos amigos…- comenzó a hablar Naruto mientras caminaba, reenfocando la atención de la Deva en él.

Yuugi espero a que Naruto continuara, pero el chico solo siguió caminando hacia el portal que se había abierto en su camino, entrando al portal sin si quiera voltear a ver a Yuugi, desapareciendo sin decir más.

-…Te has convertido en alguien importante para mí-

Tomándola por sorpresa, otro portal se abrió detrás de Yuugi del cual Naruto apareció atrapándola en un abrazo firme y hablando suavemente en su oído, y tan pronto como apareció, ya no estaba, y el único habitante en el desierto era Yuugi, la cual no pudo pelear contra la sonrisa que se forzó en su rostro... la cual desapareció de inmediato al notar algo muy importante.

-¡Pequeño pervertido!- el grito de ira e indignación de Yuugi resonó por todo el desierto, y Naruto el cual se encontraba saliendo del desierto a toda velocidad, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Un día de estos en verdad me va a matar- se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras corría, prefiriendo viajar a pie en lugar de usar un portar para poder tener tiempo de pensar, pero cambio rápidamente de idea cuando escucho un grito de furia detrás de el.

-¡Devuélveme mi brasier, Oni no Hentai(7)!-

Arriesgando una mirada sobre sus hombros, Naruto vio a Yuugi corriendo detrás de el, que método utilizo para alcanzarlo era algo que Naruto no tenia tiempo de contemplar ya que noto la mirada que prometía muerte en los ojos de la rubia y decidió salir huyendo del lugar, el brasier de Yuugi sujetado firmemente en su mano izquierda.

-¡Marca del Espíritu: Cañón de Almas!-

-¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a Morir!-

Sonidos de explosiones se escucharon por el resto del día en el desierto.

Un mes después, Magnolia

Una figura se acercaba a la línea de la ciudad, cojeando y usando un bastón como soporte, su ropa rasgada y en muy mal estado. Caminando por la ciudad, esta figura gano muchas miradas, era inusual ver a alguien con su apariencia, pero las miradas eran mas por los cuernos en la cabeza del chico, más que por su estado malherido.

Naruto miro a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse para poder hacer su camino a Fairy Tail, y por consecuente con Erza, pero era difícil ya que traía consigo una contusión leve que lo aturdía cada par de minutos.

Escaparse de Yuugi no había sido sencillo, la Oni lo siguió por la mayor parte del mes, con Naruto apenas siendo capas de escapar gracias a su gran uso de portales, pero al final, Yuugi logro atraparlo, apenas hace un par de días, y por si no fuera poco la golpiza que le propino, también se aseguro de irrumpir su habilidad de origen y frontera, dejando a Naruto sin su habilidad de abrir portales, forzándolo a hacer el resto del viaje a Magnolia a pie, Naruto sabia que una vez que se recuperara podría romper la técnica de Yuugi, pero la contusión interrumpía su concentración, haciendo imposible recuperarse de la técnica de Yuugi, esa era una técnica de la que Naruto tendría que cuidarse en el futuro, una técnica que deshabilita el uso selectivo del flujo de energías, en este caso el de Origen y Frontera.

Continuando su camino por unos minutos más, Naruto por fin llego al bar del gremio, y procedió a entrar, ganando la atención de los miembros de Fairy Tail en segundos, además de atraparlos por sorpresa ya que nadie en Fairy Tail lo había visto en tal estado.

Erza, la cual estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo, vio la entrada de Naruto con sorpresa, esta siendo su primera vez de ver a su amo herido, y corrió a asistirlo, con Naruto desmayándose al momento que Erza lo tomo en brazos.

Al día siguiente, Naruto ya había hecho una recuperación completa, gracias a la ayuda de Erza quien le consiguió ayuda medica, y una vez que su contusión había desaparecido Naruto fue capaz de usar todas sus habilidades para regenerar todo el daño que Yuugi había causado.

Al preguntarle al Oni lo que le había ocurrido para ponerlo en tal estado, la reacción del Oni era solo una pequeña sonrisa con las mejillas ruborizadas y una mirada extraña en sus ojos, una mirada que por alguna razón molestaba a Erza, pero decidió no comentar, aunque escucho a Naruto comentarle a Makarov que ahora le tenia mucho mas respeto al "viejo pervertido", lo que solo provoco que Erza sospechara mas que la persona que había puesto a Naruto en este estado era una mujer y la razón era algo pervertido, Erza no estaba segura si esto era algo bueno o malo.

Dicho viejo pervertido, conocido como Jiraiya para los amigos y las señoritas, se encontraba en un bar invitando los tragos, celebrando la caída completa al lado de lo pervertido que había tenido su ultimo alumno, para su mala suerte sin notar la presencia del único integrante mujer de los Dansetsu no Sannin.

Naruto permaneció una semana mas en el gremio, pero todos los miembros notaron el cambio en su personalidad, mientras que la ultima vez que había estado dentro del gremio Naruto había sido abierto, feliz y extrovertido, por la ultima semana parecía muy distraído y callado, pensativo, como si tuviera mucho en la mente, Erza lo había notado también pero había decidido no molestar a Naruto, pensando que tenia que ser un asunto muy serio para poner a su amo en humor.

Por su parte, Naruto había utilizado este tiempo para darle verdadera consideración a las palabras de Yuugi, y al final de la semana había llegado a una conclusión, Necesitaba volver a su propia dimensión y continuar con su entrenamiento bajo Jiraiya, ya que mientras que Naruto podría derrotar fácilmente al Sannin, el viejo pervertido era muy inteligente y hábil, y probablemente tendría muchas cosas interesantes que enseñarle con respecto al combate, siendo el un veterano de guerra.

Sin embargo antes de esto, había una cosa mas que Naruto debía de hacer, y con la decisión tomada, Naruto se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Erza, la cual estaba parada enfrente del tablero de misiones.

Convencer a Erza de separarse de Origen Escarlata había sido mucho mas difícil de lo que Naruto espero, la chica estaba muy firme en su decisión de no separarse de la espada que su amo le había regalado, incluso si era la misma persona que se la regalo la que se la estaba pidiendo.

Pero al final Naruto fue capaz de convencer a Erza, después de prometerle que la espada seria mucho mejor una vez que Naruto acabara con ella. Después de esto Naruto partió del gremio una vez mas, despidiéndose de las personas con las que había entablado una amistad y prometiendo volver pronto.

Un mes mas tarde, Magnolia, Fairy Tail

Por el mes siguiente, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en el gremio, todos actuaban de su manera habitual, aunque algunos de los miembros parecían ponerse algo melancólicos de vez en cuando, parecía que Naruto había tenido mas efecto en algunos de los magos del gremio, y esto era aun mas cierto para Erza, quien se había acostumbrado a la habitual presencia de Naruto en el bar, platicando y riendo con Makarov, Macao y Wakaba, y de vez en cuando con Cana, quien por cierto había entrado en una especie de depresión, ya que sin Naruto presente le era imposible conseguir algo de beber, la chica parecía haberse convertido en una verdadera alcohólica, pero como la mayoría de los miembros se mantenía al pendiente de ella no seria un problema nunca, el Maestro Makarov nunca permitiría que Cana se saliera de control con su bebida.

En ese momento, Erza se encontraba buscando una misión para realizar, teniendo tiempo libre y no teniendo deseos de permanecer encerrada en el gremio todo el día sin hacer nada.

A su lado, Natsu se encontraba leyendo del cartel de misiones, sus razones siendo parecidas a las de Erza, pero mas porque estaba aburrido y se sentía demasiado inquieto.

Tomando una decisión, al parecer al unisonó, levantaron un brazo para tomar una misión, terminando con el mismo papel sujetado por dos manos.

Después de una corta pelea por ver quien se quedaría con la misión, la cual acabo con Natsu en el suelo con un gran hematoma saliendo de la cima de su cabeza. Sin embargo antes de que Erza se pudiera ir victoriosa, Natsu comenzó a rogarle que lo llevara con ella a su misión, y pensando que le serviría la compañía, no tardo en aceptar, ambos chicos partiendo del gremio poco después, recordando contarle a Makarov sobre la misión que habían tomado antes de partir.

La misión parecía ser muy sencilla, decía que se tenían que encargar de unos bandidos a las afueras de una ciudad cercana, y no les tomaría mas de una hora llegar en tren, y el combate acabaría en menos de eso una vez que Erza los encontrara, bandidos comunes no tienen oportunidad contra magos del calibre de Erza.

Los dos magos de Fairy tail llegaron a la ciudad de la misión sin ningún problema, y ya que la locación del campo de bandidos estaba escrita en la hoja de misión, decidieron simplemente acabar con ellos y luego ir con el cliente.

Momentos mas tarde ambos se encontraban en el lugar que la misión marcaba, sin embargo lo único que encontraron fue un bosque vacio.

-¿Nos perdimos, Erza?- pregunto Natsu mirando sus alrededores con curiosidad, algo decepcionado que no podría tener una pelea.

Pero antes de que Erza pudiera contestar, un sonido a su izquierda los hizo voltear rápidamente, cautelosos de una emboscada enemiga, pero de entre los arboles solo apareció una mujer.

Erza noto rápidamente la apariencia de la mujer, la cual tenía cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y su piel clara que daba la apariencia de tener un tono verdoso. Vestida en una camisa café con los bordes morados y líneas entrecruzadas blancas, con una falda corta de color negro que llegaba hasta poco por encima de las rodillas, una bufanda rosa en el cuello y una cinta rosa en la cintura actuando como cinto.

-¿Quién eres tu?- exigió Erza en un tono firme y fuerte, poniendo una mano sobre el mango de su espada, una espada genérica debido a que Naruto tenia su espada preferida.

-¡Ah, que cabello tan rojo!- en lugar de responder la otra mujer solo exclamo esto, confundiendo a Erza, y mas aun cuando llevo su pulgar derecho a su boca y lo mordió -¡Estoy celosa!- la ultima parte provoco que Erza se callera al suelo en sorpresa.

Recuperándose en menos de un segundo, Erza estaba de vuelta en pie viendo a la extraña mujer, esperando a que respondiera su pregunta original, aunque su ego femenino, el cual estaba muy bien oculto estaba gozando de haber hecho a una mujer mayor que ella celosa por su cabello.

-¡Ah, que cabello tan rosa, estoy celosa!- esto es claro hasta que Erza escucho esto, lo que provoco que apareciera un tic de ira en su ojo izquierdo.

Justo cuando Erza iba a comenzar a usar sus técnicas de interrogación, es decir golpearla hasta que respondiera, la chica soltó su pulgar de su boca y extendió su brazo, provocando que Erza se preparara para esquivar o bloquear, solo para perder el color de su rostro al ver que frente a la extraña chica aparecía un sello, el cual hizo reaccionar el suyo propio.

Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, ya que Erza noto que Natsu había perdido el sentido y frente a el había aparecido otro sello, Erza reacciono rápido y dio un salto atrás alejándose de Natsu y la otra mujer, quedando los tres formados en un triangulo.

Segundos después los tres Deva aparecen frente a su respectiva posesión.

Naruto Uzumaki aparece frente a Erza en forma de neblina, reformando su cuerpo en segundos, su mirada fría y analítica, analizando absolutamente todo a su alrededor.

Frente a la mujer desconocida, aparece Yuugi Hoshiguma, la cual formo su cuerpo de una cantidad de plantas de enredadera que crecieron frente a la mujer desconocida, su mirada al igual que la de Naruto, era fría y observadora, atenta a cualquier peligro.

El área alrededor de Natsu, pierde todo color, y Erza solo puede ver a Natsu gracias a que su silueta esta dibujada en líneas blancas, como una caricatura sobre una hoja negra, lentamente otra figura es dibujada frente a Natsu y cuando termina de ser dibujada el color regresa dejando a Naruto y Erza ver por primera vez a la tercera Deva, Kasen Ibara.

El ambiente se vuelve extremadamente pesado, y Erza es forzada a sus rodillas, solo para sentir como la presión se desvanece de ella, y al voltear hacia arriba ve a Naruto lanzarle una mirada, entendiendo en ese instante que Naruto la estaba cubriendo con su presencia para que no la afectara la presión del ambiente.

Los tres Deva se miran fijamente, tensos, listos para actuar a la menor insinuación de violencia, y Erza no puede creer que tres sujetos como estas tres existan, ya que mirando a su alrededor, la pelirroja noto que los arboles del bosque estaban siendo comprimidos por la simple presencia de estos tres seres en el mismo lugar.

Erza, toma su tiempo para notar a las otras dos Deva, notando que la ultima era mujer al igual que Yuugi, a la cual ya conocía después del incidente en la Torre del Cielo, la persona que le importaba era la tercera Deva, quien era una incógnita tanto para ella como para Naruto.

Kasen Ibara era una mujer de ojos rojos, con cabello largo hasta los hombros de color rosa en un estilo de bollos chinos uno de cada lado de su cabeza, su brazo derecho envuelto vendas, como si estuviera herido, su brazo derecho tenia un grillete en la muñeca, este siendo mucho mas delgado que los grilletes de Yuugi o los de Naruto y la cadena que colgaba de este era apenas conformada por tres eslabones, apenas siendo de una quinta parte del largo de las cadenas de los grilletes de Yuugi. Lleva un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, que se abría de la cintura hacia abajo formando una especie de cono, era de color blanco en los costados y el frente de color rosa fuerte, en el centro del pecho se encontraba una rosa roja de adorno, y bordado en el diseño estaban varias plantas de enredadera que salían del adorno de su pecho.

Durante la inspección de Erza, la cual había durado unos minutos analizando a las otras Devas, nadie se había atrevido a romper el silencio que había caído sobre ellos, con el único ruido proviniendo del crujir que los arboles hacían mientras eran oprimidos por la presión ejercida de los Deva.

Finalmente, fue Kasen Ibara la que rompió el impasse en el que se encontraban, hablando en un tono seco y sin emoción, muy distinto al tono de los otros dos Oni.

-Tranquilos, no he venido a pelear… no esta vez-

Ninguno de los demás contesto, aun preparados por si Kasen decidía retractarse y comenzar el Eclipse de los Deva.

-Solo quería conocer en persona al tercer Deva- dijo esto ultimo mirando de cerca a Naruto, el cual no reacciono –Mi nombre es Kasen Ibara, Deva de los Instintos y el Mundo Animal- se presento Kasen muy formalmente, pero su voz seguía en el mismo tono, y Erza noto que Yuugi parecía estar rechinando los dientes en lo que parecía frustración.

-Naruto Uzu…-

-¡No sigas tu nombre!- interrumpió Yuugi, llamando la atención de los demás hacia ella -¡Si te presentas con ella, Kasen podrá decir que tu iniciaste el Eclipse de los Deva y comenzar la batalla en este momento!-

Cerrando la boca de inmediato, Naruto vio con mas cautela a Kasen, muy consiente de que estuvo apunto de caer en una trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Kasen? ¡Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo!- exclamo Yuugi volteando su mirada furiosa a Kasen.

-Tu conoces las reglas, si los tres Deva se encuentran en un mismo lugar y se introducen con su titulo completo el Eclipse comienza- contesto Kasen, su voz sin cambios.

-No juegues conmigo- continuo Yuugi en una voz mas baja y llena de furia –Lo que intentaste hacer fue forzar a Naruto a iniciar la pelea, existe un orden en el que nos tenemos que presentar y si uno de los Deva no cumple con este orden el eclipse es forzado a iniciarse-

-¿Qué orden Yuugi?- pregunto Naruto, pero sin quitar la mirada de Kasen.

-El Deva mas antiguo se presenta primero, y se continua del mas viajo al mas joven- fue Kasen la que respondió la pregunta.

-Cuando estuviste a punto de presentarte, el eclipse se hubiera activado forzosamente y Kasen no hubiera roto su promesa de no activar el eclipse, técnicamente- continúo explicando Yuugi, poniendo mucha atención en todos los movimientos de Kasen.

-¿En realidad el eclipse es comenzado por algo tan simple como presentarse?- pregunto Naruto algo perplejo.

-Se que parece estúpido, pero esa es la activación por brecha en decoro, las reglas del Eclipse todavía no han sido totalmente descubiertas, pero lo que si se sabe por certeza son las diversas maneras que existen para activar el eclipse- explico Yuugi calmándose un poco.

-Pero si puede ser activado de una manera tan simple, entonces, ¿Por qué tuviste que convencer a Kasen de que no lo activara por su cuenta? Si me mantengo al margen y no me presento con mi titulo completo el Eclipse en teoría seria imposible de comenzar- continuo Naruto, diciendo lo que parecía lógico para el.

-No, Kasen como la Deva con mayor antigüedad tiene la habilidad de Forzar el comienzo del Eclipse, es por eso que necesitaba convencerla-

-Así es, la Marca de Deva: Eclipse, es la habilidad que solo el Deva con Mayor antigüedad puede usar para forzar a los otros Devas a combatir- continuo Kasen explicando en lugar de Yuugi.

-Pero este no es el momento de combatir- continuo Kasen después de un segundo de silencio –Ahora puedo ver porque Yuugi esta tan preocupada por ti, eres patético- las palabras se sintieron como un golpe físico para Naruto, pero el tono de Kasen no cambio, y Yuugi mando una mirada llena de preocupación a Naruto.

-X784-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Naruto regresando su vista a la otra Deva, ya que la había bajado al suelo después del insulto de Kasen.

-Ese es el año en el que forzare el Eclipse, en algún momento de ese año, tendremos el Eclipse de los Deva-

Sin decir más o esperar respuesta alguna, Kasen desapareció en la misma manera en la que apareció, dentro de una esfera negra.

Naruto, Yuugi y Erza, la cual se sentía algo olvidada, dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio, sin Kasen presente el ambiente se había aligerado y la tensión había desaparecido.

-Parece que ahora tenemos una fecha limite- comento Naruto alternando entre Yuugi y Erza.

-Espero que logres alcanzar nuestro nivel en ese tiempo, Naruto- contesto Yuugi aun en su modo serio.

-No te preocupes tanto, Yuugi, no seré derrotado por un Oni farsante- comento Naruto levemente, pero este comentario llamo la atención total de las dos chicas, aunque Yuugi si se pregunto a donde se había ido su propiedad y en que momento había desaparecido, notando que la mujer rubia que llevaba su marca ya no estaba en el bosque.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la confusión estaba clara en la voz de Yuugi y en los ojos de Erza, la cual observaba a los dos Deva detenidamente.

En lugar de responder, Naruto alzo sus brazos para acariciar sus cuernos con sus manos, y Erza noto que por alguna extraña razón, Yuugi se estaba sonrojando.

-Dime, Yuugi, si pudieras desaparecer u ocultar tu cuerno, ¿Lo harías?-

Apenas habían salido estas palabras de la boca de Naruto, cuando el chico se encontró suspendido del cuello de su camisa, sujetado por Yuugi la cual lo miraba con una mirada llena de ira.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- Yuugi sacudió a Naruto con mucha fuerza, pero el otro Oni no reacciono a esto -¡Los cuernos son el orgullo de los Oni, ningún Oni pensaría siquiera en ocultar o quitarse su cuerno!- exclamo Yuugi con pasión en su voz.

-Entonces dime, ¿Dónde están los cuernos de Kasen?-

La pregunta detuvo en seco a Yuugi. En efecto, en todos los años de conocer a Kasen, nunca había visto los cuernos de la Deva, sin embargo cada vez que la veía estaba tan concentrada en alejarse de ella y cuando no estaba cerca hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en ella, que la pregunta nunca cruzo su mente, pero ahora que Naruto lo mencionaba, era algo obvio.

-Hubo una ocasión, en la que alguien trato de romper mis cuernos, para hacerme lucir mas humano- continúo Naruto una vez que se soltó del agarre de Yuugi.

-Mi reacción fue romper los brazos de esta persona y amenazar con acabar con su vida si trataba de hacer algo así de nuevo- Yuugi solo asintió, eso sonaba como algo que ella misma haría, algo que cualquier Oni haría a cualquier amenaza contra sus cuernos.

-Con el tiempo lo comprendí, mis cuernos eran lo que me marcaba como parte de la gran raza de los Oni, estos grandes cuernos que me diferencian de cualquier otra raza de demonios, dioses o cualquier otro ser que exista-

-¿Pero solo por esto, dices que Kasen no es un verdadero Oni?- pregunto Yuugi algo incrédula, incluso si lo que decía hacia sentido para alguien de la raza Oni, Kasen podría simplemente ser la oveja negra de los Oni.

-Si tienes razón, podría estar en un error… pero todos mis instintos me dicen que Kasen Ibara es una candidata para mi Oni Yuukai-

-Debes de estar bromeando Naruto, no puedes iniciar el ritual de rapto sobre otro Oni, eso solo se activa en humanos- dijo Yuugi sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

-Piensa lo que quieras Yuugi- dijo Naruto dando media vuelta y preparándose para partir –Erza, recoge a Natsu para irnos-

Yuugi solo vio como la pelirroja se acercaba al chico desmayado y luego desaparecían dentro del portal de Naruto, dejando a Yuugi sola en el bosque.

-¿Oh?, esta vez no me hizo nada, parece que aprendió su lección- comento Yuugi con una sonrisa, solo para ser detenida por un escalofrió, y al levantarse la camisa noto que dormido entre su escote estaba un pequeño clon de Naruto, el cual fue destruido con uso excesivo de violencia por Yuugi la cual parecía tener fuego en los ojos.

-¡Oni no Hentai!-

Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail

Naruto, Erza y Natsu aparecieron en instantes frente al edificio de Fairy Tail, con Natsu sobre los hombros de Erza, con la chica dejándolo caer al suelo al momento que llegaron, despertando al chico de manera brusca.

Naruto tomo la mano de Erza y la dirigió hacia el interior del edificio dejando a Natsu atrás, para que se reorientara por su cuenta.

Naruto dirigió a Erza al lugar donde se encontraba Makarov, y una vez con el le pidió hablar con el en privado, y poco tiempo después estaban los tres en un cuarto disponible en el gremio.

Después de esto Naruto procedió a explicarle las partes esenciales de lo que sucedería en unos años.

-Ya veo- dijo Makarov una vez que Naruto terminara su relato –¿Y que es lo que me quieres pedir?-

-Solo necesito que aceptes a una persona en el gremio- dijo Naruto seriamente –Esta persona estará encargada de supervisar el crecimiento de Erza en mi ausencia-

Erza volteo a ver a su amo en sorpresa, esta es la primera vez que el menciona algo sobre alguien supervisándola.

-Entiende Erza que esta persona no estará contigo en todo momento, solo estará aquí para medir tu crecimiento y como tu rival para ayudarte a crecer- explico Naruto rápidamente al ver a Erza comenzar a enojarse, pensando que Naruto le estaba asignando una niñera.

-¿Quién amo Naruto?- pregunto Erza aun un poco molesta pero ahora entendiendo mejor.

-Pasa, Momiji- el escuchar el nombre de la primera persona en derrotarla desde que aprendió a usar magia, provoco que la espalda de Erza se pusiera rígida, y su brazo derecho cubriera su costado en recuerdo del dolor de la cortada que la chica de cabello blanco le había dejado.

Entrando por la puerta, luciendo el mismo atuendo que ese día, Momiji apareció, lanzando una mirada rápida a Erza y finalmente arrodillándose frente a Naruto, quien volvió a acariciar su cabeza y orejas, provocando que la chica sacudiera su cola, muy parecido a un cachorro recibiendo cariño de su dueño.

-Ella es Momiji Inubashiri, por su mirada veo que la recuerdan- comento Naruto con una sonrisa. –La he estado entrenando personalmente por los últimos dos años en secreto-

Erza se preocupo un poco al escuchar esto, si solo unos cuantos meses de entrenamiento ininterrumpido la podían ayudar a crecer de una manera casi monstruosa, no quería imaginarse el efecto que dos años de entrenamiento constante habían hecho por la chica.

-¿Por que en secreto Naruto?- pregunto Makarov interesado.

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto Naruto como si en verdad lo fuera, pero al recibir negativas de los otros dos ocupantes del cuarto decidió responder -¡Miren lo tierna que es!- exclamo Naruto provocando que Momiji se sonrojara y se acercara un poco mas a su amo -¡La quería solo para mi así que no le dije a nadie de ella!- termino Naruto en un tono demasiado feliz.

Después de esto, la platica cambio de temas varias veces, desde lo que Naruto planeaba hacer una vez que saliera de Magnolia, hasta el registro de Momiji como miembro del gremio, obteniendo su marca en su palma izquierda.

Durante las platicas del grupo, Erza y Momiji tenían una pelea silenciosa, la cual Naruto no notaba, pero Makarov si, tomando gran diversión de ver a las dos chicas pelear por la atención de Naruto, en especial cuando ambas chicas terminaron abrazadas de uno de los brazos del chico, Momiji el izquierdo y Erza del derecho, lanzándose miradas desafiantes cuando Naruto no miraba.

Con esto resuelto, Naruto decidió que era momento de retirarse y tomo a Erza y a Momiji de la mano, dirigiéndolas a la salida del edificio, diciendo adiós a los varios amigos que hizo durante su corto tiempo.

En pocos momentos, Naruto, Erza y Momiji estaban fuera del gremio, y una vez fuera Naruto soltó a las chicas y volteo a verlas.

Con un movimiento de su mano, un portal se abrió y de este Naruto saco a Origen Escarlata, pero modificada.

La figura era la misma, una gran espada de doble filo, con borde escarlata y el centro color acero, el nombre de la espada escrito en el centro de ambos lados, el mango permaneciendo sin cambios, la diferencia estaba en el largo de la hoja de la espada, en lugar de medir 130 cm había sido cambiada para medir solo 70cm, quitándole casi la mitad de su largo y, Erza razono, haciéndola mas fácil de maniobrar.

Erza sonrió al ver su espada favorita de regreso, sin embargo esta sonrisa fue borrada cuando Naruto le dio esta espada a Momiji, la cual la desvaneció de inmediato con magia requip.

Con esto hecho, Naruto volteo a ver a Erza, notando que la chica parecía estar conteniendo lagrimas, y haciéndolo sentir mas de herir a alguien que era importante para el, pero sabia que era necesario, la nueva versión de Origen Escarlata era demasiado para Erza en su estado actual.

Naruto se movió rápido, para asegurar que Erza no reaccionara y abrazo a la chica firmemente, Momiji viendo esto sin reaccionar, ella sabia lo mucho que Naruto quería a cada una de sus propiedades, así que solo sonrió al ver el lado tierno de su amo.

-Necesito que me entiendas, Erza- hablo Naruto en un tono muy suave, para que solo Erza escuchara, pero el sabia que la audición de Momiji era muy avanzada y seria capas de escuchar cada palabra claramente. Naruto continuo una vez que sintió a Erza aceptar escucharlo.

-Reconstruí desde cero la espada, y los resultados fueron mucho mejores de los que espere, pero la espada ahora se volvió demasiado poderosa para que la uses en tu estado actual-

Erza se alejo un poco, no lo suficiente para romper el abrazo, solo para ver en los ojos de Naruto, viendo la sinceridad en ellos, y después volvió a como estaba en los brazos de su amo.

-Esta es la razón por la que he dejado a Momiji al pendiente de tu entrenamiento, ella tiene indicaciones de devolverte la espada una vez que te conviertas en una maga de clase S y demuestres poder controlar el poder de la espada-

Erza solo asintió su entendimiento, ahora podía comprender porque Naruto no le devolvía la espada, y sabiendo los requerimientos para recuperarla su resolución se fortaleció, le probaría a su amo que tenia lo necesario para blandir su espada y a la chica perro que no se dejaría vencer por ella.

Erza estaba decidida, se convertiría en la mujer mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Viendo el fuego de determinación que aria en los ojos de la pelirroja, Naruto sonrió, separándose un poco de ella y bajando la cabeza para robarle un bezo en los labios, tal como hizo con su contraparte de Edolas, provocando que saliera humo de los oídos de la chica, la cual se desmayo en el instante que el beso termino, con la cara totalmente roja.

Riendo un poco, Naruto señalo a Momiji para que se acercara y tomara a Erza de sus brazos, ya era hora de partir.

-Cielos, amo Naruto en verdad era necesa…- Momiji fue interrumpida por el mismo movimiento que noqueo a Erza una vez que se acerco, y consecuentemente sufrió el mismo destino con Naruto atrapándola antes de que cayera el suelo.

Naruto ahora con dos chicas desmayadas, una en cada brazo, rio un poco de la expresión tierna en el rostro de las dos y luego abrió un portal para llevarlas a la habitación de Erza, donde recostó a las chicas lado a lado, en la cama de la pelirroja.

Con su trabajo terminado, Naruto lanzo una última mirada a las chicas inconscientes y luego abrió otro portal.

-Espero que Mei y Kyuubi no estén muy enojadas de que no las haya visitado en tres años- comento Naruto para si mismo mientras entraba en su portal, pero justo cuando se estaba cerrando sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y comenzó a sudar frio.

-Siento como si tuviera un pie en la tumba-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Fin del capitulo 4

Vaya, este es oficialmente el capitulo mas largo, esto es en parte porque revisando mis notas note que podía juntar tres capítulos en uno solo y soltar un capitulo de buen tamaño y avanzar la historia o podía soltar tres capítulos separados que acabarían siendo muy cortos y avanzar poco en cada uno de ellos.

Ahora quiero dar un poco de **SPOILERS** sobre el fic. Me habían preguntado si Naruto volvería al mundo ninja, y aquí esta la respuesta, en el próximo capitulo Naruto regresa a los países elementales después de 3 años de ausencia, tomando en cuenta que el salto de tiempo en la serie Naruto es de 2 ½ años, y tomando en cuenta que me guio por el manga, ignoro los rellenos y películas, Nuestro joven Deva aparecerá durante la reunión de los GoKage, al principio de la guerra, pero esto no será el principal enfoque, debido a que ya he establecido antes que los habitantes de la dimensión original de Naruto son por mucho mas vulnerables a los poderes del Oni, comenzara mi primer gran Arco.

El Arco del Demonio Escarlata, los que saben de touhou y sus personajes podrán deducir quien será el antagonista de este arco, y espero que les guste como fusiono los elementos del plot de la guerra con los elementos nuevos.

Por el momento no aparecerán personajes de Fairy Tails, ya que Naruto no regresara a Earth Land hasta dentro de 7 años al inicio de la línea de tiempo cannon, en el año x784, aunque tal vez decida revelar lo que están haciendo durante este tiempo en Fairy Tail, pero lo dudo mucho.

El nuevo arco no debería de tomarme mucho más de uno o dos capítulos dependiendo de lo que se me ocurra en el transcurso o por lo que llegue a pasar en el manga que cambien mis planes.** /FIN SPOILERS**

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo y espero ver sus comentarios, hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude a traducir este fic al ingles, podría hacerlo yo, pero con solo escribirlo me tarde demasiado no me quiero agregar el tiempo que me tomaría traducirlos y editarlos para que todo cheque de forma correcta en otro idioma.

(1)Koinu: pequeño perro o cachorro

(2)Tokin: una pequeña caja de adorno que generalmente llevan los Tengu en la frente.

(3)Geta calzado tradicional japonés

(4)Espero que se den cuenta de que si no entienden una descripción simplemente pueden buscar como se ve el personaje en Touhou Project, lo digo por si alguien no conoce esto aun, y por que hay muchos mas personajes por venir.

(5)Tinbe-rochin: estilo de pelea de escudo y lanza corta o espada de Okinawa

(6) Kigen no shinzou: corazón del origen

(7)Oni no Hentai: Demonio pervertido

Las espadas miden 1.3 metros de alto, la de Erza será cambiada en el futuro, con 15 cm de ancho para la de Erza y 20 para la de Momiji, con un mango corto para Erza con una defensa simple y la de Momiji con un mango de madera largo y sin defensas.


	5. Oni Escarlata Parte 1

**Oni Tales**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

**A/N:** Entramos en la primera saga importante de la historia, en esta por fin mostrare las primeras peleas reales de Naruto, además de avanzar el crecimiento del Oni. La pareja principal de esta historia es una competencia entre Naruto/Erza S. o Naruto/Erza K. (AKA Edo Erza) o un pseudo-Harem.

Capitulo 5.1:

"Oni Escarlata Parte 1"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

-"Leyendo algún texto"-

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki miro sus alrededores detenidamente, habían sido años desde la última vez que había estado en los países elementales.

El joven Deva había aparecido en un bosque en el país de Fuego, un lugar que había elegido al azar, no teniendo un verdadero lugar en específico al que quisiera ir, incluso si sabía que en algún momento le gustaría ir a ver a Jiraiya para hablar sobre continuar su entrenamiento.

Naruto sabía que nadie en su mundo tenía el poder para combatirlo, aunque esto más bien era una teoría para el Oni en este momento, ya que sus experiencias en Earthland con Yuugi y con la otra Deva, Kasen, le habían probado al Oni que no era invencible, como lo pensaba cuando era niño y vagaba por los países elementales.

Más que eso, Naruto podía recordar un momento muy importante en el que fue derrotado por personas mucho más débiles que él, la muerte de Suika todavía estaba en su mente, y Naruto tomaba ese momento como su primera derrota.

Naruto conocía sus debilidades, y una muy importante era que no podía pelear en lugares pequeños sin destruir todo a su alrededor, y tampoco podía pelear al lado de otras personas, forzándolo a siempre pelear solo, algo que sería muy malo si la pelea del Eclipse de los Deva era alguna especie de pelea en equipo.

Naruto suponía que podría tomar el tiempo en los países elementales para refinar su modo de pelea y aprender un poco mas de tácticas de combate de Jiraiya, mientras que ganaba un poco más de experiencia en las diferentes formas de combate que Jiraiya conocía.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Naruto noto que había pasado solo un poco de tiempo, y decidió que lo mejor sería visitar a Mei Terumi antes de buscar a Jiraiya, ya que algo le decía que era probable que estuviera molesta por no haberla contactado en casi cuatro años.

Con esto en mente, Naruto abrió otro portal, este con destino al país del agua, Mizu no Kuni.

Kirigakure no Sato

En la mansión de la Mizukage, Mei Terumi se encontraba contemplando el pequeño libro frente a ella.

Los años después de la derrota de Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage, en las manos de Naruto, habían sido muy buenos para Kirigakure no Sato. Sin un líder, las fuerzas que apoyaban a Yagura cayeron rápidamente, muchas de ellas rindiéndose al instante, tomando en cuenta el poderoso aliado que tenían de su lado, el cual incluso había derrotado a su líder.

Las pocas fuerzas que se mantuvieron leales a Yagura no tardaron en caer, la baja moral y falta de liderazgo provocando su caída en solo cuestión de semanas, y una vez que las peleas habían terminado, los rebeldes, ahora en control total de Kirigakure se concentraron en reconstruir dicha aldea, ya que había sufrido muchos daños durante la pelea de Naruto y Yagura.

Durante los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, Mei se vio forzada a buscar materiales de otros de los países cercanos, lo cual probo ser más difícil de lo esperado dado la pobre condición financiera de Kirigakure y la falta de misiones que llegaban a la aldea.

Por estos motivos, Mei estaba muy agradecida a Aya Shameimaru, otra de las subordinadas de Naruto, que el Oni dejo a su cargo para que la ayudara en la reconstrucción de Kiri.

La mizukage aun podía recordar el día en el que Naruto le presento a Aya, fue unos cuantos días antes de que desapareciera de los países elementales, el pequeño Oni había aparecido frente a ella con una chica de cabello negro que llegaba hasta un poco mas de sus hombros, de complexión delgada, vestida en una falda negra con bordes rojos, y una blusa blanca abotonada en la parte delantera, sobre su cabeza un tokin rojo y en sus pies un par de Geta de madera.

Naruto la había introducido como su principal espía, hecho que Mei dudo al principio debido a que la niña, la cual parecía alrededor de la edad de Naruto, no parecía tener ningún tipo de entrenamiento, ni su postura ni su complexión mostrando alguna señal de entrenamiento ninja.

Al anunciar sus dudas, Naruto solo había reído un poco y le había pedido a la chica, Aya, como descubrió que la niña se llamaba, que le contara lo que sabía sobre Mei Terumi.

La Mizukage quedo atónita cuando la pequeña pelinegra procedió a sacar un pequeño libro negro del cual comenzó a leer todos los detalles y secretos de su vida, desde cómo le decían sus padres cuando niña, hasta las medidas exactas de su cuerpo, hecho que avergonzó un poco a Mei ya que Naruto ahora tenía un número exacto.

Demandando saber como la chica sabia todo esto, Aya solo la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad, claramente burlándose de ella, y si no hubiera sido porque Naruto estaba presente, Mei estaba segura que huera atacado a la chica.

Después de calmar a la pelirroja, Naruto le había anunciado que dejaría a Aya a su cargo para que la ayudara, ya que como había aprendido de Jiraiya, recolectar información era tan importante para la seguridad de una aldea ninja como la fuerza de sus shinobi.

Durante los años que siguieron a la desaparición de Naruto, Aya se había probado como una persona indispensable para Kirigakure, ya que la chica parecía saber todo sobre todas las personas y sucesos en los países elementales, aunque hasta la fecha aun nadie sabía cómo lograba hacer esto.

Con la ayuda de Aya, Mei fue capaz de coordinar con los ninja bajo su cargo para obtener más misiones, y además de eso consiguió descuentos en los materiales para la reconstrucción a precios mucho más bajos.

Mei no estaba muy segura de cómo Aya había logrado que les dieran esos precios privilegiados, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que el chantaje estaba involucrado, pero al ser una ninja no le importaba mucho de una u otra forma.

De vuelta al presente, Mei reenfocó su atención al libro que estaba frente a ella. El libro era muy viejo, las páginas estaban amarillas y rotas en varias partes, la pasta desgastada y el titulo borroso.

-Entonces, ¿me dices que encontraste este libro en unas ruinas de mizu no kuni?- pregunto Mei a la pelinegra frente a ella, la cual le había traído el libro.

-Así es- contesto la otra chica sin voltear a ver a Mei, su mirada enfocada en su pequeño libro de secretos, su voz algo distraída.

Con un suspiro, Mei regreso su atención a las páginas del libro antiguo, el cual estaba abierto en una de las pocas páginas que aun era legible, o mejor dicho, la única pagina que tenía algo que la Mizukage podía reconocer, frente a ella se encontraba un sello de contención, y por la complejidad que podía notar, uno muy poderoso.

Mei Terumi no era una experta en sellos, de hecho pocos en los países elementales podían llamarse a sí mismos maestros, Jiraya de los tres legendarios Ninja era el único que le venía a la mente que estuviera vivo, pero Kiri y Konoha no estaban en una muy buena relación por lo que ella no podía simplemente pedirle ayuda a la aldea oculta en las hojas, incluso si Naruto era un antiguo residente, aunque si pudiera encontrar a Jiraya solo, tal vez el Sannin accedería a ayudarla, siendo el antiguo maestro de Naruto.

Mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer con el sello, Mei estaba muy distraída para notar el rostro de sorpresa que ponía Aya, o incluso cuando Aya se levanto de su asiento y desapareció de la oficina de Mei, este último acto por fin llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿…Aya?- preguntando en sorpresa, Mei solo pudo suspirar de nuevo, notando que tendía a hacer mucho eso cuando estaba con Aya, y luego reenfocando su mirada a las únicas palabras que podía reconocer en el libro, las cuales eran unas iniciales que estaban escritas arriba del sello de contención.

-D.E., ¿Me pregunto qué significado tendrá?- sin más que hacer, Mei guardo el libro y con una mirada llena de odio regreso a su trabajo actual… demandas del sindicato de Shinobi.

-¿Por qué acepte instituir una ley de trabajo en la aldea?- se pregunto a si misma mientras lloraba un poco.

En las afueras de Kirigakure

Viajando entre la densa neblina que cubría la mayoría del país isla conocido como Mizu no Kuni, se encontraba Naruto, caminando sin ninguna preocupación en dirección al lugar donde sabia que se encontraba la aldea oculta en la neblina, Kirigakure no sato.

Al joven Oni no le había tomado mucho llegar a la isla del país del agua, una vez que había comenzado a vagar por el país del fuego y había llegado al lugar que reconoció como el valle del fin, el joven Deva solo continuo su camino hacia el este y no le tomo mucho llegar al país de la ola, Nami no kuni.

Una vez en ese pequeño país había sido cosa sencilla para Naruto disolver su cuerpo en neblina para cruzar el pequeño estrecho de mar que existía entre los dos países.

Aun sin ninguna razón para apresurarse a llegar la aldea de Kiri, Naruto continuo con su paso calmado, mirando los alrededores y notando que el lugar se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que había estado allí.

Al final de la guerra con Yagura, la cual había abarcado la totalidad del país, era imposible encontrar algún lugar de Mizu no Kuni que no hubiera sido tocada por la guerra, todo el país entero mostrando marcas de peleas, ambas grandes y devastadoras, pequeñas y brutales.

Pero ahora el país se veía en mucho mejor estado, y Naruto podía notar que la facción rebelde había puesto gran entusiasmo para restaurar el país por el que tanto lucharon por salvar.

Naruto sonrió al pensar esto, imaginando todo el esfuerzo que Mei debió de haber puesto en volver a elevar a su querida aldea al mismo nivel que las otras cuatro grandes aldeas ninja, y el Oni ya podía notar que un gran avance se había logrado, por lo menos hasta donde podía ver del país.

Continuando caminando entre la neblina, Naruto comenzó a sentir la presencia de alguien, o más bien las emociones que su habilidad de empatía detectaba de la persona observándolo, estas siendo las emociones de gran alegría y un poco de molestia.

-¿Por qué no sales de una vez?- pregunto Naruto, deteniéndose después de unos momentos para voltear en la dirección de su acosador, y para su sorpresa la persona que salió de entre la neblina fue una persona que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Tiempo si verte, amo Naruto!- la figura saludo de inmediato, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, claramente feliz.

-¡Aya!- exclamó Naruto con felicidad, mirando a la chica, la cual Naruto noto había cambiado un poco en los años que no se habían visto.

La chica ahora media por lo menos una cabeza más de lo que media la última vez que la vio, y además de eso su figura había comenzado a mostrar madurez, mostrando su transformación del de una niña a una mujer, aunque la chica no había cambiado su vestimenta, usando una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta, una falda negra con bordes rojos, geta en sus pies, y en su cabeza un tokin rojo, la única adición a su guardarropa siendo un abanico de papel que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

-¡Sentí tu presencia en la Neblina, Amo!- comenzó a hablar la chica antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir hablando o preguntar algo -¡Corrí a recibirlo en cuanto me di cuenta que era usted!- exclamó la chica con felicidad.

Naruto solo sonrió mas al escuchar la manera animada como hablaba la chica, eso era algo que le había gustado de la pelinegra desde el primer momento que la conoció y sin más, el rubio abrió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo, el cual Aya le otorgo de inmediato, prácticamente volando a los brazos de su amo, con el rubio dejando salir una pequeña carcajada por lo emocionada que estaba la chica.

Momentos después, ambos se separaron, con Naruto dándole una sonrisa mas a la chica antes que los dos reasumieran la caminata de Naruto con dirección a la aldea.

-Dime Aya, ¿Cómo te ha tratado Mei?- pregunto Naruto después de unos momentos, curioso en saber cómo dos de sus propiedades se habían llevado durante los años en los que él no había estado presente.

-¿Mei?- pregunto Aya, como si el nombre fuera desconocido para ella, antes de que se prendiera la metafórica luz sobre su cabeza -¡Oh! ¡La mujer de pantis negras!- exclamó Aya en victoria, feliz de haber recordado la persona que le daba las órdenes.

-¿Negras?- pregunto Naruto perplejo, mirando a Aya asentir con la cabeza rápidamente, con una gran sonrisas en su rostro, mientras que sacaba lo que parecía ser una foto de su libro negro, el cual Naruto no tenía la menor idea de donde había sacado, y después dejándole ver la foto.

Naruto tomo la foto algo curioso, solo para que su rostro entero comenzara a brillar rojo, mientras que Aya lo miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo, ya que en la foto se encontraba la imagen de Mei Terumi, al parecer tomada recientemente, con su falda levantada por el viento, y justo como Aya dijo, mostrando pantis negras. Naruto solo la vio con una mirada de incrédulo, sin poder entender que hacia Aya con una foto así.

-Las mías son rojas- dijo Aya en una voz baja, acercándose para susurrar en el oído de Naruto.

Kirigakure, oficina del Mizukage

-¡Mei~sama!- por los pasillos de la torre del mizukage, corría un ninja de kiri, casi en estado histérico, gritando el nombre de su líder al máximo sonido que le permitían sus pulmones.

Por fin llegando a la puerta de la oficina de su líder, el ninja no espero por permiso para entrar y simplemente embistió la puerta, logrando que esta se abriera con mucha fuerza e hiciera mucho ruido, el cual llamo la atención de Mei, la cual volteo su atención de la montaña de papeleo frente a ella hacia el ninja que la había interrumpido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Mei algo confundida por el estado de uno de sus ninja.

-¡Mei~sama!- exclamo el ninja genérico 1 -¡Traigo un reporte de los vigías del oeste de la aldea!-

-¿Un enemigo… ¡Acaso es un ataque!?- pregunto Mei, entrecerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por pensar quien los atacaría en ese momento, y aun mas importante, como habían pasado desapercibidos por Aya, la chica parecía saber absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en todo momento.

-¡No, Mei~sama!- exclamó el ninja 1 de nuevo -¡Los reportes indican la presencia de una figura que llena el perfil de Naruto~sama, además los vigías reportan que esta persona está en compañía de Aya Shameimaru!-

Mei se levanto de golpe de su asiento, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente en sorpresa, la aparición de Naruto era lo último que esperaba, dado que ya hace casi cuatro años que la mujer no sabía nada de él y ni siquiera Aya podía decir donde estaba el pequeño Oni.

-Vuelve a tus deberes, ninja 1- dijo Mei Terumi en una voz distraída, haciendo una seña con la mano, indicando al ninja que se retirara, lo que el ninja hizo pero quejándose en su camino de salida sobre lideres que no se molestan en aprender los nombres de sus ninja.

-Ao!- exclamo la Mizukage, y en un momento la persona que buscaba se encontraba detrás de ella.

Ao era un ninja de mediana edad, con cabello azul peinado hacia arriba, y un parche en su ojo derecho, vestido en una especie de bata azul que cubría todo el resto de su vestimenta.

-Ao, ve a la frontera oeste y trata de verificar el reporte de los vigías- ordeno la Mizukage en cuanto Ao había entrado a la habitación –En caso de que sea verdad, escóltalos a mi oficina-

Con un saludo, Ao desapareció del cuarto, dirigiéndose a completar su misión.

-Así que por fin regresas, Amo Naruto- dijo Mei en un tono bajo, antes de notar que en todo el alboroto, el papeleo de su oficina se había revuelto y se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Llorando, la Mizukage regreso a su trabajo.

_-¿Por qué elegí esto en lugar de irme con Naruto?-_

En las afueras de Kirigakure

-¿Entonces recuerdas a las personas por el color de su ropa interior?- pregunto Naruto a su compañera, mirándola con incredulidad.

-¡Así es!- respondió Aya feliz -¡También tomo fotos, mira!- y dicho esto, Aya procedió a sacar un álbum de fotos, lleno por completo de fotos de la ropa interior de incontables mujeres.

-Así, que… no, no voy a preguntar, solo lo voy a aceptar, será mejor- Naruto se dijo esto mas a si mismo que a Aya, pero la esta asintió de todas maneras.

-Aya- una voz detrás de ellos llamo su atención, provocando que voltearan a ver a la persona que se les había unido.

-¡Ao, cuánto tiempo sin verte!, ¿Aun espiando en los baños con ese ojo tuyo?- exclamo Aya con felicidad, provocando que Ao, quien era la persona detrás de ellos, se sonrojara por completo y mirara a la pelinegra con una mirada llena de malicia.

-¿Espiar en los baños?- pregunto Naruto perplejo, mirando a Ao como si lo estuviera juzgando.

-¡Si Naruto~sama, veras encontré a Ao usando su…!-

-¡Aya!- interrumpió Ao fervientemente, y sudando un poco, lo último que el ninja quería era que Naruto se enterara de aquel momento vergonzoso en el que había sido atrapado espiando a Aya, por la misma chica. Ao aun no podía entender como la chica lo pudo atrapar por sorpresa siendo que tenía un ojo que podía mirar todo en un rango de 360 grados a su alrededor.

-¿…Te estaba espiando en el baño?- al parecer, Ao se había distraído en sus pensamientos de aquel día tan vergonzoso, lo que le permitió a Aya el tiempo para contarle la historia a su Amo, el Héroe de Kiri, y la persona que Mei Terumi mas admiraba.

_-Voy a morir-_ pensó Ao para sí mismo con resignación.

Con la Mizukage

-¡Bien, por fin pude regresar todo a su lugar original!- exclamo Mei con felicidad, observando su arduo trabajo, con todo el papeleo de su oficina acomodado y bien organizado, nunca en sus años de Mizukage la oficina se había visto tan perfecta como en ese momento.

-¡Nada puede arruinar este momento!-

Y como si el mundo se estuviera burlando de ella, una enorme explosión se escucho por toda la aldea, proviniendo de las afueras de esta, del lado oeste, el estruendo siendo suficiente para hacer temblar la oficina de Mei, la cual vio con ojos de horror como las pilas de papel en su escritorio, los cuales le tomaron a Mei tanto esfuerzo organizar, se estremecían violentamente, pero después de unos momentos se detuvieron y se quedaron acomodados y Mei se sintió aliviada.

Hasta que un cuerpo entro volando por la ventana, estrellándose en el escritorio, echando a perder todo su esfuerzo.

-Ao- la voz, aparentemente, calmada de la Mizukage, hizo que la atención de la persona que estaba sobre el escritorio de Mei, quien resulto ser Ao, volteara a ver a la mujer, la cual tenía una leve sonrisa y una mirada que prometía muerte.

Con Naruto

-Eso fue cruel, Amo Naruto- dijo Aya mientras ella y Naruto continuaban su camino hacia la aldea de Kiri. -¿No entiendo porque te molesta tanto que Ao espié en los baños femeninos?-

-Que espié en los baños de mujeres no me importa- contesto Naruto –Me molesta que te mire a ti-

-¡Oh!- exclamó Aya –Se ha vuelto más posesivo, Amo Naruto, ¿será que no me quiere compartir con nadie?- continuo diciendo la chica con algo de rubor en sus mejillas mientras Naruto solo se encogía de hombros, sin dar una verdadera respuesta.

Sin decir más, continuaron con su camino hacia Kiri, con Naruto algo ansioso de poder ver a Mei y a Kyuubi de nuevo.

Después de caminar por unos minutos más, Naruto por fin pudo ver la aldea de Kiri, la cual se veía en mucho mejor estado que la última vez que había estado aquí.

-¿Sorprendido?- pregunto Aya al ver la intensidad con la que Naruto observaba la aldea –Hice lo que me pidió, puse todo mi esfuerzo en la restauración de Kiri, así que era de esperarse que la aldea se vea tan bien- explico Aya con un tono de orgullo.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Aya, sabía que eras la persona correcta para ayudar a Mei- respondió Naruto volteando su mirada parea sonreír a Aya, la cual devolvió la sonrisa.

Con Mei, en la mansión del Mizukage

-Espero que hallas aprendido la lección- dijo Mei mientras se encontraba parada sobre el cuerpo de Ao, el cual parecía que había pasado por otra guerra por todas las heridas en su cuerpo.

Fue en este momento que Naruto y Aya entraron a la oficina de Mei, notando como la mujer se encontraba regañando a Ao.

-Parece que no has cambiado nada Mei- dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la Mizukage, la cual quito su atención de Ao para ver quien le hablo, notando que Aya se encontraba parada enseguida de Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Mei en sorpresa, ya que no creía que fueran verdad los reportes de sus vigías, no esperaba que Naruto reapareciera tan repentinamente después de casi cuatro años de ausencia.

Ao, notando que nadie le estaba poniendo atención, decidió tomar esta oportunidad y arrastrarse a la salida, siendo cuidadoso de no atraer la atención de Mei, Naruto o Aya.

Por las siguientes horas Mei y Aya comenzaron a poner al día a Naruto el cual no sabía nada sobre los acontecimientos de los países elementales después de su desaparición de estos.

Mei y Aya comenzaron con contarle como comenzó la reconstrucción de Kiri, contándole sobre los problemas que tuvieron para comenzar la restauración y la gran ayuda que fue Aya, cosa que hizo a Naruto sentirse muy orgulloso de la pelinegra.

Después de contarle a Naruto sobre los sucesos en Mizu no Kuni, el Oni pregunto sobre Kyuubi, intentando saber lo que el Bijuu había estado haciendo durante su ausencia, pero Mei explico que la bestia de nueve colas había desaparecido poco después de que Naruto lo hiciera, solo diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que volvería en unos años, lo que molesto un poco al Oni ya que sin Kyuubi presente en Kiri y con la condición en la que estaba años atrás la aldea hubiera sido susceptible a una invasión de algún otro país.

Viendo lo molesto que Naruto se puso al saber que Kyuubi no había permanecido en Kiri, Aya se apresuro a calmar al Oni, asegurándole de que ella se mantuvo en contacto con el Bijuu y que de haber sido necesario Kyuubi podría aparecer en Kiri en menos de una semana, tiempo suficiente para defender la aldea.

Estas últimas noticias sorprendieron a Mei, la cual no sabía que Aya se había mantenido en contacto con el nueve colas, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, por lo que había aprendido de la chica, Aya solo contenía información cuando era totalmente necesario.

Una vez calmado, Naruto continúo preguntando por alguna otra cosa interesante que hubiera ocurrido en los otros países, y fue entonces que la conversación se volvió un poco más seria.

-¿Los otros Jinchuuriki?- pregunto Naruto cuando Aya le pregunto qué sabia sobre ellos. –No sé mucho de ellos, solo que existe uno para cada uno de los nueve Bijuu-

-Sí, las aldeas ninja crean su propio Jinchuuriki como un arma de guerra- Mei continuo hablando, explicando en el lugar de Aya, ya que esto ya era algo que Aya le había explicado.

-Tú eras uno, el contenedor del nueve colas, y Yagura era otro, el contenedor del tres colas- Naruto puso mucha atención a Mei, el tono de la chica le indicaba que esto era algo muy importante, aunque él no pudiera ver la relevancia.

-Mi información me dice que había otro Jinchuuriki en kiri, el contenedor del seis colas- Naruto asintió su entendimiento, pero aun algo confundido de a donde querían llegar con este tema.

-Sunagakure tiene el contenedor de una cola, Kumogakure el de dos y ocho colas, Iwagakure el de cuatro y cinco colas y Takigakure el de siete colas-

-No puedo ver la importancia de esto- interrumpió Naruto –Según entiendo las aldeas han hecho contenedores para los Bijuu desde sus inicios, ¿Qué es lo importante de esto?- pregunto Naruto ya algo impaciente.

-Poco después de su desaparición- continuo Aya en lugar de Mei, la cual sabía mucho mas al respecto que la Mizukage –Apareció una organización con el objetivo de capturar a los nueve Jinchuuriki- esto por fin llamo la atención total de Naruto, ya que de alguna manera el era uno de los objetivos de esta organización.

-Desafortunadamente, para este momento solo el ocho y nueve colas han escapado captura- Naruto se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Según entiendo, los Jinchuuriki son las armas secretas de las aldeas- dijo Naruto, y Aya lo confirmo rápidamente -¿Por qué permitirían las aldeas que sus Jinchuuriki fueran capturados?-

-Mas que permitirlo, es el hecho que ninguna de las aldeas cuenta con el poder para defender a sus contenedores- Mei fue la que respondió esta vez, y Naruto le lanzo una mirada, pidiéndole silenciosamente que explicara.

-Akatsuki, la organización que está en busca de los Bijuu, está conformada de 9 ninjas rebeldes de clase S, el grupo tiene el suficiente poder como para destruir una de las grandes aldeas Ninja-

Las chicas continuaron explicando a Naruto sobre la actividad del Akatsuki, informándole todo lo que sabían de las actividades del grupo y sus miembros.

Aparentemente el Jinchuuriki con el que se había enfrentado durante la invasión en Konoha hace unos años, era Gaara de Sunagakure, el contenedor de una cola, quien había sido capturado hace unos meses y su Bijuu había sido extraído, aunque Gaara sobrevivió la extracción de algún modo desconocido y es el quinto Kazekage de Suna.

El segundo Jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii, había sido capturada hace un par de años y había fallecido como resultado de la extracción, al igual que Roshi y Han de Iwagakure, los cuatro y cinco colas, Utakata de Kiri, el de seis colas, y Fuu de Taki, la contenedora de siete colas.

Todos ellos habían sido cazados, capturados y asesinados por el método de extracción, lo que enfureció un poco a Naruto, ya que de alguna manera sentía una conexión con los Jinchuuriki.

El tres colas, que se había regenerado después de la muerte de Yagura había sido capturado de forma libre.

Después de explicar los contenedores que habían sido capturados, Aya continuo explicando los miembros de Akatsuki, de los que Aya conocía ya que la chica admitió que no tenía toda la información sobre esta organización dado que sabían muy bien como encubrir sus pasos.

Aya comenzó hablando de los miembros que habían sido confirmados como muertos, Hidan de Yugakure, la aldea de aguas termales y su compañero Kakuzu de takigakure quienes habían sido asesinados por ninjas de Konoha cuando estos entraron en territorio del país del fuego.

Akasuna no Sasori de Suna, quien había sido asesinado por Ninjas de Konoha durante su invasión a Suna, aunque su compañero Deidara de Iwa había logrado escapar.

Lamentablemente estos habían sido todos los miembros de Akatsuki cuya muerte había sido confirmada, otros miembros prominentes eran Itachi Uchiha de Konoha y su compañero Kisame Hoshigaki de Kiri, quienes habían desaparecido del mapa después de hacer una aparición en Konoha en busca de Naruto, aparentemente después de ver que Naruto no estaba en la aldea y de que el único que conocía su paradero era Jiraya, habían comenzado a buscar a Naruto fuera del país del fuego.

Esta búsqueda duro hasta que paso la pelea entre Naruto y Kyuubi, en la cual estuvieron presentes estos dos y al ver la pelea decidieron que sería mejor buscar otra oportunidad para capturar al Kyuubi y habían desaparecido del mapa.

-No tengo mucha más información, quien sea su espía sabe muy bien como cubrir los pasos de la organización- termino de explicar Aya.

-Sin embargo, si se que su base de operaciones esta cerca de Amegakure-

Mei volteo a ver a Aya al escuchar esto último, siendo que esto no lo sabía ella, Aya al parecer no había decidido informar sobre esto a la Mizukage. Aya notando la mirada de Mei sobre ella, e interpretando correctamente su mensaje decidió explicar.

-No te había dicho de esto por la naturaleza sensible de la información- dijo Aya a Mei –Y también…- Aya se detuvo a sí misma, mirando con algo de duda hacia su amo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Naruto, notando la incertidumbre de Aya, tratando de hacer que terminara de explicar.

-La locación de la base de Akatsuki- comenzó Aya después de unos segundos –Me llego por medio de Jiraiya-

-¿Jiraiya?- pregunto Naruto -¿Por qué te contactaría a ti?- pregunto Mei.

-Me contacto con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar al amo Naruto- Aya espero un momento para ver si Naruto decía algo, y al ver que el solo la seguía viendo con expectativa, decidió continuar –El tenia la esperanza de alistarte para la misión de infiltrarse en la base de Akatsuki-

-Cuando le informe que me era imposible contactarme con usted, Jiraiya decidió ir solo- termino de explicar Aya, intentando evitar la mirada de Naruto y actuando algo nerviosa, lo que preocupo un poco a Naruto y Mei.

-¿Descubrió algo Jiraiya?- pregunto Mei, notando que Naruto se mantenía callado, como contemplando algo.

-Jiraiya… Murió, ¿Cierto?- Mei reacciono de inmediato al comentario de Naruto, volteando a verlo atónita, lo que solo empeoro cuando noto que Aya asintió con la cabeza, acordando con Naruto.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- pregunto Mei, atónita –La muerte de alguien como Jiraiya de los Dansetsu no Sannin no es algo que pude ser contenido, todos los países sabrían en el momento que pasara- continuo la Mizukage ya algo más calmada.

-No si Aya manipulara la información- respondió Naruto inmediatamente, su mirada fija en la chica de cabello negro, la cual volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Por qué hacer algo como eso, por que tomarse tantas molestias para ocultar la muerte de Jiraiya?- pregunto Mei, tratando de entender porque Aya haría tanto por el sannin.

-Aya, ¿Cuál es el estado actual de Konoha?- Naruto interrumpió a Aya antes de que la chica pudiera responder la pregunta de Mei.

-¿Konoha?- pregunto Aya tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta de Naruto, pero se repuso rápido y contesto.

-Después de su desaparición- comenzó Aya –Konoha se encontraba sin un Hokage y Jiraiya se dio a la tarea de encontrar al siguiente sucesor al título.-

-Tsunade, ¿cierto?- interrumpió Naruto.

-Si, Dansetsu no Sannin no Tsunade se convirtió en el quinto Hokage de Konoha- afirmo Aya –Bajo su mando Konoha se recupero casi por completo de la invasión de Oto y Suna después de los primeros dos años y hubo un incremento en la calidad de Ninjas médicos, como era de esperarse.-

-Sin embargo, la invasión de Suna a Konoha tuvo más repercusiones de las esperadas- continuo Aya después de unos segundos para recuperar el aliento –Durante la guerra, Suna hizo uso de su arma secreta, el contenedor del Ichibi no Tanuki, Sabaku no Gaara, el hijo menor de su cuarto Kazekage-

-¿La bestia con la que pelee durante la invasión?- pregunto Naruto, vagamente recordando aquella pelea hace tanto tiempo.

-Sí, el Bijuu que derrotaste era el de una cola, que se encontraba sellado dentro de Sabaku no Gaara- afirmo Aya.

-Como resultado de la invasión, las relaciones entre el país del fuego y el país del viento se vieron afectadas negativamente- continuó explicando Aya al ver que nadie tenía más preguntas –Suna era un aliado de Konoha al momento de la invasión, y la traición de un tratado de esa magnitud no era algo que pudiera ser olvidado fácilmente.-

-Para hacer las cosas más complicadas, Suna como la aldea perdedora tendría que hacer muchas concesiones a Konoha para restablecer algún semblante de paz entre las aldeas, además de esto, Konoha tenía en su poder a los tres descendientes del Kazekage, haciendo que Konoha tuviera la ventaja en las negociaciones-

-Aunado a esto, el cadáver del Kazekage había sido descubierto en el desierto del país del viento, y se descubrió que había sido asesinado semanas antes de la invasión-

-Las negociaciones no salieron del todo bien y Konoha y Suna terminaron con una alianza que solo permitía ayuda en tiempo de guerra, aunque en realidad solo era un acuerdo de no atacarse-

-Esto dejo a Konoha sin aliados, lo que debilito el poder militar de Suna y Konoha-

-Ya veo- dijo Naruto –Debido a que Konoha estaba en un estado muy crítico, Jiraiya te pidió ayuda para proteger la aldea- dijo Naruto con su mirada intensa dirigida a Aya, la cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa de que Naruto pudiera adivinar tan rápido lo que había pasado.

-Tiene razón, amo Naruto- continuo Aya una vez que supero su sorpresa –Fui contactada por Jiraiya, el me pidió ayuda en caso de que algo se escapara de su propia red de espías, y cuando me entere de la muerte de Jiraiya me encargue de que nadie se enterara de ello-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Mei, curiosa por saber cómo había ocultado algo como esto del mundo.

-Yo puedo responder eso- Naruto, Mei y Aya voltearon a la entrada de la habitación al escuchar una voz nueva unirse a la conversación.

En la puerta se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio parecido al de Naruto que llegaba hasta sus hombros, con ojos color amarillo, cubriendo su cabeza tenía un gorro blanco de dos colas cubierto en varios pergaminos, estaba vestida en una especie de kimono blanco y azul que cubría hasta poco por encima de sus rodillas, las mangas del kimono eran más largas que sus brazos los cuales los mantenía cruzados juntando las dos mangas cubriéndolos por completo.

Pero lo más llamativo de ella eran las nueve colas de color dorado que se encontraban saliendo de lo bajo de su espalda.

-¿Kyuubi?- pregunto Naruto al recuperarse de su sorpresa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Amo Naruto- respondió la mujer –Aunque ahora prefiero el nombre, Ran Yakumo-

Aunque sorprendido por la nueva apariencia del nueve colas, el Oni se recupero en corto tiempo, a diferencia de Mei, quien perdió todo el decoro de una persona de su cargo y se encontraba observando incrédula a Ran.

Después de esperar unos segundos para asegurar que todos. Mei, se hubieran recuperado de la sorpresa, Naruto le pidió que explicara cómo había ocultado la muerte de Jiraiya.

-No fue sencillo, Amo Naruto- comenzó a explicar Ran –Tuve que usar un ritual antiguo para generar un Shikigami-

Dicho esto, Ran saco sus manos de sus mangas, en una de sus manos se encontraba sujeta una pequeña figura de papel, en la forma de una persona, y Naruto noto que la figura contenía varios caracteres, dibujos e inscripciones, demasiados para que el Oni los pudiera reconocer, aunque sí pudo identificar la palabra Humano y Shikigami entre otras.

Sin decir una palabra, Ran sujeto la figura de papel frente a sus ojos, la cual comenzó a brillar de un color rojo pálido, la intensidad del brillo comenzó a aumentar hasta llegar a un rojo intenso y cuando paso esto Ran soltó la figura la cual comenzó a flotar por su cuenta.

Hubo un destello de luz que cegó a los presentes, y cuando Naruto abrió los ojos de nuevo, frente a él se encontraba Jiraiya, justo como lo recordaba de hace poco más de tres años.

_-Ya veo-_ pensó Naruto mientras observaba la figura del Sannin _–Es muy parecido a mi Shikigami Momiji… pero hay algo diferente-_

-Como pueden ver, esto es un Shikigami, una manifestación física creada y formada por mi poder- Continuo explicando Ran sacando a los demás de sus pensamientos –Usando este artefacto fui capaz de ocultar la muerte de Jiraiya por los últimos meses desde su muerte-

-Vaya, parece ser algo muy impresionante- comento Mei, mirando cuidadosamente la forma inmóvil de Jiraiya, y notando de inmediato que parecía más un maniquí que un ser vivo -¿Pero, en verdad fue capaz de burlar a las naciones?-

-Mi shikigami actúa según las ordenes implantadas en la hoja de papel que uso como médium- explico Ran calmada, entendiendo las dudas de la Mizukage –Puede ser tan humano como lo desee- Mei solo asintió su entendimiento.

-Ya veo- hablo el Oni, llamando la atención de los demás –Es un Shikigami de muy bajo nivel, incapaz de actuar de manera autónoma, sin emociones ni personalidad propia- analizo Naruto, provocando que Ran lo volteara a ver con furia.

-¡Bajo nivel!- exclamo Ran algo furiosa -¿¡Tiene la menor idea de cuánto poder se requiere para formar un shikigami tan complejo como el mío!?-

-Claro que lo sé, después de todo yo también cree mi propio Shikigami- contesto el Oni, sorprendiendo a Ran, Aya y Mei –Pero el mío es muy diferente al tuyo, el mío es capaz de actuar por su cuenta y posee emociones y voluntad propia-

Ran quedo atónita al escuchar esto, ya que le había tomado mucho trabajo construir su Shikigami para que siguiera instrucciones complejas e imitara emociones a la perfección, solo para ver que su amo fue capaz de crear uno propio por mucho superior.

Después de la revelación de Ran y de Naruto de la existencia de sus respectivos, y después de sacar a Ran de su pequeño episodio de depresión, Aya y Ran explicaron como lograron ocultar la muerte de Jiraiya.

Utilizando al Jiraiya falso, Ran fu de país en país checando con los contactos del Sannin, para que estos corrieran la voz de que Jiraiya seguía con vida, aunque gracias a la desventaja del Shikigami de Ran la chica necesitaba estar en cercanía con su Shikigami para que funcionara de manera correcta.

Haciendo esto se aseguraron de que todas las naciones conocieran que Jiraiya seguía rondando, aunque habían tenido que tener mucho cuidado con la organización Akatsuki, debido a que ellos podrían enviar a alguien a investigar la supuesta supervivencia de Jiraiya, pero esto no ocurrió.

Sin nada mas importante por el momento, Naruto, Aya, Ran y Mei, continuaron platicando tratando de recuperar el tiempo que no se habían visto, contando anécdotas graciosas, avances en sus entrenamientos, o cualquier otra cosa que les hubiera pasado.

Lugar desconocido

En un cuarto oscuro, una figura se encontraba parada en el único sitio iluminado, de cabello negro, alto, y vestido en una especie de bata con pantalones negros y lo que parecía ser una cuerda con un gran nudo en su cintura.

Este era Sasuke Uchiha y en ese momento está recibiendo órdenes del líder de Akatsuki.

Con sus órdenes recibidas, Sasuke asintió, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando solo al líder de Akatsuki.

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en él?- pregunto el líder de Akatsuki, del cual solo su silueta era visible, el resto de su apariencia cubierta por las sombras de la habitación, y solo sus ojos estando visibles, revelando ojos morados rodeados por anillos concéntricos.

-No tenemos otra opción- respondió otra figura, la cual apareció lentamente, saliendo de una especie de portal en forma de espiral, revelando la figura de alguien vestido en la capa de Akatsuki, con una máscara con un solo ojo y marcas en espiral.

-Con la traición de Itachi, necesitamos a alguien que tome su lugar- continuo explicando Tobi, la nueva figura.

Sin decir más, Pain, el líder de Akatsuki desapareció de la habi9tacion dejando solo a Tobi.

-Sasuke debería ser capaz de capturar al Hachibi- continuo hablando Tobi hacia la habitación vacía –Después solo quedara capturar al Kyuubi o por lo menos encontrar su paradero-

Durante los años después de la pelea entre Naruto y Kyuubi que llamo la atención de todos los países elementales, la organización Akatsuki continúo con sus planes para capturar a los nueve demonios con cola, con mucho éxito.

Sin embargo la organización se había topado con un problema, o mejor dicho, dos problemas.

El primero había sido la desaparición del Kyuubi, el cual había sido liberado de su contenedor y luego había desaparecido del mapa, aunque había rumores de que podría estar en alguna parte de Mizu no Kuni.

El segundo problema era la seguridad que rodeaba al contenedor del Hachibi, el cual nunca dejaba las cercanías de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, por lo que llegar a él era una tarea muy difícil.

Sin embargo ahora tan cerca del final, Tobi había decidido que ya no necesitaban ser sutiles en la captura de las bestias y se había decidido a lanzar un ataque directamente a Kumogakure.

Pero antes de poder organizar el ataque, su base había sido descubierta por Jiraiya, y Pain se había dispuesto a lidiar con el Sannin. El resultado de esa pelea termino con la muerte de Jiraiya, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pareció.

Poco tiempo después de la supuesta muerte de Jiraiya, rumores de su actividad alrededor de los países elementales surgieron, lo que confundió a Tobi, pero como el Sannin parecía no haber tomado ninguna acción con la información de la base de Akatsuki, Tobi decidió olvidarse de él, aunque Pain no estaba de acuerdo.

Días después de eso, mas molestias ocurrieron. Itachi Uchiha traiciono a la organización. El Uchiha mato a su compañero, Kisame Hoshigaki, y después desapareció y Zetsu no había sido capaz de encontrarlo.

Esto dejo un hueco en la organización, el cual fue cubierto con la adición de Uchiha Sasuke, el cual acepto unirse a Akatsuki con la condición de que lo informaran al instante que Itachi fuera encontrado, lo que funcionaba perfecto para los planes de Tobi.

El plan estaba a punto de ser puesto en acción, Sasuke capturaría al ocho colas, mientras que el resto del equipo se dedicaba a buscar la locación del nueve colas, y Tobi se encargaría de declarar la guerra a los países elementales.

Todo marcha conforme al plan.

Una semana después, Kirigakure no sato, oficina del Mizukage

Paso una semana después de la llegada de Naruto a la aldea de la neblina, y el Oni había utilizado muy bien su tiempo.

-¡Naruto!- grito Mei tratando de atrapar al Oni, el cual saltaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, su Hyoutan en mano, y un buen rubor de borracho en su rostro.

-¡Si, vamos Amo Naruto!- del otro lado de la habitación, con su camisa desabrochada mostrando su brassier negro, se encontraba Aya, tan borracha como Naruto, aventando todo lo que podía alcanzar de un lado a otro.

-¡No lo animes Aya!- grito Ran, tratando de ayudar a Mei a calmar a los otros dos, sin mucho resultado.

Mei se detuvo por un momento para recuperar su aliento. Por los últimos días Naruto y Aya habían estado casi insoportables, constantemente embriagados, causando desastres por donde iban.

Mei recibió más de 200 quejas de aldeanos y ninjas por igual tan solo en el primer día sobre los desastres del Oni y la pelinegra y debido a esto la Mizukage se vio forzada a tratar de contener a Naruto a un solo lugar, lo que probó ser totalmente inútil, ya que tratar de contener a un Oni que tenia la habilidad de crear portales a cualquier parte del mundo, o fuera de él, era más difícil de lo que Mei pensó originalmente.

Al final Mei tuvo que contener a Naruto dentro de su oficina, y esto ya había durado cuatro días, para la consternación de Mei, ya que incluso con la ayuda de Ran, la cual se voluntario a ayudar a mantener el desorden a lo mínimo, Naruto y Aya habían logrado destrozar por completo la oficina del Mizukage, la casa de Mei, el edificio del sindicato de shinobi, lo que puso algo feliz a Mei hasta que llegaron las demandas del sindicato, y cuatro bares en el pueblo.

Regresando al presente, Mei lanzo una mirada a su alrededor, notando que Naruto estaba colgado del techo con Ran intentando bajarlo y Aya estaba sujetando un pequeño libro muy viejo _–eh, no es ese el libro que…-_ con un poco de sorpresa Mei noto que el libro que Aya sujetaba era el libro que había sido descubierto en unas ruinas de Mizu no kuni.

Preocupada por la condición del libro, Mei salto sobre Aya tratando de tomar el libro antes de que la chica pudiera dañarlo.

-¡Dame eso Aya, lo puedes dañar!- exclamo Mei mientras saltaba sobre Aya, cayendo sobre la chica y solo logrando caer sobre ella, su cara firmemente plantada en el pecho de la chica.

-¡Oh, Mei, sabía que me amabas también!- exclamo Aya mientras que aventaba el libro y apretaba la cabeza de Mei entre sus senos.

El libro que aventó Aya golpeo la cara de Naruto, el cual había sido distraído por la escena de Aya y Mei en una situación tan comprometedora, y luego cayó al suelo, el libro cayendo sobre él.

Ran solo vio la pequeña escena frente a ella con regocijo, riendo ampliamente de lo amorosa que se ponía Aya cuando se embriagaba, de lo avergonzada que estaba Mei por lo amorosa que se comportaba Aya y de la aparente debilidad de Naruto por escenas como esas.

Después de unos minutos todo se calmo de nuevo, y Ran fue capaz de separar a Aya de Mei, quien seguía balbuceando algo sobre no ser lesbiana, y Naruto se levanto del suelo, con el libro sujeto en su mano.

-Bien, podemos estar de acuerdo que no volveremos a mencionar esto, ¡Nunca!- dijo Mei una vez que había recuperado la compostura.

-¡Oh vamos Mei, tu sabes que yo te qui…!- la voz de Aya se quedo atrapada en su garganta al ver la tierna e inocente sonrisa que Mei le dirigió, la tierna e inocente sonrisa que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Ran, recuérdame embriagar a Aya más seguido- la sonrisa de Mei fue redirigida hacia Naruto y Ran los cuales no reaccionaron en lo absoluto, enfureciendo a Mei.

Tomando un suspiro profundo para calmarse, Mei decidió cambiar el tema para dejar todo esta situación en el pasado, y notando el libro en la mano de Naruto decidió que ese era un buen tema como cualquiera.

-Ese libro fue encontrado en unas ruinas de nuestro país- empezó Mei para llamar la atención a otro tema. –Aunque es muy viejo y está demasiado dañado para poder saber lo que dice, lo único que es legible es un sello en una de las hojas.-

Mirando el libro con curiosidad, Naruto lo abrió, notando que en efecto el libro estaba muy dañado, con la mayoría de las hojas carcomidas, y la mayoría de las palabras estaban borrosas.

Naruto se detuvo al notar que una de las hojas estaba en mejor estado que las demás, y después de observar con detenimiento noto el sello del que había hablado Mei.

-Veo que ya lo encontraste- comento Mei al notar que Naruto estaba investigando el sello en el libro –Ninguno de nuestros intentos por romper el sello ha funcionado- continuo explicando la Mizukage.

-Tenía la idea de buscar a Jiraiya para pedir su ayuda, pero…- termino Mei lanzando una rápida mirada a Ran y Aya.

Naruto solo ignoro a todos a su alrededor, poniendo toda su atención en el sello frente a él. El sello en si era una obra de arte, dando una apariencia tan sencilla, Naruto podía ver como cualquiera que no estuviera tan inmerso en el delicado arte del Fuinjutsu, o que poseyera la intuición instintiva de Naruto por barreras y limites, podría confundir el sello por un simple sello de contención.

Sin embargo el Oni podía sentir algo más proveniente del sello. Mientras que el sello en si contenía, o protegía algo dentro de él, el sello tenía una función más, pero era algo que no podía descifrar.

Naruto tomo solo un segundo para tomar su decisión. Activando su habilidad de Comienzo, el Oni fácilmente rompió el sello, y se preparo para evacuar a todos de la habitación de ser necesario.

El libro brillo de un color escarlata muy profundo, cegando a las cuatro personas en el cuarto. Del libro salió un delicado hilo rojo, el cual se movió por la habitación, como buscando algo. El hilo se deslizo hacia Aya y después de un momento se alejo y fue con Mei, lo mismo se repitió con ella y con Ran, hasta que por fin el hilo se acerco a Naruto y una vez que se acerco al Oni, sin duda o pausa alguna, el hilo se amarro al dedo meñique derecho de Naruto.

El brillo se detuvo, y Naruto y los demás fueron capaces de abrir los ojos. Tomándose unos segundos para reenfocar su vista, Naruto por fin pudo ver sus alrededores, notando que todo estaba sin ningún cambio.

-¡Mire, Amo Naruto!- la exclamación de Aya llamo la atención de los demás hacia lo que apuntaba la chica, por fin notando el hilo rojo sujeto del meñique de Naruto.

Naruto miro el hilo con curiosidad, sus sentidos diciéndole que el hilo emanaba una especie de energía etérea, una especie de energía que el Oni no había encontrado antes y que no podía identificar.

-¿Qué cree que sea, Amo Naruto?- sin notarlo, Aya se había acercado lo suficiente para tocar el hilo atado a Naruto.

-¡No, espera Aya no lo toques!- ignorando la exclamación de Naruto, la chica hizo exactamente eso, solo para salir volando cuando una fuerza invisible la golpeo, estrellándola contra la pared de la oficina.

-Parece ser- dijo Mei, parpadeando un par de veces mientras miraba la figura Desorientada de Aya –Que lo que sea ese hilo no le gusta ser tocado-

-…Me parece familiar- comento Ran con una mirada pensativa en su rostro –Pero no puedo recordar en qué forma-

Ignorando los comentarios a su alrededor, y a Aya la cual estaba tratando de levantarse, sin éxito, Naruto uso la mano a la que estaba atada el hilo para darle un tirón, provocando una reacción instantánea. El hilo comenzó a dar un pálido brillo rojizo y después de un momento una figura comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos.

La figura parecía ser la de una mujer, algo joven basándose en la altura y usando un vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con cabello que llegaba hasta su cuello con una coleta del lado izquierdo, sin embargo lo raro de la figura era que tenía dos formas que salían de su espalda, como huesos de un par de alas, con pequeñas figuras, parecidas a rombos, colgando de estas.

Pero ninguno de los rasgos faciales, color de cabello u ojos se podían observar, ya que la figura carecía de definición o color, era como un maniquí, lo único que la diferenciaba de esto era el hecho que la figura flotaba frente a Naruto y era translucida.

-¿Quién… es ella?- pregunto Ran después de examinar a la figura frente a ellos.

-No lo sé- respondió Naruto, su mirada fija en la mujer frente a él.

-Mire, Amo Naruto- dijo Aya, la cual se había recuperado de su cita con la pared –Parece que el otro extremo del hilo está atado a ella- con esto dicho los demás notaron lo que Aya ya había visto, un hilo estaba atado del meñique izquierdo de la figura.

-Esto es interesante- dijo Naruto, acercándose a la figura.

-Pero no lo comprendo, ¿Qué significado tendrá el hilo que los une?- pregunto Mei, sin notar la reacción de sorpresa que tuvo Ran a su pregunta.

-...será, ¿Hilo del destino?- se pregunto Ran a su misma, pero los demás lograron escucharla.

-¿Qué es eso, Ran?- pregunto Aya, y la chica noto que Naruto y Mei también la estaban viendo con curiosidad.

-Solo una vieja leyenda- respondió Ran después de unos segundos –Una muy vieja leyenda sobre un hilo que unía a dos personas de una manera muy intima, estas dos personas eran elegidas por una fuerza incomprensible, un ser que controlaba el destino-

-¿Controlar el destino?- pregunto Mei incrédula –¿Te refieres a algo como un Dios?-

-Eso no estaría fuera de las posibilidades- Respondió Ran –Así como existen los demonios como Naruto y como yo, también existen sus opuestos conocidos como Celestiales, sin embargo no creo que estemos lidiando con uno de ellos ya que sus poderes se inclinan más hacia el control del mundo y fenómenos Naturales, si estamos lidiando con alguien que manipula el destino se trata de una especia de Demonio, y uno muy poderoso- termino de explicar Ran.

-¿Qué tan poderoso?- pregunto Naruto, su mirada fría y calculadora sobre Ran, sorprendiendo a la Kyuubi.

-Al menos tan poderoso como usted, Amo Naruto- respondió Ran una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa de ver el lado serio de su Amo, sorprendiendo a los demás, los cuales no podían imaginar a un demonio que pudiera igualar en poder al Oni.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un brillo proviniendo del otro lado de la habitación, donde la figura olvidada de la mujer del hilo se encontraba.

Ya harto de tantas explosiones de color en tan poco tiempo, el Oni manipulo la densidad del color para que no estorbara la vista de sus acompañantes y de él, pero una vez que la intensidad del brillo desapareció, también lo hizo la figura, dejando atrás solo el libro del que había aparecido el hilo.

Notando el libro, Aya se acerco a levantarlo, y una vez que lo tenía en mano lo comenzó a ojear, buscando algún cambio en el libro.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Aya –¡La pagina del sello cambio!- dicho esto la chica estrello el libro en la cara de Naruto, el cual se estaba acercando para ver el libro.

Tomando el libro en mano, y lanzando una mirada molesta hacia Aya, la cual solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, el Oni abrió el libro en la pagina del sello, notando que la imagen del sello había cambiado a un texto.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es Naruto?- pregunto Mei impaciente.

-Parece ser un ¿poema?(1)- respondió Naruto algo confundido.

-¿Un poema?- Pregunto Ran –Léalo Amo Naruto, tal vez nos dé una pista sobre el hilo y la figura de esa mujer-

Asintiendo, Naruto ajusto el libro en sus manos para poder leerlo mas cómodamente, y después de ver si las chicas estaban listas, comenzó a leer.

-"Diez pequeños Ninja se fueron a cenar, uno se ahogo y solo quedaron nueve"-

-"Nueve pequeños Ninja se decidieron desvelar, uno no despertó y solo quedaron ocho"-

-"Ocho pequeños Ninja viajaron por Kiri, uno se quedo y solo quedaron Siete"-

-"Siete pequeños Ninja cortaron leña, uno se partió en dos y solo quedaron seis"-

-"Seis pequeños Ninja jugaban con una colmena, a uno le picaron y solo quedaron Cinco"-

-"Cinco pequeños Ninja decidieron entrenar, uno se hizo Kage y solo quedaron cuatro"-

-"Cuatro pequeños Ninja salieron hacia el mar, un tiburón se comió a uno y solo quedaron tres"-

-"Tres pequeños Ninja pasearon por el bosque, un oso ataco a uno y solo quedaron dos"-

-"Dos pequeños Ninja se sentaron al sol, uno se quemo y solo quedo uno"-

-"Un pequeños Ninja solo se quedo, se ahorco y ya no quedo ninguno"-

-Eso fue… ¿interesante?- dijo Aya después de unos segundos de silencio una vez que Naruto había terminado de leer el poema, los demás solo se mantuvieron callados.

Locación desconocida

En una habitación oscura, la figura de una mujer se podía observar en la oscuridad, recostada en una gran cama de cuatro postes, todos los rasgos de la mujer siendo ocultados por la oscuridad.

Inadvertidamente, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron dejando ver ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-El momento se acerca- la voz de la mujer sonaba delicada y con un tono algo sensual pero a la vez se podía escuchar un tono de autoridad.

-Los preparativos serán realizados- respondió otra figura que apareció al lado de la mujer acostada, arrodillada a un costado de la cama.

-Asegúrate de que ella no despierte- con esto dicho, la figura arrodillada desapareció dejando a la otra figura sola de nuevo.

Kirigakure no Sato

Mientras que Naruto, Mei, Aya y Ran discutían sobre el significado del poema, la aldea de Kiri estaba pasando por sus propios problemas.

La aldea de Kiri en el país de Mizu era muy conocida por la densa neblina que cubría su territorio, pero fue debido a esta neblina que los ninja y demás aldeanos no notaron los cambios que estaban ocurriendo al país.

Poco a poco la neblina que cubría la mayoría del país comenzaba a cambiar de color, poco a poco la neblina comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo, casi escarlata, y comenzaba a espesarse más, al punto en que algunas partes de la neblina impedían por completo el paso de la luz del sol.

La primera indicación de que algo estaba mal que sintieron los Ninja de Kiri fue el dramático descenso de la temperatura, ya que mientras Kiri siempre había sido un lugar fresco debido a toda el agua en el ambiente, la temperatura descendió a tal grado que las personas podían ver su aliento.

-¡Ao~dono!- exclamo un Ninja de Kiri mientras aparecía al lado de Ao. -¡Tengo el reporte de los sensores, la neblina roja presenta una especie de energía, su origen no ha podido ser identificado!-

-Bien hecho, Ninja genérico 1, regresa a tu estación, yo me reportare con la Mizukage- dicho esto Ao desapareció en dirección a la oficina de la Mizukage, dejando atrás a un subordinada extremadamente molesto.

Oficina de la Mizukage

Mientras que los Ninja de Kiri se volvían locos tratando de descubrir de donde provenía la neblina roja, dentro de la oficina de la Mizukage, la líder Mei Terumi y sus acompañantes, Naruto, Ran y Aya trataban de encontrar algún significado oculto o la relación del poema con la figura de la mujer que había aparecido.

-Te digo que no hace sentido, el poema habla de la muerte de 10 ninja no de una mujer- dijo Mei a Aya.

-Pero no estamos seguros si uno de los ninja es la mujer que apareció frente a nosotros- respondió Ran en defensa de Aya, quien había tenido esa teoría primero.

-No- dijo Naruto –Es una buena suposición pero no creo que se trate de eso-

-¿Qué lo hace pensar eso, Amo Naruto?- pregunto Aya –Con solo la información del poema, no podemos sacar muchas conclusiones-

-Es solo un presentimiento… pero creo- respondió el Oni, deteniéndose unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas –Creo que el escritor de este poema fue la mujer que apareció y cuenta como mato a esas personas, aunque la razón me elude-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, o responder a la suposición de Naruto, Ao apareció en la oficina, provocando que los que ya estaban dentro lo voltearan a ver.

-¿Qué sucede Ao?- pregunto Mei al ver a su subordinado.

-¡Mizukage~sama, tenemos un problema!- respondió Ao de inmediato -¡Mire por la ventana!-

Haciendo lo que Ao decía, Mei volteo a ver por la ventana, notando de inmediato la neblina color roja que cubría la aldea.

-¡Vaya ahora sí parece la Aldea oculta en la neblina sangrienta!- comento Aya, quien miraba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Mei, notando que la neblina parecía ser de sangre.

-¿Qué es esto, Ao?- pregunto Mei, quitándose de encima a Aya, la cual cayó al suelo, con un pequeño grito de indignación, y volteando a ver a Ao.

-Es la misma energía del hilo- fue Naruto el que respondió, el cual había extendido sus sentidos al notar la neblina.

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto?- pregunto Mei y al ver a Naruto asentir, volteo con Ao -¿Dónde es el origen de la neblina?-

-Los sensores han sido incapaces de encontrar el Origen-

-¡Eso es inaceptable!- exclamo Mei -¡Quiero que prepares un equipo de exploración, que salgan lo más rápido posible!-

-¡Si, Mei~sama!-

-No será necesario- antes de que Ao pudiera salir a cumplir sus órdenes, la voz de Naruto lo detuvo –Yo mismo iré a investigar-

-¡Bien dicho amo Naruto!- exclamo Aya en apoyo del Oni. -¡Una aventura con el Amo Naruto!-

-¿Iras solo Naruto?- pregunto Mei, aceptando de inmediato la orden de Naruto.

-Yo iré con él, Mei- hablo Ran antes de que el Oni pudiera contestar.

-¡Oh, Yo también!- exclamo Aya emocionada -¿¡Puedo ir, Amo Naruto!?- pregunto con una voz de niña pequeña y poniendo cara de suplica, con una expresión tan tierna que Naruto tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar una reacción algo vergonzosa.

-Si Aya, puedes venir- respondió por fin el Oni una vez que recobro el control, recibiendo una embestida de Aya, la cual hizo esto para abrazarlo.

-Saldremos de inmediato, Mei- con esto dicho, Naruto se retiro de la oficina junto con Ran y Aya, la cual decidió ser cargada por Naruto, colgándose a su espalda.

-Ve con cuidado Naruto- dijo Mei a la oficina vacía una vez que todos se habían retirado –Vuelve pronto- dijo en un tono bajo y gentil.

Lugar desconocido

-…Por favor-

-…ya no quiero estar sola-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Fin del capítulo 5

(1)Sacado del libro de Agatha Christie, lo adapte para que sirviera al propósito de mi historia

**A/N:** ¡Bien! Por fin decidí hacer algo y continuar con el siguiente capítulo de la historia, sé que no avanzo mucho en el plot pero era necesario para establecer el inicio de la siguiente saga de la historia.

Originalmente esta saga iba a ser un solo capitulo pero cuando llegue a las 10k palabras y apenas acabe la introducción a la saga, decidí cortar y continuar en otro capítulo, con algo de suerte no me tardare tanto en escribirlo dado el hecho de que ya empecé, pero solo la vida dirá.

No creo que haya mucho que explicar en este capítulo, apenas son las bases de lo que pasara el siguiente capítulo, que estará lleno de acción.

Para los que conocen de Touhou, estoy seguro que ya saben quién es el nuevo antagonista y para los que no, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para enterarse o investigar por su cuenta.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Oni Escarlata Parte 2

**Oni Tales**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

**A/N:** Entramos en la primera saga importante de la historia, en esta por fin mostrare las primeras peleas reales de Naruto, además de avanzar el crecimiento del Oni. La pareja principal de esta historia es una competencia entre Naruto/Erza S. o Naruto/Erza K. (AKA Edo Erza) o un pseudo-Harem.

Capitulo 6:

"Oni Escarlata; Parte 2"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

-"Leyendo algún texto"-

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-¡NO!-

Naruto froto su frente tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza que sentía venir. Actualmente el Oni y sus dos acompañantes, Aya y Ran, se encontraban caminando entre la espesa neblina escarlata que cubría el país de Mizu no Kuni, en dirección al lugar donde el Oni podía sentir el origen de la neblina.

El trió apenas llevaba un par de horas de camino, y para la consternación del Oni y la irritación de Ran, Aya había hecho su misión personal irritar a sus acompañantes, lo que estaba logrando con muy buenos resultados.

Volteando a ver a las dos mujeres que caminaban detrás de él, Naruto pudo notar por la expresión en el rostro de Ran, que la mujer de ojos amarillos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de Aya y estrangularla. Y si el Oni era sincero, no la podía culpar, el sentía lo mismo.

_-Tres horas…-_ pensó el Oni _–Aya no se ha callado en tres horas… necesitare mas sake-_ con una mirada a su Hyoutan, el Oni no pudo evitar pensar que no había traído suficiente para tener que lidiar con las tonterías de Aya.

-¿Y ahora?-

Dejando salir un suspiro de exasperación, al mismo tiempo que Ran rechinaba sus dientes en irritación, el Oni se concentró en la sensación de la neblina a su alrededor. Naruto se sentía confundido con la neblina. Por un lado la neblina parecía afectar los sentidos de todas las personas con las que se habían encontrado. Esto lo descubrió cuando estaba saliendo de la aldea de Kiri y noto como muchos de los aldeanos comenzaban a actuar distraídos y algunos comenzaban a actuar como si estuvieran siendo controlador por una fuerza externa, mientras que los ninja parecían estar algo fatigados, incluso los que deberían estar totalmente descansados.

Los otros efectos que pudo notar fue que la neblina parecía interferir con la habilidad de los ninja sensores de Kiri, quienes eran totalmente incapaces de ubicar el origen de la energía que producía la neblina.

-¡Estoy aburrida! ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ya llegamos?-

Ignorando las rápidas y repetidas preguntas de Aya, y los gruñidos que salían de la boca de Ran, Naruto siguió contemplando la extraña neblina que cubría el país del agua. Mientras que los sensores ninja eran incapaces de ubicar el origen, Naruto encontró curioso que él podía sentir como algo lo llamaba al lugar donde el sabia, _sabia, _que estaba el responsable de la neblina, y por la forma en la que sentía que el hilo rojo amarrado a su meñique lo tiraba en esa misma dirección, era seguro decir que los dos sucesos estaban conectados.

-¡Ahhh!- con un grito de irritación Ran se lanzo sobre Aya, con intenciones de infligir violencia extrema en el cuerpo de Aya y desahogar su irritación en el origen de este, sin embargo Aya evito la embestida de Ran con facilidad provocando que esta se estrellara con un árbol cercano.

Pinchando entre sus ojos para tratar de ignorar a sus dos acompañantes y las burlas de Aya, Naruto continuo caminando, sintiendo que se encontraba cerca del origen de la neblina.

-¿¡Qué pasa, esta pequeña ave te está dando problemas!?- la voz de Aya estaba llena de burla, dirigida a Ran, quien se encontraba tirada a los pies del árbol en el que se había estrellado, lanzando una mirada llena de ira a la mujer de cabello negro.

-¡Te voy a matar!- grito Ran, y por un segundo Naruto pensó que lo decía con sinceridad, pero descarto ese pensamiento al saber que Ran no mataría a alguien que perteneciera a la propiedad de Naruto.

_-… Espero-_ ignorando los sonidos de la pelea que ocurría a su espalda, Naruto continuo caminando, confiado en que Ran y Aya no se quedarían atrás.

-¡Aya, devuélveme mis pantis!- escuchando en grito avergonzado de Ran, Naruto empezó a tener dudas sobre que tanta utilidad podrían tener Aya y Ran en la misión.

_-Desearía que Erza estuviera aquí, ella las mantendría en línea-_

Continuando con su camino, y haciendo todo lo posible para olvidar que venía acompañado, Naruto se concentro en tratar de encontrar el origen exacto de la neblina, pero sin éxito, aunque la neblina parecía guiarlo hacia el origen, siempre había algo, una interferencia externa, que evitaba que encontrara el punto exacto de origen, dando a conocer solo una ubicación general.

Tomando un gran sorbo de su hyoutan para ahogar los sonidos de las dos mujeres peleando, Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa cuando escucho una voz susurrarle al oído.

-… ¿estás aquí para jugar conmigo?-

Volteando bruscamente, Naruto trato de encontrar el origen de la voz, sin embargo no pudo notar nada fuera de lo normal y la neblina espesa estorbaba su visión del lugar.

Mientras que Naruto seguía observando sus alrededores, Aya y Ran, quienes habían dejado de pelear, alcanzaron a Naruto, y notaron de inmediato lo distraído que parecía el Oni.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Aya inocentemente, provocando que una vena se pronunciara en la sien de Ran.

-¡Oh por el amor de…! ¿¡Quisieras cerrar el…?!-

-Si-

La respuesta de Naruto sorprendió a Ran lo suficiente para que esta interrumpiera su regaño a Aya, quien se estaba ocultando, usando a Naruto como escudo en caso de que Ran tratara de atacarla de nuevo.

Mirando a su alrededor, Ran y Aya trataron de ver a donde exactamente habían llegado, pero sin poder encontrar nada.

-eh, Amo Naruto, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Aya algo perpleja, su rostro mostrando lo confundida que estaba, a su lado Ran asintió con la cabeza, señalando que tenía la misma duda, pero tratando de no mostrarse tan confundida como Aya.

Volteando a ver a Ran y Aya, pero manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta, Naruto decidió explicar.

-Este es el lugar donde puedo sentir la mayor concentración de energía, por lo que el origen debería de estar cerca de aquí-

Mirando a su alrededor una vez más, y sin poder encontrar nada, Ran volteo su atención a Naruto de nuevo.

-¿Cómo planea encontrar el Origen, Amo Naruto?- pregunto Ran, indicando a la espesa neblina que los rodeaba, obstruyendo y dificultando la vista, lo que haría difícil cualquier tipo de búsqueda.

-Nos vamos a separar- contestó Naruto, dándoles la espalda –Me dispersare entre la neblina para tratar de seguirla a su origen-

-¿y nosotras?- pregunto Aya, señalándose a sí misma con su mano.

-Ustedes dos busquen por tierra, si encuentran algo extraño traten de llamar mi atención de alguna manera-

Sin esperar a ver si tenían más dudas, Naruto se disolvió en neblina, uniéndose a la neblina escarlata que los rodeaba, su neblina color gris blancuzco desapareciendo en segundos.

-¡Espere, Amo Naruto!- Exclamo Ran en un intento de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde ya que el Oni ya había desaparecido. –Llamar su atención de alguna forma, ¿Qué acaso no pudo ser más especifico?- murmuro Ran exasperada.

-¡ji ji ji! Parece que hemos sido abandonadas- comento Aya soltando una pequeña risilla.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Ran asintió con la cabeza –Así parece-

Volteando a ver todo su alrededor y notando que estaban rodeadas por todos lados de neblina roja, sin ninguna marca distintiva que les indicara por donde venían o hacia dónde ir, ambas voltearon a verse, haciendo contacto visual, sus ojos mostrando lo perdidas que se sentían.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Con Naruto

El Oni sabía que algo estaba mal en el momento que se había disuelto en neblina. Normalmente, cuando Naruto usaba su habilidad para dispersarse en neblina, el tenia la habilidad de generar una cantidad de neblina infinita, o por lo menos una cantidad cuyo límite no había descubierto. Pero al convertirse en neblina dentro de la neblina escarlata no le había sido capaz crear más de 1 metro cubico de neblina.

Otra diferencia importante que Naruto noto, fue que la neblina escarlata, además de interferir con su generación de neblina, interfería con lo que podía sentir dentro de su neblina. Por lo general cuando se transformaba en neblina podía sentir todo lo que había y todo lo que pasaba dentro de su neblina, como una especie de omnipresencia.

Pero al igual que su habilidad de generar neblina, la neblina escarlata parecía intervenir con sus sentidos, al punto que permanecer en su forma de neblina solo le permitía a Naruto moverse con mayor velocidad por la neblina, permitiéndole buscar más rápido, lo que era la única razón por lo que el Oni había decidido permanecer en esa forma.

_-Espero que Ran y Aya estén teniendo mejor suerte-_ pensó el Oni, resignado a una lenta y tediosa búsqueda.

Con Ran y Aya

-¡Aya!- grito Ran mientras corría entre la neblina, tratando de encontrar a su compañera, de quien se había separado por unos segundos y había perdido entre la espesa neblina.

-Raaan!- escucho Ran a lo lejos, y con tanta neblina bloqueando su vista y olfato, la Kyuubi tuvo que basarse en su sentido del oído para poder rastrear a su compañera.

_-¿Me pregunto si el Amo Naruto se enojaría mucho si dejo a Aya aquí?-_ pensó Ran mientras caminaba en la dirección en la que podía escuchar a Aya, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba y de no estrellarse con algo.

A Ran le tomo unos minutos alcanzar el lugar del que podía escuchar a Aya, pero cuando por fin llego pudo notar que la neblina era mucho menos densa y que de hecho podía ver sus alrededores con mínima dificultad, lo que le permitió encontrar a Aya con facilidad.

-¿Lo notas?- pregunto Aya cuando sintió que Ran estaba a su lado –La neblina parece disiparse en esta dirección.- comento Aya con algo de curiosidad en su tono.

Sin decir nada, Ran comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Aya había señalado, con Aya siguiéndola unos pasos atrás, observando con ojos curiosos el paisaje a su alrededor, el cual por fin podían apreciar un poco más.

Sin la neblina estorbando su vista, Aya noto que el lugar en el que se encontraban carecía de una abundancia de arboles, por lo que descarto que se encontraran en un bosque. Después de observar un poco más el paisaje, Aya llego a la conclusión de que se encontraban en una pradera, lo que era extraño dado que el país del agua estaba casi en su totalidad cubierto por selva lluviosa y neblina, por lo que encontrar una pradera era algo muy poco común.

-Aya- la voz seria de Ran saco a Aya de sus pensamientos –Alguien se acerca-

Volteando al ver en la dirección en la que Ran estaba observando, Aya pudo notar como poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer la silueta de una persona, y ya que ponía más atención, Aya también pudo observar que se habían detenido a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un enorme lago.

Después de unos momentos la figura que se acercaba estuvo lo cerca suficiente para que Aya y Ran pudieran observarla con claridad. La figura era una mujer de cabello largo de color rojo llegando casi hasta su cintura, a los costados de su rostro su cabello estaba en dos trenzas adornadas en la punta con un moño verde de cada lado, con ojos azul aqua y midiendo al menos 1.80 metros. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba una boina verde con una estrella dorada al frente, dentro de la estrella se alcanzaba a ver el símbolo para la palabra Dragón. Vestida en una camisa estilo china de color verde con los hombros de color blanco, la camisa permitía notar su figura voluptuosa, y una falda verde con bordes blancos que tenía dos aperturas a los costados que iban desde el suelo hasta su cintura, dejando ver sus largas piernas.

La mujer se detuvo a unos metros de Aya y Ran, observándolas con una mirada fría y analítica, como midiendo que tan peligrosa era cada una de ellas, pero su pose permanecía neutral, sin indicar su era un enemigo o no.

-¿Cuál es su asunto en Koumakan (1)?- la voz de la mujer resonó por el prado, y Ran pudo sentir por un instante la asombrosa cantidad de poder a disposición de la pelirroja.

-¿Mansión?- pregunto Aya confundida.

Sin aviso, la neblina que aun las rodeaba se disipo, permitiéndoles ver que del otro lado del lago se encontraba una mansión enorme estilo victoriana, aunque Ran pudo notar que la mansión parecía tener muy pocas ventanas para un edificio de ese tamaño.

Decidiendo tratar de evitar un conflicto, Ran dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a explicar el motivo por el que estaban en ese lugar, sin embargo avanzar al parecer fue un error, ya que al momento que dio el paso, la mujer de cabello rojo apareció frente a ella, mostrando una velocidad sorprendente, y golpeándola antes de poder reaccionar, lanzándola con la fuerza del golpe unos metros atrás, desorientada y sin aliento.

Aya, al notar que la mujer de cabello rojo había atacado a Ran, se apresuro en convocar una ráfaga de viento que empujo a la mujer lejos de ella, para darle tiempo a Ran de recuperarse.

-¿Estás bien, Ran?- pregunto Aya, cometiendo el error de quitar su vista del enemigo, lo que le costó un segundo después cuando la mujer de cabello rojo apareció a su lado conectando con una patada a su costado.

Observando como Aya era tomada por sorpresa por la otra mujer, Ran se puso de pie rápidamente, preparándose para una dura pelea.

_-Buen momento para no estar aquí, Amo Naruto-_

Con Naruto

-¿Qué es este lugar?- se pregunto a Naruto a sí mismo.

Después de haber vagado por la neblina a ciegas por un par de horas, el Oni había llegado a una extraña mansión, en la que podía sentir que se encontraba el origen de la neblina, y el lugar al que lo había guiado el hilo rojo que seguía sujeto a su meñique derecho.

El lugar en el que había llegado era una habitación enorme, con pilares a cada lado de la habitación y antorchas para iluminación, dando la apariencia de un pasillo enorme, y la forma de iluminación dando un toque lúgubre al lugar.

-Sin Ventanas- comento Naruto mientras caminaba por el pasillo –Ni cuadros, ni decoración alguna- si Naruto era franco consigo mismo, el Oni admitiría que el lugar en el que se encontraba comenzaba a desconcertarlo.

-…puedo sentir un sentimiento de soledad… es casi abrumador- siendo que el Oni tenía la habilidad de empatía, podía sentir como cada pequeña parte del enorme pasillo emanaba una sensación de soledad que trataba de oprimirlo.

En solo unos momentos más, el Oni se encontraba parado frente al final del pasillo, donde encontró un ataúd que descansaba de forma vertical sobre un pedestal y sellado por docenas de cadenas, candados y Naruto podía notar varios sellos sobre la superficie del ataúd.

Levantando su mano derecha, Naruto vio como el hilo rojo en su meñique se manifestaba y conectaba directamente con el ataúd.

-Así que estas ahí dentro-

Sin un segundo de duda, Naruto activo su habilidad de Comienzo, destruyendo por completo todos los sellos en el ataúd, el cual se abrió en el segundo que las cadenas desaparecieron.

Dentro del ataúd, Naruto encontró a una joven dormida, con la apariencia de una niña de 12 años, de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta al lado izquierdo de su rostro, sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorro rosa inflado con una cinta roja atada como decoración, con un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dos zapatillas blancas con calcetas blancas que subían hasta poco debajo de sus rodillas.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención del Oni fueron las dos protuberancias que tenía a cada lado. Saliendo de su espalda se encontraban dos formaciones, como huesos o ramas en forma de alas, en cada lado colgando de estas alas se encontraban ocho cristales en forma de rombo, cada uno de diverso color.

-Así que tú eras quien me estaba llamando- comento Naruto mientras estudiaba la figura de la muchacha frente a él, notando que el hilo rojo que estaba atado a su meñique derecho conectaba con el hilo que estaba atado al meñique izquierdo de la chica.

Naruto tuvo que detener su análisis de la chica cuando noto que se comenzaba a despertar. Un pequeño tic en el ojo, un pequeño murmuro y los ojos escarlata de la chica se abrieron. El Oni pudo ver lo desorientada que estaba al estar todavía algo somnolienta, pero en el instante que sus ojos se centraron en el, se abrieron bruscamente en su totalidad, pánico y terror llenando los ojos de la chica en instantes.

Naruto apenas si tuvo tiempo, habiendo sentido la acumulación de poder en el cuerpo de la chica, para disipar su cuerpo en neblina y fue eso lo que lo salvo de ser aniquilado cuando un segundo después el lugar donde estaba parado fue Borrado. Naruto en verdad pensaba que la palabra "Borrado" describía mejor lo que había pasado, ya que la explosión que tuvo lugar en ese momento no dejo ni rastros de polvo, grava o cualquier otra cosa que indicara que una explosión había ocurrido.

Reformando su cuerpo un poco detrás de la chica, en un punto donde no lo pudiera ver, en caso de que tratara de borrarlo de nuevo, Naruto presenció como la chica caída de rodillas y rompía en llanto, confundiendo al Oni.

-¡No, no, no, NO!- grito la niña, enormes lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, su pequeño puño golpeando el suelo y dejando grandes marcas en el suelo, mostrando que la chica tenia gran fuerza física que contrastaba con su apariencia.

Naruto observo más de cerca a la niña frente a él. El poder que la muchacha había mostrado en ese instante era sorprendente, incluso para el Oni, quien podía sentir que de haber sido golpeado con ese ataque hubiera sido por completo destruido. Pero al ver a la pequeña niña en el estado que se encontraba después de pensar que lo había matado, el Oni comenzó a sentir algo que solo había sentido por dos personas en el pasado.

Sin poder soportar más los llantos de la niña, y una vez que su habilidad de empatía lo dejara sentir el gran arrepentimiento y dolor que sus acciones le habían causado, Naruto se acerco lentamente a la niña, y una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se arrodillo y la envolvió en un abrazo, notando como la chica se tensaba en sus brazos.

-Shh shh, todo está bien, no tienes porque llorar- hablando en un tono suave, consolador y calmado que rara vez había utilizado, Naruto comenzó a tratar de calmar a la niña, y una vez que sintió que comenzaba a relajarse en sus brazos, comenzó a mecerse para ayudar a relajarla lo más posible, como tratando de calmar a un bebe que estaba llorando.

Naruto permaneció en esta forma por unos minutos más, hasta que pudo sentir que la niña se había calmado por completo. La muchacha en su regazo comenzó a moverse un poco, y se acomodo de manera que pudiera ver la cara de Naruto y se quedo callada, mirando profundamente a los ojos del Oni.

Mandando una sonrisa a la muchacha en su regazo el Oni la apretó un poco más con su abrazo.

-Soy Naruto, ¿y tú?-

La chica solo se le quedo viendo por un momento más, antes de levantar su mano y comenzar a acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, como tratando de asegurarse a sí misma que el Oni era real.

-…Flan…Flandre-

Naruto se tuvo que esforzar para poder escuchar la voz tímida de la chica, apenas logrando escucharla decir su nombre. El Oni sonrió, por algún motivo la chica en sus brazos se había ganado un lugar en su corazón al instante, y aunque Naruto sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el hilo que los unía, decidió que no tenía la menor importancia. La chica, Flandre, se convertiría en otro miembro de su propiedad.

Por unos momentos más el Oni se quedó sentado en el suelo, sujetando a la muchacha firmemente, quien continúo acariciando su mejilla, con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos, como si no pudiera creer que alguien estaba frente a ella.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sola?-_ se preguntó el Oni a sí mismo, mientras notaba el asombro con el que la niña lo observaba.

Tratando de levantarse, después de unos momentos más, el Oni encuentro resistencia ya que Flandre se negaba a soltarlo, colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuerpo del Oni en un intento de hacer que este se quedara con ella, abrazándola.

Lanzando una sonrisa a la niña, Naruto la tomo en sus brazos, levantándose del suelo mientras cargaba a la rubia, sin mostrar ninguna señal de dificultad al cargarla.

-Así que, dime ¿Qué hacías encerrada en ese ataúd?- pregunto Naruto una vez que estaba de pie, pero sin soltar a Flandre, a quien estaba sujetando de la manera que uno sostendría a una esposa.

Poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, y sujetándolo con firmeza, Flandre coloco su cara en la cuenca del cuello del Oni, murmurando su respuesta.

-…Mi hermana, ella dijo que estaría segura ahí-

-¿Segura?- pregunto el Oni perplejo -¿Segura de quien, alguien te quiere hacer daño?- inconscientemente el tono de voz de Naruto había tomado una connotación amenazante, la idea de que alguien quisiera herir a la rubia en sus brazos lo molestaba bastante.

-No… ella dijo que conmigo aquí, ella estaría segura de mí-

Al Oni le tomo unos segundos entender lo que Flandre acababa de decir, aunque su habilidad de empatía había detectado los sentimientos de tristeza en la voz de la rubia de inmediato.

_-¿Su hermana la encerró aquí?-_ se preguntó el Oni, comenzando a sentir algo de ira por lo que el percibía como una injusticia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, y deteniéndose de inmediato una vez que vio que el movimiento molestaba a la chica en sus brazos, el Oni trato de olvidar por el momento la ira que sentía, tratando de concentrarse mejor en cómo ayudar a Flandre.

Poniéndola de pie, y solo logrando que lo soltara cuando le ofreció su mano para que la sujetara, Naruto comenzó a caminar por el enorme pasillo, con Flandre siguiéndolo de cerca, prácticamente pegada a su costado, sujetando su brazo con fuerza, pero manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

_-No parece haber ninguna salida de aquí-_ pensó el Oni, recordando que el simplemente había entrado en su forma de neblina y realmente no había podido ver como entro gracias a que la neblina roja estorbaba sus sentidos.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Naruto repentinamente, asustando un poco a Flandre, pero esta solo abrazo más fuerte su brazo. -¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí?- pregunto Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se borro cuando noto que Flandre comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, esta vez sus emociones cambiando a un inmenso terror. Abrazándola rápidamente, Naruto trato de calmar a la chica de nuevo, esta vez teniendo menos resultados que la primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto preocupado, sujetando firmemente a Flandre –Habla Flandre, dime que es lo que ocurre, no te preocupes, te protegeré de lo que sea-

La voz calmada y firme de Naruto comenzó a funcionar después de unos momentos, y Flandre dejo de temblar, pero Naruto aun podía sentir gran miedo proviniendo de ella.

-Mi hermana dice que no debo salir de mi sótano… ella dice que cosas malas pasaran si salgo de aquí-

Frunciendo un poco las cejas en contemplación, el Oni decidió que había una pregunta que tenía que hacer a la rubia.

-Flandre, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrada en este sótano?-

-…495 años-

Era imposible equivocar la expresión de sorpresa, mesclada con un poco de horror, que aparecía en el rostro del Oni.

Naruto solo había permanecido aislado del mundo por 5 años, y de estos solo tenía recuerdos claros de poco más de dos años, y la mujer frente a él, porque ya no la podía llamar niña, había permanecido en soledad por casi medio milenio. El Oni no se podía comenzar a imaginar la devastadora soledad que había sufrido la rubia, pero lo que si sabía era que no permitiría que ella permaneciera un segundo más sola.

Los Oni son seres que se guían por sus emociones, y esa era toda la justificación que necesitaba el Oni, sus instintos le decían que protegiera a Flandre y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Flandre- el Oni espero hasta que la mirada de la rubia conectara con sus propios ojos –Escapemos juntos de este lugar-

Sin darle oportunidad a Flandre de decir nada, Naruto la jalo hacia uno de sus portales, en instantes desapareciendo de la prisión que había mantenido presa a Flandre por casi cinco centenarios.

Si hubieran permanecido unos minutos más en ese lugar, hubieran podido ver como una mujer de cabello plateado caminaba por donde pasaron, en sus manos una bandeja de plata que cargaba un juego de té, el cual cayó al suelo, el ruido haciendo eco por todo el pasillo, cuando se encontró con un ataúd vacio.

-¿¡Ojou ~sama (2)!?- gritando esto, con un tono de urgencia, la mujer corrió del lugar, dejando olvidada la bandeja y el juego de té.

Con Ran

Despertando bruscamente, lo primero que sintió Ran fue el agua que había sido vertida en su cuerpo, probablemente lo que la despertó. Volteando a su alrededor, Ran solo pudo ver oscuridad, y al tratar de moverse encontró resistencia, indicando que sus extremidades habían sido atadas.

Sin entrar en pánico, Ran comenzó a tratar de canalizar su energía para convocar fuego y escapar de sus restricciones, fue entonces que descubrió que su chacra había sido sellada. Comenzando a preocuparse un poco, Ran comenzó a forcejar con sus ataduras, tratando de romperlas con pura fuerza bruto, sin éxito.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó el Bijuu mientras que forcejeaba, sorprendida que su fuerza no fuera capaz de romper las cadenas que la ataban.

-Esas cadenas fueron diseñadas para atrapar demonios de alta clase, no te será tan sencillo escapar de ellas- La voz vino sin aviso, proviniendo al parecer de la oscuridad del cuarto. Era indudablemente femenina, Ran noto, con un toque seductor a su tono suave.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ran un poco más calmada, si podía hablar con la persona que la capturo, probablemente podría convencerla de dejarla ir.

La voz rio, el sonido mandando escalofríos por la espalda de Ran.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… pequeño Bijuu-

Los ojos de Ran se abrieron ampliamente mostrando lo sorprendida que estaba de que alguien supiera que era uno de los nueve Bijuu, y frente a ella aparecieron dos ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, en esos ojos Ran podía ver una promesa de dolor, provocando que Ran comenzara a sudar frio.

-Dime… ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

Con Naruto

Apareciendo de un portal en medio de la neblina escarlata, Naruto y Flandre cayeron al suelo, rodando un poco debido a la caída. Después de tomarse un momento para reorientarse, Naruto se puso de pie, jalando a Flandre con él para que se parara también.

Estirándose para tronar su espalda, Naruto comenzó a escuchar como Flandre comenzaba a hiperventilarse en pánico una vez que noto que estaba fuera de su sótano. Abrazándola de nuevo, y vagamente notando que parecía siempre estar con la chica en sus brazos, Naruto comenzó a tratar de calmar a Flandre de nuevo

Después de varios minutos de asegurarle a la chica que nada malo pasaría, y de que el Oni la protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso contra su hermana, Flandre comenzó a calmarse.

-Y bien, ¿A qué quieres que juguemos?- le pregunto Naruto a Flandre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Flandre pareció encogerse un poco, juntando sus manos a su pecho y encorvándose un poco en señal de nerviosismo, pero respondió después de unos segundos.

-A las escondidas-

Naruto solo siguió sonriendo, pensando que tendría que solucionar la timidez de Flandre de alguna manera para que no fuera tan difícil escucharla, y asintió su aceptación al juego de Flandre.

Por horas, Naruto y Flandre continuaron jugando entre la neblina, y poco a poco el Oni pudo ver como Flandre comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a perder parte de su timidez, comenzando a hablar en tonos normales e incluso riendo y sonriendo en varias ocasiones.

Naruto y Flandre jugaron cuantos juegos en los que pudieron pensar, los cuales no eran muchos, dada la infancia aislada que ambos llevaron en sus primeros años de vida, ninguno de los dos sabia cuáles eran los juegos que la mayoría de los niños jugaban en sus infancias, pero se divirtieron con lo que pudieron pensar, desde "escondidas" hasta "las traes".

Sin notarlo, el sol había descendido y la luna llena había tomado su lugar en el cielo.

Fue entonces que dos cosas ocurrieron. La primera, Flandre noto la luna en el cielo, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente en terror mientras observaba la enorme esfera plateada en el cielo. La segunda, Naruto pudo ver un gran tornado apareciendo a unos kilómetros de distancia, del que pudo sentir la presencia de Aya, la cual se encontraba ya algo debilitada.

Flandre fue la primera en reaccionar. Con un escalofrió de temor comenzó a volar a gran velocidad en la dirección en la que pensaba que se encontraba la Mansión, en un intento de llegar antes que su hermana se diera cuenta que había escapado.

Naruto, notando que Flandre había salido huyendo, tuvo que elegir entre seguir a la rubia o correr a la ayuda de Aya. Con un suspiro de resignación, Naruto arranco uno de sus cabellos, el cual de inmediato se transformo en uno de sus pequeños clones, y lo arrojo en dirección a Flandre.

-¡Acompaña y protege a Flandre!- exclamó Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de Aya, confiando en que el clon seria capas de cuidar a Flandre en su lugar.

Sin más, Naruto abrió un portal frente a él y salió cerca del lugar de donde podía sentir la presencia de Aya, debido a la interferencia de la neblina le fue imposible abrir un portal en la exacta ubicación. A Naruto no le tomo mucho mas de unos minutos llegar a donde se encontraba Aya, y al llegar se encontró con Aya en medio de una pelea contra una mujer de cabello rojo y ropa estilo chino de color verde.

Tomándose un momento para analizar la pelea, el Oni pudo notar que Aya estaba perdiendo, y no solo estaba perdiendo, Aya parecía incapaz de tocar a su oponente, dado que Aya era una especialista de combate a distancia y su oponente era especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y por lo que podía ver el Oni la mujer tenía la suficiente velocidad para evitar que Aya creara distancia entre ellas, lo que era impresionante ya que Naruto sabía que Aya era una de sus propiedades más rápidas.

Con Aya/ momentos antes

Las cosas no iban bien para Aya. Después de comenzar su pelea contra la mujer de cabello rojo, cuyo nombre aun no conocía, Aya había pensado que sería fácil derrotarla, tomando en cuenta que eran dos contra una, pero las chicas se habían topado con un problema inesperado.

Los poderes de Ran seguían sellados. Durante la pelea, Ran noto que no podía utilizar toda la extensión de su poder y Aya fue la primera en recordar que Naruto mantenía un sello constante en los poderes de Ran, y sin la presencia de Mei, quien poseía la única otra llave del sello, le sería imposible a Ran utilizar los poderes completos del Kyuubi.

Aun con esta desventaja, las dos mujeres habían podido mantener un combate parejo con la otra mujer, utilizando una combinación de la habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Ran y con Aya dando soporte a distancia, creando oportunidades para que Ran pudiera conectar con sus ataques.

Sin embargo la mujer había demostrado ser un enemigo muy ingenioso, y sin darse cuenta las había ubicado en la posición que le dio una ventaja perfecta. Logro colocar a Ran en el campo de ataque de Aya, lo que le dio la oportunidad de noquear a Ran inconsciente con un golpe a la parte trasera de la nuca.

Después de esto, Aya había sido forzada a tratar de mantener al margen a la mujer de cabello rojo, pero encontró que esto era mucho más difícil de lo esperado, ya que la velocidad de la mujer le permitía acercarse más rápido de lo que Aya podía atacar.

Por fin, después de varios intentos frustrados de derrotar a la mujer, Aya se vio en la necesidad de escapar, logrando evitar a la mujer por más de un par de horas. Sin embargo la mujer de cabello rojo resulto ser más persistente de lo que Aya espero y termino rastreándola hasta el lugar donde se ocultaba. Sin más remedio, Aya comenzó con el combate de nuevo, con los mismos resultados.

-¿¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!?- grito Aya en frustración, lanzando un torbellino de aire hacia su oponente. En las manos de Aya se encontraba un pequeño abanico de papel, con el dibujo de un cuervo en el. Esta era el arma que utilizaba Aya para canalizar sus ataques de viento.

La mujer solo dio un salto a un lado y con velocidad impresionante apareció frente a Aya, quien solo tuvo un segundo para esquivar el ataque y saltar hacia atrás, creando un poco de distancia entre ellas, y lanzando otro torbellino en un intento de mantener a la otra mujer alejada.

Para este momento Aya ya se encontraba en malas condiciones. Su camisa blanca carecía de las mangas y las orillas estaban deshiladas, con varias rupturas. Su falda negra le faltaba un costado, mostrando su ropa interior negra. Alrededor de sus brazos se encontraban varios moretones, muestras de los ataques que había tenido que bloquear.

Con la respiración laboriosa por toda la energía que había tenido que usar en la batalla, y sintiendo como si los huesos de sus brazos estuvieran a punto de quebrarse, Aya decidió que era momento de tratar de atraer la atención de Naruto.

_-Espero que el Amo Naruto esté poniendo atención, porque no creo tener la fuerza para seguir peleando-_ pensó Aya mientras comenzaba a preparar lo que ella sentía sería su último ataque en esa pelea. El oponente que le toco simplemente era el incorrecto y no estaba preparada para alguien que peleara en ese estilo.

_-Tendré que aumentar mi entrenamiento-_ pensó Aya en resignación mientras veía como la mujer de cabello rojo se acercaba a ella, lista para dejarla inconsciente.

En el momento que la mujer estaba frente a ella, Aya activo su ataque con un grito.

-¡Marca del Viento: Torbellino de Cuervos (3)!-

Sin más, un enorme tornado se formó alrededor de Aya, protegiéndola del ataque de su enemigo, dentro del tornado, casi invisibles a la vista, cientos de cuervos de viento, circulaban alrededor de Aya, listos para destrozar a la mujer de cabello rojo.

Sin embargo, su enemigo fue capaz de detenerse a tiempo, salvándose de ser atrapada en el ataque de Aya, y terminando con solo una pequeña cortada superficial en su brazo para mostrar que había sido afectada.

El ataque termino y Aya se vio forzada nuevamente a esquivar los ataques de su oponente, aunque ahora sufría de mayor dificultad ya que no tenía la energía suficiente para utilizar ninguno de sus ataques, habiendo utilizado el resto de su energía con su último ataque.

Aya continuo tratando de prolongar la pelea, con la esperanza de que Naruto hubiera notado su ataque y llegara a ayudarla, usando la poca energía que le quedaba para lanzar ataques de viento, los cuales se encontraban muy debilitados debido a la poca energía que le quedaba, sin embargo su oponente parecía haber llegado al límite de su paciencia.

La mujer de cabello rojo dio un salto que la coloco a unos metros de distancia de Aya, y con una mirada de irritación hacia Aya, cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho en forma de x, sus piernas separadas a la distancia de sus hombros, y en un segundo una intensa aura que brillaba con los colores del arcoíris se manifestó a su alrededor.

-Marca de Arcoíris: Intenso Puño de Arcoíris (4)- sin aviso la mujer apareció frente a Aya, el aura de colores concentrada en su totalidad en sus puños, Aya solo tuvo tiempo de poner un rostro de sorpresas antes de que la pelirroja comenzara su ataque, el cual Aya sabia no tenía manera de esquivar.

Los puños de la pelirroja se convirtieron en una ráfaga de colores, la intensidad de su brillo cubriendo por completo a Aya. El ataque de la mujer era una especia de ataque de velocidad, sus brazos se movían a una velocidad impresionante, golpeando a su oponente, la luz que producían servía para cegar y distraer al oponente. En un solo segundo la mujer conecto con alrededor de cien golpes a su oponente, pero al acabar su ataque se sorprendió al ver que en el lugar donde estaba la mujer de cabello negro con la que había estado peleando, ahora se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio, con cuernos en su cabeza, sus brazos cruzados frente a él en forma de defensa, detrás de él se encontraba Aya, mirando al muchacho con una mirada de alegría.

Dando un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ella y su nuevo oponente, la pelirroja observo a su nuevo enemigo con cautela, el muchacho había recibido su ataque de lleno y lo único que tenía para mostrar eran pequeñas marcas en sus brazos, la mujer no podía ver la más mínima señal de que su ataque hubiera tenido efecto.

-Aléjate un poco Aya- dijo Naruto, su voz seria pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, nada como una buena pelea para emocionar a un Oni.

Con Ran

Con un gruñido y rechinando los dientes de dolor, Ran trataba de resistir gritar, para evitar darle la satisfacción a su captor. La mujer que la tenía cautiva era una mujer de ojos rojos, con cabello de color azul claro, por su apariencia Ran calculaba que tenía unos 15 años, pero el poder que podía sentir proviniendo de la mujer la hacía dudar de la edad aparente y actual de la mujer.

Vestida en un vestido largo, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, de color blanco con un poco de tono rosado, sobre su cabeza una especie de gorro del mismo color del vestido, con un moño rojo de decoración, en su espalda dos prominentes alas de murciélago, lo que Ran, correctamente, asumía que la clasificaba como un vampiro, los prominentes colmillos en su boca solo confirmaban esto para Ran, además del prominente olor a sangre que detectaba en la mujer.

La mujer solo rio un poco al ver el acto desafiante de Ran, su risa con un tono oscuro, sádico, que casi provoca que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Ran, el cual solo pudo detener con pura fuerza de voluntad.

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto más podrás resistir, pequeña bestia?- el tono de la mujer hacia parecer como si estuvieran jugando un inofensivo juego, en lugar de estar en la mitad de una sesión de tortura.

La mujer se colocó a espaldas de Ran, y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la Bijuu, sus labios terminando en el oído de Ran, una de sus largas uñas, que tenían más la apariencia de garras, pintadas de un color rojo carmesí, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Ran.

-Espero que resistas mucho más, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto- susurro la mujer en el oído de Ran, su tono de voz provocando que Ran perdiera un poco el control de su cuerpo y el escalofrió que trataba de contener se manifestara, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, causando que la vampiresa riera en burla.

_-Amo Naruto, ¿Dónde está?-_

Con Naruto

Con un estruendoso sonido, Naruto y su oponente fueron lanzados en direcciones opuestas debido a la fuerza del choque de sus puños al atacar. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, la pelea no llevaba más de unos minutos de comenzar pero el Oni se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes.

En todas sus batallas anteriores, Naruto siempre había estado en una de dos situaciones, o era demasiado fuerte para tener una buena pelea o era demasiado débil para poder realmente pelear contra su oponente, aunque este último caso solo se centraba en sus confrontaciones con Yuugi.

Pero en esta ocasión, Naruto se había topado con alguien que no solo podía igualar su fuerza física, hecho que sorprendía al Oni ya que ni siquiera Kyuubi había podido igualarlo, sino que tenía la una vasta experiencia en combate que le permitía combatir las técnicas del Oni.

Naruto no tenía forma de saber que debido al evento que sello a Ran dentro de él, la Kyuubi había perdido más de la mitad de su fuerza total, dejándola muy debilitada el día que peleo contra él, y de haber tenido su poder completo, Ran hubiera sido capaz de igualar la fuerza física del Oni en ese momento.

Naruto observo a su oponente, su apariencia física sin cambios y su sonrisa firme en su rostro, pero la mirada en sus ojos cambio, hecho que la mujer de cabello rojo noto, la mirada en los ojos de Naruto ahora era mucho más penetrante, analítica, calculadora, e incluso con un toque de sed de sangre que no se encontraba en los ojos del Oni desde el día que perdió a Suika.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

La mujer solo lo vio un instante, comprendiendo que el Oni la estaba reconociendo como un oponente digno y deseaba conocer su nombre, ofreciendo el suyo primero en señal de respeto.

-Hong Meiling-

Si más que decir, reasumieron el combate, chocando con los puños para tratar de abrumar al otro con pura fuerza bruta, Meiling tratando de usar su altura a su ventaja, pero sin resultados ya que Naruto podía compensar contra esa desventaja siendo el más fuerte físicamente de los dos.

_-Su fuerza física es asombrosa-_ pensó la pelirroja mientras luchaba por someter al Oni –_Con la cantidad de energía que estoy utilizando para igualar su fuerza, solo me será posible continuar el combate por unos minutos más- _pensó Meiling, haciendo una cara de disgusto.

Rompiendo la lucha de poder en la que se encontraban, Meiling se inclinó hacia atrás, logrando jalar a Naruto con ella, usando la velocidad a su favor y lanzando al Oni sobre sus hombros, creando distancia para poder idear un plan.

Naruto se recuperó en menos de un segundo, ajustando su trayectoria para caer de pie, en lugar de su espalda, su mirada fija en Meiling, quien parecía estar reuniendo energía, ya que el aura de colores había vuelto a cubrir su cuerpo.

Curioso por lo que su oponente planeaba hacer, Naruto decidió darle el tiempo para terminar su ataque, lo que Meiling noto con algo de descontento, mirando al Oni con una mirada feroz, como reclamando por ser subestimada, pero el Oni solo sonrió.

Sin decir nada, Meiling apareció frente a Naruto más rápido de lo que el Oni pensó que sería capaz, la palma de su mano brillando intensamente por la cantidad de energía contenida en ella.

Con un golpe de palma al abdomen de Naruto, la energía que estaba contenida en su mano fue transferida al cuerpo del Oni, y antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar Meiling pateo bajo para tropezar al Oni y otro golpe a la cara se encargó de lanzar a Naruto lejos de Meiling.

-Marca Resplandeciente: Resplandeciente Palma de Arcoíris (5)-

Mientras volaba con la fuerza del golpe de Meiling, Naruto alcanzo a oír el nombre de su técnica y tuvo tiempo de pensar _-¿Cuál será su obsesión con los arcoíris?-_ antes de que la energía que había sido inyectada en su abdomen explotara violentamente, destrozando su cuerpo desde dentro.

Meiling observo de forma placida como su técnica mataba a su oponente, sin remordimiento por el fin grotesco que le había dado al Oni.

-Tu arrogancia fue lo que te mato- dijo Meiling mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscar a la mujer de cabello negro que había escapado con la ayuda de Naruto.

-Debo admitir, de haber sido cualquier otra persona, ese ataque hubiera sido mi fin.-

Deteniéndose en seco, Meiling volteo la mirada, notando que Naruto se encontraba parado detrás de ella, la única señal de que había sido afectado por su ataque siendo que su camisa blanca ahora estaba rota en el centro y en el pecho del Oni había una pequeña quemadura, pero en general se encontraba en buen estado.

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Naruto la tomo del cuello, aplicando armonía directamente sobre ella para impedir que rompiera su agarre.

-¡Secreto del Rey: Destrucción en Tres Etapas! (6)- exclamó Naruto mientras preparaba su brazo derecho para dar un golpe, y sin más comenzó su combo. El primer golpe, un gancho al mentón, levanto a Meiling colocándola en posición para el siguiente ataque. Naruto rápidamente aumento su estatura a unos tres metros, y después conectando con otro gancho, el cual golpeo casi la totalidad del cuerpo de Meiling, levantándola más y de nuevo colocándola para el golpe final.

Creciendo de nuevo, ahora a una altura de casi 8 metros, colocándolo muy por encima de la altura de Meiling mientras estaba en el aire, Naruto golpeo a la mujer hacia abajo, siguiendo el ataque hasta que el mismo golpeo el suelo, usando su fuerza y peso para causar más daño, y dejando un cráter en el lugar donde estrello a Meiling.

Regresando a su estatura normal, Naruto noto que la pelirroja estaba inconsciente, acostada boca abajo en el centro del cráter que había creado con su ataque. Naruto no deseaba matar a la mujer, por lo que había usado mucha menos fuerza de la que pudo haber usado, pero al parecer fue suficiente daño para noquear a Meiling.

Con Meiling inconsciente, Naruto por fin se permitió mostrar las repercusiones de recibir el ataque de la pelirroja, doblándose y abrazando su abdomen con los brazos, Naruto comenzó a tratar de reparar el daño interno que le había causado Meiling.

-Eso me enseñara a no dejarme golpear por técnicas desconocidas- se dijo Naruto a sí mismo, antes de ser embestido por la espalda – ¡Ah!- exclamo Naruto de dolor al caer sobre su pecho, agraviando su herida.

-¡Amo Naruto, lo lograste!- grito Aya, ignorando los intentos del Oni de quitarla de su espalda, de alguna manera imposible logrando evitar que el Oni se levantara. -¡Derrotaste a la mujer de pantis verdes!-

Con un tic en el ojo, y aun intentando quitarse a Aya de encima, Naruto solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_-Es definitivo, la próxima vez que decida ir en una aventura, iré solo-_

Con Flandre y Mini Naruto

-¿No sabes dónde estamos, verdad?- pregunto mini Naruto mientras estaba sentado en el hombro de Flandre, quien estaba volando entre la neblina escarlata, en su rostro una mirada perdida y mini Naruto prácticamente podía ver los signos de interrogación metafóricos aparecer sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Deteniéndose mientras volaba por la neblina para mirar a todos lados en la esperanza de encontrar algo familiar que la guiara de vuelta a la mansión, Flandre dejo salir un suspiro de desesperación, habían sido tantos años desde la última vez que había salido de la mansión que ya nada era conocido y le era imposible encontrar algo que le indicara que camino tocar.

Mirando a Flandre comenzar a hiperventilarse de nervios, mini Naruto dejo salir una pequeña risa, para el pequeño clon era muy divertido ver a la rubia preocuparse tanto por algo que, para el Oni, era insignificante.

¿Y que si su hermana descubría que no estaba en la mansión? Naruto había prometido protegerla de cualquier cosa, y eso incluía protegerla de su hermana, así que Flandre no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

_-¿Pero qué pasaría si su hermana es igual de fuerte que Flandre?-_ el pensamiento le llego repentinamente a mini Naruto. Siendo un clon del original, y uno muy reciente, podía recordar la demostración de poder de Flandre, cuando casi borraba su cuerpo por completo, si Flandre tenía miedo de su hermana, ¿Podría ser que la hermana fuera mucho más fuerte?

Mini Naruto comenzó a preocuparse un poco, mientras que tenía parte de la fuerza del original, el clon sabía que no sería capaz de pelear con alguien del nivel de Flandre, mucho menos con alguien más fuerte que ella, en especial por la forma rápida e improvisada en la que había sido creado, lo cual de hecho provoco que fuera más débil que un clon normal.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer, Naruto~san?!- grito Flandre en un susurro, de alguna manera que mini Naruto no podía entender y decidió que no era necesario entender. Dejando salir un suspiro, más para calmar un poco sus nervios debido a sus pensamientos recientes, y se preparó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos acercándose a ellos.

-Con que aquí es donde se encontraba, Ojou~sama-

Con Naruto y Aya

Mientras su clon vagaba perdido con Flandre, Naruto, quien por fin se había podido quitarse a Aya de encima, ya había comenzado a sanar sus heridas, lo que estaba probando ser más difícil de lo que el Oni pensó, ya que los residuos de energía de Meiling estaban complicando la regeneración de su cuerpo, sin embargo el Oni estaba confiado que sus heridas sanarían en unos minutos.

-¡¿Cantas veces tengo que decir que lo lamento?!- exclamó Aya, quien Naruto había pegado a un árbol de cabeza, sosteniéndola en posición con "Armonía". Naruto solo le lanzo una mirada rápida y luego regreso a curar sus heridas. Aya miro la actitud del Oni y solo pudo reír incómodamente, la posición en la que el Oni la tenía atrapada estaba provocando que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza y Aya se comenzaba a sentir algo mareada.

-Podrás bajar de ahí cuando termine de sanar- contesto Naruto después de un momento –Por mientras, dime que paso con Ran-

Reconociendo la orden de Naruto como tal, Aya se concento lo más que pudo en ignorar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir para poder explicar a Naruto como fue derrotada Ran.

-Fue derrotada por la mujer de pantis verdes- contesto Aya de manera simple, indicando con su mano a la pelirroja que aún estaba en el cráter donde Naruto la había dejado. El Oni volteo a ver a Meiling, su mirada aguda, centrada, como analizando el valor de Meiling.

-… ¿Derrotó a Ran?- pregunto Naruto, más para sí mismo que para Aya, pero ella contestó igual.

-¡Si, pero!- exclamó Aya interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Oni -¡No la hubiera derrotado si Ran hubiera podido usar todo su poder!- dijo con certeza en su voz.

-¿Todo su poder? … ¡Oh, el sello!- grito Naruto en sorpresa, por fin recordando el sello que había colocado sobre los poderes de Ran –No puedo creer que me olvide de eso…- murmuro Naruto, pero Aya lo escucho.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante, amo Naruto?- Pregunto Aya, su usual rostro expresivo sin mostrar emoción alguna, aunque Naruto podía sentir algo de irritación provenir de ella.

-Ya veo… así que esa mujer no podía usar todo su poder- la inesperada voz interrumpió la respuesta de Naruto y llamo la atención del Oni y Aya hacia la dirección de la que provino.

-Te recuperas rápido- dijo Naruto mientras que liberaba a Aya de su agarre, si comenzaban a pelear de nuevo no quería que quedara atrapada en medio de la pelea.

-Puedo sentirlo… te contuviste bastante en ese último ataque… es la única razón por la que desperté tan pronto- dijo Meiling mientras trataba de levantarse del cráter en el que estaba.

-Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Ran- dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Aya, ignorando a Meiling, provocando que esta le mandara una mirada irritada al Oni. Asintiendo su aceptación, Aya se puso de pie junto con Naruto, con la intención de ir en busca de Ran.

-No servirá de nada saben- dijo Meiling, dándose por vencida y permaneciendo recostada en el cráter.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el Oni, deteniéndose para voltear a ver a Meiling.

-Nuestra pelea fue muy llamativa, lo más seguro es que hallamos despertado al perro del diablo- dijo Meiling, una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro al decir esto. –Esa mujer ya fue capturada, de eso no tengo duda alguna-

Mirando a Meiling por unos momentos, el Oni asintió con su cabeza, como decidiendo algo.

-Aya- dijo Naruto, volteando a ver a dicha chica –Sella los movimientos de Meiling, la llevaremos con nosotros- algo sorprendida por la orden, Aya aun así siguió la instrucción de Naruto, usando lo poco que sabía de Fuuinjutsu para crear un sello que paralizara las extremidades de Meiling, confiando más en el agotamiento físico de la mujer, que en el sello para que la contuviera y luego colocándola en su espalda para cargarla, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor al sentir el inesperado peso de Meiling sobre su espalda.

-No servirá sabes- dijo Meiling, sin hacer ningún intento de soltarse de Aya –Si me usan como rehén en contra de ella, solo me convertiré en otra víctima del perro del diablo- menciono Meiling con una sonrisa sin humor en su rosto.

-No te voy a usar como rehén- contestó Naruto, sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes –Quiero que me lleves al lugar donde esta esté tal perro, y si es tan fuerte como dices quiere pelear con ella-

Dejando salir una pequeña risa, Meiling sacudió la cabeza en resignación, antes de voltear a ver al Oni y asintiendo.

-Muy bien, te llevare con ella, solo espero que estés listo para las consecuencias… después de todo, nadie nunca ha escapado vivo de ella- dijo Meiling pero el Oni solo sonrió, en su rostro se mostraba claro el deseo de pelear.

Con Flandre y Mini Naruto

_-¿Quién demonios es ella?-_ se preguntó Mini Naruto mientras esquivaba otro ataque de su oponente, quien estaba lanzando afilados cuchillos por docenas cada segundo con la intención de acabar con la corta vida del clon.

Mini Naruto lanzo una mirada rápida a Flandre, quien parecía estar congelada de terror, colocada en posición fetal, con su cabeza entre las piernas, mientras flotaba en el aire, sus alas, las cuales al parecer no ayudaban en su habilidad de vuelo en lo más mínimo, enrolladas a su alrededor como una especie de escudo.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que duraras tanto, basura, pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo contigo-

Mini Naruto mando una mirada cautelosa a la mujer, tratando de prepararse para cualquier cosa, ya que durante el corto combate ella se había probado como un oponente muy fuerte.

Mini Naruto solo tuvo tiempo de poner una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro antes de ser destruido por un cuchillo que se había alojado en su frente. _-¿Pero, que…? Ni siquiera fui capaz de ver su movimiento-_ pensó el Mini Oni antes de ser dispersado.

-Narruto~sama…- murmuro Flandre, quien estaba viendo la pelea, sus ojos asomándose tímidamente desde una pequeña apertura entre sus brazos y alas, los cuales estaban rodeando sus piernas y rostro.

La mujer que derroto al clon del Oni volteo su atención a Flandre, quien se congelo de terror al tener la atención completa de la mujer.

-Es hora de volver a casa, Ojou~sama-

Con resignación llenando su mirada, Flandre asintió su consentimiento y comenzó a flotar en la dirección de la mujer, su mirada baja en tristeza, pero su la mujer pudiera haber visto sus ojos, hubiera notado como un poco de ira comenzaba a aparecer en ellos.

Con Naruto, Aya y Meiling

-¿Ya llegamos?-

Naruto cerró los ojos en frustración, mientras que detrás de él Aya continuaba preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que habían comenzado a caminar en dirección de la mansión que había visto Aya antes de pelear con Meiling, siendo guiados por la pelirroja, quien parecía poder navegar sin dificultad entre la espesa niebla que los rodeaba y en ese corto periodo de tiempo Aya había logrado que Meiling suplicara dos veces a Naruto para que la dejara inconsciente de nuevo, o que le permitiera atacar a Aya, lo que fuera más conveniente.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro, si era franco consigo mismo, estaba tentado a aceptar la oferta de Meiling y dejar a la pelirroja noquear a Aya, o incluso hacerlo el mismo, pero el Oni no quería tener que cargar a una mujer inmóvil y a una inconsciente, así que se resignó a soportar la ráfaga de preguntas de Aya.

Fue mientras estaba contemplando las ventajas y desventajas de dejar inconsciente a Aya que el Oni se detuvo de manera brusca y repentina, casi provocando que Aya se estrellara contra su espalda.

-¿Sucede algo, Amo Naruto?- preguntó Aya – ¿Ya llegamos?-

Ignorando las preguntas de Aya, Naruto cerró los ojos, concentrando toda su mente en tratar de sentir al clon que había dejado con Flandre; después de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, asustando a Aya, quien se había parado frente a él con su cara a centímetros de la del Oni en un intento de llamar su atención, provocando que la mujer dejara caer a Meiling, quien dejo salir un pequeño sonido de dolor al chocar tan repentinamente con el suelo.

Naruto ignoro todo esto, frunciendo el ceño, mientras analizaba lo que había descubierto y después de unos momentos de pensamiento, volteo su atención a Meiling, quien seguía tirada en el suelo, mientras que Aya trataba de calmar su corazón.

-Dime, la mujer de la que estabas hablando ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Naruto, ganando la atención de sus dos acompañantes con su pregunta. Meiling miro al Oni por unos momentos, algo confundida por el repentino interés, antes de responder.

-Sakuya Izayoi- dijo Meiling, y Naruto pudo escuchar y sentir el respeto que Meiling sentía por esa mujer, con algo de afecto mezclado. -¿Por qué el repentino interés?- preguntó Meiling, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿De cabello plateado y vestida como sirvienta?- preguntó Naruto, ignorando la pregunta de Meiling. La pelirroja solo parpadeo un par de veces en sorpresa, para luego asentir con la cabeza, indicando que era la descripción correcta y preguntándose como el Oni sabía de Sakuya.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente por el rostro del Oni, y Aya y Meiling fueron capaces de sentir la increíble sed de pelea que comenzaba a emanar de Naruto.

_-Esta presencia… es muy parecida a la de Remilia~sama-_ pensó Meiling, su mirada fija en el Oni, comenzando a sentirse algo nerviosa por la presencia de Naruto.

-¡Ji, ji, ji, el amo Naruto esta emocionado!- exclamó Aya mientras corría alrededor del Oni, y Meiling solo pudo ver con algo de pena ajena como Aya se comportaba como una pequeña niña con mucha azúcar en su sistema.

Acercándose a Meiling, Naruto coloco su mano sobre el abdomen de la mujer, activando Origen para modificar el límite de curación del cuerpo de Meiling, acelerando la velocidad con la que la pelirroja recuperaría su energía y en la que su cuerpo sanaría de sus heridas. Meiling pudo sentir de inmediato el efecto de los poderes de Naruto, y debido a que ella no tenía suficiente energía le era imposible luchar contra los efectos del poder del Oni, aunque no lucharía contra ellos en esta situación.

Notando la mirada confundida de Meiling, Naruto solo le mando una sonrisa antes de pararse y comenzar a caminar en la dirección de la mansión, sorprendiendo a Meiling, quien había estado guiando mal a Naruto, aun con la creencia de que tratarían de usarla de rehén.

-Vamos Aya- dijo Naruto caminando en la dirección opuesta en la que los guiaba Meiling, su paso seguro, como si conociera el camino de memoria y Aya no tardo en seguirlo, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada confundida a Meiling, quien ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para sentarse.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea curarla y dejarla suelta?- pregunto Aya, mirando con algo de incredulidad al Oni. -¿Qué tal si nos vuelve a atacar?- esto último lo pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Eso es lo que espero- respondió el Oni sin preocupación alguna, y Aya asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la respuesta.

-¡¿Qué?!- por unos segundos, antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que Naruto había respondido. Riendo un poco, Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza mientras ignoraba las reacciones exageradas de Aya y seguía con su camino.

-¿Qué es lo que planea?- se preguntó Meiling mientras esperaba que su energía volviera. -¿Por qué curarme? ¡¿Acaso espera que lo ayude contra Sakuya?!-

Cerrando sus ojos en concentración, Meiling comenzó a manipular su energía interna directamente para sanar más rápido, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras que una de sus costillas se reacomodaba, al parecer el Oni había hecho más daño del que la mujer había notado.

-Hn, espero que no crea que le agradeceré por esto…- dijo Meiling en voz alta, su voz perdiéndose entre la neblina -… La próxima vez que nos veamos no acabara igual- prometió Meiling, sus puños apretados con fuerza al punto que estaban blancos.

Con Ran

En el cuarto oscuro en el que se encontraba, el único sonido que podía escuchar era el de su respiración agitada. Ran miro a la mujer frente a ella, quien tenía la misma sonrisa sádica que había mantenido durante toda la sesión de tortura a la que la había sometido. El vestido de la mujer mostraba varias manchas de sangre, sangre que pertenecía a la Bijuu y que poco a poco comenzaba a mezclarse con el color del vestido.

_-…Un vestido blanco, pintado de rosa con sangre-_ pensó Ran, mirando a la mujer con cautela _-¿Qué clase de vampiro desperdicia tanta sangre?-_

-Ojou~sama- una voz nueva sonó repentinamente entre la oscuridad, de la cual apareció otra mujer.

La nueva mujer tenía cabello plateado corto hasta el cuello, con una trenza a cada lado que llegaba hasta su pecho y moños color verde decorando las puntas de cada una. Vestía un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, de mangas cortas, y un delantal blanco sobre su vestido. En su cabeza se encontraba una cofia blanca y en sus pies unas zapatillas negras, sus piernas cubiertas por medias del mismo color. El atuendo en su totalidad le daba a la mujer una apariencia de una sirvienta, y por el modo en el que le hablaba al vampiro, Ran suponía que tal vez eso era lo que era.

La vampiresa volteo a ver a la nueva figura, manteniendo el silencio por unos momentos, estudiando a la mujer de cabello plateado, con una emoción que Ran no podía identificar en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Sakuya?- preguntó la vampiresa, regresando su atención a Ran, quien para ese momento había logrado calmar su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. La sonrisa de la vampiresa se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido al notar lo rápido que la Bijuu se había recuperado.

-Ya localice a la pequeña Ojou~sama- comenzó a explicar la mujer de cabello plateado –Ya la he confinado en el sótano de la mansión- termino la mujer con una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh- dijo la vampiresa, su tono sin mostrar sorpresa o ningún otro tipo de reacción –y dime, ¿encontraste algún problema?-

-Flandre~sama estaba en la compañía de un desconocido- comenzó Sakuya, sin perder un segundo –Pero no me costó trabajo eliminarlo- termino Sakuya con un tono neutro. La vampiresa sonrió, volteando su cabeza para ver a Sakuya directamente a los ojos. La mujer mantuvo contacto visual con Sakuya lo suficiente para que la mujer de cabello plateado se pusiera nerviosa, antes de regresar su atención a Ran, y dejar salir una pequeña risa, el sonido de su voz refinado, dándole un aire de una mujer nacida en la nobleza.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué puedo sentir tantas presencias acercándose a la mansión?- preguntó la vampiresa. Levantando una mano, antes de que Sakuya pudiera decir algo, miles de pequeños hilos rojos comenzaron a aparecer frente a ella, yendo en miles de diferentes direcciones.

Los ojos de Ran se abrieron ampliamente al ver estos hilos aparecer de manera repentina _-¡Hilo rojo del destino!-_ exclamó Ran en sus pensamientos, algo preocupada debido a la conexión reciente de uno de estos hilos con su amo Naruto.

Poco a poco hilos comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que solo 6 hilos permanecieron frente a la vampiresa. El primer hilo conectaba directamente con Ran, el segundo conectaba con Sakuya, el tercero desaparecía en el suelo de la habitación, y Ran suponía que llegaba hasta el sótano, donde según Sakuya se encontraba encerrada Flandre. Los tres hilos restantes atravesaban la pared, saliendo de la mansión, y Ran suponía que conectaban con Naruto, Aya y la pelirroja con la que había luchado.

-Dos personas se acercan a la mansión, y Meiling fue derrotada- comentó la vampiresa sin preocupación alguna –Parece que no hiciste tu trabajo, Sakuya- termino de decir con un tono malicioso.

Con una expresión de horror, Sakuya se arrodillo, su frente tocando el suelo, en señal de sumisión. La sonrisa de la vampiresa volvió, y un aura de sadismo la comenzó a rodear.

-Perdone mi error, Remilia~sama- hablo Sakuya desde su posición en el suelo –Aceptare cualquier castigo que usted decida imponerme-

Riendo de nuevo, Remilia, como ahora Ran sabia que se llamaba la vampiresa, se acercó a Sakuya, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer e indicándole que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Remilia~sama?- preguntó Sakuya confundida.

-No te preocupes, no esperaba que fueras capaz de derrotar a la persona que se acerca- dijo Remilia en forma de explicación. –Necesito que traigas a Meiling, voy a necesitar de ambas para que protejan la mansión- dicho esto, Remilia regreso su atención a Ran, ignorando el momento en el que Sakuya salía de la habitación, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Pequeña Bijuu, necesito que regreses con tu amo-

Ran parpadeo un par de veces después de escuchar a Remilia, sin poder comprender lo que la vampiresa le había dicho. Remilia rio un poco más al ver la mirada de incomprensión en los ojos de la Kyuubi, pero después de unos momentos la libero de sus amarres, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

-Dile a tu amo que lo he estado esperando por muchos años, y que estoy ansiosa por conocer al número 11- sin decir más, Remilia salió de la habitación, dejando a Ran perpleja.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Vampiro?-

Esperando unos momentos para asegurarse que la vampiresa no estuviera cerca, Ran se levantó de la silla a la que había estado amarrada durante su tortura, sin las cuerdas que cancelaban su poder, sus heridas regenerándose con rapidez. Cerrando los ojos y utilizando su sentido de oído y olfato, Ran trato de detectar la presencia de Remilia o Sakuya o incluso la de la pelirroja que la había derrotado, y una vez que se aseguró que no estaban cerca, destruyo la pared detrás d ella, escapando de la mansión.

Con Remilia

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Remilia Scarlet, ama de la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata, Koumakan, escucho la explosión del escape de Ran. Sin siquiera detenerse por un momento, Remilia siguió adentrándose a la mansión, caminando con pasos seguros y calmados en dirección del sótano de la mansión.

Levantando una mano, un hilo rojo apareció frente a ella, un lado desaparecía hacia el sótano de la mansión, el otro hacia afuera, y Remilia sabía que este hilo conectaba a su hermana con la presencia más poderosa que podía sentir en su neblina.

-Así que una vez más, has elegido maldecir a alguien, Flan~chan- dijo Remilia en voz alta, su voz perdiéndose entre las sombras de los enormes pasillos de la mansión. –Me pregunto, ¿cómo morirá tu onceava victima?-

Remilia continuo con su camino, riendo. Esta marcaria la onceaba vez que el destino de su hermana era conectado con el de alguien más, y Remilia estaba totalmente convencida que el resultado sería igual, solo faltaba ver como moriría la nueva víctima y ver si Flandre tendría la fortaleza mental de soportar la muerte de otro "amigo".

-…Espero que puedas resistir- dijo Remilia en un murmullo, su rostro libre de la sonrisa que se encontraba hace unos momentos y su tono algo triste, su mirada fija en el hilo que representaba el destino de su hermana.

Con Meiling

-¿Descansando en el trabajo de nuevo?-

Saltando de sorpresa, Meiling se dio la vuelta para ver que detrás de ella se encontraba alguien que, si era honesta consigo misma, veía en muchas de sus pesadillas, Sakuya Izayoi.

-Oh, Sakuya… no, no es lo que parece- dijo Meiling, su tono nervioso y tartamudeando un poco. No era que Sakuya fuera más fuerte que ella, era solo que Sakuya tenía una presencia que ponía nerviosa a la pelirroja, lo que le hacía muy difícil poder pelear con ella, la mujer tenía una ventaja psicológica sobre ella.

-Explícame, entonces, ¿Qué haces acostada en una hamaca, mientras que hay intrusos acercándose a la mansión?- pregunto Sakuya de manera calmada, sus ojos fijos en Meiling, quien en efecto estaba acostada en una hamaca que estaba suspendida entre dos árboles.

Dejando salir una risa nerviosa, Meiling evito mirar a los ojos de Sakuya, su mente trabajando lo más rápido que pudiera para pensar en una respuesta que calmara a la mujer frente a ella.

-Yo, he, estaba… ¿recobrando fuerzas?- al ver un cuchillo aparecer en la mano de Sakuya, Meiling supo que su excusa no había funcionado y se apresuró a dar otra -¿Es una trampa para los intrusos?- dos cuchillos más aparecieron en las manos de Sakuya -¡Estaba durmiendo esperando a que te encargaras tu del problema!- entrando en pánico Meiling dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, desafortunadamente para ella, lo primero en que pensó fue la verdad.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- con un grito de dolor, Meiling cayó al suelo, su cuerpo cubierto de cuchillos, afortunadamente la pelirroja sabía que sobreviviría, pero eso no cambiaba lo doloroso que sería remover los cuchillos de su cuerpo.

Sin sentir simpatía alguna, Sakuya se inclinó un poco, y tomando una de las piernas de la pelirroja, comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección a la mansión, asegurándose de estrellarla contra algunos árboles en el camino. Meiling solo comenzó a llorar, no por dolor, sino por el hecho de que ya estaba acostumbrada a este trato a manos de Sakuya.

_-Las consecuencias de ser la mejor amiga de una sádica.-_

-No soy una sádica- dijo Sakuya –Ni tampoco tu mejor amiga-

-¡¿Qué, ahora también lees mentes?!-

Con Naruto

-¿Qué estamos esperando, amo Naruto?- pregunto Aya. En ese momento se encontraban sentados a la orilla del lago donde Aya y Ran habían encontrado originalmente a Meiling, y el Oni parecía estar esperando algo.

-Estamos esperando a Ran-

-¿Ran?- repitió Aya, perpleja -¿Sabes dónde está Ran, amo Naruto?-

-No- la respuesta vino de inmediato, y Aya solo pudo parpadear, ahora más confundida que nunca. –Pero puedo sentir su presencia dirigiéndose en esta dirección, aunque la neblina interfiere con mis intentos de encontrarla- término de explicar un momento después.

Después de unos minutos más de silencio, Aya estaba a punto de preguntar algo al más al Oni, pero fue interrumpida cuando Ran apareció cerca de ellos. Aya de inmediato noto el estado desaliñado de la ropa de Ran, la cual portaba varias manchas y rasgones, y una vez que se acercó más, Aya pudo oler el olor ligero de sangre proviniendo de las manchas cafés en la ropa de la Bijuu.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso Ran- Naruto fue el primero en dar la bienvenida a Ran, quien se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose enseguida del Oni y recargándose en el para descansar un poco.

-¿Estas bien Ran?- preguntó Aya, su preocupación obvia en su voz.

-…Lo estaré en unos momentos- respondió la Kyuubi después de tomar unos cuantos respiros profundos. Antes de que Aya pudiera preguntar a que se refería, Naruto, pudo su mano sobre el pecho de Ran, provocando que la mujer se ruborizara un poco, pero fuera de eso no reaccionó.

-¡No creo que este sea el momento para jugar, amo Naruto!- exclamo Aya al ver esto, ruborizándose un poco también.

-Marca del comienzo: Curación (7)- ignorando a Aya, el Oni activo su técnica, y Aya comprendió lo que el Oni estaba haciendo.

El Oni había usado su habilidad de comienzo para quitar el límite de velocidad de curación natural de la Bijuu, permitiéndole recuperarse de sus heridas d manera casi instantánea, considerando que Ran ya poseía una habilidad de regeneración bastante rápida por su cuenta, pero la técnica también le ayudaba en la velocidad en la que recobraría su energía.

En segundos, Ran se veía totalmente recuperada y el Oni cancelo su técnica, pero dejo su mano sobre el pecho de Ran, confundiendo a la rubia.

-Es nuestro turno de contraatacar- dijo el Oni, trayendo una sonrisa al rostro de Ran y Aya –Marca del Comienzo: Libertad (8)-

Los ojos de Ran se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa, cuando unos momentos después de que el Oni usara su técnica, Ran pudo sentir el poder completo del Kyuubi a su disposición.

-Oh, parece que podre tener mi venganza sobre esa pelirroja y la vampiresa- dijo Ran con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Naruto solo vio a Ran con una sonrisa. El Oni había podido sentir la verdadera extensión del daño que le habían causado a Ran, y mientras que la Bijuu parecía haber estado en buen estado, relativamente hablando, la realidad era que Ran había estado al borde de su habilidad de regeneración, y si hubiera sido herida un poco más habría sucumbido a sus heridas y Naruto no estaba seguro que Ran hubiera sobrevivido, incluso con su ayuda.

Volteando a ver la mansión que se encontraba al otro lado del lago, la mirada del Oni se volvió fría, ahora tenía dos misiones, salvar a Flandre de ese sótano, y castigar a la persona que había herido tanto a Ran. Naruto no permitiría que alguien lastimara a alguien que era importante para el sin afrontar las consecuencias.

_-Ya voy, Flan~chan, solo resiste un poco más-_

Koumakan

En un pasillo oscuro, solo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, dándole una apariencia tétrica, una pequeña niña de cabello rubio se encontraba arrodillada mientras lloraba, el sonido de su llanto resonando por todo el pasillo hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-¡Naruto~sama!- gritaba Flandre, su timidez olvidada en su tristeza -¡Por favor vuelva por mí, no me deje sola en este lugar!-

Oculta en las sombras del pasillo, Remilia miraba a su hermana romper en llanto, sus ojos mostrando el verdadero dolor que sentía por su hermana, pero su rostro ocultando cualquier emoción.

-Espero que esta sea la persona que te libere… no sé qué tanto más podrás resistir- murmullo Remilia y sin más dio vuelta y salió del sótano, dejando que su hermana llorara en soledad.

_-Por favor… resiste-_ con su mano sobre su pecho sobre su corazón, Remilia salió del sótano sin mirar atrás.

En Fiore, Earthland, días después de la partida de Naruto

Habían pasado alrededor de semana y media desde la partida de Naruto y la vida en el gremio de Fairy Tails había vuelto a la normalidad. Muchos de los magos del gremio habían regresado a sus rutinas normales, aunque había algunos miembros que extrañaban más al Oni, como Erza, Cana, Wakaba, Macao, Makarov y Momiji, quienes eran los que habían tenido más interacción con Naruto. Ellos entendían las razones por las que el Oni había decidido marcharse y sabían que tarde o temprano regresaría, pero eso no los hacia extrañarlo menos.

Aun así, poco a poco Fairy Tails había regresado a la normalidad, antes de la llegada del Oni, aunque ahora con la inclusión de un nuevo miembro en la forma de Momiji, quien era vista por algunos de los miembros, principalmente la generación más joven, como la segunda llegada de Erza, o como Natsu, en un acto de estupidez, la había llamado, Erza nueva y mejorada, ganando la ira de Erza quien le dio una lección en modales… a base de dolor.

Durante este tiempo, Momiji se había integrado fácilmente al gremio, completando misión tras misión sin descanso, dejando a algunos de los miembros preocupados por la salud de la chica, más a los de la generación de Makarov y al mismo maestro.

Pero aún más preocupante que la aparente adicción al trabajo de Momiji, era su negación a socializar con el resto del gremio. Durante su corta instancia Momiji se había mantenido ocupada aceptando misión tras misión y en los tiempos en los que estaba en el gremio, se rehusaba a hablar con cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ella y por lo general Momiji solo aparecía en el gremio para aceptar un trabajo y luego desaparecía.

Durante este tiempo, el gremio también había visto un cambio en Erza, quien parecía estar de mal humor constantemente, y regañando con más agresión de lo usual a los otros miembros por sus errores.

Makarov suponía que el mal humor de Erza estaba relacionado con Momiji, específicamente con el hecho de que la peli blanca tenía en su posesión un objeto de mucho valor para la pelirroja, Origen Escarlata, la espada que había sido forjada por Naruto como regalo para Erza.

Peor aún, era Naruto mismo el que dio la espada a Momiji, con la orden explicita de solo devolver la espada en el caso que Momiji considerara que Erza tenía el poder suficiente para usarla, y era obvio que Momiji no consideraba que Erza fuera digna de la espada creada por su amo.

Pero además de esto, Makarov podía ver que Erza quería acercarse a Momiji y conocer más de ella. El tercer líder de Fairy Tails podía entender, porque, después de todo, esta era la primera vez que Erza conocía a alguien más de la propiedad de Naruto, alguien como ella.

_-Me preguntó si fue buena idea que Naruto dejara a estas dos chicas juntas- _pensó Makarov, mientras miraba como Erza lanzaba miradas fulminantes a la espalda de Momiji, quien estaba comiendo en la barra del gremio. _–Supongo que solo el tiempo dirá-_

Momiji dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación. Incluso con la distancia que las separaba, Momiji podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Erza, quien estaba sentada lo más lejos que le fuera posible de la barra, donde ella se encontraba, sin perder de vista a la peliblanca.

_-No sé por qué Naruto~sama tiene tanto interés en esa chica-_

Terminando con su comida, y pagando a la encargada de la barra, Momiji se levantó, lista para irse del gremio y dejar de lidiar con la molesta mirada de la pelirroja que le interesaba a su amo.

Erza, quien notó que Momiji se disponía a irse, dejo salir un suspiro propio, su ira drenándose con el mismo. Erza sabía que estar enojada con Momiji no le serviría de nada y más aún, que Naruto había puesto esta prueba frente a ella para que creciera más fuerte, pero el simple hecho de que alguien más tuviera en su posesión el preciado regalo de Naruto, le hacía a Erza muy difícil controlar sus emociones.

Mirando a Momiji salir del gremio, una mirada de contemplación cruzo el rostro de Erza. _–Me pregunto a donde ira cuando no está en el gremio o en un trabajo-_

Con la curiosidad demasiado fuerte para ignorarla, Erza se decidió a seguir a Momiji, para ver a donde iba cuando no estaba en el gremio. Saliendo detrás de Momiji, haciendo todo lo posible para que la peli blanca no la notara, Erza se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Momiji ya había recorrido bastante distancia hacia la ciudad y sin pensarlo corrió tras de ella.

Momiji, quien noto el olor de Erza cerca de ella, se percató casi de inmediato que la pelirroja la estaba siguiendo, pero se decidió a ignorarla, pensando que la molestia se iría si no le ponía atención.

Fueron unos minutos después que Momiji vio su destino, una tienda de mascotas.

-¡Hola, Momiji~san!- saludo alegremente el encargado de la tienda, un señor de alrededor de 30 años de edad, con cabello castaño y de altura promedio, una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Saludos, Sanji~san- respondió Momiji, moviéndose de inmediato a la pila de sacos de comida de perro que estaba a los pies de Sanji. -¿Es este mi pedido?-

-Si, 15 sacos de 20 kilos- respondió Sanji cordialmente.

Afuera de la tienda, Erza miraba a Momiji hablar calmadamente con el encargado de la tienda, algo sorprendida de descubrir que Momiji podía ser amable, y confundida. _-¿Para qué necesita tanta comida de perro?-_

Notando que Momiji había acabado su asunto con el encargado, y que ya había guardado todos los sacos con su magia Exquip, Erza se apresuró a esconderse detrás de unos contenedores de basura, para evitar que Momiji la descubriera.

Saliendo de la tienda, Momiji sacudió la cabeza en decepción, para alguien como ella era muy fácil encontrar el aroma de Erza. _–Nada de sigilo en esta chica-_ ignorando a Erza una vez más, Momiji continuo con su camino.

Por las siguientes horas Erza siguió a Momiji, sin saber que la chica sabia de su acosadora y descubrió que Momiji paseaba por toda la ciudad en busca de perros callejeros para alimentarlos.

Era un descubrimiento que dejaba sintiendo algo mal a Erza. Momiji, a pesar de su mala actitud con los otros miembros del gremio, parecía ser una muy buena persona, juzgando por sus actos y Erza se sentía un poco mal de haber estado enojada con alguien que al parecer tenía tan buen corazón.

_-Así que esta es otra persona que pertenece al amo Naruto-_ pensó Erza mientras veía como Momiji alimentaba a una jauría de perros, todos los perros moviendo la cola y saltando alrededor de Momiji, mostrando su felicidad de estar cerca de la chica.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Erza se dio la vuelta, con la intención de regresar al gremio y con la resolución de esforzarse en entablar una amistad con Momiji, después de todo, sería bueno para los miembros del grupo de Naruto tener una mejor relación.

-Te vas tan pronto-

La voz de Momiji detuvo en seco a Erza. Volteando detrás de ella, Erza comenzó a sudar un poco de nervios al ver a Momiji parada detrás de ella, su mirada fría fija en sus ojos.

-Yo…- Erza no pudo decir nada porque las palabras se rehusaban a salir. ¿Qué se dice cuando eres atrapado espiando a alguien? Erza no tenía la menor idea.

-Espero que estés lista para las consecuencias- dijo Momiji, convocando su habitual espada a su mano y recargándola sobre su hombro. Erza solo parpadeo.

-¡Mira, un gato!- grito Erza señalando detrás de Momiji.

Sin pensar, Momiji volteo, su boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos, solo para parpadear en confusión cuando lo único detrás de ella eran los perros que acababa de alimentar y cuando regreso su atención a Erza, noto que la chica ya no estaba ahí. Con un tic de ira en su ojo, Momiji desvaneció su espada, dejando salir un suspiro mientras daba vuelta para regresar con los perros que estaba alimentando.

-No puedo creer que cayera en ese viejo truco, Momiji~wan,-

Volteando a ver al perro que le acababa de hablar, Momiji tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse de vergüenza. El perro que le hablaba era el líder de esa jauría en particular, un pequeño perro, de no más de medio metro de altura y un poco más de 60 cm de largo, era un perro de especie cruzada, aunque Momiji no sabía cuales especies exactamente, pero sospechaba Dachshund (9) con algún otro.

-¿Quiere que la espiemos, Momiji~wan?- pregunto el perro.

-No- respondió Momiji una vez que se recobró de su vergüenza, realmente había caído en el truco más viejo –Ustedes tienen mejores objetivos, déjenme a la pelirroja a mí-

Con un ladrido de aceptación, el perro regreso a su comida.

Con Erza

De vuelta en el gremio, Erza se encontraba desplomada en una de las mesas, su mano sobre su corazón, tratando de calmarlo.

-No puedo creer que haya caído con eso- dijo Erza para sí misma –Me salvo el truco más viejo del mundo-

Recuperándose un poco, Erza encargo un pastel de fresas a una de las meseras para calmar el susto, el pastel siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Ya más calmada, Erza comenzó a analizar su más reciente encuentro con Momiji. La chica había estado dispuesta a desenvainar su espada contra ella y castigarla _–Como si fuera yo castigando a Natsu-_ pensó con algo de mortificación, si los demás se enteraran de que Erza había huido de Momiji…

_-¡No, no podría soportar la vergüenza!-_ exclamó Erza en su mente.

Pero algo era seguro, el próximo encuentro entre las dos propiedades de Naruto iba a estar lleno de tensión, y tal vez mucha violencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Fin del capítulo 6

1.- Koumakan = Mansión del Demonio Escarlata

2.- Ojou ~sama = Señorita

3.- Marca del Viento: Torbellino de Cuervos = Técnica que libera un gran tornado alrededor del cuerpo del usuario, actuando como defensa y ofensa al mismo tiempo. El tornado crea navajas de viento que toman la forma de cuervos dentro del tornado que atacan a todo lo que se atrapado por el vórtice.

4.- Marca de Arcoíris: Intenso Puño de Arcoíris = Técnica que concentra la energía del usuario en sus puños para aumentar el daño infligido así como aumentar la velocidad de ataque, el brillo que libera la técnica es causado a que la técnica refleja luz en espectros visibles para confundir, aturdir o distraer al objetivo de la técnica. La técnica requiere que el usuario posea un cuerpo altamente entrenado para resistir el estrés que la técnica pone sobre los músculos para aumentar la fuerza y velocidad.

5.- Marca Resplandeciente: Resplandeciente Palma de Arcoíris = Técnica que concentra la energía del usuario en la palma de la mano, la cual puede ser inyectada en el cuerpo de un oponente al contacto. La energía extraña reacciona con la propia energía de la víctima provocando una explosión interna que causa daño a los órganos internos, así como a los músculos, venas y nervios, dependiendo del lugar de contacto. Esta técnica puede llegar a matar o solo incapacitar dependiendo de la cantidad de energía inyectada y el lugar de contacto.

6.- Secreto del Rey: Destrucción en Tres Etapas = Combo de tres golpes que utiliza la habilidad de Naruto de aumentar su tamaño para ir incrementando el área de daño gradualmente.

7.- Marca del comienzo: Curación = Usando Comienzo, Naruto manipula los límites de capacidad de recuperación del cuerpo, permitiendo un tiempo más corto de curación.

8.- Marca del Comienzo: Libertad = Técnica de liberación del Sello de Ran.

9.- Dachshund = perro salchicha

10.- Wan = onomatopeya de perro en japonés, es el sonido del ladrido del perro, pensé en usarlo con los perros, del mismo modo que se usa mucho la terminación nya con gatos y nekomatas en otras historias.

11.- Si, los perros espías hacen su regreso triunfal.

**A/N:** Mmm, no estoy seguro si les debo una explicación o no, pero supongo que sería mejor que dijera algo. No me gusta dar excusas por mi tardanza a subir un capitulo, principalmente porque muchas veces es debido a cosas personales, así que solo diré que entre a un nivel superior de estudios y me encuentro en este momento cursando una maestría, esto involucra mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, lectura y concentración que me deja muchas veces sin deseos de ver mi computadora.

Tratare de sacar el siguiente capítulo de esta historia lo más pronto posible, con algo de suerte y por fin llego a la conclusión de esta saga, la cual está creciendo más de lo que espere.

No tengo más que decirles, además de que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y la inclusión de algunas cosas que están sucediendo en Earthland.

Hasta la próxima… con algo de suerte en unas semanas y no unos meses.


End file.
